


A Bounty For a Witch's Heart

by InBetweens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Swan Queen - Freeform, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 124,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/pseuds/InBetweens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytale-Land AU. Regina never casts the Dark Curse, she can't kill her father to cast it. Instead she leaves FTL with her father never to return. Until fate brings her back 18 years later. The realm as she knows it is gone. Everything has changed, including her. Violence, adventure, magic, romance, and subterfuge await you within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

**Prologue**

- **Present** -

Panting, heavily, it feels as if her very lung is going to come right out from her chest. It burns, she has not run like this…ever. Not that she had much reason to do so before. She's never had to run for her life like this, through her own dark forest. The shame of it all! Being forced to flee and cower behind the long thick dying bark of trees hundreds of years older than her.

This, was certainly not what she had expected to return to. No, this exertion is far too much for someone of her age, even if her body is suddenly younger. She doesn't quite understand how it is she has become younger, she suspects it has something to do with breaking through the time continuum but she hasn't had enough time to dwell on it. She only just returned.

That is another question that has been left unanswered thus far. Though, honestly, she hasn't had the courage to ask how the bounty hunters have known she was back in this fairytale realm. She just arrived at the break of dawn this very morning. It's almost as if they have been waiting for her. Hell, they  _were_  waiting for her. Right outside of the White Castle, as if knowing she would be there.

Her poor carriage driver had been hit by an arrow meant for her heart. Damn the bastards, she had actually liked the lad. He was funny and kind and hadn't deserved to die in her sted but she was counting her blessings. His death had given her enough time to cut loose her horses and ride away.

She lost them. At least she'd lost most of them when she'd entered the dark forest. How many of these bastards had the King and Queen sent after her? A dozen? Two? It sure felt like there was an entire army chasing after her upon horse back. She'd lowered herself as tightly against the steed she'd mounted and banked left and right, the buzz and rip of arrows flying on either side of her, some too close for comfort had been more than she could handle. She retreated to the only place she knew she could survive, the dark forest, her realm more than anyone else's.

She'd called on the woods and trees that she'd grown up in to help protect her. They bent and dropped and even rose up from the ground to do so. Thorn weeds the types only Prince Dillon could understand, as he'd battled through them to reach Princess Aurora, grew behind her trapping her bounty hunters or blocking them from giving her a proper chase.

Or…so she'd thought.

She had been releasing a sigh of relief, finally chancing a look behind her to make sure there were no pursuers still on her tail. Seeing none, she had slowed her newly acquired horses' gait and turned forward, ready to slip away towards her hidden castle.

That is, until something sharp and deadly had embedded itself into her animal saviors heart. The beast fell instantly, not even offering up a whine in its swift death. Whoever released the arrow from their bow had skill. Enough skill to worry her as she'd screamed and scrambled out from under the dead animal. She spent time, maybe a bit too much time, trying to reanimate the stallions body, but it was no use.

Falling away from the beast's chest she jumped as another arrow slipped right passed her ear. So close in fact that there was a drop of blood on her shoulder that was not from her mount. Clapping her hand over her ear she fell back onto the ground fully, eyes widening as another sharpened stick flew just above her. It would have killed her had she remained sitting up.

With no time to really assess if she had any injuries she ran, picking up her long cloak and dress into tightened fists. Blast it all, she had to go and wear one of her nicest and longest dresses for this occasion. An occasion that didn't even take place, and here she was thinking that Snow White and Prince James would be happy to see her again.

Ha! How in all the worlds did they even know she was home? The thought nagged at her. Even as she ran for her life.

Chancing a look behind her, she saw him, the hunter. He was closing in on her, jumping ducking, tucking and even side stepping anything that got in his way. His bow was no longer held in his hand. No, he'd taken to throwing knives! The brute! She couldn't see his face. It was hidden behind the ratty looking deep green hooded cloak he wore.

She would be dammed if some unfaced disgusting sniveling hunter killed her. She'd be damned, damnit!

Nothing she seemed to do, no amount of spells and dropped trees stopped this hunter. They were relentless. Fierce in their perusal of her. So much so that she could feel the ghostly breath of death upon her neck. Her time would be short at hand if she could not escape this hunter's eyes.

Death—it's a terrifying thought for someone who has always believed herself to be invincible.

Still, she runs. She will not give this hunter the satisfaction of killing her. It is not his place to force her to meet her maker! She would die when she was bloody well ready to die and today was  **not**  that day!

Turning sharply, she slips, the soil soft and slippery underneath her feet. Clawing at the ground, the black dirt sinking underneath her impeccably done nails, she forces herself back up tripping, not once but twice on the skirt of her dress. Damning it to hell she takes a hold of her skirt and rips the thing off, and stands, the black and red silk floating in the air around her. She uses it, expands it to block the hunter's sight on her.

An arrow tears right through the fabric and thunks into the tree she'd just passed.

_Oh for the love of god_ ,  _ **really**_ …? She thinks internally, rolling her eyes as she looks away, happy she no longer has to hold onto the skirt of her dress. The material now itches at her upper thighs and her legs are exposed to the brush, but it cannot be helped. She turns, once again sharply, her breath hitching as she feels it. The fire moves across the top of her knee, just above her knee cap. Something snaps and she knows that a branch of some kind has just cut into her, but she hasn't looked down to see the damage.

Groaning, she keeps running, limping now. She feels it. The pain in her knee and the warm trickle moving down her leg. The blood is warm against her otherwise cold skin. She nearly trips—again—into an open clearing in the woods. She looks around, frantically trying to recognize where she is, trying to find an exit, an escape, her freedom.

Looking around, she hears the crunch of the hunter's boot behind her and she picks randomly, and off she goes.

Her chest hurts, her knee is throbbing and bleeding, her calves burn, and her heart races faster than her legs. Her muscles, all of them, are simply not meant for this type of exercise. She's been behind a desk for nearly ten years. She's never had to do her own dirty work, she's always had the power to hire others to do it for her. The last time she had to do something on her own was…well before she was married to Prince Phillip, Snow White's father. The swine, if he weren't dead already she'd think he was responsible for this.

- **Two Days Prior** -

The tred of horses shook the ground outside the castle as the royal caravan approached. The gates opened widely as if hoping to embrace the returning group in a fond gesture of welcome. Standing, anxious upon the stone steps of the castle's entrance just outside the large deep red oak doors stood Snow White. Wringing her hands together the Queen twisted and turned the elegantly threaded handkerchief within her grasp. Her eyes focused on the cloaked rider upon the black stallion.

The touch of a gentle hand on her shoulder caused the Queen to shift her gaze away from the approaching riders. The smiling face of her husband met her eyes, his face no longer cleanly shaven as he had taken to letting his beard grow. It was well maintained, Snow herself ensured that, but it allowed the noble King before her to look older than he truly was. Dressed in his royal regalia James looked to Snow and winked before stealing away one of the hands that had sought fit to strangle the life out of the poor handkerchief. The same white lace that their darling Princess Emma had sewed and given to Snow on her twenty eighth birthday.

Oh how impossible it seemed that it had been ten years since that beautiful Spring morning. It had been a day spent in the privacy of each other's company. They'd taken a picnic basket and had steered clear of Red Riding Hood's wood to enjoy the beautiful afternoon. The roses had just come into bloom and there was a taste of youth and beauty in the air that day. Very unlike this moment.

The air was growing colder even at the peak of the day, the sun at its zenith, and night five hours from this present moment. The trees had begun to lose their leaves as they ought as winter continued its silent approach.

"Woahoo…" The captain of the caravan called out to his own steed as it came to a stiff halt ten feet from the steps leading to the royal couple. Behind him his men dismounted, and of the twelve riders only one stepped out from behind the large horses, a dark forest green cloak around their shoulders. The wind blew at the thick covering as delicate hands rose to grasp each side of the hood, their steps never faltering as they threw back the cloak long sunlike blonde hair falling out around their shoulders.

Snow sighed, shifting her weight from foot to foot before she smiled happily, "Emma…" she breathed and met her daughter upon the second landing of the stairs. It had been nearly a month since she had last held her grown daughter, so the embrace they shared tried to alleviate the pain that'd been caused by Emma's absence.

Emma laughed as her arms wrapped securely around her mother's ribs and bent down a bit as her head was pulled to rest tightly down upon Snow White's shoulder. "I'm home now, mother. Please, you'll squeeze the air out of my lungs…" Emma's voice held her light tease as her eyes searched up the stairs to see her father making his way down to them. "Papa…do tell her she had nothing to worry about I was…umph…" Emma's words were cut short as she felt her father's arms wrap around both her and her mother tightly.

This bear hug however lasted much shorter before King James placed his hand back upon his Queen's shoulder, attempting to ease the grip held on their daughter who beseeched him with only her eyes for assistance. "Darling, you have all evening to reassure yourself she is here, safe. She may need to breathe every few minutes…"

Snow White blanched a bit as she released Emma, and took to wiping at her teary eyes with her handkerchief. She dabbed at her eyes as she chastised both James and Emma for teasing her. Her happiness, and her fear were both very real.

"You act as if I am still a child, mother, incapable of returning home when I'm called upon." Princess Emma was no child. Not anymore. Once upon a time she had been a small tiny little thing, gangly and gawky in her youth before she'd sprung like a weed and grew five inches gained twenty pounds and filled herself into the body of a desirable young lady.

"Yes, but as a child you often never did as you were told." Snow White reminded, brushing her thumb and forefinger across Emma's chin.

As a child Emma found pleasure in doing exactly what she was told not to and had been the cause of more than one rescue party being sent into the dark forest. It seemed she had inherited her mother's naturally sly and learned love for the woods and nature while enjoying the taste of rebellion and exercising the length she could push her parents before they'd snap. Oh, she had reached the limit often as a girl, insisting that she be allowed to study swordsmanship and the craft of weapon forgery like any man. Testing the patience of both her mother and father with her antics and insistence that there be no gender barrier, and if she found one she often broke it. Shattered it really.

Now, having learned every inch of the Enchanted Wood, the Wolves Wood and the Forbidden forest she longed to travel to lands she had not mapped.

In hopes of appeasing Emma's need to travel and search the realm for… _something..._ King James and Queen Snow White had agreed to send her to Queen Uberta's kingdom. They had hoped that upon her return Emma would have found and filled that void that she swore was inside her through the travels. The couple had hoped that maybe Emma would return with news of not only a concluded peace negotiation and friendship but of an engagement to Queen Uberta's only son, Prince Derrick.

Unable to wait much longer for Emma's report, and hopefully joyous news, Snow White ushered her daughter into the castle while James spoke with the guards that had escorted Emma to and from the neighboring Kingdom.

As mother and daughter stepped into the castle several people swarmed around them, offering to take both women's cloaks, to have a bath prepared for Emma and to offer them something to drink, all within seconds of each other.

"I had forgotten how it could be," Shaking her head the Princess walked down the large immaculately decorated stone hallway.

"What could be?" Snow White asked curious.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Emma lied, forcing a smile that Snow White let slide, for now.

The tapestries that hung upon the wall, the portraits and golden accessories upon side tables heard nothing but the soft footfalls of two thoughtful women. Emma wondered as they walked towards the throne room, what her mother would think of her for rejecting the Prince's offer of marriage. He was a handsome young man, strong and seemingly kind. He lacked something, he lacked the insight into her to know that she was not only a pretty face. He wished to marry her because she was beautiful. He had not mentioned her intelligence, kindness, stubbornness, or even her independence. All he saw as he looked upon her was a woman that would look stunning upon his arm. She was a prize to him. Not because of who she was inside but because of how she looked on the outside.

Emma only wanted what every Princess wanted: their happily ever after. She grew up influenced by the beauty of true love, devotion and vitality. There would be no life, no inspiration, no happiness in a marriage to Prince Derrick, and she had said as much to the young Prince.

Emma was a Princess, but she was not meant to be Derrick's one and only.

Sighing, Emma shook her head as the doors were opened to the throne room the doors creaking and groaning as they were opened and closed just as quickly. Would she ever find her one and only? Her mother and father had found each other when they were nothing but young adults, the age of seventeen. Married at nineteen and full handed with her by their twentieth birthdays. Her eighteenth birthday was in two weeks and she had not found any Prince or Pauper to stand beside her in life like her mother and father had found each other.

"It is lovely to have you home again," Snow whispered turning to Emma at the sound of her soft sigh. Slipping her hand into Emma's she squeezed it gently and continued their walk, passing by the raised throne towards a small shabby looking door that led to the meeting hall where everyone was already gathered. There was much to share with Emma now that she had returned.

' _Alive and safe, thank the stars.'_ Snow White thought earnestly.

"It is good to be home." It was nice to be in such a familiar place with faces she could count on and trust.

The frown that creased Snow White's brow drew Emma's attention. "You act as if you never expected to see me again." The lack of a rebuttal, of any kind of reaction but a stiff smile, made Emma freeze a moment. "Mother…?"

Holding the door open for her mother, Emma stepped into the meeting hall, surprised to see her father and the captain of the guard already present around the round table. The sense that something had happened in her absence was immediate. There was too tight of a shift in the air as she entered the room for it to be misinterpreted. Offering a small, unsure, smile Emma greeted each of her parent's longtime friends with a hug, swift shake of hand or bowed head.

"What's happened?" Emma asked as soon as she was seated.

The eyes in the room looked to the person on their right, each hoping the other had the courage to speak up. These looks were shared with all until King James stood from his chair and grasped the back of it tightly, his knuckles turning white as he took a moment to organize his thoughts. Nothing was forthcoming.

"Mother?" Emma asked again, her voice a bit desperate now, her assumptions correct. In seeing that her own father was hard pressed to speak of it she saw no other choice but to turn to her mother.

Snow White smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She took hold of Emma's hand between the both of hers. Patting the top of her daughter's hand gently Snow White looked to James for some kind of assistance. The worry that she had lived with for nearly two weeks had finally dissipated at the arrival of a messenger from Emma's caravan, her beloved daughter was safe.

For now.

That was where the trouble lie. Emma was only safe for this moment, but Snow White swore she would give her life to ensure her daughter's safety. Just as James had done, while many of their friends, all kind faces and hearts who looked at her from around their table, had also swore. This very table had held many gatherings to deal with the threats that often plagued their land: famine, pirates, witches, dragons, Cyclopsie, gorgons, man eating wolves, and so much more. They had always faced the troubles together, supporting one another and finding solutions, even ones pulled out of thin air.

The last time they had convened in a meeting such as this was only two weeks prior when Rumpelstiltskin's carrying ons could no longer be ignored. Snow and James had gone to see their prisoner, their evil all seeing seer who'd been locked up for nearly two decades. No one wished for the fortune teller to be set free, not with the favors most owed the man. The grey skinned maggot eating man had foretold of a return, of darkness, death, unhappiness and of a curse that had been promised finally being fulfilled eighteen years later.

**End Prologue**


	2. A Warnings Little Ditty

**Chapter 1  
**

- **Two Weeks Ago** -  
 _(From Emma's Return)_

Rumpelstiltskin slithered up to the teeth like bars, clapping his wrinkled hands together. He could not stand still, his weight shifting from side to side almost like a mirage. The royals stood back from the bars even as he beckoned them forward, reaching out from behind his cage. They knew his game, they had learned how to play it and win a long time ago, so they remained just out of reach of the putrid smelling prisoner.

"What is it that you want? You demanded an audience. You have it. Now out with it." James insisted.

"Oh, that's no fun my King."

"I have no time for a sniveling little bottom dweller like you. If you have nothing of importance to say than…" James took a hold of Snow's hand and turned to lead them away.

"NO! No…wait…wait, I just thought to be polite and chat nicely. Catch up…" His tone even sounded like the snake he was. "You will want to know this, it is rather essential."

"How essential…?"

"Vital enough that even I am…curious." He did not admit such a thing lightly, even looking around as if another person were around to hear his confession.

There was no one there.

"Alright then…what is it that you want to tell us?"

"Oh, tisk tisk my King. You know how I like to play…first there is something you must promise me."

"I will promise you nothing…" King James seethed hand about his sword as he looked to the imp.

"Oh, then what about you my dearest deary?" Rumpelstilkskin's eyes turned to Snow White, a grin forming.

"I…" Snow White shook her head from side to side, exhaling sharply. "…what is it that you want?"

"Snow…don't." James warned.

"Oh, nothing as drastic as previous deals…just something simple really." He seemed positively giddy in his deal making. It had been quite a long time since he'd been able to strike a deal with anyone.

"And that is…?" Snow White stepped closer to the cage, transfixed.

"The next time you hear…" His voice was gentle, betraying nothing. "that I am looking to talk to you…you  **COME TO ME**!" He screamed his arms reached out waving madly as he tried to reach Snow White's neck. Coming away with nothing but her cloak he grabbed it and pulled the Queen closer, his voice a furious mix of outrage and madness.

King James raised his blade and cut at the hand holding and pulling so tightly against the cloth that it had begun to choke Snow White.

Gasping for air, Snow White stumbled backwards, James beside her in an instant. "Are you alright, Snow?" With her hand at the base of her neck Snow White nodded her head as Rumpelstiltskin shook at his cage pulling and pushing at the dwarf blooded bars.

"De..eeall…" Snow wheezed coughing to regain her breath.

The fury that had been within Rumpelstiltskin's eyes disappeared almost instantly. He was light upon his feet again and bouncing in eager joy.

"It is about…" he looked both ways again, shushing someone that wasn't there and waving off another. His time alone in his cage had made him madder than a mad hatter. "You can never be too careful with who might hear you…" He giggled in his oddly boyish way, even if it did sound like a hyena before a kill.

"I've had enough. Lets go Snow…" James insisted, putting his hand out for Snow to take, this time turning his back on Rumpelstiltskin and taking her and himself towards the nearest stairwell. He would be damned if he played another one of Rumpelstiltskin's games. The dark one never played fair.

"What I  **SEE** …" He cried, his voice echoing through the dark dank dwelling that had become his home, caught the retreating royal couples attention. "Not many can accept, should you wish to hear it. It concerns what you hold most dear. Oh, now don't be frightened, not a one will cheer. Do hold out your hearts and don't you  _sneer_! For her majesty is near…"

Snow White felt her muscles tense, her head turning slowly to face back towards the cage that had kept Rumpelstiltskin trapped for the last eighteen years. Even in his confinement he was still as conniving and always as powerful as he had been before. The fact that he had not escaped before could only be attested to the magic keeping him bound and the refusal for any one person to guard him for more than one rotation. He had no visitors and was given his meals by a guard whose ears would be plugged so they did not fall prey to his conniving words. He had nearly escaped; ten years ago he had almost convinced one of the guards whose wife was sick that he could save her should he truly wish him to. It was only by a chance of pure luck that Snow, James, and their friends had found out of his plans. To this day, Snow could not comprehend how they had stopped him and imprisoned him—again. Those thoughts were not for now, she could not think more on the subject. She was far too overwhelmed.

The slack of her arm finally snagged as James realized she had stopped following him out. His eyes were curious as he looked to her staring at the gray skinned merchant. "What is that supposed to mean, huh? Her majesty is right here…" James gestured to Snow White but found no answer or reaction from Rumpelstiltskin.

The crazy mind trickster was too busy staring, almost longingly at his wife. His mouth twitching as its corners raised and his rotting teeth matched the dim light of the torches, practically glowing yellow.

"Answer me!" James commanded, his hand moving towards his sheathed sword.

Rumpelstiltskin no longer even paid James any mind. Rather his eyes, dark and amused, locked and remained trained upon Snow White's, his sly smirk growing as realization began dawning upon the Queen's face. Terror in her eyes.

Snow White knew. She could feel it! The awareness that there was something wrong, something creeping closer and closer as every second passed. It would change everything.

She stared into Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. "Scared yet deary…?" His accent flared as he cackled.

Snow White felt it first in her chest. It continued to the tips of her fingers and rested at the forefront of her mind as she suddenly could see two…possibly three Rumpelstiltskin's standing at the front of his cage laughing manically as she felt James arms wrap around her.

"Snow…Snow?" James sent a glare over his shoulder as he led his wife away from the dungeon, his muscles coiling at Rumpelstiltskin's called out warning.

"Do look after that charming little Princess of yours. Emma…was her name?" He knew her name well, had never forgotten it after all these years though he'd yet to meet the darling Princess. "When she's ready, tell her I'm…. _waaaaiiitttinnnggg_ …"

The cackle he unleashed with the telling had been as dark and dreary as a voyage on a dark unending sea with no star or moon to guide it home.

- **Emma's Return** -

Snow White shook away the memory, her heart clenched tight in her chest as she held fast to Emma's hand refusing to release it. Snow White and King James had known; Snow had known who  _she_  was the moment Rumpelstiltskin spoke of 'her majesty'.

They—those around this very table—had all once come up with a plan to save Emma from the wrath of the Evil Queen, but that had been a long time ago. Snow White was afraid that the tree trunk cabinet would not fit a fully grown woman inside of it.

"Jimminy? Geppeddo? Granny? Anyone!" The sound of Emma's hands meeting the surface of the round table brought up the eyes of each person she'd asked. They had tried to shield their eyes from the Princess, unwilling to disappoint the girl when they came forth with no answer to her question.

"Emma…" Snow White chastised her daughter's sudden show of frustration.

"No, you cannot treat me like an insolent child. You are keeping something from me. Something that is important enough to scare you all to silence. What is it? What happened while I was away?  _Please…_ mother." Emma turned back to her mother, this time she took a hold of Snow White's hand and held it tightly between her own, her eyes pleading, begging for answers that were being kept from her.

"While you were away there was a disturbance in the dungeons." King James began, breathing deeply as he began the retelling of the evening only two weeks prior.

Emma sat stunned.

Rumpelstiltskin?

She had been told that he had disappeared before she was born, a blessing Emma as well as the other young Princesses and Princes took to heart. They'd all heard the stories of the man who'd tricked, conned and convinced their parents into one malicious deal or another.

Poor Princess Alexandra had never met her father because of Rumpelstiltskin, leaving Queen Cinderella to rule alone by proxy. A fate often times worse than death for someone who'd found true love and lost it before it had ever really began.

Now, Emma was just learning that Rumpelstiltskin was still alive. Alive and kicking! Just three stories below her very feet was he rotting away in a cage she'd never even known existed.

Her parents had been smart about this issue. She, above all the other young royalty loved adventure and danger so much so that she'd thought it wise to go hunting after a dragon on her own at the age of thirteen. She hadn't made it to the lair before her father and his men had her in a back of a carriage sulking the entire way home. She'd always wondered how her parents knew about her planned adventures. She'd learned her lesson after telling Alexandra about one, one to find the Forbidden Fortress.

Alexandra had only done what she'd thought was best and had given up Emma's secret. After that Emma had learned to never speak of her adventures aloud to anyone. Not even her best friend, Ruby or Red as everyone called her, knew about any of her plans after she'd turned fourteen. It seemed that it might not have been friends to give her up every time she went missing. It was plausible that her parents had turned to a man she was…fascinated by.

"Don't even think about it…" Snow White warned. Her voice low as she issued her order to her daughter.

Emma sighed, nodding. Fine, she wouldn't think about going to see Rumpelstiltskin, even if he  _had_  asked for her. "Fine…" It didn't mean she had to like not going.

"I mean it Emma. There is a reason he wants to see you, and it isn't to serve your best interests, only his."  _Only ever his…_

Emma could practically hear the fear in her mother's voice, as well as the knowledge. Clear knowledge of just how Rumpelstiltskin worked.

Offering a small smile, Emma put her hand back on her mother's and squeezed it. "I won't go and speak to him." She didn't promise it, because even in her own mind she knew she would go and see him. Just like he wanted her too, and the sad part of it was that Snow White knew it would happen and she could do nothing about it. None of them could. If Rumpelstiltskin wanted to see her, there was a reason and sooner or later she would go to see him, just as he knew she would from the very beginning.

"I say we do what we shoula done twenty years ago," Grumpy began his eyes looking to the people around the round table. "Kill the witch."

"What…?" Snow White gasped. No one denied the idea, everyone just nodded their head.

They couldn't kill the Evil Queen…former Queen.

Snow White felt her breath quicken.

Could they?

"Yes, we were foolish enough once to let her go on with her evil doings and it nearly cost me—us, everything we hold dear. We cannot let her go back to toiling in her magics. Who knows what she is capable of!" James agreed.

"There are plenty of men, capable men with great skill that could kill her."

Emma shot her uncle Grumpy a look of contempt. "Are you saying a woman is incapable of killing her?"

Grumpy rolled his eyes, he'd gotten in one too many bouts of sexism debates with the Princess. She was the only Princess he'd ever met—besides her mother of course—that broke just about all the stereotypical notions on royal women. "I'ma only sayin that there are many hunters who could get the job done."

"Don't you think sending an army of soldiers after her is foolish? From the stories, doesn't she  _eat_  men's hearts for breakfast?"

Grumpy's chuckle was deep, "Just stories, exaggerations. Besides, I was talkin' bout sending bounty hunters after the witch, not an army. An army she would destroy easily, but a skilled hunter could take her out before she even knew theys were there. And if you can find me a woman capable, Princess, then bring her here and lets see what she's got."

Emma fell back into her chair, her arms crossed over her chest as she glared at Grumpy from across the round table.

"Put a bounty on her?" Snow White asked, unsure that this was the right route to take. There had to be other ways. "What if, what if she can be convinced to leave? She did it once before? Why can't we just…"

"What? Ask her to leave, nicely?"

Emma snorted as Geppeddo asked what she herself had been thinking. She had never had the bad fortune to meet the Evil Queen, she had apparently escaped this realm before she was born. It seemed odd that she would return now, nearly eighteen years later.

From what she'd read, with all the exaggerations Grumpy knew were told in the tales, this dark witch was not to be toiled with. If any got close enough she alone had the ability to steal your heart—still beating—right out of your chest. She kept them as trophies and often used those poor souls she'd stolen the hearts from as puppets in her evil doings.

Not to mention how she'd worked effortlessly to destroy her mother's happiness and had nearly succeeded. People said that her birth was what had finally scared the Evil Queen from the realm, that there was some prophecy that spoke of the Evil Queen's fall coming at her hands. Emma wondered if those too were just silly hopes from desperate people.

"We can't just send out hunters to take her heart!" Snow White objected, looking to James for assistance. "James, please…"

James looked away from Snow and sighed, he couldn't disprove the need to hunt down the wicked witch. "It's for the best, Snow."

"No, it's not. Do not even think to put my name on this mandate. If you want her head…or heart so badly than you hire the bounty hunters yourself. I will have no part of this." Snow White stood, affronted and stormed out of the room. Her own memories of running through the forest, knowing certain death was upon her, all too fresh even after all these years. She would never damn another woman to go through that fear, even if this woman might deserve it.

James sighed as he watched his wife leave, Emma busy fiddling with her fingers. She wanted to go after her mother and make sure she was alright but was hesitant to leave. Emma wanted to know what the bounty hunters were going to be offered if they actually brought the Evil Queen's head to her father.

"So be it. I'll put the bounty on her head myself. I shall announce her return to the kingdom come morning and pose a reward for bringing her to us alive. Or dead."

- **Present** -

Looking right and left she tries to summon enough power, enough magic to dissipate, to disappear and reappear in the safety of her castle. Nothing happens. Just like before. She'd tried to summon the power to take herself, her cabby and the carriage and horses with her to her castle at the first sign of the army of bounty hunters.

Nothing happened. At least she'd been able to summon enough power to cast the thorn spell and even the odds a bit. That had at least saved her, somewhat. She'd tried, feebly to do it again now and…again nothing. Some trees lifted their roots or dropped a branch here or there at her wish, but the elden trees of her forest truly did so, on their own accord.

Fighting her rising fear she tried, once again, to summon a great wind to knock the hunter off his feet. Not even a breeze puffed at her. She tried everything she could think of, the smallest to largest spells, uttered the curses, begged in her incantations, and still there was nothing.

Not even a single solitary tingle. Hell, her thumbs didn't even prick!

"Fuck…" She says before pushing forward, taking a right. She hasn't mapped these woods in years! She has no idea where she's going at this point, far too concerned with not ending up on some commoner's mantle.

What an honor that would be for him, she thinks snidely.

The head of the heartless (and now headless) Evil Queen? Upon his lucky wall? He would be the envy of the kingdom. People would come seeking him out, unbelieving that such a man had downed a dark beauty like her. Ha…even in his success he would find people skeptical of his skill.

She however, was not.

She knew of his skill.

She feared it.

It was what drove her onward even now. She stood not a chance against him. She had no blade, no bow, no chance and no courage to try.

Her magics were only slowly beginning to return to her, something she had not expected to happen at all. She never thought to factor in the possibility that she could return to this realm with no magic. Without her magic and without a weapon she had no means to defend herself properly against him. So, she took the cowards route and ran, desperate for escape, for a chance, for life.

Why, why oh why had she decided to return to this realm? The reasons escape her just as quickly as her breath leaves her lungs.

Well, she thought bitterly, she wasn't going to make this easy for him. If he really wanted her head, and her heart, he would need to work for it. She suspected, however, that she was working harder to survive than he was in his attempts to kill her.

Listening intently to her surroundings, she heard her own pants and the crack of twigs and leaves under her own boots, thank god she hadn't worn heels, and the crush of the same material under the footfalls of her tracker. It was the sound of water that stopped her, for only a moment of course. She couldn't afford much more than a single moment.

She feinted to the right, running a good fifty feet before wrapping around a tree with her arm, before pushing off it and running diagonally left. She knew where she was, and she knew now where she could lose this stalker.

Finally, there was a bit of hope in her limping run, and dare she think it, a bit more speed.

**End Chapter One**


	3. The Queen's Return

**Chapter Two  
**

- **Earlier Today** -

In the reflection of the carriage door's window, the Evil Queen watched as the world slipped behind her. It had been nearly three years since she had been in these forests. The scenic route, at least it had been once upon a time, had a different taste to it. Meaning, one she disliked.

Immensely.

Now that Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella ruled over their respective kingdoms with their Princes turned Kings, the path was crowded. People attempting to get in-between the flourishing cities marred the road and picked at the former Queen's patience. The sound of laughter and wails from babes in their mother's arms, the shrill of a donkey or mule filled the small passage way. It couldn't get any worse.

Twirling a string of her cape around her finger she dazed off as she stared into the nothingness between her and the window, a thought creeping into mind about simply pushing all these insignificant farmers out of her way.

Did they not realize that she had things to do?

Past the squabbling nuisances with their pets and pesty little children was a castle, hidden deep away in the dark forest. Her home, one she had not set foot in for what felt like an eternity. She had kept a watchful eye over the property, her magic mirror assisting her in securing it. They, Snow White and her Charming Prince James had not found her unwelcoming abode. They had searched, as she was sure they would but their tasks had been unfruitful. They bore neither the knowledge nor the location of her home. It was just the way she liked it, or had, before she'd left.

Escaping the clutches of this awful little fairytale comatose world had been pleasant. She'd enjoyed herself, even dare she say it, found some happiness. But there was always something missing. Always there was that little itty bitty piece of  _something_  nagging, poking, and tickling her in the recess of her mind.

It had taken years, long years that had passed in a blur, before she finally understood what it was that was prickling the back of her thumbs. It was not a foretelling of something wicked. Rather, something good…too good. So, she had left the home she had come to know and returned to the land she'd sworn off like the plague. It seemed even she, a woman whose heart was as cold as ice and black as night could not fight off the power this wretched realm held over its occupants.

It was a curse that kept them all here, or made those that escaped return, she was sure of it.

No matter, she was back now and as she waited, albeit impatiently, she wondered what had become of this world in her absence.

The last she had seen of it there was happiness abound for everyone. Everyone but her. She had long ago lost her happy ending to the foul little hands of Snow White.

Revenge was all she had known, it was all she could remember and all she'd strived for. That revenge however had been destined to end with the casting of one spell, the darkest known to any witch. So dark that even she had stalled at its price.

Her majesty could remember clearly the day she had gone looking to retrieve the curse she had bartered away to a dear friend and the warning she'd been given before taking her leave.

" _Don't do this. This curse, there are lines even we shouldn't cross. All power comes with a price and enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you…a void you will never be able to fill."_

She had been foolish enough to think that she was capable of going through with the curse, as nothing seemed more important than ending the happiness of that wretch Snow White.

" _So be it." She'd said, a declaration in the three words that none could truly grasp. Not even her._

" _All power comes with a price and enacting it will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you…a void you will never be able to fill."_

Did she want that? Was she willing to lose happiness, her chance at happiness to ensure everyone else's was taken away? Wasn't what she was after her own happy ending? If no one was to receive their happy ending, then how could she? Why would she even consider this curse?

It was worth it, she had thought.

Killing Calamity and stealing his heart had been as easy as taking back the curse from Maleficent. Finding that it was not what she needed had been a bit harder to deal with.

The former queen smirked as her finger brushed across the soft felt of her cloak, remembering just how easy it had been to sneak into the white castle within the enchanted forest kingdom.

Back then the royals really did need to work on their security, she wondered if they were still as lax with it as they once had been. Especially in her absence, had there been anyone else to test their strengths and weaknesses while she was away? It was certainly an interesting line of thought, one she couldn't answer now but would be sure to follow up on later. She couldn't have anyone encroaching in on  _ **her**_  territory now that she had returned.

Slipping in to see Rumpelstiltskin was far too simple, even for her. The dungeons of good hearted people were nothing compared to what her own once looked like. She had hoped one day that she could watch Snow White wither away to nothing behind the bars of her dungeon cell. Alas, that was not meant to be. In the new world she had planned to create she would have no need to put Snow White in a dungeon. The woman would suffer all on her own, unable to ever meet Fate's destiny for her. To live a life without Prince James? Now  **that** , would be the cruelest world of all for the little brat. It was why she had been solely focused on enacting the curse. It was all she'd wanted for so long given to her on a (seemingly) silver platter.

Laughing over the issue seemed easy. At the time, there had been a moment, brief in existence where she had damned herself and her soul and done what that ratty little demon spawn had wanted. She had seen it clear as day, she pressed her opened palm into her father's chest, squeezing and yanking her arm back. His chest cavity free of one: beating heart. She had seen herself offering it to the darkness, to the flames and had even seen a glimpse of what was waiting for her on the other side of the curse. It was magnificent, no one found their happy endings.

Not even her. There in lie where her pause had come from. Not the fact that she'd been about to take the life of her own father, no, it had been in the moment where she'd faced the reality that she was not meant for happiness. Not even in a world she would create for that sole purpose.

It was then she realized how truly dark her soul had become.

- **Eighteen Years Ago** -

"The heart must come from something far more precious." No, there was no way.

"Tell me what will suffice." He had to tell her, she could not fathom anything more that this curse could need.

"The heart of the thing you love most." Ha…that, had been long lost.

"The heart of the one I loved most died because of Snow White."

She winced at the feeling of his hand wrapped around her neck. Her own hand grasped his and she swore that she would incinerate his hand if he kept it on her longer than a second. He was angry, and it seemed rightfully so. Still, no one touched her without her explicit permission.

"This curse isn't going to be easy. Revenge never is. You have to ask yourself how far are you willing to go?

"As far as it takes."

"So then…you know what you love." He shooed her away. "Now go kill it."

The evaporation back to her own castle had been quick, her pace brisk as she stormed through the halls ignoring the calls of the magic mirror. Shouldn't he have seen what had happened already? Shouldn't he know? Know that she would have to…

"Did Rumpelstiltskin tell you what you needed to know?" She'd turned to see her father looking to her, almost hopefully.

Hopeful of what, she never asked him.

"Yes…"

"And?" Why could he not understand that she was too raw to handle this. She could not look to his face or hear his voice knowing what she must do.

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." More than he could understand. More than anyone could understand. It felt as if her heart…her own heart had been ripped from her chest.

"How bad is it? Maybe I could help."

"I..I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love most." She turned to him then, her internal war, her conflict seen clearly upon her face and within her eyes. Two very different entities, desires, waged for dominance over the other just beyond her glassy eyes.

He knew, just like he always did. She was foolish to think that he did not know. "Me…" He seemed shocked. Did he truly not know how much he meant to her?

She sobbed, even as tears did not fall. "Daddy…I don't know what to do." He needed to tell her not to do it. To not even think it. She needed him to be strong for the both of them and tell her she was wrong.

"My dear, please…you don't have to do this."

But she couldn't just do nothing.

"I have to do  _something_...!" She couldn't just sit by and watch as Snow White retained her happiness, it was torture. It would drive her insane, much like how Aurora's happiness had driven Maleficent insane.

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't have to enact the curse."

There, yes, that was what she needed. She needed to know that she had other options, that there was another path for her to take. One that led to salvation rather than damnation.

Even as she'd thought about listening to his words there was still a dark part of her, strong in nature, that could not take his words to heart.

"But I can't keep living like this…" The pain was unbearable, the only thing that made it livable was replacing it with her strive for vengeance. "What Snow did to me.." Her voice broke as she felt the first of her tears fall. "What she took from me? It's eating me  _alive_  daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished!"

"But if the price is a hole that will never be filled? Why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

"What kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing." She had worked far too hard and for too long to just give up now. To give in to the reality that she was never going to win against Snow White, she was fated to lose. It was just what had been dealt to her, and not even she could escape Fate.

"Power is seductive, but so is love. You can have that again…" The moment his arms opened she fell into them, desperate for the comfort she could only ever find while in his embrace. He had always been there, unending in his support, in his love.

"I just want to be happy…" She admitted feeling shameful that it had taken her so long to achieve just an ounce of happiness when it seemed to be given freely to others. Why was she undeserving? What had she ever done to deserve the fate she'd been cursed with?

"You can be, of this I'm sure. I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." Her father…the optimist, who knew?

"I think you're right." She truly did. "I can be happy…" She smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like ages. "…just not here."

She could never be happy here, not watching Snow White and Prince James raise their child together in marital bliss. She felt her father stiffen in her arms as if expecting her to take his heart for the curse. She had been about to…until she'd seen it. Seen the smallest glimmer of what her new world would be like, and saw how it would end. She would be alone, truly alone in the end and that was a destiny far worse than remaining here in this realm to watch Snow White live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry…" She apologized as she released her father, running her hand across her forehead as she turned away from him looking around her home. "We'll…yes, we'll leave. It cannot be that hard." It was genius really. It would be easier for her to slip two people out from this horrid world rather than an entire population. "Mirror!"

"You rang?" The slimy bastard…he'd been there listening the whole time.

She rolled her eyes and let him slide, this one time. "Yes…I need you to find me an exit, the place where this reality is the weakest. Find it for me and  _do not_  fail me." The threat need not be completed as he was already disappearing, her tone sufficient enough.

"Yes, your majesty." The illuminated face disappeared as he went to do her bidding.

Turning back to her father she felt a smirk overtake her face. "You were saying about finding happiness elsewhere?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chuckling at the memory the former Evil Queen sighed, resting her head against the glass window. It had been a long time since she had thought of that day. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, her carriage driver well-endowed to get her to where she needed to be. It was time to go home.

But first, there was a stop she needed to make and a few people she needed to say hello to. Just to be polite of course.

- **Present** -

Polite, that need, incessant as it had always been to be a prick in the side of Snow White had been too much to pass up. The surprise should have been in her favor, not the other way around. There had been no reason the bounty hunters should have been there waiting for her, that the royal guards waiting, lined all nicely in a row just outside the castle would suspect her to drop by.

It wasn't like she had called ahead to inform them that she was coming for a visit. She had been gone for three years! There was just no way those bounty hunters were waiting for her outside the castle walls for three years. They couldn't possibly be that desperate…could they?

Pushing the thoughts aside, she pushed forward. The ground beneath her feet shook a bit with the force of the water pressure, the rush of water finally drowning out the beat of her own heart.

She'd finally made it. Thank god!

There was a deep white mist surrounding the entire area, the air so wet that the moment she stepped into its reaches her face was covered in droplets of water. Or maybe that was sweat? Either way, the mist of the waterfall hid her enough for her to hide from the hunters perceptive little beady eyes.

Not five feet from her across the wet rockface of the top of the waterfall was where the water from the river fell down at least two hundred feet into a pool of rough rock-strewn water. Anyone that fell into the mouth of this waterfall was never seen again, alive that is.

Catching herself, her heart jumped into her throat as she nearly slipped and fell to her death. Her nails scratched into the stone of the ground, breaking, as she caught herself and stood up. Moving more carefully towards a risen rock structure, erosion creating what could be pillars, she pressed her chest against it. The satin of her dress absorbed the water and weighed her down as she listened…and waited.

Here, here she had a chance to beat the hunter at his own game.

All he need do was step up around this small cliffside and she could push him over with her magic, she wouldn't even have to dirty her hands. He just needed to come closer…

Closer…

She heard him. His breathing.

The shuffle, schuffle really, of the arrows in his quiver gave him away more than his heavy breathing. He tried to keep himself calm, still his panting, but she could still hear him even with the roar of the water passing beneath her feet. She focused, her heart pounding erratically against her ribs as she held her breath. The huff of his breath coming from his nose, made her smirk. The step of his boot on the granite surface of their ledge was soft before…

*SLICK*

He slipped!

She heard, even felt his body fall to the ground. The bow that had to be wrapped around his chest snapped and some of his arrows fell from his sideways quiver. The scratch of metal, maybe his sword or one of his blasted knives, moved across the rock, the screech enough to make her want to cover her ears.

Still, he was down and judging by the frantic movements of his cloak flapping about in his attempt to stop his fall, he really was done. She wouldn't even need to 'help' him fall either. He'd done it all on his own.

Fool. He hadn't realized whom he was dealing with.

Smiling she moved out from where she had stood hidden. She wanted him to see her face, to know that he had meddled with the wrong witch. Her lips twitched, a smirk forming even as her hair and dress stuck to her uncomfortably and more of her legs were showing than she felt comfortable with. She ignored all of that, because she had won.

She wanted him to look at her and realize that he had lost. Even with all the odds in his favor, he had failed. He would receive no reward for her head. He would die, nothing but a failure.

What surprised her though was even in his fall his hood hadn't flapped back, she couldn't see his eyes or his face. Maybe that was for the best. It would save her the image of another face that would visit her in her nightmares. There were so many already, one more couldn't really hurt, she just…didn't want to see another one among the sea of the dead.

Watching, her smirk growing as his gloved hands tried to find purchase on the slick surface of the rock ledge, she turned away from him. Careful of her own step she hit him where it would hurt.

She turned her back on him, shaming him all the more. She felt no fear in doing so anymore. He was no longer a threat to her.

Laughing lightly she made to leave.

"Ugh…no…no-No!"

That…  
No…  
That was a…  
No, hahaha…no.  
This couldn't be.  
They wouldn't, would they?

"WAIT…please…please! I…mercy, please, hel-p me." Turning around slowly, she looked at the hunter behind her, eyes wide.

He was begging for his life, for her assistance. Except, that voice. There was no husk to it. There was no deep baritone. There was just a feminine groan, a light airy voice panicked and frightened by its impending death.

"A WOMAN!" She cried out, shocked, and maybe a bit insulted, or impressed. She wasn't sure which yet.

She made no move to help the hunter…or rather huntress. She stood there, watching as the gloved hands reached for some kind of purchase but found none, and her legs—already over the edge—kicked and lashed out at the air trying to keep her from the fall.

She waved her hand, making the wind blow a bit more. Some of the purchase the huntress had on the rock was lost but so was her hood. The material flew away from her face and allowed for her former majesty to look into the huntress' eyes. They were a shockingly beautiful blue-ish green. She could not tell which they were, blue or green as the mist and light seemed to be playing tricks on her. Making her think it was one before making her think it was the other.

The woman was…beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair, and an unscarred face. Soft around the edges. She was young, no more than twenty years old.

So…so why was she a bounty hunter? What had driven her to this kind of life? Her curiosity was slowly winning out.

The blue-green eyes looked away from her, down at her hands as she tried, whimpering a bit when she couldn't keep her grip on the slight uprise of the rock she'd just grabbed onto. Her gloves were too thick and the rock too wet. She was going to fall, and she knew it.

So she looked up, right into the hazel eyes of the woman she'd been chasing, and begged, one last time for her life.

" _Please…"_

The Evil Queen looked away from the girl's eyes and bit into her tongue as she growled. She refused to look at the woman, the huntress. The same person who had just chased her through her own woods trying to kill her!

The huntress had almost succeeded more times than the witch wanted to admit.

She raised her hand and outstretched it towards the blonde before pulling it quickly against her chest. Ten feet away from her the blonde, whose hair was starting to stick to her face, moved up the rockface, her booted feet now the only thing that hung over the edge.

She knew, the moment she saved the girl, that it was a mistake. She should have let the girl die, but she couldn't. Not after seeing her face. Not after looking into her eyes. She couldn't bear the soul of another innocent taken away by her hands…even if this innocent had tried to kill her.

"There…" She said to the panting blonde. "…now…"

The witch disappeared into nothing but a cloud of black smoke for a few seconds before she reappeared in the same spot she had been in, but upon her face was a scowl that would turn the bravest of men's legs to jelly.

"You….did… _NOT_ …just try and kill me after I saved your  **pathetic**  life." She growled darkly. Thank god she had enough power to evaporate for a few moments or else that knife would have been sticking out of her left shoulder.

The stupid wench!

And people thought she had no human decency. What had that been? Five…ten…twenty seconds after saving the bitch and she went and tried to kill her?

The blonde huntress just smiled. It is only looking into her eyes that her majesty could see the worry there just beneath the surface. "That wouldn't have killed you. Just kept you from running away."

"Oh why you little bitch…I should have just let you fall!"

A beat later. "So, why didn't you?"

"I…wha..tha…ugh…" She was unable to come up with an appropriate answer and that inability frustrated her into a rage. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I saved you. You could at least show me the same courtesy!"

"Nope…" The huntress shook her head from side to side, as she slowly got to her feet. One of her hands was a little too close to a pocket that probably had another knife, for the witch's taste. "…can't do that."

"Ah, ah ah…! Don't even think of reaching for that dagger. You try and throw it at me and I'll push it right back at you," the threat even seemed hollow to her, "except I won't go for the wounding shot. I'll send it right to your  _heart…_ " Not that she thought the huntress had one now.

The hand stopped reaching for the weapon in question. The witch smirked and the blonde shuffled her weight, a bit uncomfortable. It took the blonde a few minutes but she called her bluff.

"I don't think you could, even if you wanted to. You're too soft…"

"SOFT! SOFT!" The air around the two shifted swiftly. The mist broke apart like a seam and the ledge beneath them rumbled as the witch's rage finally awakened the magics in her. The same magics she hadn't been able to tap into for the last few hours. It seemed that her father was right. Her magics were attached to the anger she held in her heart. Sadly for the huntress she had passed anger about ten minutes ago. Now she was in a fury. Staring at the presumptuous little twit of a huntress, she couldn't be bothered with letting her live.

The Queen laughed internally, soft…? She'd show the girl soft.

Without even moving an inch, the blonde found herself dangling over nothing but thin air, nearly ten feet out from the ledge she had just been standing on.

The blonde's eyes shifted from the open air beneath her, the rocky death this drop promised her, and back to the eyes of the witch holding her in place. Dangling with not even a string over her own demise, she swallowed thickly. Maybe, more like finally, coming to the realization that she shouldn't have tempted the evil witch.

Smiling, the Evil Queen crossed her arms as she stared at the huntress. "You were saving about soft?"

Without another word, whatever held the blonde two hundred feet above the ground left her and she plummeted.

**End Chapter Two**


	4. Old Friends

* * *

 

**Chapter 3  
**

- **Present** -

The snap in the air filled the empty corridors of her castle. Those who once worked here were long gone. The hallway was bleak and much of the mirrored wall was dusty, but it seemed her precious servant was eager for her return. His face filled the oval mirror no bigger than her head. She did not turn to look at him, too caught up in thought.

The water from the fall dripped upon the marble floor beneath her for but a moment. The air around her rises in temperature and soon there is not a trace of the puddle she'd been forming or any touch of water upon her skin or clothing.

"My Queen! You have returned safely." He seemed relieved. She didn't comment that she was just as relieved as he was to be alive and well. It seemed unnatural.

"I take it you were aware of my…adventure?" Looking down at her ripped dress she waves a hand over the material and watches with a relieved smile as the dress grew down to her ankles once more and her beloved gloves return to the pocket of her cloak. Slipping into the black leather gloves she sighs in contentment. She, after all, is free of perusal and the touch of death that had been an unwelcome stench was free and clear of her now.

"Well, yes, my Queen I saw the encounter. I had tried to find you sooner to warn you of the knowledge of your return, but…"

Taking a tentative step, she tests her weight on her leg and growls at the sting of the wound. She sneered as she looked to the green face before her. "You failed…!"

"I…well, yes."

"No matter, all is well." Well enough, anyway. She would have to attend to her leg.

Clicking her tongue against her cheek she began her walk down the hallway, with only a slight limp. She would not show weakness in front of anyone, else.

As she went the torches lit themselves, a single spark sending them aflame once more. Their light flickered against the gray walls of the corridor. Throughout her castle the dust along the walls disappeared and whatever cob webs that had gathered burned to nothing but ash. By the time she reached her study, the witch's castle was as spotless and 'homey' as it had been before she'd left. It was as if she had never left at all.

The cold rooms began to warm as fire places sprung to life to re-instill in the rooms with only furniture and collected nick knacks the life that they had lacked for the last three years. Fascinating, it seemed by the dust and grime collected that it had been much longer than the simple 12 seasons that'd she missed.

That contradicted with her original thought. She had perhaps thought that three years in the mortal realm had been only three months here in this realm. It could explain why she looked and felt younger. Except her castle looked as if she had been gone for an eternity. If it had only been three months in this realm then she would have come back to just a bit of a mess, not the catastrophe this was.

Looking around the expansive open aired room, the Queen looked towards the door as if expecting to see her father standing there looking at her with his knowing smile. When she saw nothing but the empty doorway she shot her eyes away, turning towards the flames.

"Mirror…"

Above the mantle was a reflective surface where her Mirror appeared ready and willing to serve. "You called your majesty?"

She rolled her eyes at the title, what was it that she ruled over? Waving her hands as if to wipe away her own thoughts she continued to stare into the fire, the flickering flames intriguing her. "Do drop by the Forbidden Fortress and tell Maleficent I shall be there for a visit. And, drop by the old haunts and see if there are any souls willing to risk working for me. I will need a seamstress and cook most especially. Guards are of no real use to me right now."

As, after all, no one had found her castle in her time away. If she was honest however their interests in finding her castle will have been raised now that she had truly returned.

"Though do pass along that I may be looking for a bodyguard or two, perhaps a few maids as well. All will be well compensated."

"Yes, of course your majesty. Right away."

Staring, she brought her black gloved fingers to her chin, and tapped against her bottom lip in thought. "Mirror…"

"Yes, your evil highness…?"

"How long has it been since I've been gone?" She asks as she looks up into the reflection, seeing his face as well as her own upon the shields glamor.

He seems startled by this, as if she should know how long it is she's been gone. "It has been eighteen long years since your majesty left…and may I say you look  _marvelous_!"

Eighteen years….eighteen long years. Nearly two decades?

Her silence startles him. "Majesty?"

She cannot answer him, she simply waves him away as she steps back to fall into what used to be her father's arm chair. Eighteen years?

It is possible, she supposes.

It had always been a possibility that the rift between the realms would cause a time differential. She had never thought it would be such a large difference. This realm moved six times as fast as the realm she had lived in with her father until this very morning. Though, somehow, on top of the time difference, she had returned to this world as young as she had been before she'd left. Three years wasn't much to age, but seeing as eighteen years had passed here in the fairytale realm, she had thought she'd have aged along with it.

Not that she aged normally on a regular basis thanks to her magic anyway.

But eighteen years would have taken a toll even on  _her_  outward appearance. So, to be as young—and dare she say—as fit as she had been before she'd left this realm was startling. Though a delight in and of itself.

If it was truly eighteen years since she'd last been seen in this part of the universe, then why in the world were there still bounty hunters waiting for her? How had anyone known she would return when she herself hadn't been sure of it until several hours ago? Who in this world had the power to see into multiple futures and pick which one would actually become reality?

Not many, and those who could were not all friendly towards her majesty.

" _This…_ may cause a bit of trouble."

Seeing the Mirror still staring at her, she rolled her eyes. "Off with you. I must speak with Maleficent as soon as possible."

Perhaps her friend could help her weed through her list of enemies. Surely it must be smaller now that so much time had passed.

- **Forbidden Fortress** -  
- **Next Day** -

The dark mist that lay around the Forbidden Fortress and Forest in general was thicker than she last remembered it. However, it did not stop her as she led herself through the familiar hallways and passageways. Thankfully there were no surprises in the form of bounty hunters waiting for her as she made her way through the entryway of the Forbidden Fortress.

Stuffy, like always.

The clack of her heels echoed through the quiet corridors. The servants were as skittish as ever, some of them doing their best to blend into the walls of the drab castle halls. She couldn't hide the smirk upon her face as she heard the whispers. It seemed the rumors had already started the moment her visit had been announced. Shock lay upon most of the servants willing to look at her, with bowed heads of course.

She could not blame them. For them, eighteen years had passed since she had last walked through the halls and it seemed as if not a minute had tick-tocked itself by. She was as young as she had been the eve she'd gathered in Maleficent's hall, save this time she was not interested in stealing back her curse. No, this time she was more interested in catching up with her dear, and only, true friend.

"Hurry…hide him…" Maleficent instructed two servants as her arms waved them away. The person they were hiding was no person at all, rather a grown unicorn. Ah, so the dark witch thought she was after something and would use that poor animal as leverage again. Well, let her think what she would.

It didn't hurt…  
Much.

"Maleficent, dear, how wonderful it is to see you." She calls out into the open sitting room. Like her last visit two chairs sit before an animal skin rug and a roaring fire.

Maleficent turns around swiftly, her hands moving behind her back, her fingers swaying to keep the servants at their task of removing her beloved steed.

The elder witch's eyes widen as they take in her friend. She swallows stiffly as she makes her way to her seat, and her waiting staff. "Regina, what a won…what a surprise…" The blue-green eyes of the shape shifting witch is curious as she notices that there is no charm making Regina's skin as wrinkle free as it seems. "Darling, time has treated you wonderfully. You must share your secrets.  _Please…_ "

Regina laughs good naturedly as Maleficent steps up to her and kisses one cheek and then the other. "Well, apparently all one must do to shave a few years off is leave the realm. Simple…don't you think?" The sarcasm is plain.

Leaving the realm is far from simple, and it wasn't easy, especially when she needed to take two with her. Perhaps if she had been by herself it would have been easier, but there was no fathomable way that she was going to leave Henry. Until now.

Maleficent huffs as she forms a smile and gestures to the two seats. The moment they are both seated two 'eager' hired servants come out from behind the large black oak bay doors, a serving tray at the ready. Upon the shiny silver surface stands one long glass crystal flute, a dark purple liquid within its hold.

Taking the offered drink, Regina keeps it close to her. She does not take a sip, rather she runs her finger across the rim of it and watches Maleficent. Her friend has yet to take a sip from her flute. Just because she has been absent from this realm does not mean she is no longer aware of how dastardly minds work. There is a nervous air within the opened hall, and surprisingly there are no weapons mounted on the wall. So very different from the last time she was here. There were paintings along the wall, several of landscapes that Regina has never seen before. Others were familiar. Cinderella's as well as Princess Aurora's castle are two of the many castles painted along the wall. Their images enchanted as upon the canvas the shapes of people move in and out of the castle walls and guards patrol the walls themselves.

Interesting spell. It is also a clever way to keep an eye on one's enemy, when one does not have such a willing and able servant as hers.

Tilting the flute back, the blonde witch enjoys her first sip of the deep magenta liquid, her eyes steadfastly upon Regina. "You were gone for quite a long time."

"Yes, apparently eighteen years." Regina looks to her own glass as her black nail skims the rim once more. Meeting Maleficent's eyes she sighs, this is no way to live. Bringing the flute to her lips she drinks from it. The fruity taste pleasant against her tongue. She does not detect any poison, and she hopes that there is none. It truly will be a lonely life here if the only friend she has wishes to kill her at the first opportunity.

"You were unaware of the time difference?" Maleficent's shoulders sag a bit as she relaxes into her seat, mimicking Regina's current position. It was nice to see her friend, truly it was, but there was also a bit of worry lacing the blonde witch's body.

"I was surprised by the difference, yes. I knew there had to be a slight variance, I was just startled by it."

Maleficent looked thoughtful as she held Regina's gaze. "You seem different. There is, well, your aura has changed a great deal since the last time we spoke."

"Yes, well perhaps I've changed for the better." A small smile plays across Regina's lips.

"Hmmm…yes, I see that you have. You're less conflicted as you had been, and dare I think it, happy?" A shine came to Maleficent's eyes at that realization. She put her drink down on the table between their chairs and leaned forward.

Regina shook her head as she too placed her drink upon the table, crossed her arms and leaned closer to her friend. Maleficent had aged in the time that she had been away. Not by a great deal, but there were many more wrinkles upon the woman's face and laugh lines by her lips. "You too seem instilled with a sense of happiness, my friend. Do I take it that you have found your happy ending in the time I have been away?"

Maleficent drops her gaze away for a moment, her focus upon the carved wood of her armrest. "Tell me, how is it that you escaped?"

Regina tisks, "I believe I asked you first."

The blonde witch sighs dramatically before looking towards the fire, once again unable to meet Regina's eyes. "Fee…" Regina reaches across to take her friend's hand.

"I have…" Is the soft whisper that travels upon the air between them.

Regina is confused, honestly and truly confused. There was such a sadness around this admission. All she wishes to do is grab her friend up in a hug and wish her congratulations. There are so many questions at the tip of her tongue, but she does not speak any of them. Not a one.

The air around them is too heavy for her excitement to grow any farther than it had. Instead, she squeezes Maleficent's hand and offers, silently, to be an ear for the (now) older witch.

"It seems funny, to have found happiness all these years later. I…I had thought for sure I did not deserve it, and perhaps I still do not. I—for you see as much as I have come to love him, he still does not return my love." Regina's breath catches in her chest as Maleficent looks up, her eyes glazed with her unshed tears. The elder witch's lip quivers as she finally meets Regina's eyes, but only for a moment.

Once the moment is broken her hand is torn away and in a flash the monarch of this fortress is standing, then walking towards the flames she seems to think hold all her desired answers.

Regina is stiff in her seat, unsure whether to rise and follow after Maleficent or stay and let the woman rant. To love and not be loved in return is one of the deepest pains any woman could feel. Regina knows this, as many of the darker witches tend to.

Maleficent wipes furiously at just below her eyes, grumbling as she realizes that she has ruined her makeup and/or shown her weakness. Regina is unsure which upsets Maleficent more. "He is a fool for not realizing the prize he has in you."

Maleficent chuckles mirthlessly. "Yes, well, you certainly did not come to see me to talk about my unrequited love." Turning to look at Regina Maleficent returns to her seat, any trace of tears or sorrow wiped clean from her face. "So, what is it I can do for you my friend?"

"You are mistaken. My intentions for seeing you are not purely selfish. I have in fact missed your company and now, knowing that so much time has passed, I am genuinely interested in hearing about your life. I did not think I would miss so much of it."

"Oh Regina, dear you fool no one. You left this realm and all of us in it behind the moment you left. You speak as if you planned to return."

"Of course I didn…" Regina's words freeze on the tip of her tongue, they are lies and she does not wish to lie to Maleficent. So instead her focus settles on her fingers playing with the heavy silk of her cape. Her inability to meet her friends eyes admission enough.

Maleficent is surprised, and Regina does not blame her. "Tell me, my friend, why spend so much time, and effort!" The emphasis on effort is nary something one could miss, "on escaping this realm only to plan to return?"

Regina sighs, what could it hurt? "I knew that I would one day return. No matter how I wished to leave and escape this blasted realm and all— _most of—_ its inhabitants. I knew I would return. I am destined to return. What can I say? I must be a masochist."

"No, that's not all it is either. Do not get me wrong, I can tell you are not lying to me, at least not completely. But why hide the rest of the truth from me when you've already spoken much of it aloud?" Maleficent probes the tip of her sharpened nail lightly against her top lip. "Tell me…"

"And waste this  _beautiful_  suspense?"

Maleficent rolls her eyes, "Sarcasm has always been your forte, but you know I will find out one way or another." Maleficent tapped her well maintained fingernail against her forehead.

Regina sighs, "Of course, you and your mind reading. Why not save me the trouble and find out for yourself, hmm?"

"And where is the fun in that?"

Laughing, Regina shakes her head, of course. Maleficent was all about the entertainment of the game, the fun she could have, not the trouble she could save others. "This is, Fee…"

How could she explain to her friend something that she herself sometimes had trouble comprehending fully? There was something that kept her from staying away, kept her from feeling complete elsewhere. She had been sure that she could find what she was missing in the human realm. She had been willing to stake her father's life on it, her own life on it. So, it was with a great deal of regret, sadness, and maybe a bit of heartbreak that she realized she could not find her happiness there.

"This world, this realm…Fee, this is  _home_."

As wretched as this realm had been for her, and she to it, it was still where she was meant to be. Her heart had been brought to life here. She had found love and loss here. She had found friends and maybe a touch of happiness. There were a great many things she had found and many more things that she had lost here. Most of her memories were made here. Good and bad memories, just like everyone.

Regina had hoped by returning she could finally multiply the good. Her very soul was attached to this realm whether she wanted it to be or not and she had been unable to keep herself fighting against the pull here any longer.

Besides… "What would this realm be like without the Evil Queen?" The gleam of Regina's teeth as she smirked brought a cackle from Maleficent.

"Well, we've had eighteen long years to find out and apparently it's… _ **boring**_." Maleficent shutters as if the very word is the most disgusting thing she's ever heard.

"Oh my dear, surely it couldn't possibly be  _that_  bad."

Maleficent looks as if she's about to cry…again. "It's simply become such a dull existence here. I myself thought of leaving for darker pastures!"

"NO!" The unexpected volume of her outburst even surprises Regina.

"YES!" Meleficent returns in the same manner, her head shaking as she sighed heavily. "Ohh…it's just," Maleficent leaned forward and took a hold of Regina's own and held it tightly. "No one is as sinister and ferocious as you could be. And with Rumpelstiltskin locked away for all this time and all the Princesses and Princes finding their true loves, becoming Kings and Queens, and  _ **breeding**_ —"

Children, Regina cringed as Maleficent spoke of children, grown children taking on their parents roles of Princes and Princesses of the realm. Wonderful, another generation to toil with that might actually prove to be as interesting as the last. The last Regina had heard, the day she and her father had left, Snow White and Prince Charming were expecting their first child. She'd even thought about sending them a gift. Actually, she tilted her head to the side in thought. She had sent them a gift. Well she'd sent the child a gift. Upon horseback she sent her witch doctor, Patrick Whale with a note and a small stuffed toy. The note had simply read, "Goodbye and good luck" in her elegant script. She need not sign it, Snow White would know it was from her.

Laughing at the thought, Snow White had probably burned the stuffed toy the moment she realized who had sent it. No matter, to Snow White that was nearly two decades ago.

"—raising the next generation of monarchy brats! Well everything is just so listless. For us evil folk at least."

"Oh my, I take it that Snow and Charming's child is well on their way to finding their one true love?"

Maleficent laughs, unable to help herself. "Still with the obsession over Snow?" Regina simply tilts her head to the side, "Oh yes, sorry, I mustn't forget that you haven't lived eighteen years away from her. Though, I imagine even then you would still be as…"

Regina clears her throat, indicating that her friend should either drop the subject or simply continue, but at her own risk. "Right, well she's even more trouble than her bothersome mother. Getting lost and sneaking around in  _ **MY**_  Forbidden Forest upon a whim. Dragging those bloody knights in shining armor, and wannabe Prince Charmings to  _ **my**_  door as if I took the child.. Huh, accusing  _me_  of taking her! That girl is more of a handful than even I was willing to take on. You know me, Gina, I never was very fond of children."

"No, no you weren't."

Maleficent frowns, realizing her folly. "I am sorry, darling. Sometimes I speak without thinking."

Forcing a smile, or what could be considered a smile, Regina waves away Maleficent's worry. Between the two of them she was always more the maternal. She always longed for a child, and on occasion attempted to steal away others children to placate her own gnawing desire to be a mother.

She had been, once. But that had been what felt like a lifetime ago.

In an attempt to change the subject Maleficent picked at the straws of ideas in her head and came up with a winner. "You know, James and Snow are holding a ball for the dear White Princess tomorrow evening so that she can find her true love. They are worried after all. The girl is turning eighteen and has yet to find herself a suitor."

It seemed that Snow and her daughter were quite different in that respect. "Well, perhaps it is time to liven things up around here again."

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?"

"Pessimism does not suit you, Maleficent." Regina teases at the exasperated tone to her friend's words.

The idea of dropping by at another ball for Snow and James, and their little Princess, was one she could not pass up. After all, the brutes had tried to have her killed. She might as well drop by and let them know she was safe and sound. No thanks to them. It seemed like the only polite thing to do after all.

Regina cannot contain her smile, "Well, my dear Maleficent, why don't we see to making it a bit more, what was the word you used? Oh yes,  _ **exciting**_  again? Hmmm…? How long has it been since you've been to a ball?"

The rapid clapping and Maleficent's squeal of anticipation were answer enough for Regina.

**End Chapter Three**


	5. The Enchanted Ball

* * *

 

**Chapter 4  
**

- **Night of the Ball** -  
- **Present** -

The sigh beside her draws Regina's attention away from her inspection of the White Castle. She ignores it. It is the third time in the last fifteen minutes that Maleficent and guests have made it clear they are unhappy with their current position.

They sit hidden in the shadows a good four clicks from the castle, her handheld mirror allowing for a scope to see how heavily guarded this ball truly is.

The difference is certainly noticeable. The guards have increased their patrols of the area and there are a few lone bounty hunters still around the castle's walls. In comparison to the first time she arrived four days ago there are hardly any bounty hunters and most certainly none as talented as  _ **that**_  woman. Ha, the poor dear never knew what she was truly in for. That's what someone got for calling  _her_ soft!

Another sigh, but this time it comes from her right and Regina grinds her teeth together to keep calm. Why she had listened to Maleficent and allowed the red queen, and old dame to join their party, she honestly doesn't know. Hopefully if things turned sour the two old bats wouldn't get themselves killed. She doesn't even  _like_  these two women. But, she couldn't tell Maleficent not to invite her new best friends. After all, Maleficent had needed to associate herself with someone else after she had left. Regina couldn't blame the shapeshifter for her choice in wanting, and needing, company. She could however blame her and curse her for choosing these women as her new associates.

"Whhaat!" She snaps, not even looking at her friend until she's fully pronounced the question.

"Why do the Princes and Princesses get to ride in beautiful carriages and we're hiding in the shadows? We, well  _some,_  of us are Queens." Says the impatient Queen, her eyes falling to a figure hidden further in the shadows then they three are.

This time, Regina herself sighs. " _We_ , weren't invited."

"Oh, that's right." The Red Queen answers, and Maleficent pats the woman on the shoulder and just like that the purple and black caped woman is smiling and looks eagerly towards the castle.

" _So_ …what's the plan?" The boredom in the shrouded figure's voice really, really, grates against Regina's self-control. She can't go off and kill one of her few allies the fourth day she's back in this realm. If she did, this time she would have to run away from killers skilled with weapons of a  _very_  different kind than knives and bow'n'arrows. And honestly? She's had enough of running through her own forest in fear to last her the rest of her long lifetime. She had no intentions of making that long lifetime any shorter than it had to be because of her dislike of an insignificant woman.

Regina feels her head fall, her chin resting against her chest. "For the  **last**  time…the plan is…"

- **The White Castle** -

The colors, the spectacular colors always fascinated Regina. The twirl of a woman's green skirt beside a skirt as red as blood or white as snow truly perplexed and captivated her. The mix and blend of the colors of every woman's dress or man's suit, the different shades of blue for each Kingdom's uniforms, how it all just creates a beautiful plethora of difference brings a smile to her face every time. The slightest difference in pigmentation of the men's uniforms is easily caught by the eye at an event like this, even if any other day you would suspect they all wore the same uniform even across the borders of kingdoms. Anything of a different nature is easily spotted at a ball such as this.

So, it is with a great sense of satisfaction that the moment she steps through the door to the large open galley of the ballroom, everyone's eyes, or those closest, turn to her and her deep black gown. Black hasn't always been her preferred shade. Now however she doesn't go a day without wearing something in it.

Regina once used to despise black for its bleakness and much preferred a soft mahogany brown or deep forest green, as she had once been complimented by a beloved Queen that the two colors made her eyes look endless. Now, many years later and several tragedies after such a compliment was bestowed she hides her eyes behind dark eye shadow and eyeliner, making her eyes seem empty and lifeless. Much like how she once felt.

Tonight she is not empty or lifeless, she is the opposite. She is filled to the brink with excitement, and maybe a bit of anxiousness, but she is very much alive, lively even. Whether she was expected here or not, she cannot keep from feeling welcome. After all the guards had moved so quickly to greet her the moment she stepped into their sights. The poor incompetent fools. They were busy now taking a much needed nap. They would wake in a few hours of course, unawares and unharmed. Though, some of them might lose their postings for their ineptness, but they had failed in protecting their monarchy, so they should lose their jobs.

After all these years you would think the monarchies would realize mortal men with swords were no match for a trained witch. Oh well, their loss. She is far too busy to dwell on the stupidity of the realms Kings and Queens, she has a crowd to entertain after all.

The people mingling closest to the doors she has just stepped through, however, seem surprised she is alive much less standing before them.

Oh the poor dears, they must have thought her long dead. How sad for them to be proven wrong.

Looking directly into the eyes of a woman brave enough to stare openly at her she tilts her head to the side, in thought. With the smallest hint of a twitch in Regina's lips the woman cries out, her gloved hands coming quickly to cover the sound. The sight of her dress flapping behind her as she races from the hall and the man she stood beside chasing after her aren't even a sight Regina deigns herself to watch. Everyone else, however, finds the scene fascinating. She hadn't even done anything. It seemed the cowardly woman's fears taught her, her own lesson.

The collective gasp that moves through the crowd as she inclines her head or smiles a devilishly evil smile at those brave enough to look her in the eyes follows her until she stands before the royal families. And my, are there many.

With just a quick look she can make out Princess—well it would be Queen now she supposes—Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, and beside them their true loves. Slightly behind the women are their broods. There are also two other royals that Regina does not recognize. No matter, they're of no real significance to her as they do not even recognize her.

My, there were quite a few young men with Aurora's eyes, two of them standing tall in their uniforms in front of their mother and sister. There are several men in uniforms, who are not Aurora's sons, surrounding the royal families as well. It seems the guards graced with an invitation are as eager as always to die for their Royals.

Poor chumps.

It also appears that Aurora was the only Princess-turned-Queen who has more than one child, though for the life of her Regina can't see through Snow White or King James to get her first glimpse of the birthday girl.

Pity, she so wanted to give the girl her birthday gift before blades were drawn.

Now that the shock of her arrival is wearing off of those around her she wonders if awe or fear would be upon the birthday girl's face. The blonde Princess clutching tightly to Cinderella has taken to being mightily frightened. Cinderella who still tries feebly—in comparison of Snow and James—to stand in front of her daughter, looks a bit braver than her child, but frightened nonetheless.

Oh, would you look at that! Aurora looks like she is going to be ill as a familiar cackle reaches her ears, and she finally looks away from Regina.

How lovely.  
Everything is falling into place.

It sends a thrill down Regina's spine that makes her fingers tingle with her wish to do magic.

Behind her, Maleficent's cackled giggle sifts through the room putting a stick upon everyone's spine as they stand on edge. The crowd gathered waits on bated breath to see what is to come of this altercation, none of the uppity young lords, ladies, dukes and duchesses move to assist their Kings or Queens. Good, since if they did Regina would have to forfeit early on.

The bystanders remain still, looking forward to the show as much as Regina herself is looking forward to it.

Without even looking Regina knows that Victoria, the Red Queen, is walking beside Maleficent. The tap of her heels echoing through the eerily silent hall. And from the left is Lady Tremaine's exasperated sigh. Regina can practically  _feel_  the Lady's eye roll. Not that she blames the woman. She too has already rolled her eyes at the pathetic expressions upon each of the Royals standing before her.

"You will kneel before their highnesses." An arrogant guard thinks he can tell her what to do.

"Pfft…no, I will not." Regina huffs at the very idea of it. "I will, however, greet them formally."

Twisting to her side a bit she makes a grand gesture of bowing, her eyes holding Snow White's as her back bends and her arm waves dramatically in circles before moving to wrap around her waist.

It is all a show. She does not bow to anyone, but just to be civil she will grant these idiots the show they want. "Your majesties…" her eyes grow a bit darker as she holds Snow's gaze. "Surprised to see me?" Alive?

They should be. Surely they thought their plan had been foul proof, except they hadn't realized just how skilled one could become when fighting for their lives.

Regina thinks she may be imagining it but Snow White flinches, just the slightest bit at her question.

' _Hmm…interesting.'_ Certainly something to think on, for now she settles on standing up straight once more. Most are surprised by her show, including James. He doesn't seem able to tell if he should be sending the guards at her to restrain her while she's 'defenseless' or stand there looking like a chump in his shock.

"What…" Snow is the first to break the silence of the monarchies, though her left arm is still around her back presumably keeping her young daughter out of sight. "…why have you come?"

Why has she come back, is left unsaid because although Regina learned to despise the woman before her, Snow was never unintelligent. The young, well somewhat young Queen knows very well why she is here.

"My, my, my, it seems the mirror was wrong all along. You are no longer the fairest of them all." Regina laughs, and is thankful to hear Maleficent's join hers. "Time, my dear, has not been as kind to you as it once was."

Beside Snow, James goes to grab his sword, a snarl upon his lips. His action causes the guards who are not five feet in front of her to mimic his actions seeing them as permission to engage. Sighing, Regina shakes her head. With the simple action of extending both her arms, as if preparing for a hug, the guards fly through the air, where they land? She doesn't care.

The sound of them falling atop unsuspecting guests however does make her feel a bit guilty. The people they fell on were innocent after all.

The only two guards left are Aurora's sons. She may have use for them, so she just takes their swords and shoots them up to the high top ceiling of the ballroom where they'll remain embedded for as long as she sees fit. "Now…where were we?"

"You had just finished insulting me." Snow declares, dropping the challenge right at her feet.

Regina has always loved challenges. "Was I?"

The glare the witch receives is answer enough. She looks to the ceiling, the two hanging swords bringing a smirk to her face, her head shaking just so from side to side as she does. "Oh….alright, I'll play nice." She wouldn't enjoy it, but she would play nice. "For now."

It is the only thing Snow White can ask of her at the moment. The shock—there seems to be a lot of that going on tonight, and  _oh_  how she  _revels_  in it—upon her face at the promise mimicked by the other Queens before her, is beautiful.

"Why are you here?" James questions, his voice as gruff as his beard. He should shave it off in her opinion. It looks like he's trying too hard to project an air of maturity that he has yet to gain, even if he might be a bit older than her now. He still looks like the young naïve Shepard thrust into the role he was never meant to fill.

Regina watches him, his eyes looking for the guards she sent flying at the corner of his eyes, or maybe looking for a getaway route should things go sour. She knows not which the King is truly doing. Either one is futile. The guards he hoped would appear, all of them that had surrounded the castle, were fast asleep thanks to Maleficent's curse. They would wake by morning and only have a minor headache. So, his rescue by his hired guardsmen was of no use. They would not come. Should he try and run with his family she would simply follow. There was, after all, much they needed to discuss. Like, oh…say the bounty on her head!

"I…uhh, mother! Let me see! I am, I-I-I ammm not afraid of the witch!" Regina feels her lips slip forward into a smirk at the sound of an impatient child. He should be afraid of her she thinks.

Yet the jostle at Snow White's right hip is finally strong enough to have the matriarch of the White Castle twisted to the side, revealing not one offspring, but two. The birthday girl—or woman—is in a breathtaking maroon dress, with pulled back blonde hair and her face partially visible as she is too busy looking off to the side. That sight does not surprise Regina as much as the honey brown hair atop a small boy no older than seven years old beside his mother and in front of his older sister.

It seems she was wrong in her assumptions that Aurora was…

Regina's eyes shoot away from the boy standing in front of his sister in his navy blue suit, his short sword drawn unsheathed and pointed at her as he stands in front of his sister much like James stands in front of Snow. How cute…except the young woman he stands in front of has captivated her.

No…  
Taking a closer look at the jawline of the Princess and soft rosy cheeks, set jawline and the thick swallow as gruff as it had been on the falls, she's stuck. Frozen.  
…it can't be.

" _You…_ " Regina hisses, the profile of the Princess just enough for her to recognize  _her_. The hiss is enough to pull the Princess'…no huntress'…eyes away from whatever she had found so fascinating in the crowd. The light blue eyes meet Regina's and the witch feels her heart begin to pound against her chest. Her breathing quickens and she looks from side to side as if expecting the bounty hunters she had knocked unconscious twenty minutes ago to appear around her once again at the ready to end her life.

Dropping back two steps she glares at the hunt—Princess before looking between Snow and James.

Maleficent seems worried, the touch of her friend's hand upon the small of her back is clear in its question and support. Swallowing the lump in her throat Regina sees that the huntre…ugh…Princess' parents seem as surprised at her outburst as she is at seeing the huntress.

Snow and James surely are loving parents, and by the stiff posture and pleading look upon the White Princess' face, her parents are as unaware of her side job as Regina was of her true linage.

The daughter of her enemy is naturally meant to be her enemy, but to be a  _feared_  enemy? Who knew Regina could even feel fear when in relation to Snow White's brat.

Fate, Regina decides, is a bitch that has it in for her.

Swallowing, she knows she has to salvage her plan but it takes her a moment too long to be convincing. "…must be the birthday girl." She steps forward once again, at the head of the evil triangle. Maleficent is still weary of her reaction and at the tingling sensation at the base of her neck, Regina knows that her friend is reading her mind, looking for answers that she cannot voice with their present company.

"You…you stay away from her!" The boy cries as he pushes at his sister's legs, making her take a few stumbling steps back. If only he knew that he had no real reason to protect his sister, she was more than capable of handling her own.

Regina's eyes soften as she looks at the boy though, she cannot help it. Her heart aches in her chest at the sight of him. He looks so much like his parents it's almost as sickening as it is sweet. "Oh sweet boy, I have no interest in your sister." Beyond perhaps using  _ **her**_  as target practice.

This news seems to startle the boy and he is now unsure who to stand in front of, his mother or sister. His feet move him from one place to the other, looking back and forth between the two beloved women in his life. His inability to decide which he should stand in front of is forestalled at the sound of someone else speaking to her.

"Why have you come?" Cinderella finally opens her mouth to speak.

Regina wonders if they will realize they've all asked the same question, just in different formats. And she's yet to answer them.

"Yes, why is it that you've come?" The broken silence is shared by Aurora, who seems more conflicted than Cinderella. There is not so much fear in Aurora's eyes but curiosity. How interesting.

Except, the beauty of their questions is they are not solely directed at her. No, they may be saying them to her, but their eyes fall to who they intended the questions for. Maleficent slides up so she is standing to Regina's right and Lady Tremaine to Maleficent's right. Victoria stands to Regina's left now. A powerful foursome even if she doesn't want to admit it, that and they look fabulous. Victoria is in Red, her in black, Maleficent in her deep black-and-purple, and Lady Tremaine in forest green. Their gowns seem to exude more power than they rightly should. Standing opposite their 'good' counterparts they are truly the polar opposites of the monarchs in front of them.

"You, you've been nothing but…" Aurora clears her throat, "…kind in the last few years. Why have you come with  **her**?"

Owtch, so it seems that Maleficent wasn't as forthcoming with information as she thought she had been. Seeing the slightest shift in stance, Regina turns her eyes to the young Prince standing in front of Aurora. He seems uncomfortable and as he looks to Maleficent his eyes show a conflict Regina sees matched in her friend's eyes.

Oh for the love of magic!

Regina elbows Maleficent and glares at the witch who had met the Prince's eyes and seemed to be getting lost in them. No wonder why Aurora thought Maleficent to be kind, it seemed the love her friend had spoken of stood before them all. He was handsome, fit, and Regina could only assume kind as he was Aurora's son. Still, leave it to her dearest friend to fall in love with the child of her enemy. That would also explain why Maleficent had that enchanted painting of Aurora's castle. It would make it easier for her to sneak in and him to sneak out and then back in again.

That was where the problem lay for Maleficent's unrequited love. Not in his indifference to Maleficent's love. No, he loved Maleficent, of that Regina was sure. She could see it in his eyes. The age did not even factor in, it seemed. No, it was in the fact that Maleficent was his mother's sworn enemy.

' _You and I will speak of this later.'_  Regina promised her friend, knowing the other witch could hear her voice clearly in her mind. Her only answer was the slightest inclination of Maleficent's head.

"Just to make this clear, Aurora…"

"You will address my mother by her title!" Oh, my my. Regina looked to the boy who'd growled out the order and smiled at him slyly. The boy had spunk. No wonder why Maleficent was enthralled.

"I will address your mother as I see fit,  _boy_. Whatever power you think her title holds means nothing to me, so why say it aloud? I address her by her given name, the name that truly holds power, and the name I have known her by it her entire life."

Aurora placed a hand on her son's shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash.

Good, at least she understood the levity of the situation.

"As I was saying, my friends have come with me to ensure that I am not left ambushed by the bounty hunters after my head. They've simply come at my behest. I had wished to have this conversation three days ago, but due to unforeseen circumstances…" Regina looked plainly at the huntress who'd remained quiet throughout the entire gathering, "…it had to be postponed. So, what better time than when the entire realm is gathered to celebrate a beloved  **Princess** ' birthday?" Really, what were these royals being raised to become these days? Bounty Hunteress? Lovers of their parents natural enemies? Ha! She should have come back ages ago if this is what she had been missing!

"Then say what you've come to say, and leave." Snow White requested, though to Regina's ears it sounded like the Queen was begging.

How drawl…

"Where is the fun in that?" Maleficent asked. "It has been such a long time since we've had any fun…"

Cinderella could not seem to keep her mouth shut now that she'd opened it. "Your fun is gained at the expense of others."

"Oh do quiet yourself girl, you of everyone should not speak of expenses paid by others." The evil stepmother cooed darkly as she stared at her former ward.

The insult hit its mark perfectly, even if it was a low blow. Cinderella looked as if she were going to be sick she turned so green. Her daughter was quick to reverse their positions and stand in front of her mother. Maleficent's love interest rushed to the Princess' aid in keeping Queen Cinderella upon her feet, and the flare in magic at her side alerted Regina to her friend's emotional state. Jealousy never did look good on a witch, she should know better than any.

' _Calm yourself, my friend. He is just being chivalrous.'_  Regina assured, trying to keep this event from turning into a bloodbath. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to be injured. Especially Maleficent, or Snow White's youngest, who was now trying to help everyone sit Cinderella down onto the ground.

"Enough! That is enough!" So, the huntress did know how to speak. What a surprise. "None of you were invited and frankly none of us could care less about what you have to say. I for one have no interest in hearing some useless threat from old  _ **hags**_  like you."

Now…the girl had crossed a line.

"Emma…" Snow White hissed, the slap of her hand grasping onto her daughter's arm echoed through the air between the two groups.

Regina couldn't help but smirk a bit, internally of course. Her eyes clearly saying what she did not aloud: Now you've done it.

"HAG!" Victoria screamed, her face turning as red as her dress, her hands fisting the material about her waist. The moment she lifted the skirt away from the floor Regina knew this was not going to end well. The only one still armed was James and his little doppelganger.

James' sword was also the only sword Regina could not magically take from her foe as it was enchanted. She simply let the young Prince keep his sword because he was well, he could look, he was…alright  **fine**! He was  _adorable_  and she did not wish to scare him unneededly.

Seeing the trouble the woman was mere moments from causing—a flash of Victoria charging towards the monarchs lasted for two seconds before the red Queen was run through by James' sword, the blood almost as red as the woman's face. His next swing would be aimed at Regina's own neck. It seemed the King had been biding his time, just waiting for such a moment to take action but Regina would be damned if she let him have his moment of glory. As once his sword cut her own head from her body he would charge towards Maleficent. And that was something she could not stand for. Maleficent was to be no one's victim.—The vision left her quickly and she shot her eyes to Victoria. Once again cursing the fact that the Red Queen in their plans.

The Queen's cheeks were already turning a deep scarlet. After this was all over Regina was going to enjoy telling Maleficent exactly where she could stick her ideas to bring 'help'.

Regina sees Victoria's weight shifting. She groans as she takes a step forward, a little too hard on her bad leg, quickly waving her hand over Victoria's head before Victoria had even taken her second step forward. The mist that grew around the Red Queen enveloped her completely in milliseconds. Maleficent seeing Victoria disappear and Regina herself racing into the fray of royals grabbed a hold of Lady Tremaine's hand and disappeared as well in a puff of purple smoke.

Opening her arms Regina flew towards the group. James' blade cut through nothing but black smoke as he stood in front of his family and friend. His sword clanged against the tile floor of the ballroom, sparks flying as he turned his head around furiously looking for her.

Cackling, the sound bounces off the walls as she appears behind the same group she'd stood before seconds prior.

Grabbing a hold of her pray, Regina meets Snow White's eyes as the Queen turns to stare at her, her eyes widening at the sight of Regina's hands on the Princess' shoulder. The Princess in question turns her own head just in time to watch Regina smirk before everything around her is nothing but a blurred mess.

"NOO…" Snow White's cry leaves her throat seconds too late.

They're already gone. The Evil Queen's visit is over and with her exit so too does the ball end.

**End Chapter Four**


	6. A Bounty Hunter Like No Other

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 5  
**

- **Emma's Return** -  
- **Past** -

Emma stood from the table as everyone began to disband. Everyone asked how her trip had been, how Queen Uberta's kingdom was, and how Prince Derrick faired. It seemed they all had high hopes of her marrying the Prince. She would break it to them easily, or as easily as she could. She would not be marrying Prince Derrick.

Besides, she didn't have time to think of marriage. There was a new bounty put forth for the entire Kingdom and she wasn't about to miss her chance in hunting down the world renowned Evil Queen.

So what if her parents had no idea she moon lighted as a bounty hunter? They'd find out sooner or later, maybe even learn of it when she brought them the woman who'd caused them both so much pain. Emma knew her kingdom, the enchanted, the forbidden forest, even Red Riding Hood's Wood like the back of her hand. She was the best choice for this mission, and she'd be successful. Finding people is what she did better than anything.

Being a good little Princess just wasn't what she was made for. She knew that her destiny held so much more in store for her than being some man's wife. Her heart was driven by the excitement of adventure, the thrill of the hunt, and the shrill of fear and danger.

What kind of adventure would she have as some man's trophy wife? None! Which is why she rejected Prince Derrick. It would be why she rejected the next suitor and the next after that. Let her die an old maid, she had too many plans for her life to be tied down by marriage, even if she was still more than interested in her happily ever after. She wasn't sure that she could find that here or anywhere inside a castle as a wife.

Now…how would she sneak out of the castle grounds without being seen?

- **Regina's Return** -  
- **Past** -

The scream that leaves the huntress' lungs speaks of her true fear and youth. Enough so that something must have called out to the evil witch because with only fifty feet left to fall, she stops her plummet towards the rocks.

Instead she floats away from the open mouth of the waterfall and to the brown silt covered crest of the river. Her boots touch down and as she looks up, she sees the billowing red and black cape of the witch. The same witch that had saved her. Twice.

She had been right. The witch had gone soft, too soft.

Watching as the black and red cape disappeared into the mist she wondered how it'd sewn itself back together. It was the same cape that had blocked her line of sight of the witch only an hour ago. Curious, she wonders if the witch had only needed to bide her time and store her magic before using it against her. Otherwise she too would have easily been trapped within the thorns of the witch's craft back at one of the many entrances into the dark forest.

Staring up at the ledge the huntress watches as the mist once again covers the entire area and the former Evil Queen is lost to her. Laughing, the blonde shakes her head. Yes, the Queen had in fact gone soft.

So soft in fact that she felt a pang of…guilt?...burn in her chest. She'd only taken this job up because she wanted to be the one to kill the notoriously cruel and dark witch. She wanted the glory of ending the existence of someone as evil as Regina the Evil Queen of the Dark Forest. Now it seemed that all the tales had been false. There had been nothing evil or even unkind in the witch's eyes. There had been a moment where she had feared the queen would in fact let her fall, but then something shifted. Something changed and whatever had been there before disappeared, and before she knew what was going on she had been pulled up by nothing but the wind?

Sighing, the huntress looked away from the waterfalls misty ledge. There was a lot of ground to cover and less time to do so before the sun set. Now that the witch was back in full power she was keen on getting out of her domain as quickly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to have to explain why she was picking thorns out of her arms or legs when she finally arrived home. Especially with the ball the King and Queen were holding in two nights.

Shaking her head, she started her long walk back towards the Enchanted Kingdom. Looking down at her broken bow she touched her sore chest and flinched as she touched the already discolored bruise. The wound rested where the wood of her bow had cracked. She'd have to purchase another one and buy fletching's to make more arrows as almost all of hers had been lost in her spill up on that ledge. No matter, she had the coin to buy more supplies, she just hadn't the time to do so now.

As she made her way through the forest she kept alert, her muscles twinning as she waited and looked around each turn carefully. The last thing she needed was to be chased by wolves, giants or knombs…again. The knombs were always a killer as she was rather tall for a woman. She never saw them coming until one of them had a grab of her leg.

Standing at 5'10 she could look like a short thinly man when she put up her cape to hide her feminine features, the long blonde hair soft sleek cheek bones and her chest size, all things that couldn't be ignored if seen.

Seeing a brief flash of light she turned in the direction and found one of her many knives. Walking towards the object she pulled it from the trees bark, the mark left behind red and angry. Frowning she touched her hand to the wound and offered her apologies to the elder tree before making her way silently through the forest. Thankfully she had left a trail of knives, daggers, and arrows in her wake to help her find a way out of this maze. Who needed breadcrumbs?

Each dagger she retrieved and knife she slipped back into its holster made her realize how grateful she was that they had not hit the woman she'd chased for nearly two hours. Had any of them truly met their mark she would have never known just how mistaken she had been about the witch.

No matter the stories that were told. The witch had not killed any of them, of her own hunters. Not a one of the two dozen bounty hunters set on having her head. She'd simply put obstacles in their way, in her way. Given the thorn weeds would be a nasty feet for those that got stuck in them to recover from, but they weren't deadly, just a pain in the ass. All the toppled trees, dropped branches and raised roots were meant to slow down, not kill. They easily could have been used to murder or seriously injure, but they hadn't been. They were tests, tests that only she had surmounted passed, to the surprise of the witch and maybe herself as well. She was good, very good, but even she had her doubts about how she'd apparently dodged all the fallen branches and raised roots.

Whoever this woman was, she was not the same careless witch that the legends spoke of. There was weariness in her gaze that the huntress had never suspected to find. There had been anger and frustration as well, but there was a deep sadness. Perhaps she'd thought to return so many years later she could atone for her actions. It was impossible of course, not after all she'd done, but still. Those eyes, they haunted each and every step she took.

Finding the break in the tree line she stepped out onto the road, she'd made good time. There was just enough time for her to stop by The Watering Hole. Not her favorite place, especially when there was a good bounty out and eager young bounty hunters trying to make a name for themselves. This couldn't be helped. If she didn't go there now she'd have to wait another week before getting her bow mended. A week she didn't feel like being without her bow.

Bringing her fingers to her lips she blew, the whistle cutting through the air. She kept walking down the road for a bit before Destiny, her white mare ran up beside her. Grinning, she mounted her horse and raced towards the edge of the Enchanted Kingdom and the start of the Magical Kingdom, there along the borders was a town of misfit gamblers, drunks, hunters, and all around dark and creepy henchmen. A place she felt at home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rowdy obnoxious laughter the emanated through the musky stench ridden pub assaulted her nose the moment the door opened. She was accustomed to such a stink now that she'd come to the Watering Hole more than a dozen or so times. What truly bothered her was how her clothing still reeked after she left the confines of the pub.

Keeping herself away from the brawl that was taking place in the left corner she pushed and shoved her shoulder against anyone that got in her way. The first time she'd entered this place she'd been pushed and shoved so easily that she couldn't count how many bruises she found on her legs, chest, and arms the next day. It was a test. The men here didn't get out of your way unless you proved that you were tough enough to. So, if any of these men were to realize just who was shoving them out of the way or stomping on their boots as she passed, they wouldn't just let her pass with a clap on the shoulder or jut of their head in greeting.

She always kept her hood up. No one bothered her enough to put it down so they could see her face. Some patrons knew she was a woman, having copped an unsuspecting feel in their push and shove match. Those that did stopped commenting on it after she'd dropped a man three times her size. Oh, it hadn't been easy, and she'd had to blame the shiner she'd garnered from the incident on Destiny head butting her on one of her rides, but she'd done it. She learned quickly how to make it on this side of the kingdom and she hadn't looked back since.

Taking a seat at the bar she slapped a silver coin on the table, immediately gaining the attention of the barmaid. She was a well-endowed woman with a bright smile, in her late forties with a filthy mouth and an attitude to match any of the men here when pushed. She was also a very sweet woman that she enjoyed talking with.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you around these parts, Green." She'd gained the name Green due to her dark forest green cloak, and her refusal to give her real name. Most of the folks around here didn't care that she never gave them her real name. Most of them didn't give up their real names either and this establishment was one of the few places where anonymity wasn't frowned upon.

"Was traveling." Was her simple answer.

"Have fun?"

She laughed, did she have fun? "I suppose I had a little. Not much however."

"Oh, that's a shame." Cleaning the countertop before them with a rag, the silver coin now in her pocket, Mandy looked at her with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll take a cider, please."

Mandy laughed at her request, Green was the only one to ever ask politely for anything. She went to fill up the wooden pint she'd grabbed from under the counter.

The thump of a heavy weight falling onto the surface of the stool beside the blonde caught her attention. "So, you hear about the new bounty put up?" She looked down at her feet, feeling something nudge against her booted foot. She smiled at the sight of the grey wolf. Reaching down she pet his head, the older man beside her smiling as he looked from her to the wolf.

"I heard." She looked away from the fur she was scratching to the hooded man beside her. "Anyone claim the reward yet?" She played dumb, easy enough when her face couldn't be seen beneath her hood.

"No." He seemed happy about that. "Not that anyone will. No one is going to fulfill that bounty." Looking to Graham, she nodded her head. If anyone should know the capabilities of the evil witch it was him. After all, for years he'd lived as one of her many drones, the Heartless. That gave him firsthand experience and knowledge. He was nothing but her pawn back then, but surprisingly he seemed to have a soft spot for the woman even after being trapped under her control.

Everyone in the pub kept away from him, and honestly she had tried to stay away from him too. He wasn't exactly the friendliest of people. Or hadn't been. Before he'd saved her from an angry pack of wolves on one of her few off days, he hadn't said a word to her. It was only after she'd confided in him who she was—as she'd needed medical attention he couldn't provide after he'd saved her—that he seemed to soften around her. He'd warned her not to get caught up in the Wolf's Wood again as he'd deposited her at the outpost of the Enchanted Kingdom a year ago. She hadn't listened, obviously.

He hadn't been happy to find her sitting around in the Watering Hole only a few weeks after her accident. He'd threatened to tell her parents what she did on her 'long rides', but the threat was hollow. He wouldn't tell her parents what she did when they weren't looking just like she wouldn't tell her parents that he was still alive. It was a win-win for everyone. It also got her a friend that she could talk to, because before she'd proved herself around here, no one was very willing in giving up information.

Now, well now all she needed to do was buy someone a drink and they opened up like a fountain of knowledge. Everyone except Graham, he was still closed off to her in many ways. It was always like plying carpet up from the floor it'd been nailed down to, hard and agonizingly painful on ones muscles.

"You sure? I heard someone got pretty close today."

Graham turned to her, his stare sharp. He knew that what she was saying was that she had gotten close today. "Getting close is going to be their downfall. If they can't take her down from at least twenty feet away, they are going to fail."

"Why twenty feet?"

Graham sighed, his eyes falling to his four legged companion that was happily nudging his head into their friend's hand.

"Just, stay away from her." He warned, pulling his own cloak back up around his head and standing.

She grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him. "Wait, why twenty feet?" She needed to know. What was so important about being twenty feet away from her?

He pulled his arm away from her and sighed, "Leave it alone…" His voice dropped, "Emma." He looked around them before meeting her face again. "She's not worth losing your life. If you keep it up, she will kill you. Just leave her alone, alright?"

Emma looked at Graham, her shoulders sagging a bit. "I make no promises."

"Fine, but don't expect me to come and save your ass when it's her holding your heart in her hand." He shifted uncomfortably, a hand moving to his scarred chest. If there was anyone who knew just how dangerous Regina could be, it was him.

"I wouldn't let myself get that close. You've seen me move, I'm faster than she'd give me credit for."

Graham shook his head, he didn't understand why Emma was so reckless. Not even Snow White was as reckless as her progeny, though with Prince James and Snow White mixed perfectly together, it was a wonder Emma had even lived this long. Trouble seemed to flock towards the blonde, or rather she flocked towards the danger. "And you're not giving her enough credit." He hissed, getting close enough that she could smell the tang of his breath.

Swallowing, she eased back a bit, raising her hands up in surrender. "Alright, maybe I'm not giving her enough credit. I'll keep myself as far away from her as I can."

"You do that, it'd be better that way. If she ever found out…" He looked around his voice dropping to a whisper once more, "…who you are you'd find it nearly impossible to break her spell."

Emma felt sweat cross her palms at the very idea of being stuck under the Evil Queen's spell. Maybe she already was under the witch's spell. Her opinion of the dark haired Queen had certainly changed drastically in the last few hours. She also had been close enough for the witch to look into her eyes, see her face and maybe even catch onto her fear. Fear that'd she done her best to hide behind sarcastic and witty responses to the witch's ire at her trying to kill her after she'd risked enough by saving her from that deadly fall.

Graham seemed to finally relax, the tension that he exhibited disappearing as he leaned away from Emma a bit. "It's good to know you're back."

"Yeah, good to be back." She called out to his retreating back, the wolf following closely behind.

"He's a weird one for ya." Mandy commented as she put her drink down on the counter top, having stayed away until Graham and his four legged friend had left.

"That he is…" And as much as she wanted to listen to him and leave the Evil Queen alone, she couldn't. She had to know more, there was something about that woman that captivated her already, and a small part of her wondered if she'd already gotten too close. Wondered if she was already under her spell.

No, she still wanted to collect on the bounty. She just wanted a few answers to some lingering questions before she did. That was all. Dispelling the idea of being a victim of the witch's spells she looked to Mandy.

Mandy could offer her the answers she was after. "What have you heard about this new bounty?"

Mandy laughed shaking her head, "Not something you want to get mixed up in. Mostly the only ones stupid enough to go after the reward are the newbies trying to make a name for themselves. Everyone else is sticking clear away from it. No one wants to be on her bad side. I suggest you follow their lead and stay away from it. Let the royals deal with her. She never was one to go after commoners. Actually, I'm hoping that now that she's back the crime in this area will start to go down again."

Emma raised her brow as she took her first sip of the hard cider. "Why would the crime go down?" Wouldn't it go back up now that she was back? Wouldn't people feel safer in disrupting the peace that had settled across the land or most of it? Places, villages like this one, ones that bordered the kingdoms always seemed to be plagued with crime, ranging from petty theft to murder and kidnapping.

Mandy laughed again, "My, you really are young." Mandy wasn't as old as she liked to think she was, but she was at least two times Emma's age, so she would have been alive while the Evil Queen still resided in this land. "Well, someone is going to have to tell you one way or another. It might as well be me." Mandy looked around their surroundings, noting that the other barmaids had the crowd covered, and made sure no one was listening before she continued.

"As much as the Royals and the lords and ladies and the pricks of these kingdoms like to condemn her, she was actually a welcome tyrant around these parts. She has a soft spot for kids and small villages. Any village with her sworn protection usually ended up prospering, crime fell and life for the most part got better. It was only when you went against her that she fought back. The commoners she did attack usually were responsible for breaking the laws that she was in charge of maintaining. She may have been a tyrant but she was fair when it came to her Kingdom. She also stuck her neck out for villages like this one. You know as well as I do that these border villages aren't as nice as those found further in the kingdom. A lot of that has to do with the way criminals pass through the borders easily but it also has a lot to do with the rulers of the Kingdoms themselves. Many still fighting over which part of the land is their responsibility, so which one the village owes its tribute and who needs to protect it. Usually, we're just overlooked."

Emma knew this to be true. Her mother and father were constantly in discussion with Cinderella and Alexandra on whose land these villages were actually on. Many of them crossed over the borders, so they were stuck. Did one half pay taxes to Cinderella and Alexandra or did they pay it to her parents? It was an ongoing discussion that was never settled, just like Mandy said.

"You don't see any royal battalions coming to our aid or comin' with food from the coffers from the palaces when the droughts hit and half the village set aflame during that lightning storm last summer." Mandy bitterly recalled. Emma had been the first to arrive on the scene after she'd heard about the fire. She had brought two or three guards with her, plain clothed, so they wouldn't be attacked. Hostilities were high towards the Royals last summer, especially after that tragic fire. Ten dead and nearly a quarter of the village burned down to nothing but ash. Emma had been disgusted with her parents and Cinderella and Alexandra for not sending aid.

"No, we take care of ourselves here, and places like here, because no one else would." Emma nodded. "Except her. Damn the rest of the royals and aristocrats." Mandy fiercely proclaimed, getting a few stray stares at her before she quieted down a bit. "Sorry…sorry." Mandy didn't blush, but Emma could tell she was a bit embarrassed by her outburst. "She'd pick up the slack where the Kings and Queens and Lords failed. Maybe it was just to have easier access to get between the borders. Maybe it was just out of the goodness of her heart. Either way, her presence was always welcome so long as it meant her protection and assistance."

Emma couldn't really grasp the image that Mandy was trying to instill in her. She had been raised on horror stories about the Evil Queen, who never did anything for anyone unless it benefited herself. She was despised by other Royals and feared by everyone, rejected and renowned as being cruel and unforgiving. Yet, Mandy talked about her as if she were some kind of savior.

Mandy sighed wistfully, most likely reliving what her village was like twenty years ago while it was protected by the Evil Queen. "I heard a lot of older folks around here are even thinking of going back to work for her now that she's looking."

Looking around the Watering Hole Emma's brow scrunched in thought as she wondered if to these people the Evil Queen was a savoir. According to Mandy she helped the people that not even her parents would consider helping, thinking them a lost cause or too corrupt to be saved. Much like how they viewed the Queen herself.

Emma knew that none of these people paid taxes, and she knew that many of them were wanted fugitives but she also knew that some of these people were the most genuine, caring, and gracious people she'd ever met. Maybe not all of them here in the Watering Hole but around the pub were two villages that had some of the best crafters Emma had ever met along with the sweetest people.

"Green, you feeling well?" Mandy asked pulling Emma from her thoughts.

"Yes, yes, I was just thinking what the Evil Queen could need workers for."

Mandy laughed, "She's got a castle to run, and as I imagine a Kingdom to start rebuilding. That takes a lot of work, a lot more than running a pub." She teased, patting Emma's hand.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Mandy huffed, as if hearing she was wrong would be such a travesty. "If you're interested I can put in a good word for you. She doesn't just accept anyone. There's a long process to weed out traitors and spies."

"Oh, and how could you put in such a good word for me?" Emma asked curious. Taking a gulp from the pint she nearly spit it out at her acquaintances answer.

"My mother and I used to work in her castle. My mother was her seamstress and I worked in the kitchens. But now I've got my own place to look after." Mandy sounded almost disappointed about that, even as looked across the most popular pub in this area, her pub.

"You…you know where her castle is?" Her parents had searched for years but had never found the castle, and now knowing how some of the people respected the Queen, any willing servant would probably never say anything against her. Even Graham wouldn't say anything, and he hadn't been a willing servant.

Did the people fear her that much? Or was it really respect that kept them silent?

"No one knows where the castle is, she's not stupid. For fucks sake, Green you think she wants her throat slit in the middle of the night? No, no, she's got that place enchanted. You want to get to the castle you got to meet her in a neutral zone first. No one just gets to know where it is, and even on a map I couldn't tell you what grid of the dark forest it was in."

"But you've met her before?" Emma was mystified, she shouldn't be. After all she too had met the woman and even drawn her blood, but something about actually knowing her  _before_  intrigued Emma.

"In passing. I wasn't friends with her. I worked for her. I did my job and kept away from her. Just like she wanted. She's a private person. Besides, she pays pretty damn well. How else do you think I could have afforded to build this pub?" Mandy walked away for a moment wiping the counter of the remnant shells from the peanuts and nuts the others sitting at the counter left. When she came back Mandy looked Emma up and down. "So…you want me to put in that word for you or not?"

Seeing that there were other customers coming up to the bar, and the other two women were busy, Emma knew her conversation was coming to an end. Pulling out another silver coin she put it on the counter for Mandy and shook her head. "No, not yet. I'll let you know."

"You do that, but you better hurry up. Those spots are going to fill up pretty quick. Lots of people are looking to get back in with her."

"I will…" Emma promised as she finished her cider and left the pub. She had her answers and her bow was being mended. She'd be back in a week, and by then she'd have Mandy's answer.

After all, she might only need one more time to get the witch exactly where she wanted her. Yes, she was still thinking about fulfilling the bounty, even if a larger part of her knew that even if given the chance she'd be unable to kill the woman.

Not after she'd saved her, twice. Emma wasn't that heartless. Determined, independent, strong, and hot headed yes, but she was never cruel or ungrateful.

Should she meet with the witch in a neutral zone, the moment she put down her hood she'd only have a split second to make her move. What that move would be, Emma wasn't exactly sure yet, but she had time to think about it.

She had something more pressing to worry about now. The ball for her eighteenth birthday was tomorrow evening and knowing her parents every eligible bachelor in the Kingdom, no,  _in several_  Kingdoms would be there looking for a dance or a chance to chat. All hoping to find they were her happily ever after.

Mounting Destiny she started her ride back to the White Castle. Her mind filled with possibilities and scenarios that hadn't even existed four hours ago, many around the thrilling idea that somewhere in the crowd of the ball she'd find a hiding cloaked witch who'd ask her to dance.

**End Chapter Five**

 


	7. The Princess Behind the Mask

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 6**

 

- **Night of the Ball** -

Emma had been pleasantly surprised by how much she was enjoying herself. She had never had a ball held for her, at least not one that she could remember. Her parents had apparently held a ball for her when she was merely an infant as both a celebration of her birth and a commemoration of defeating the Evil Queen. So any memory of the event was long lost now that it was eighteen years later. There had been the ball held for Jamie when he was born but she could not attend. She had come down with a virus and had to spend the evening in her chambers.

It had only been an hour into Jamie's ball when her mother had arrived sending away Rony, her favorite nanny. Once Rony had left her mother had sent for some tea and cookies and they had their own party. Just the two of them.

Her mother had even taken the time to teach her how to dance a waltz. She hadn't been allowed out of her bed so she had to watch as her mother danced around the room holding on tightly to Mr. Antler, her favorite stuffed toy. A stuffed toy, or rather a deer that she still had hidden underneath her pillows waiting for her every night when she went to bed. Mr. Antler was better than any self-absorbed Prince and she'd tell her mother that if she weren't afraid of sounding like a petulant ten year old. Who was she to tell her mother she had no interest in wrapping her arms around anyone else? Poor Mr. Antler would be terribly jealous if she did. Emma chuckled at the thought.

Still, Emma didn't enjoy everything about the ball. She wasn't pleased with the idea that she was supposed to find her true love tonight, which meant she had to accept every offer to dance. Even when her feet throbbed and all she wanted to do was take off the heels her mother had made her wear. The gown wasn't on her list of likes for the evening either. It was itchy and scratchy and all she wanted to do was take it off and wear a suit. Much like the one her father and Jamie were wearing.

Of course that wasn't allowed. She was a woman, and a Princess, so that meant she had to wear a gown. Not just a dress but a gown! One that she had to pick up at her thighs and lift so she could walk. It was ridiculous! She had to wear a slip beneath it and beneath the slip she wore was a bodice that laced up and made it almost impossible to breathe. It was deplorable what women had to suffer through while men were allowed to dress in a nice set of pants and a tail coat.

Emma had been standing along one of the walls of the ballroom when her mother found her fidgeting and scratching at her neck and wrist, where the dress was irritating her constantly. Not wishing to cause a scene, her mother had simply grabbed her hand in both of hers and hissed through the side of her mouth to stop her fidgeting. Even though Emma was a grown woman and apparently ready to marry in the eyes of her parents she still whined like a child and told her mother that the dress was itchy. Just like she had done countless times before with countless other dresses at an undetermined amount of functions where she'd been forced to wear a gown. Whether it be to Alexandra's birthday ball, any of the balls for Queen Aurora's children, or even for her parents.

There were never ending functions to attend where she was forced to wear attire she simply despised. She wondered idly what would happen if she actually did attend in attire she felt comfortable in.

The thought of it alone made her grin. What would her mother think of her when she arrived to a dinner wearing the padded leather vest and green squire's shirt with black worn leather pants? Oh, there would be such a commotion from all the Queen's that Emma actually thought about doing it just to see their faces. The tongue lashing that would follow the perturbed faces always kept her from wearing anything but the dress that was properly picked for her.

The ball gown she wore currently was a dreadful thing. The material was heavy and uncomfortable. She couldn't help but twitch in it. She would have much rather worn something more form fitting, light, and much  **much**  shorter. That is if she were to wear a dress at all.

But heaven forbid she wear something so revealing in front of the aristocrats of this and five other kingdoms! It would have been a scandal, and maybe helped weed out the prudes who'd asked her to dance.

These men had nothing she wanted. They could have all the riches in the world, but the moment they talked about how comfortably they fit together; how she would look even lovelier if she were dancing with him at  _his_  castle, or, or—her favorite!—how beautiful their children would be, she lost interest instantly. Most of them barely said twenty words before moving into  _his_ castle was brought up or how  _their_ children would look.

The two men who'd spoken of children before asking her any personal questions were quickly disregarded. Really! The man was already speaking of children, which was speaking of marriage and of sex. Not twenty words and he was already propositioning her; albeit in the most formal and  _polite_  of ways. Emma mentally rolled her eyes.

Emma wished they were man enough to say what they really meant. At least the bounty hunters at the Watering Hole were straight forward enough to tell her to her face that they wanted her for her body. These Princes, Dukes, and Lords all went about it in a slimy covert way. They spoke of marriage and of children. As if she would want children right after getting married.

What if she didn't want children? What if she wanted to travel? What if she didn't want to be tied down to rearing children in a castle for the rest of her life? What if she had no desire to sleep with them or wed them?

Why was it assumed that because she was the woman that she would need to stay put and raise the children? Children that were automatically assumed she wished to birth.

Emma often wondered if the men would be so eager to have children if they were the ones that would have to carry the child for nine months and then birth  **them** —because there was the possibility of having twins in her bloodline—without any medication to help stem the pain of child birth? What then? Hmm? Would they be so willing to marry her and sleep with her if she were the reason he would have to endure hours and hours on end of child birth?

Emma liked to think they'd never want to have children then. Even if by children they meant boys, because most men were not satisfied with having daughters. Men of stature always wanted boys. And if the woman couldn't give them a boy they sought other means to have a son, taking on another woman, a mistress, all so that the male child could take on their family name and inherit their wealth, property and reputation. Not that it was spoken of widely but truths such as those were hard to keep secret with the grapevine between castles being so well established.

But really Emma wondered, what was so wrong with leaving that name, wealth, property and reputation to a female child? In her view there was nothing a woman could not accomplish that a man could. She had proven on many occasions to be a skilled swordswoman against the best knights that both her kingdom, Alexandra's kingdom and Aurora's. She had even bested Prince Steven who was rumored to be one of the best swordsman of their generation. Even having bested him there were no pats on the back for being the best, there were sneers and whispered insults.

No, Emma knew that most men would never push to have sex, not if they were the ones conceiving the child in their non-existent wombs. Men of power and prestige just assumed it was the woman's place to be at his side, submit herself to him in all ways including sexually, bear his children, raise those children, and remain as pretty and doting as possible for the rest of her life. All because it was the woman's  _pleasure_ , (ha!) the woman was lucky to be with a man such as him! And people wondered why Emma had no real wish to get married.

Why shouldn't she want all of those things? Why shouldn't she do all of those things? He was giving her a life of 'luxury'. Well, in this case it would be Emma giving her husband a life of luxury and still she would have to bend to his will. That was not for her. Emma would be no man's trophy. Not in the least. She would rather die first.

Oh, she wanted love. She wanted her happily ever after, just like everyone did. She just knew in her heart of hearts that her happy ending would not be with a man that only wanted her for her beauty and what she could offer him in appearances of their future children. Her happily after would be with someone who saw what she wanted most and would do everything in their power to see that she had her happy ending. That she saw the world she would love to travel more of, that would not push for her to have children until she was ready to settle down. Her happily ever after would be with a man that realized Emma could be better than him in whatever ways she was. He would accept her for her oddities and love her more for them.

Emma knew that she would never find that man at this ball, if she ever did find him.

Emma danced and danced and danced. Her mother having pushed her away from the wall to mingle with the young men here who were all more than eagerly awaiting her presence and their chance at a dance. Somehow, even after dancing with over a dozen men none seemed to understand that she was not interested in hearing about the prospect of having children with them or getting married right away. This was a ball designed to celebrate her birthday, and unfortunately help her find a husband. But she did not fancy meeting the man this once before rushing off to marry him. She was not like Cinderella and Thomas. She was not like Aurora and Philip. She was interested in learning about her future husband before jumping towards wedding bells with him.

So whenever the prospect of children came up before discussions of what she wanted in life, or at least what her favorite color was, she excused herself from the dance quickly. Often times calling on Jamie to help her.

Jamie and Emma had a system that worked well for them. Jamie would stand along the shell of the circle. The same shell of a circle that formed around her whenever she and her partner danced. He stood there so that when she wanted the dance to end all she need do was cross her fingers as they rested on the man's shoulders. The moment Jamie saw her fingers crossed he'd rush to cut in and steal her away from the rejected beau.

Never, did any of them complain, at least not after the first (and only) time one of the men did.

The young lord had been immediately cut off from their dance being begun again; he should have known better than to put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. Emma knew Jamie was trying to seem brave but the grip hadn't been gentle and the moment she stepped towards Lord Bently's second son Robert, her father and several guards came to her 'aide'. Emma had handled it very gently. She'd simply removed young Robert's hand, breaking his thumb and wrist in the process.

He was gentlemanly enough not to scream at the pain. Poor man probably didn't want to seem weak in front of so many aristocrats. He'd been escorted from the hall, and the castle grounds post haste, allowing her to dance with Jamie once more. And that had all been within the first hour of the ball beginning. Whatever high hopes her parents had held for the evening had been lost by the third hour, the clock one hour closer to midnight.

She should have known that something more exciting was bound to happen. This, after all, was how things worked in her world.

As the clock struck eleven she had been in the midst of a dance with a young man who seemed, well, nice enough. He was kind and even asked her gentle questions about her relationship with Jamie.

He was intelligent. He was the first to ask her about Jamie and comment on how cute they were while dancing together. He, unlike every young Lord, Duke, or Captain, knew the way to her heart was through her family and he'd been utilizing that knowledge well in their conversation as they danced.

Emma had been disappointed to hear the music stop and watch him bow already stepping away to allow another to dance with her. As she'd reached out to ask him for another dance she realized something rather important. His name. She'd never gotten his name and as the scream of a terrified woman filled the ballroom she realized she would not get it. The crowd around the main doors of the hall was parting, leaving a direct line of sight to her family. Grabbing up Jamie's hand she pulled him away from where they'd been stationed, his inquiry upon whether or not she liked the young man reaching deaf ears.

Emma, pulling Jamie along with her arrived in the center of the hall only for Snow White to realize who it was stalking towards them all.

Before Emma could offer up even the simplest sound Jamie was pushed tightly into her arms. Her mother stood defensively to her right while her father stood in the opposite position to her left, flanking them both. Emma couldn't move. Snow had a deft grip on her forearm, keeping it locked around Jamie as her brother looked up at her fearfully. Squeezing him she kissed the top of his head and held him close to her as the spectacle began.

It was better this way, she told herself as the farce continued. It was better for her to keep a hold of Jamie rather than step in front of her parents and handle the witch herself. She had no weapons, and judging by the weapons hanging from the ceiling above her, there was very little her own weapons would accomplish.

It was only when Jamie had left her arms, squirming around in them too much for her to keep a proper hold of him that she realized just what kind of trouble she was in. Not only did the Evil Queen catch sight of her, but she immediately recognized her and nearly blew her cover. Thankfully the witch had made it seem as if she was surprised to see the birthday girl, but the moment of fear upon her face stuck in Emma's mind. The witch had been afraid of her, at least for a split moment. Shock and disbelief were quick to wipe away that fear, as now whatever power Emma held in their contrived relationship had been lost. The Evil Queen knew her for who she was, not for what she did.

Speaking out of turn, far too fed up with the cowardice of every single one of the royals in front of her she called them all hags. For that was what they were, hags and witches, and evil step mothers that needed to vacate the premises immediately. Except, it wasn't that easy. When the Red Queen blanched at her insult of hag Emma came to the realization that she was her own worst enemy. She simply could not help herself it seemed, as she always put herself into deeper trouble without even trying. It still wasn't until she saw an unmistakable smirk on the Evil Queen's face that she realized in how much trouble she truly was in.

Somehow, finding herself wrapped in the tight embrace of the Evil Queen, watching as the world faded to nothing but black, was not how she imagined her night ending. Granted she had hoped that the witch would make an appearance at the ball. She had just, well…miscalculated how the witch would attend.

This ball, she knew unlike any of the others she'd attended would not blend into one sordid memory. No, not this one. Especially since she was kidnapped at her own ball! Happy birthday to her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Throwing her arm up and back over her shoulder Emma connected with the witch's face, her elbow crashing into the brunette's nose. There was no crunch, a groan of pain and surprise yes, but the force was only enough to dislodge the arms that were wrapped around her. Emma realized too late however that she should have waited until they had arrived at their destination before making her move to escape.

The first thing she saw when light and objects actually became visible to her again, was the ground. Ten feet beneath her.

Falling was easy. You had no control over it. Landing however, was the biggest pain especially to the knees.

Landing on hard tile, in high heels, nearly broke Emma's ankle. Groaning loudly she wobbled a bit on her feet, stumbling forward on her aching legs. Her right ankle screamed in pain as she pivoted, so she could see where she was. The room was spacious, open, and there seemed to be water marks along the walls. The stains seemed to be the only thing that remained of dozens, if not hundreds of weapons.

The fireplace was lit and two chairs sat atop a fur rug with a small table between them. There were three entrances into the hall, one to the left and another to the right. The third was at the far end of the room directly opposite where the fireplace was on the other end of the hall.

Emma knew this place.

Looking around again she winced, careful to keep her weight off her right ankle. Yes, yes, she did know this place. But…why were they here?

Better yet, where was the witch or rather witches? This was Maleficent's meeting hall after all. She'd been here years ago, as a child. She'd gotten lost in the Forbidden Forest and had been found snooping around something she shouldn't by one of Maleficent's guards. She'd kicked and screamed and beat three of the six guards to a pulp by any means she could—her fists, elbows, knees, feet and whatever stick or rock she could pick up were her only means at the time—before they'd gotten her back to Maleficent's castle. They'd brought her into this very room, where Maleficent was sipping tea with a beautiful creature beside her chair laying down. They both turned to her and Emma remembered being scared for weeks that she would open her eyes after waking from a nightmare and see Maleficent's crazed eyes staring down at her. The witch had been  **that**  angry with her.

The room was vastly different now. It had been eight years but Emma hadn't expected Maleficent to change much in the years. Evil didn't change for the better only the worse. Didn't it?

Instead of the weapons along the wall this time there were paintings. The wall was still vastly bare but above the fire place were three large paintings. By the looks of them they weren't ordinary. She could make out moving figures, even with the haze of the heat from the fire place. Emma's eyes widened. They were enchanted!

Looking at them closer, Emma recognized that the castles they depicted were Alexandra's as well as Queen Aurora's and King Philip's castles. Queen Aurora and King Philip's kingdom was nearly as large as her parents due to their families marrying and combining their previous kingdoms. They had two castles and lived in both for six months each. But why would Maleficent have enchanted portraits of each castle? It didn't make sense…

"You…bitch…"

Emma turned away from looking at the paintings quickly, her hand moving to her side where she normally carried her sword. Presently she came away with nothing, her fist grabbing at the empty air. She had no weapon, no means of defense, she was powerless.

Swallowing she took a step back. The only weapon she had was space. Graham told her twenty feet, and she was going to be damn sure to stay twenty feet away from the witch as long as possible. Even if she was sure she could take the witch in hand to hand combat, she wasn't going to risk getting too close. With her magic fully at her disposal, Emma had little chance against her.

"I have heard that it takes one to know one…"

The growl that left the witch was ferocious as her eyes finally lifted up from looking down at the floor. The immaculately dressed witch truly did look as regal as a queen, even as she was slightly bent over. With her hand against her nose Emma couldn't tell if her attack had drawn blood or not.

Stepping to her left, one slow cross over after the other, Emma remained away from the wall allowing herself more room to work with. She wouldn't be trapped between a wall and this witch. There needed to be space for her to escape in.

It seemed the witch had no intentions of talking with her, too busy grumbling under her breath to the right of the two seats. "What are we doing here?"

"I had no intentions of bringing you here. I had been in the process of taking you to your own rooms when you attacked me— _ **Again**_  might I add."

Emma's mouth fell open. "Why take me in the first place if you were to bring me back to my own rooms?"

"I thought you would have realized that already." The witch smirked as she dropped her hand away from her nose, wincing as she released it. Standing up to her full height Emma realized that with heels they were just about the same size.

"You took me to frighten my mother." It was genius, evil genius of course. Her mother would be distraught with worry, thinking that the dark witch had truly come back to fulfill her promises from all those years ago.

"Of course. Although it was a rather spontaneous decision, I did not lie when I told your mother I had only wished to talk. I have no… _further_ …qualms with your mother. I do happen to enjoy teasing her however. She was always rather entertaining…"

It was all a game, something for the witch to find joyous entertainment. Fun. She was making her mother suffer through her worst nightmare…for fun.

"You disgust me." Emma seethed.

"Disgust is such a strong word."

Emma sneered, "It fits my feelings for you perfectly."

"Feelings?" It seemed the witch was truly surprised that Emma could have feelings at all. She wasn't evil! She at least still had a heart! "The Princess actually has feelings? Of her own? Not those manipulated and created for the sole purpose of making others happy? What a revelation! You must think you're the first of your kind…or the first to be disgusted with my actions. I can assure you, you are neither." The faux happiness that had laced the witch's words became none existent as she glared at Emma from across the room making her look as cold as stone.

"I at least still have a heart." It was a low blow, but in her anger Emma didn't really have much else to go for.

"Mmhmm…yes well I can fix that for you if you'd like…" Emma blanched. "No? Too bad. I still have mine as well as you failed to take it from me." The witch's fingers twitched at her side as purple streams sparkled around them. "…much unlike your mother in that respect." The witch laughed, shaking her head and the thoughts she seemed to be thinking away. "You are practically incapable of doing anything, aren't you?"

"Do not patronize me!" Emma clutched her fists together, foolishly taking several steps closer to the witch before her brain caught up with her actions. She retreated, watching the witch's hands closely. Calming down, she forced her heart to slow, "We both know just how capable I am."

"Do we? I seem to have forgotten. Wasn't your objective to kill me? Are I not standing here? Does that not mean you are not as capable as you think?" She laughed bitterly again. "You defend your ineptness as if there is anything to defend. You lost. You did not win your bounty. My heart is still within me chest, and my head upon my neck."

Emma's face burned with heat as her muscles tensed beneath her skin tightly. Anger did not scratch the surface of what she felt towards the witch at this moment.

"Oh, do calm yourself before you blow a blood vessel. Wouldn't want to mar that pretty face of yours, now would you? How else will you find a husband?"

Damn twenty feet. Damn Graham and his cowardice when it came to this witch, he could have ended this years ago if he had the nerve. To hell with the way those men had treated her at the ball, to her parents for expecting her to marry any one of them; to Derrick for insinuating that all she was or could be was a beautiful woman on his arm, and to hell with the witch that knew just where to hit her to make her angry.

"Do think before you act…" The Queen warned.

Rushing forward Emma didn't even take stock of the two women coming in through the back entrance of the hall. Nor did she notice how the woman she had just within her grasp hadn't stopped smiling. Her ankle, her ankle is something she did notice but pushed it aside.

Two more feet and…

…she met nothing but air.

The taste of what could almost be liquorish touched her tongue as the black air around her disappeared just like the witch.

Groaning, an ear splitting screech filled the room as her shoulder slammed into the back edge of the wooden chair, moving it as her arms wrapping around it in her attempt to stay upright. She had been so close. So very close.

Punching her hand down on the arm of the chair Emma pushed off of it, one hand wrapped tightly in the skirt of her gown as she once again nearly made it to the chuckling witch.

Sadly, this time there was no chair to stop her fall. She slid several feet across the tile floor, the sound of laughter egging her on as she jumped up and onto her bad leg. Emma fell without another sound and remained where she was, her gown spread out around her in an open circle and her hand pressing down on her screaming ankle.

"You are as rash as both your parents combined. It's such a lovely trait to be passed down. It makes you all prone to foolishness."

Maleficent and Lady Tremaine each looked at the sprawled princess for a moment before walking passed her, as if her presence there wasn't something that should alarm them.

"I thought I heard your voice, Regina. Why on earth did you bring  _ **her**_  here."

The contempt in Maleficent's voice made Emma flinch. Emma hadn't realized she'd garnered that much hate from the witch in her life. After all, the only time she had ever met Maleficent besides tonight, had been that one time when she was still very young. Ten years old to be exact, so eight years it had been since she'd seen the witch. She certainly didn't look a day older than she had, but Emma knew that was the beauty of being magically inclined. The magic in your blood helped stem the aging process, as well as allowed for potions and spells to keep one youthful.

Still, surely Emma hadn't made such a lasting impression, and such a negative one to boot, had she? She was an unruly child but she hadn't hit Maleficent, and the witch had been almost pleasant to her while she awaited her father and his men to arrive. She'd even apologized for snooping where she shouldn't have and for the trouble she knew it had cost the shape-shifting witch.

Not that she cared. Much.

Normally Emma wouldn't care at all, but seeing as she was at the mercy of these three women she had hoped Maleficent wouldn't still hold a grudge. Steven spoke very highly of the shape-shifter and how she had been working on trying to mend her relationship with his mother, Queen Aurora. It seemed mercy was not part of the witch's learned attributes.

Maleficent grabbed a cup off the table between the chairs and poured herself a glass, unaware of Emma's confusion. "Do help yourself…" Maleficent flourished a hand to the bottle and the empty cup to Lady Tremaine before moving to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Evil Queen, or as the shape-shifter called her, Regina.

It was a very pleasant name, and suited the queen witch in Emma's opinion.

"I assure you, I did not mean to bring her here. She was a bit restless during our transportation. I had meant to simply deposit her in her own rooms at the castle." Regina sighed, and Emma realized that she must have truly meant to simply scare her mother. Her intentions hadn't been to bring her here. That gave Emma hope that they wouldn't be keeping her here as their prisoner. She be damned if she got stuck in one of their dungeons as their amusement.

"Well, now that she  _is_  here you could always keep her around for a bit. Snow is sure to lose her mind with worry." Maleficent's smile was cut off from Emma's continued view as she sipped from her glass.

Lady Tremaine held out a glass to Regina as she sipped from her own.

"I do hope you know that since they are unaware of where the castle is located within the dark forest that they will be coming here Maleficent. Do not get me wrong my friend, this is a wonderful fortress, but nothing will stop Snow and James once they have banded together with Cinderella and Aurora. Who, as we know, will be all  _too_  willing to help."

Maleficent's face fell, as if she hadn't been expecting that. Emma rolled her eyes. That should have been the first expectation the witch had. She had aliened herself with the Evil Queen and if her parents couldn't get to the Dark Castle than they would come here.

"I do not plan to keep her." Regina spoke up, her hand placed soothingly upon Maleficent's arm. The blonde witch relaxed instantly.

The relief wasn't unexpected. Emma herself was relieved that there was no plan to keep her prisoner. Emma still couldn't help but wondered why Maleficent was as relieved as she seemed. The witch was very powerful and had hundreds of supporters. She stood a good chance against anything her parents sent her way. Though there would be something greater to fear if the trifecta of kingdoms came knocking on her door. Still, there was something more. The way in which Maleficent's eyes shifted from Regina to her and then above the fireplace made Emma wonder just what those paintings really were about.

"Thank you for your assistance tonight. I have a feeling that I have made things far more complicated than I first wished." Regina spoke to Maleficent.

"I am sorry about Victoria. I saw the vision as well. You certainly saved the woman's life. Though I doubt she will thank you for it."

Vision, Emma thought. Could Regina see the future? What had she seen that had made her pretend to attack and then kidnap her? What actions were the Red Queen going to take that would have caused her death?

Regina laughed, "When has anyone ever thanked me for saving them?"

The question, Emma knew, was directed at her, but she refused to say a word. Not one word. She stuck to glaring at the witches and Lady Tremaine. She would not thank Regina for saving her life. She would not thank her because the witch was the reason she had been about to die in the first place. (She was aware that she had started the whole mess by trying to kill her, but there would be no apologies!) For goodness sake the witch had kidnapped her!

Let them continue to talk around her as if she wasn't there. She could gain a great deal of intel from them while also trying to decide if she could actually make it to the doors of the hall before they could cast a spell at her or on her.

"Those villagers were always very thankful…" Maleficent dutifully reminded with a small smile.

"Yes, I suppose they were. I shall have to contact them soon enough or the dunderheads will be searching my forest looking for me getting themselves killed while they're at it."

"I think you have let Snow stew long enough…"

"When I am looking for your opinion Augusta I will ask for it." Regina bit out. It seemed to Emma that the dark witch did not take kindly to the wicked step-mother. Not that Emma blamed her of course. Augusta Tremaine was a dreadfully sour woman.

Regina handed Lady Tremaine back the glass and stalked towards Emma.

Swallowing thickly, Emma was surprised to watch the regal Queen kneel down in front of her, her eyes almost soft in comparison from before. There was already a bruise forming underneath both of her eyes and across her nose. It looked painful.

"May I see your ankle?"

"What?" Emma asked incredulous.

"It is not that hard of a request to process, Princess."

"Bite me, witch."

Regina laughed, "Do not tempt me."

Emma's eyes widened, and she was at a loss. "You wouldn't." It would seem, not for words.

"No, I wouldn't, who knows what kinds of germs you are carrying around with you."

"The big bad witch afraid of a few germs?" Emma asked, laughing at the involuntary shiver that had coursed through the witch at the mention of germs.

"If you knew what I know, you would be too." Regina admitted blatantly. "Now, may I see your ankle?"

Emma was still skeptical and moved away every time Regina inched her hand closer to her injured foot. "Why?"

Regina sighed, "You've hurt your ankle, I wish to see if I can heal it but I cannot do that if you continue to fidget."

"You want to help me?" Emma was thrown upside down she was so confused. Why would Regina want to help her? To heal her? Hadn't she herself caused the witch enough pain on their little hike through the woods a few days ago? She knew she had. She'd caught how Regina was putting more weight on her right foot than she was on her left. She'd been hurt in their exchange. Wouldn't this be perfect payback? To let her suffer a similar pain?

"Wait…! Your ankle is hurt as well. You haven't healed it. You can't heal mine, why do you really want to see it? To make it permanent?" If the witch made her ailment permanent she would be practically crippled for the rest of her life. No traveling through the forests without a walking stick, no riding on horseback without a brace of some sort, and no more lessons with the guards in sword fighting. She'd worked too hard for most of her freedoms to lose them to this witch. Emma pushed off with her good ankle sliding along the floor to get away from Regina and her all too eager self.

"I cannot heal my own ankle." Regina admitted, and they both heard Maleficent's sharp intake of breath at the admission. "Now please, calm down."

"Regina, why did you not tell me you were hurt?" Maleficent demanded an answer, aghast that her friend seemed to be hurt and had not informed her.

"Now is not the time Fee…"

"Now is the only time there is! You know that better than most Regina. Now, let me see that ankle!" Maleficent looked angry, no she was angry. There was literally a glow about her that showed all that anger. It was pulsating off of her through her eyes as they glowed. Interesting, Regina's anger or loss of control on her power was outletted through her hands, while Maleficent's was through her eyes. Emma wondered if each witch had their own special outlet for their magic when it was positively or negatively affected by their emotions.

"Not now…" Regina hissed, glaring at Maleficent over her shoulder. The older witch stopped walking towards them, but kept her eyes trained on Regina and Emma, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked like an angry child in her stance, but her glowing eyes made sure to tell a different story. She wasn't as helpless as a child and honestly it looked like she was ready to kill a child she was so angry.

"Now…is it your right ankle or left?" Regina asked, trying to draw Emma's attention away from Maleficent. "She will not appreciate you staring at her, so I advise you to stop." The witch whispered low so Emma was the only one to hear.

"I heard that…" Or so Emma thought.

"Of course you did Fee…" Regina rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Now be a dear and stop eavesdropping." Maleficent humphed and stomped her heeled feet against the tile for good measure.

"Right, my right ankle." Emma admitted, hopping the quicker she let Regina heal her ankle the faster Maleficent would calm down after assuring herself that Regina was alright. "I am sorry you know."

Regina looked up from lifting and rolling the edge of Emma's gown up so she could see the Princess' ankle, her brow raised. As she lifted up the slip of the gown as well, the sheer of it as light as a feather. Once it was held in her hand with the rest of the gown, which wasn't as light as the sheer cloth, she put her hand upon Emma's right ankle. She could already see the swelling and feel the blood rushing to the surface of the bruised flesh. Emma hissed at her touch and Regina did her best not to flinch in sympathy for the girl. It was her own fault after all.

"Sorry for what?" Regina inquired.

"Hurting your ankle."

Regina's eyes snapped up to meet Emma's and Emma wondered if she had said the wrong thing. She truly was sorry that she had hurt the witch. A few moments ago she would have loved to be the cause of her pain, but she had just been angry and egged on. She was known for having a short temperament.

"She's the one that hurt you! That's not…how! And why are you healing the wretch then!" Maleficent cried, insulted on her friend's behalf it seemed. "You're the huntress! You are the one that nearly killed my friend!"

"Fee…!" Regina spun around, only spinning about 180 degrees, but it was enough for her to see Maleficent clearly and grab the green fireball that was headed towards Emma's head.

"She…she hurt you…" Maleficent looked as if she was about to cry. Emma felt sick at the sight of it. She had been under the impression that no one would miss Regina if she were to die. She had already been told wrong by Mandy at the Watering Hole, but this was different. This was someone's genuine grief over the mere idea that Regina had almost been killed, been taken from them…again. "She could have killed you…" Maleficent whispered, her chin quivering.

"She failed." Owtch, Emma wondered how Regina could make the only defense she was going to receive be the biggest and sharpest slap in the face all in one.

"But she, she could try again…"

"I won't…" Emma offered, the compromise sounding feeble to her own ears. "I swear I won't."

Regina turned to look at her, eyeing her as skeptically as Maleficent was.

Regina seemed to be the only one to buy into her promise however. "See, she swears. You know how promises are kept by the good."

"If she breaks it I get to kill her." Maleficent stated matter-of-factly.

"Fee…"

"No. She agrees to that or I kill her now to make sure she doesn't kill you in the future." Regina sighed and looked to Emma. Emma's mouth dropped as she realized the witch wanted her to accept the deal.

If she, ever in the future, had to kill Regina, she would have to face the wrath of Maleficent. That was not something she wanted to look forward to. But what choice did she have? To promise to die later or die now?

"Deal…" She just made a deal with the devil. Or the devil's mistress.

Emma would just have to get around not killing Regina. Besides, she hadn't really wanted to kill the witch tonight. She'd just been interested in roughing her up a bit. Giving her a few bruises. Though it seemed she'd given her enough bruises with one single blow than all her other attempts.

Obviously Maleficent still wasn't convinced but she lowered her hands, her eyes still glowing a bright green hue. The threat of death still prominent in the air as Emma swept her eyes from one witch to the other.

"Why don't you go get yourself a drink?" Regina offered, obviously hoping to send the other witch away.

Maleficent didn't say a word, but she turned and got herself a refill, her eyes never off of them for very long.

Regina shook her head and sighed as she turned back to Emma. That was thrice now that she'd saved the Princess and still never heard a thank you. Though, she was pleasantly surprised by the apology for hurting her. Not for trying to kill her, but for hurting her in the process. It was a start.

"You are as strange as your mother." Regina finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"So she's as strange as her mother. Goody. Fix her up and get her the hell out of my fortress." Maleficent was pissy, and Emma honestly couldn't blame her. She seemed to truly care for Regina.

"Here, let's fix this…" Regina touched Emma's ankle once again, as gently as possible but she couldn't keep from hissing in pain. "This is going to sting…" Was Emma's only warning before a shocking electric pulse seemed to generate from her ankle and travel up her entire leg.

Gasping she pushed down on the top of her calf to try and keep the tingles from shooting up the rest of her leg. It didn't hurt, but it was certainly not a pleasant feeling.

"There…" Regina moved her hand away from Emma's ankle. The swelling was gone, and the throb non-existent.

"Thank you…" Emma swallowed suddenly feeling light headed.

Regina smiled genuinely at her before everything went black. "You're welcome…"

**End Chapter Six**


	8. So We Meet Again

**Chapter 7  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There is a rush of adrenaline coursing through her and she sees it matched in her husband. Snow feels her heart plummet into her stomach as she watches James foolishly rush towards Regina. The smoke that appears around them clouds her vision. Her hand holds tightly to Jamie's shoulder. She refuses to let her son be as foolhardy as his father.

Looking around them Snow knows something is coming before it does. She can sense the dread against the back of her neck. James is busy looking around them as well as if sensing the same thing. She meets his gaze for a moment. He looks as if he is about to be sick. His eyes are staring at something behind her, something just over her shoulder.

Turning around Snow's eyes widen and her mouth drops as she sees Regina looking at her, grinning, her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"NOO…!" Snow screams unable to help herself. Before the sound has even left her mouth they are gone. Both of them. Regina is gone. The witch is gone and the smoke is back and, and when it clears Emma is gone. Emma isn't standing anywhere in sight and she's gone. She's gone and and…

Snow doesn't realize the echoing cries bouncing off the walls of the open hall are her own until it stops. Clutching at her chest Snow falls into a heap, sobbing uncontrollably as she rocks back and forth.

_Regina came back._

Regina returned and even as she swore she had meant no harm, she had. Of course she had. The witch had been after her revenge for years. Why would she suddenly start to change her tune? Eighteen years hadn't changed anything. Nothing! She was such an idiot!

_Regina came back_  and promised she just wanted to talk.

Snow had almost believed that Regina could change. She had wanted desperately to believe that her former step mother could be the woman that she once was. Snow believed that it was possible for Regina to change, she always had. Regina had once been kind and loving, and not all of it had been a trick. Not all of it had been a façade. Snow knew the moment it had become a façade was after…was after her thirteenth birthday.

_**Regina came back**_  and promised she wanted to talk but she lied. She lied!

Everyone is silent for a few moments before the chattering begins. The hush that fell over the ballroom is lost now that it is clear what has happened.

The Princess whose birthday they were all here to celebrate was gone. Vanished. Taken by the Evil Queen.

"Emma…" Jamie whispers in shock realizing that Emma is gone. His short sword falls to the ground with a clang.

"I'll find them. I'll get her back. I promise. I'll get her back, Snow. I'll get her back." James touches Snow's shoulder for only a moment, before he disappears. "Steven, Desmond, follow me." James instructs.

The two Princes look at their mother and sister. Unsure if they should leave them as they are. As loyal as they are to King James and Snow White, their first priority is always their own family.

"Go…" Aurora insists as she kneels between Snow and Cinderella. She is the only one capable of taking care of her friends. Thankfully Alexandra is here to care for Cinderella and Penelope, her youngest, can assist her with Snow. As unfair as it seems the two Princesses will have to help her take care of the two Queens. For a moment Aurora wishes that Philip was here, her husband would be better suited to help King James than her sons. Sadly, this is not the time to think on such things.

Steven and Desmond both nod. Desmond is the first to follow after King James, listening to the orders the King is giving him as he goes. Several young men from the crowd join Desmond and King James, leaving the hall with the expectation of going to battle. This battle won't be again an army or even a horde of ogres. This battle would be against evil incarnate, and the darkest power of magic. What they could truly do against a witch as powerful as the Evil Queen escapes all the men following King James, but they will go to battle with him, for him, and for the glory of saving the White Princess.

As quickly as Desmond leaves, Steven remains. He hesitates, looking between his family and the friends of his family. He is unsure where he is truly needed and his internal dilemma is easily visible upon his face. Yet, the moment he sees the teary eyes of the youngest Prince he hardens his own expression. He cannot show fear. He needs to be strong for his family and his friends.

Kneeling down in front of Prince James, he touches Jamie's shoulder. His touch is much gentler then that of Emma's impetuous dance partner. His touch is meant to soothe, not startle. "Look after them, Prince James…"

Jamie looks to Prince Steven, his eyes filled with tears but he brings his hand up to his head and salutes the older Prince. "Yes sir…" his voice is weak and his hand shakes.

Steven salutes the young Prince before he looks to his mother.

"Go…" Aurora insists to her son and his nod is as hesitant as his departure.

Sighing, Aurora looks around her. There are several women headed in their direction, most of them hired hands of the White castle.

"Alexandra, can you move your mother? We must bring this to a more private area…" Aurora insists as she sees the greedy eyes of the aristocrats.

"Can I be of assistance?" A young man asks, by the looks of his uniform he is a Captain from Cinderella's kingdom.

"Yes, yes, Trevor, please, we need to get out of here." Alexandra begs as she looks to the man, Trevor.

"Of course my lady, may I?" He steps forward and kneels upon one knee in front of Cinderella. Their interaction is familiar. Alexandra trusts him enough to carry Cinderella, and that is enough for Aurora.

Aurora does not need to worry about his help being some form of sabotage. The thought alone, that there would be others willing to betray them, to hurt them comes so quickly to her she feels ill.

It has been nearly two decades since she has had to fear for her family and for her friends and their families. It is far too easy to slip back into the practice of thinking everyone is willing and able to betray them. Far too easy, and it sickens her.

They had been safe, for nearly twenty years they had been safe. There had been hardly any stir in the darker sides of their kingdoms. Yes, there were riots and natural disasters to handle and the occasional outlaw to deal with, but the arch nemesis that had long ago plagued them seemed to have quieted with Regina's departure.

Now, the moment Regina returned, everything went to hell! Even her fledging friendship with Maleficent was lost to her. All in one instant, all because of one woman.

Aurora breaths heavily through her nose as she kneels in front of Snow White. If she had hated Regina before she is unsure what she feels for the witch now. It is dark and spreads far too quickly through her for her liking. It is almost as if the feeling is as natural as breathing by the way it slides into her chest and spreads out from her heart to the tips of her fingers. It is cold and slimy and makes her feel dirty but she can't stop it.

Shaking away the feeling, or trying her best not to acknowledge it, Aurora grasps both of Snow White's cheeks and makes her friend look into her eyes.

"Snow…Snow…" Aurora sees how empty Snow White's eyes are. There is no flame, nothing. It is like she isn't even there anymore. Hissing, Aurora looks to her side and sees Jamie standing there, ringing his hands together as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

"Jamie…" Aurora calls and the prince snaps to attention, finally looking away from his mother to look at her. "…I need your assistance. Can you assist me?"

Jamie nods his head and moves to stand in front of his mother at his Aunt Aurora's behest. "Momma…?" Jamie speaks softly, just like Aurora told him too.

His mother looks up at him and he sniffles as he tries not to cry. He has to be brave. He is the man of the castle. He is supposed to take care of his mother now that his father has left. Prince Steven trusted him to look after everyone, so that is what he needs to do.

"Jay…" Snow swallows and blinks several times. "Jamie…"

"Hi…" Jamie touched his mother's shoulder and looked to Aurora before looking back to his mom.

"We just need to get her into the private hall, Jamie, okay? So a medicine man can look after her." Aurora tries to coach Jamie as he coaxes his mother out from her shock. Aurora knows that if Emma's disappearance is the reason Snow lost herself, it will be because of Jamie's continued presence that she escapes the confines of her own mind.

"You hear that Momma? We need to leave here right now. Just for now though. We can come back later." Jamie promises as he puts a hand out for his mother to take. "We need to go now."

Snow nods her head, her eyes still unfocused even as she takes a hold of Jamie's hand and stands from her seat upon the cold tile floor of the ballroom.

There are eyes on them, the Lords watching like hawks. Aurora glares at any willing to meet her eyes. Let them stew in their uselessness. They had done nothing to prevent this kidnapping and now they ate at the vulnerability it left in its wake.

_Monsters,_  Aurora thinks.  _They're as despicable as Regina and Maleficent. Bottom dwellers._

Stepping beside Snow, Aurora eases herself under Snow's arm, helping the queen walk through the open hall. There is a line of serving women blocking the path they are taking out of the hall. Many of the ladies are pushing back several overly eager guests who are asking questions about what the Queen could need. "Go back to your homes…" Aurora insists, to many of them.

Penelope walks beside her and the moment that they are through the back doors of the hall the doors are closed, leaving them in relative peace. They continue down a long stretch of hallway until they reach what Aurora knows is Snow and James' private library. The smell of the musky tomes brings a small smile to Aurora. This room is familiar and offers them all a bit of solace in their panic or fear. There is a small round table in the corner by the ceiling high windows. The curtains are open, allowing for the star light to stream in through the crystal glass. Torches are being lit by the staff as Aurora walks with Snow and Jamie through the library. The clack of her heels echoing through the otherwise empty chamber.

"My Queen…what may I do to assist you?" Frances, Aurora thinks is the woman's name. She has worked here in White Castle for as long as Aurora had known Snow White. So it surprises her that the woman is speaking to her, not to Snow White. The woman is smart to realize the gravity of the situation.

"There is much to discuss and her majesty is unwell. Send for a healer immediately." Hopefully they could give Snow some kind of draught that would help her sleep if nothing else. She was already calm so there is no need for a calming draught, though if Snow were to snap free from her revere it might become necessary for her to drink one. That was without even considering how Cinderella may need assistance as well.

"Snow, Snow, can you look at me?" Aurora asks as she and Jamie sit the immaturely dressed Queen upon the nearest chair. Snow doesn't look away from Jamie, but thankfully she's responsive enough to realize her son is crying and wipe away his tears.

"Mom, you need to stay seated…" Aurora looks into the corner of the room where Alexandra is busy trying to keep Cinderella upon the couch she and Sir Trevor placed her upon.

"Where are we, the last I remember…" Cinderella shakes her head and promptly falls back into the well cushioned couch. "What happened?" Cinderella's brow is creased in her confusion and her gloved hand reaches to massage away the headache focused at her temple.

"You fainted…" Alexandra explains, the sag of her shoulders evidence of the relief she feels at speaking with her coherent mother. Now if only Jamie could find that same relief.

Aurora turns away from the duo, allowing Alexandra the opportunity to explain what Cinderella missed. Jamie needs her assistance in reviving  _his_  mother.

"Mother, can I do something?" Penelope asks from beside her and Aurora swallows thickly at the sight of her daughter. Penelope's hair is wrapped in a circular bun atop her head, her strawberry blonde locks so like Aurora's own. Her dress is a deep purple with embroidered gold and green gems. The gems are fake, nothing but quart and gold painted cobble. Maleficent had helped Penelope sew the dress herself. Aurora feels tears prick at her wishing to fall, but she pushes them aside. When all is said and done and Emma has returned to them safely she will mourn the friendship she had found in her former enemy. Her thoughts cannot be corrupted with thoughts of Maleficent and her deceit. Her friends need her, her children need her to stay strong and she will.

"Yes, please, Penelope, see if your three aunts are nearby. You know how to summon them. I believe that your aunt Fauna is within the hall itself, as is the Blue Fairy. Please have them come here as quickly as they can."

"Of course…" Penelope does not wait another moment, happy with the task she has been given. She leaves the library to find and summon those her mother requested. As Penelope leaves she pumps into a woman dressed in a deep forest green dress, with a blood red cloak around her shoulders.

"Red…" Aurora sighs in relief at the sight of the other woman. Red and Granny step into the library followed closely by a grown Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket upon his shoulder.

"One hell of a way to throw a party, Snow…" Red stops her jovial taunt as it becomes clear Snow White isn't in a joking mood. "Oh lord…" Red exhales noisily. She rushes into the room and kneels down in front of her best friend, and Aurora stands to the side, sure that Red would pull the catatonic Queen back to them all. Granny moves in as well, slowly leaning heavily on her cane. She stands next to Jamie and pulls the fretting boy against her. The boy wraps his arms tightly, as tightly as he dares around the elderly woman.

"So, we're back to this are we? Well, this is unacceptable. You need to snap out of it, this instant. You see that boy over my shoulder, you see him?" Snow looks over Red's shoulder at Jamie as Aurora watches on with baited breath. "He needs you right now. Your son needs you, Snow." A single tear falls from Snow's eyes down ivory skin. "Jamie needs you to tell him that everything is going to be alright!" Red insists her hands tightly on Snow's knees as she looks into her friends tearing eyes.

"Above all that, Snow, he needs you to believe it. He needs you to believe that everything is going to be alright, that James is going to find Emma and we're all going to handle Regina." The passion in which Red speaks seems to easily cut through the darkness that has clouded over their friend. Red laughs shortly, scaring Aurora slightly with the darker tilt it carries. "We can handle her. You know we can. But I understand…this is everything you've feared come to life. I know that, my friend. I do, but…Mary…" Red speaks gently cupping Snow's cheek. "There is always a way. Always, and this is not that way. Now snap out of it!" Red raises her voice, punctuating her words with a tap of her palm against Snow's cheek.

Snow blinks several times, her tears falling as she finally began to focus on everyone around her. Aurora sighs, and offers Red a smile. They often have varying opinions but she cannot speak ill of the woman when it comes to understanding and knowing how to handle Snow White.

"Thank you…" Snow whispers as she squeezes Red's hand.

"Mom!" Jamie cries as he rushes forward.

"Woah…" Red exclaims as she dives out of the way of both mother and son.

Snow kneels down in front of Jamie and wraps her arms around her son as he hides his head against her shoulder.

"Oh Jamie, I'm so sorry…we'll find Emma. We'll find her, I promise."

"That's the spirit deary…"

Aurora turns to the door sighing happily as she sees her Aunt Fauna beside the Blue Fairy, with Penelope behind them. "Aunt Fauna…" The relief flows through Aurora immediately at the sight of her own magical family member. Opening her arms, Aurora hugs Penelope close as her Aunt tisks at her.

"Oh Rose, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I…" There is no time for Aurora to even attempt to defend herself.

"I told you! Did I not tell you that, that purple witch was up to no good? I told you, you know I did. I told you she was up to no good! Now look at the mess we're in."

Penelope is outraged by the accusation. "She wasn't behind this kidnapping!" Aurora is surprised that she doesn't immediately berate Penelope for defending Maleficent. After all the grief the witch had caused her, it only took three years for the witch to worm her way into Aurora's heart and that of her children.

"Oh child…"

"No, she did not take Emma! She is not responsible for this. She's not evil! She, she's not…she, she helped me make my dress." Penelope's voice falters as she stares around the room, disbelieving eyes looking forlornly at her. "Mom…?" Penelope tilts her head up as she leans it against Aurora's chest, her eyes pleading with her, begging her to agree with her declaration.

Aurora wants nothing more than to agree, to believe that the Maleficent that she and her family have come to know in the last two years is in fact the true woman behind the visage. Sadly, it is hard. So very hard to keep her old doubts, her old fears from creeping in around her.

"Penny…" Aurora tries as gently as she can, but it is not gentle enough.

"NO! No, you…cannot take their side, no...mom, please..." Penelope sags, her arms tight around her own chest as she steps away from her mother, distancing herself from everyone else in the room. Feeling the space will truly match her feelings of separation.

"This isn't Maleficent's doing…" All the heads in the room turn to the voice. "This is Regina's doing. This was her plan all along. She, she did not come here to talk. She came here with a purpose. She has always had a purpose when it comes to me. To my family…" Snow straightens her back, her hands firm upon Jamie's back as she meets everyone's eyes. "Red, can you please look after Jamie…"

"Sure, Snow, but what…" Red questions as she accepts Jamie into her own embrace, holding the young boy against her as she looks curiously at her friend who simply storms passed her and out the doors of the library. "…are you doing?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This little piggy went to market…this little piggy stayed home. This little piggy had roast beef, This little piggy had none. And this little piggy went 'wee…wee…wee…' all the way home." The unnatural laughter bubbles up through the darkness.

"A is for Princess Allie who fell down the stairs."

Snow stood against the moist cavernous wall of the dungeon. The torch light flickers ten feet in front of her as she hides silently in the shadows. It had taken her all of ten seconds to know that she had to visit with Rumpelstiltskin. He would know what to do, and even if he didn't he could help her. She knows he can. Even if that meant she had to release him to do it. She is desperate. He would realize just how desperate she is, how inconsolable. It would be to his advantage to tell her all she needs to know. He craves freedom, and she yearns to have her daughter back safely.

"B is for Briar Rose assaulted by bears."

If Aurora, Cinderella, or Red knew where she stood and what she is contemplating they would have her committed. They would lock her in her rooms until this crisis was over. To release Rumpelstiltskin is going to be the biggest mistake of her life. It has taken them all years, generations, to capture the man. The Dark One, the imp of a man whom had meddled and weaved himself into all their lives in the most dastardly of ways. Should she release him, offer him his freedom, he would be free to torture their children, another generations of innocents taken advantage of because of her. Those were the consequences to the actions she is truly contemplating.

"C is for Cinderella who wasted away."

Can she truly condemn them all, all over again? After all the hard work she and her dearest friends had suffered through to trap this incorrigible man, can she now condemn Aurora's children, Alexandra, Jamie, and Emma to that fate? To once again live with the darkest temptations offered to them in their greatest times of need? Can she be responsible for that? Would she be able to live with the guilt of her actions? To save her child, grown though she may be? Then when it is all said and done, can she allow Emma to live with that guilt of knowing that because of her all the future evil doings transpired?

"D is for Desmond thrown out of a sleigh."

No. No she can't.

Yet she stays. Staring, watching Rumpelstiltskin in his insanity. Listening to his incessant prattle.

"I know you are there dearie…" Rumpelstiltskin calls out in his glee as he skips in a slithering way to the bars of his cage. When Snow does not answer he grins, his yellow teeth glowing in the dusky lit dungeon. "E is for Emma who speaks not a peep..hehe."

Snow feels her gloved hands fist, her nails digging through the material of the white gloves into her palms as she realizes what the prisoner has been going on about.

"F is for Flora sucked dry by a leech." He ticks off another finger as he continues in his sing song way. "G is for Granny smothered under a rug. H is for Henry done in by a thug. I is for Isabella who drowned in a lake. J is for James who took lye by mistake."

Snow's head spins as she listens to his rhyme, the air around her seems to crackle and smell far too sweet to be normal. There is something transpiring, even between them and in the distance. He's casting some form of spell, she's sure of it. There is no other explanation as to why she suddenly steps out from her hidden nook and walks steadily towards the bars. Her hands wring themselves as if around someone's neck, squeezing and twisting and tight.

"K is for Kathryn struck with an axe. L is for Leo who swallowed some tacks. M is for Mary who wept herself out to sea."

"Enough…" Snow's voice is soft, weak.

"N is for Neville who died of ennui. O is for Olive run through with an awl. P is for Penelope trampled flat in a brawl."

"Enough…" Snow's voice is slightly stronger. Her tongue wipes across her bottom lip as she swallows down the lump in her throat.

"Q is for Quentin who sank in a mire. R is for Regina consumed by a fire. S is for Steven who perished of fits."

"Enough!" Snow yells, her fists at her side as she glares darkly at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin's shoulders sag a bit, his fun ruined. "No need to yell my pretty."

Snow's nostrils flare, her body breaking out in goose bumps as he chuckles happily, clapping as he leans leisurely against the bars, his chin resting on a horizontal bar so their eyes are trained equally on each other.

"You certainly did not come to stand and stare. Did you? Oh, won't King James be jealous. Finally found a soft spot for me have you, your highness?" He straightens up with a grin, pulling at his grimy dark dyed clothes, trying to appear dapper and handsome in his own whimsical way.

Snow lets him have his fun. Wondering how she could think, even if it was for just one second, how amusing Rumpelstiltskin could be. Shaking away the thoughts, Snow remains silent, even as he continues to chatter away.

"No? Well, your loss my dear." His teeth appear again as he sneers. "Do not waste out time. You would not be here if there were not a purpose."

"I know, as you do, that you are aware of what has happened. Just as you always are."

His sneer becomes a smirk as he tilts his head from side to side, if he didn't give off an aura of evil incarnate it'd look bashful. "Well, there is that of course. It's just so much fun to pretend, don't you think?"

Snow opens her mouth but cannot answer, "Of course it is. You pretend for the entire kingdom, don't you? You parade yourself to your friends, family, and kingdom as something you are not. You pretend to be free of hate, of despise, of blame." He grins as Snow gasps, "but you and I know the truth. So does  _she_ …"

"She has taken my child."

"Poor dear won't know what she's gotten herself into. Would you? Had you been taken to that dark fortress surrounded by not one but two witches?"

"Dark fortress…two witches…" Snow's eyes widen. "Emma is at Maleficent's fortress?"

"Oh dear, did I say that?" He giggles again his finger pressing to his lip. "Oh no matter, by the time your forces arrive they will have gone."

Snow growls at the man behind the bars. His games have never been more unappreciated. "Tell me where she is…"

"Hmmm…" he seems to consider it. "No." He spins around and skips to the back of his cell, sits down and pulls one of the books he was given to read. The lighting is very poor but after years he's gotten used to it.

Snow slams her hand against the bars in front of her, her head bowed as her heart races against her chest. She cannot offer him anything. She will not offer him anything, nothing. She will not speak a word of a deal, not one single wo… "What do you wish for in return?"

He seems shocked, if only for a moment, that she has caved so easily. His eyes narrow and he closes the book in his hand, but makes no move to return to the front of his cage. "What do I wish for in return?" He repeats, his eyes moving around his home for the last nineteen years. It lacks the proper accommodations he became used to in his many years of frugality. What he wishes for more than anything in this world is to be free of this place. To leave this cage and find…and find his own way back to his happy ending. After making each and every royal prat pay for their betrayal.

Snow bites her tongue so as not to say she would promise him anything he wanted. "You wish to speak with Emma…"

His brow rose, "I wished to speak with her…"

"How can you speak with her if she is not returned to us?" Snow questions, her heart racing against her ribcage, her stomach twirling around itself in knots.

"Hmm…that is a curious predicament." He speaks aloud rubbing his chin as if in thought. "I will not need to speak with her if she is dead." He shrugs, leaning back against the wall, props his feet up on his bed and opens his book, ignoring Snow's wail at the idea of Emma's death.

"No, please that cannot be…" Snow begs, to deaf ears.

"T is for Lady Tremaine who was blown to bits. U is for Ursula who slipped down a drain. V is for Victoria squashed under a lady's train."

"Stop…please there must be something you can do!"

"W is for the little Red Wolf embedded in ice. X is for Xerxes devoured by mice. Y is for Yorick whose head was knocked in. Z is for Zillah who drank too much gin…A is for Alexandra who fell down the stairs. B is for Briar Rose assaulted by bears. C is for Cinderella who wasted away."

Snow's head fell to the lean against the magic laced bars, her tears falling as Rumpelstiltskin continued his rhymes. The grisly deaths playing before her closed eyes like a puppet show.

**End Chapter Seven**

 


	9. History Repeated

**Chapter 8  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina huffs a sigh of relief as she drops the blonde Princess to her bed. The woman was not light by any means, her body lean and muscular beneath her gown. The gown alone weighs a ton in her opinion. Regina had had to carry the girl through the hallway to these chambers. Locating the proper chambers had been simple enough. There had been a patrol of guards moving in and out of the room with dogs, hoping to give the canines the scent of the Princess to help them track her down.

Wouldn't it be a sight to see when the castle woke to find Emma sleeping soundly and safely in her own rooms come daybreak? Regina had been surprised to find that not only were Emma's chambers warded, but so were Snow and James' chambers, and the boy's chambers. She had yet to gain the young boy's name, but promised to inquire it with Maleficent. The shape-shifter would be displeased that she was showing an interest in another child, but her interests lie in giving a name to the adorable young man. He would one day be a worthy foe, of that Regina is sure.

The fact remains that the royal family's chambers are warded, but much of the castle remains unwarded. Regina sensed a great deal of magic coming from beneath the castle when she arrived, but had no time to investigate fully. She promises herself she will investigate the anomaly further at another date. For now, she simply wishes to alleviate herself of her burden and return to her castle. It has been a long day after all.

Looking down at the sleeping Princess, Regina shakes her head. The woman is dead to the world, yet her chest rises and falls and her heart still beats. Exhaustion as well as a bit of magically induced sleep keep the princess in her deep slumber. She remains unconscious even as Regina brushes some of her wayward locks of golden hair behind her ear. The worries that had creased across the young woman's face no longer mar her countenance, and when she is not wielding a deadly weapon (or several) Emma is quite fetching.

Regina's fingers tingle as they brush against Emma's cheek and for a moment Regina is struck with just how beautiful the young woman is. It is no wonder she exemplifies beauty. After all, "You look like a replica of your parents…" How Regina did not connect the woman's linage at their first meeting escapes her. Perhaps she had just thought that no daughter of Snow White would dare come after her halfcocked. Then again hadn't Snow herself once done the same in her youth and ignorance?

Chuckling softly, Regina turns to leave. She cannot transport herself from this room to her castle. So, she like any normal mortals walks across the open bedchambers towards the doors. Her feet stop when she hears Emma coo in her sleep.

"Mmmm…Mr. Antler…" Turning to look over her shoulder, Regina is struck dumb at the sight of the Princess pulling a raggedy looking toy from beneath the pillow. The princess unconsciously snuggles against her beloved toy. A smile cracks through and she struggles to keep in her laughter.

Now, whenever thinking back to the huntress that had stalked her like an expert marksman and tracker, she will forever see that same skilled killer snuggling up to a plush toy like a child. Emma seems like a pure being that, although dark in many aspects of her life, she still held onto a childlike innocence that Regina had lost far too early in life. The sight of such innocence always calls to a part of Regina that she has long tried to suppress. One that wishes to—for only a single moment—to feel that same sense of awe and reverence, and see the world as others did.

Grinning Regina blindly leaves the sleeping Princess behind, opening and closing the large doors behind her as silently as possible. With her back to the hallway, Regina holds her palm against the closed door, her face instantly returning to its stoic and cold façade. Grabbing the edge of her cape she spins around and nearly trips over her own feet at the sight before her in the otherwise empty hallway.

"You!" Snow hisses her mouth open to scream for, well, anyone.

Regina races forward, appearing through a puff of black smog instantly in front of Snow White. Grabbing a hold of the raven haired woman's head she wraps one arm around the back of her head and covers her mouth with her other. Thankfully her gloves keep the squeal that would have been a scream, muffled.

"Now, let us be honest with each other Snow…" Regina breathes, "This is not the first time you have seen me sneaking out of those chambers." After all, before Emma slept in them, they belonged to Snow White's mother and had not changed even after the Queen's death. Regina does not know when they changed, when Snow White decided to rearrange the chambers and why she would give them to her daughter. The witch wonders where all of the former Queen's things are. She wonders if Snow kept any of them, if Snow was even the one to rummage through her mother's belongings. Surely then the woman would have had many questions if she had, questions Regina knew no one would wish to answer even so many years later.

Snow's eyes widen at the implication, even as Regina smirks. "I am going to release you, and you are not going to scream. If you do, I will reconsider my kindness and take your darling Princess back. I assure you that she is safe, unharmed, and fast asleep in her own bed." Snow's glare softens, but is still unconvinced. "I swear to you on my own life, that Emma is in those chambers, fast asleep and unharmed."

This seems to calm the Queen, even if it does surprise her. The shock is evident upon her face, even if half of it is covered by Regina's gloved hand. Snow had only calmed down enough to leave the dungeons moments ago. The echoes of a long time enemy of both women, rejoicing at the death of Snow's daughter grating at her nerves. Even now those words war against the part of her that wishes to believe Regina is telling her the truth. Seeing Regina now, standing before her, swearing on her own life that Emma is safe, unharmed, and sleeping sounding in her own chambers, troubles Snow. Who is she to believe? Rumpelstiltskin who has no reason to lie to her? Or Regina, who, if having killed Emma has every reason to lie to her face?

"Now, I am going to release you, no screaming…or calling for help, I already have a headache. I do not need a migraine." She informs tiredly. "Deal?" Regina waits for Snow to nod her head in agreement before she slowly releases the Queen, and steps back from her.

"What are you playing at?" Snow hisses, her voice low and gruff as she looks around the open hallway as if expecting to see a hidden accomplice ready to strike.

Regina merely raises a brow, remaining silent. What game is she playing? Honestly, she no longer knows. Which is very unlike her as Maleficent was quick to point out.

"I have no game to play here Snow. I am simply returning what is not mine to have taken."

"You lie." Regina sighs, she had just sworn on her own life that Emma is unharmed and in her own rooms. What else would it take for this impatient woman to take her seriously?

 _Perhaps by not kidnapping her child_ , a small voice tells Regina. Swatting the voice away Regina keeps her eyes on the formerly younger woman. How odd it is to realize that now she is the younger woman of the two. "I have no reason to lie."

Snow does not believe her and contemplates breaking her word and screaming, calling attention to herself and Regina. No, she cannot do that just yet. Regina could simply transport herself to freedom and safety here in the hallway. However, if she were to step back into Emma's chambers, there would be no use of magic, no escape for the witch.

"Prove it…" Snow challenges.

Regina shoulders sag, her posture saying 'very well' as she about faces. With her back to Snow she realizes she is giving the Queen ample opportunity to take advantage of her, but brushes the idea away quickly. With about ten long strides Regina she once again before the Princess' closed doors. Looking over her shoulder Regina is surprised that Snow has not followed her or moved an inch. Jerking her head roughly towards the door she signals for the Queen to follow her.

Snow looks around their immediate vicinity before picking up the skirt to her gown to follow after Regina. Opening the door just as Snow steps behind her Regina reveals Emma's rooms. The large sitting room with its long couch and cushioned chairs by the carved fire place is lit by the embers of the burning logs. Just beyond the sitting room are open double doors to Emma's bedchambers, where the canopied bed sits in the center of the room. Even from where the women stand, one could make out the sight of a curled up lump—otherwise known as Princess Emma—lying peacefully in her own bed.

Of course this isn't enough for the mother and she leaves Regina standing by the open door as she checks over her daughter, the click of her heels echoing through the room as she rushed forward to ease her fears. Regina follows the woman at a slower pace, slightly uncomfortable remaining here long enough to watch Snow embrace her slumbering child and ascertain her health.

Reaching the bed, Snow sits on the edge and leans over it. Brushing Emma's hair away from her face she gently calls out for her daughter. "Emma…Emma, sweetie?" Snow tries in vain to wake her daughter as Regina steps into the bedroom, her arms crossed over her chest as she leans back against the ornate door beside her.

"Your words will not wake her. She will sleep on." Snow slowly turns towards her, but Regina's focus is on the sleeping Princess who remains unaware of the rest of the world as she sleeps. "You know the spell," Regina nonchalantly informs. She used it on most of the guards around the castle when she'd arrived earlier that evening.

"You bitch!" The Queen's nose flares as her eyes burn with hatred. If it were not such a startling sight, Regina would think it rather cute that the poised Queen can so easily revert to her foul tempered thief persona with nothing but the blink of an eye. It has been years since Regina has been graced with this willful creature.

Before Regina can even speak a word of reassurance or mock the Queen for jumping to conclusions (and maybe berate herself for not being clearer) white gloved hands are around her neck. Her feet shuffle backwards so she is not trapped between this enraged mother and a wall.

"How dare you! How  _dare_  you!" Snow fumes, her grip growing steadily tighter.

Regina wants nothing more than to ask Snow if she'd gained multiple personalities since her departure. However with the grip of Snow's hands around her neck there are more pressing matters to deal with than dealing the Queen a barbed insult.

"You promised!" Snow accuses. "You swore…!" Tears stream from the queen's eyes and Regina briefly wonders why they haven't turned to steam for the fire in Snow's eyes surely would evaporate them within moments.

With the wards around the room Regina cannot hope to escape Snow's arms with the help of magic and the Queen's hands are surprisingly strong as they begin to squeeze at her throat. Regina feels a thread of panic enter her, but only for a moment. She will be damned if Snow White has yet another victory over her. This victory for Snow will not be the last loss Regina will face. She will not meet her end by the hands of this girl-turned-woman.

Regina grits her teeth as she grabs Snow's wrists as tightly as she can. Her nails bite into Snow's skin, their gloves doing nothing to prevent the crescent moon shapes from appearing on ivory skin.

Doing her best to lead them out from these rooms, to where she stands a better chance against the enraged mother, Regina keeps back stepping. The constant shift keeps a distance from her and Snow, forcing the Queen to follow her at arm's length and keeps Snow from putting any more pressure against her neck.

"Bring her back,  **damn you** , bring her back!"

Without real knowledge of the furniture around the room, Regina does not see the couch until she is lying over the arm of it with Snow White on top of her. In any other circumstances she would have been crude and made several sexual comments to the usually prudish girl. Sadly, this time she has barely enough air left in her lungs to spit out "Lehht…ga…"

The adrenaline running through both women is like magic, it crackles invisibly beneath their skin forcing strength into muscles normally underused. The weight of Snow White's body on top of her allows the Queen to press down hard enough on Regina's throat that the witch can practically feel her trachea collapsing.

In a moment of panic and desperation Regina lifts her leg, wraps it around Snow White's hip like a lover and spins them off of the couch pushing up with her shoulder blades and hips.

"Ughff…." The wosh of Snow's breath against her décolletage relieves Regina as the Queen's hands release their hold. Scrambling, even as she coughs desperately, trying to breathe through the sore muscle, she skims down Snow's body till she is straddling the Queen's waist. Turning her head into her forearm Regina coughs; her lungs and throat burning. She blindly reaches out her hands and grabs onto Snow's wrists and presses down on them. She traps Snow as effectively as she can. Her neck burns, and she knows the moment she returns to Maleficent's fortress she will be scolded, sure to have bruises again.

Snow regains her breath back first and begins to scuffle beneath Regina, bucking and thrashing wildly. Regina grits her teeth and holds on for dear life, knowing that if she is topped at this moment she will have no chance against the queen.

 _The apple sure didn't fall far from the tree with these two,_ Regina thinks hollowly as she wheezes her eyes red rimmed as if she had been crying. Not a single tear has fallen.

"Oh, dear, now, look…at what….you've," Regina coughs, wincing as she swallows what little saliva that has gathered, "—made me do." Regina sighs, bowing her head a bit, resting. Beneath her chest her heart slows its erratic pounding.

"Gah! Get off me you evil witch!"

Regina grins, she can't help herself. Of all the insults the Queen could have thrown at her at this very moment, she chooses the commonly used one. How boring. Surely Snow can do better than that? Hadn't she taught the woman anything in her formidable years? Regina's face hardens at the thought. Yes, she had taught Snow a great deal as a child but of all that had been taught there was one learned behavior that Regina had not taught her well enough.

 _The woman can't keep a secret to save her life_ , Regina thought bitterly.

Ire rose within her as Snow continued to struggle beneath her. Regina tightened her grip until her knuckles turned white and Snow winced at the pain. "Won't James be the jealous little fool." Laughing at the red hued cheeks beneath her and the rise in Snow's attempts to free herself.

"Do stop your incessant worming around. Your daughter is fast asleep…"

"You put her under that foul curse!" Snow accuses her eyes blazing brighter than they had moments before. This time when Snow bucks Regina wonders how her spine remained intact.

She has little time to wonder about such durable bones as she's thrown head over tea kettle. This time however she knows what Snow plans and rolls to the side and onto her knees as fast as she can. It is still hard to breathe but she manages to regain her feet a second before Snow does.

Keeping a safe distance between them, Regina stands behind the couch they'd fallen on top of.

" **Your**  child is fine!" Regina tries, albeit bitterly, to reassure Snow of this fact, sure that this has to do with her misspoken assurance that Emma would sleep till morning. Except she hadn't said morning, she'd unwittingly allowed for Snow to assume Emma would sleep 'on' under the spell Snow knew well.

"To think, I believed you. Even after he spoke of her death. I believed you. Why do I always believe you!" Snow had lost her mind, Regina was sure of it. She was raging at herself, angry that she'd apparently fallen for another of Regina's 'tricks'.

"I swore to you that she was well! On my life…" Regina side steps. She needs to keep some kind of furniture between her and Snow as the Queen rounds the edge of the couch and Regina steps behind a plush chair.

"So it is your life I will take for your lie!" Snow lunges for Regina, and although Regina has waited years to do it she feels no satisfaction when her closed fist meets Snow White's nose and there's a crunch. The crunch should be satisfying, honestly it should, but the sight of the blood makes her sick to her stomach instead. Snow cries out at the pain as Regina winces at the shock moving up from her knuckles to her forearm.

Growling at her own emotions over the situation, the sight of Snow White bent at the waist both of her hands cupping her nose to staunch the blood flow, Regina steps closer to the injured woman. The same woman who'd been moments away from killing her, the same woman who'd caused her more pain than anyone ever could do again, the very same woman that she'd helped raise and watched grow up to look so much like her mother.

Regina feels tears spring to her eyes but they will not fall, she won't allow them to. Taking a deep breath she places her hands on Snow's shoulder. She jumps back when Snow swings at her, one hand pressing tightly to her nose as the other tries to grab purchase on her.

Shaking her head at the two of them, the situation she is in presently, and how several years ago she would have taken pleasure in seeing Snow in pain, she tries again.

"Come with me," Regina instructs. Snow snaps her head up, her eyes speaking for her. 'You must be crazy' they say most effectively. Regina is almost sure that Snow says it aloud she can hear the Queen's voice so clearly in her mind with just the look.

"Emma will be fine. As I promised you before. She is going to sleep on until the morning. Not unlike her mother, she jumped to conclusions and attacked me. She injured her ankle after breaking my nose—much like I have done to yours—and I healed her."

"Whay?" Snow's voice is muffled and nasal. The question is clear however. Why would she heal Emma after taking her? Why not just kill her? Make Snow suffer much like she had suffered?

"Because I had and still have no intentions of being responsible for hurting her. She is under a sleeping spell," Regina squeezes Snow's shoulder, feeling Snow stiffen beneath her touch. "The same spell I used on your imbecile guards this evening. She will wake in the morning just like the rest of them. Well rested and unharmed. Just as I promised." Regina annunciates the last sentence, trying to focus Snow on this sole fact, while knowing the Queen will focus on anything but it.

"Now, follow me. I cannot heal your nose while in these chambers. A fact you well know." Snow would never attack her, face her head on, knowing she could use magic. The playing field is level in these chambers, something Regina is not very comfortable with. As talented as she is as a witch, she has no skill in hand to hand combat. She is decent with a bow and arrow—better than decent honestly—but anything involving a sword or fists she would lose at. It is why she had hired hands that could use a sword and their very body as a weapon. It is something she plans to rectify immediately. She will not be caught unawares again. Never again will she be forced to be a victim unable to protect herself or those she loves. Never.

Regina shakes her head, now is not the time to rehash the past. Especially that past. "Come along, your Highness…"

Snow does not move. Regina steps away from the Queen, sighing when Snow remains where she is, slightly bent over. Blood has begun to slip through her fingers and drips onto the floor beneath them and down her arm, staining her white gown. Beneath Snow's green eyes lay numerous questions. None of which Regina wishes to answer at the moment. All she wants to do is heal the Queen, take her leave, let Maleficent yell at her, drop into her own bed and sleep for the next two days. She cannot say that living in Fairytale world is not interesting. She hasn't had this much 'fun' in years. If she's honest she hasn't had to work this hard in years either.

"Snow, please." Regina requests, her shoulders sagging as she stares at the woman, hoping she will give in. "I wish to leave, but I will not do so until you are no longer bleeding. Please, follow me. I cannot help you while in these chambers."

Snow seems to consider her options, her eyes looking to Emma's rooms and the mess they have created of the sitting room. Nodding she begins to follow Regina out of the rooms. She insists however that they leave the doors to the chambers open, and only stand right outside them. It is a precaution, Regina knows this. She does not argue. She has no energy left to argue. Her head is slowly killing her, her neck is sore, her chest is tight, and her back is throbbing. She just wants to go home and rest. She like everyone else is only human, she can only handle so much.

Regina flinches as she sees the damage she has done to Snow's nose. "This will only take a moment…"

Snow closes her eyes and grimaces the entire time, the lightning like touch of magic against her face tickles. She gasps against the pain but as soon as it started it is gone and the throbbing stops.

"There…" Regina drops her hand away, turning her back to take her leave.

"Why take her just to return her?" Snow asks, stopping Regina in her tracks.

Regina turns and truly takes Snow in. She has truly aged her eighteen years, but still retains every ounce of her beauty. The mirror was right, she truly is the fairest of them all, even now as she has wrinkles, worry and laugh lines, and has blood staining her chin neck and clothing. They do nothing but enhance the beauty before her. It is sickening. And wholly unfair, but Regina wonders if Emma will age as elegantly as her mother.

Not that she cares!

She has no interest in how the Princess will age. Nor does she care about her beauty. She would much rather never see the insolent brat again. Well, maybe…

"I had no intentions of taking her. Call it an impulse." Regina shrugs; it is truly just old tricks dying hard. "I had originally planned to just transport her to her rooms and be on my way, but your daughter is a bit…" Regina looks around in her own mind for a proper description of the Princess, "…rowdy when frightened." Regina wishes she could point out to the bruise Emma had caused her as payback for snatching her, but Maleficent had made quick work of healing them and her ankle before she'd brought Emma back. Maleficent wanted her in tip top form for arriving back at this castle unprotected and without aide.

"Why should I trust you…" Snow has every right to be skeptical, Regina knows this. It is just very tiring to have to explain herself all of the time.

"You have no choice but to trust me, and you know you do. Even if you do not wish to admit it. The only reason you have not screamed is because a part of you trusts in my words. You know that I am not lying to you. It is why even while you were angry with me and trying to kill me, you did not stab me with the dagger I know is in the insole of your left leg."

Snow's left leg shifts and her eyes widen. The Queen surely wondering now why she had not just grabbed it and stabbed Regina when she had the chance in Emma's rooms. Regina is grateful that she didn't have the foresight to do just that, as she had been unprepared for the Queen's attack and would have surely died at her hands had she gone for the dagger rather than the use of her hands. The only reason she knew the Queen had the dagger at all was when she'd been atop the woman, she'd felt the handle press against the outside of her own thigh.

Snow sighs, hating that Regina is right, or seems to be at least. Still, her eyes track the doors of Emma's room before meeting Regina's again. The sight of her slumbering daughter calming her assuring her that of all things Regina has said and done to her, killing or cursing her daughter is not one of them.

There is still a part of her that trusts Regina. It should have died years ago, but there are too many memories—long buried as they are—that make it impossible for her to overlook Regina when she is being honest. This is the woman that raised her. Even if the years have eaten away at the happiness that once lived within Regina's heart, there are still pieces of that young woman in Regina. Pieces that Snow sees glimpses of at the most inopportune times, such as this one.

"Sometimes I wish I could hate you." Snow admits her heart hard in her chest as she feels tears fill her eyes. "I wish that I could hate you for all the pain you've caused me. For all that you've done."

 _All_ _ **I've**_ _done…_ Regina's jaw flexes as her entire body tenses, waiting for some undercut blow. Or is it coiling in on itself waiting and readying itself so she can pounce on Snow the moment she steps over the line?

"I try, I try so hard, and sometimes I can. Sometimes, I can hate you. I can feel nothing but hatred and anger and betrayal. It's so strong and I hardly know what to do with myself when I do feel like that. All I want is to hurt something, to break apart everything I've ever built up in frustration because I could never take that anger out on you or anyone else."

Snow takes several deep breaths trying to calm down. "I… Regina I," Snow whispers, a single tear sliding free as she stares down at the stone floor beneath her. "I wished you gone so many times Regina. I wished you dead and then when you left, when you were as good as dead, I wanted you back."

"My aren't you the little masochist…" Regina's voice is hollow, no amusement in her tone or posture.

Snow laughs decrepitly. Of course in her vulnerability and honest to goodness heartfelt reminiscence Regina would strike out. Cut at her more. "As sick and masochistic as it is, what am I without you?" Snow asks, finally looking up from the floor. "I didn't know for the longest time. What is a heroine without her villainess? Watching Aurora mend fences with Maleficent, I wanted that. I wanted to have you back as you were  _ **before**_ …"

"Before  _you_  ruined it, ruined me." Regina accuses her hands trembling as she stares at Snow. It seems unreal, unnatural for the White Queen to stand before her admitting to her deepest darkest secrets. Once upon a time, Regina would have welcomed all of Snow's secrets and kept every single one of them. But that was a different life time and she was a different person. A whole person. Now, she is fragmented and jaded, and the fault lay with the woman in front of her.

"Poor little Snow White, afraid of her own feelings." Regina maliciously teases. "You have no right to speak of anger and betrayal."

"You killed my father!" Snow yells, her voice echoing across the floor. "You were supposed to love him! He was your husband! And you killed him! You tried to kill me!" Snow shrieks, very unlady like.

Regina's head tilts to the side as she can hardly speak through her fury. "I wish I had been the one to kill him. I wish I had been there when he died so he could look into my eyes and know it was me. To  _ **know**_  that he had lost—to me! He…he deserved much more than a painless death for what he did!" Regina retorts, fists forming at her sides.

"He loved you!" Regina sputters at the mere idea that King Leopold had loved her. "He loved me!" Snow wails, "He was a good man."

"Ha!" Regina truly cackles evilly at the idea of Leopold being a good man. "You are still so  _ **naïve**_ …he did not love me. He never loved me and I never loved him. He needed someone to take care of you and he needed to keep a close eye on me. Afraid that after Lily died…"

Snow reels at the mention of her mother's name. It has been years since anyone has said it aloud. Many referring to the deceased Queen as 'the queen mother' rather than her given name. Sometimes Snow forgets it at times. "My mother…? What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Yes your mother, and if you would let me  **finish**  I could tell you the significance of her death!" Regina hisses. Snow snaps her jaw shut, but her glare speaks of how she does not appreciate being silent. Regina does not care. "Your father was not the man you think of him as. He never was that man, not for as long as you were alive."

"Are you saying I changed him?" Snow could not keep silent, not when Regina stood before her and had the audacity to insult her father. To speak ill of the man she had killed, whether by her own hand or by assassination was the last straw. To insinuate that Snow White was the reason her father was…what? He was a good man! He had always been a good man, always! (To her at least)

"Do not put words in my mouth!"

"Then explain this to me!"

"I would if you let me finish a single thought! My gods…" Regina throws her arms into the air, exasperated.

Snow sighs, her chest heaving in her frustrated anger. "Go on then…" She bites out.

Regina looks around the hall, surprised that no one has come upon them yet. There is a tingle at the back of her neck, like she should recognize something, but even as she focuses her powers on identifying anything out of the ordinary, nothing makes itself known.

"Your father was a kind man—once. He was a young Lord that caught the eye of the only daughter of King John II, your mother. He knew I would do everything in my power to see him crumble. He was not the rightful heir to this kingdom. He married your mother, the  **rightful**  ruler of this kingdom. He had belittled and slowly over powered her in the years they were together. He loved her, in his own way, but what he loved more, was power. He knew that I would try and usurp him after your mother died. I was the only one willing to speak out against him. I had no respect for him, my only respect lie in your mother. She had," Regina's throat closes and she has to take the time to clear it before continuing, "She had helped raise me. I was your mother's lady in waiting."

"What…that's…you're lying." Snow shook her head, unbelieving. Her father was the rightful King to this kingdom. He had been the rightful heir, not her mother. If her mother had been the rightful heir than when she died, Snow would have immediately been raised to take her place as Queen. She would not have lived as a Princess in this castle. No matter the misogynistic beliefs of this kingdom, she would have been promised to a Prince and married young so she and her husband could rule. Her father would not rule if he was not from the royal bloodline.

None of that happened. None of the natural progression in the secession of royal anointment had taken place. So, Regina must be lying. She had to be.

Regina laughs, "No, afraid not. Your father was as born royal as I was. And I am not from any royal bloodline, Snow. My mother was a lady at court that died after giving birth to me. She was unmarried and had been having an affair with a man that worked at the mills. The scandal would have ruined my grandfather's name. He would have had me killed had my father not saved me and fled here. He was a miller…an average man."

"I remember, he was always humming or whistling a tune. He was very kind…" Snow nods her head, agreeing with at least one part of Regina's tale. Tall tale though it seemed to be, Snow could not dispute what she truly did not know. Not factually at least.

"I became your mother's lady in waiting when I was very young. I was chosen by her specifically because she…" Regina sighs feeling her breath leave her as the memory of Lily wound itself through her mind. "Snow," Regina tries to break it to the woman gently. She honestly truly does. "…your mother was a very powerful white wicca, a witch."

"You lie!"

"Snow…"

"No, my mother was not a witch, she…"

" **Listen to me**!" Regina bellows, sure that within minutes their discussion would end, guards surely on their way to their present location.

"She was  _nothing_  like me, Snow. She was my Teacher. She taught me the Rede and about the beauty and power and magic found in the earth and in everything around us. She taught me about the Goddess and God. But  **I am**  the one that turned away from it.  _I am_  the one that turned to the dark after  _she_  died. Lily would, she probably is, very disappointed with the way I have lived my life." That acknowledgement literally took Regina's break away, even as it was no longer an epiphany. "I turned away from her teachings, our beliefs, because of my anger and my need for vengeance." Regina hears the thumping footfalls of the approaching patrol. She should have been quieter, but Snow just got her so angry! The air around her crackles her hands itching with the magic surging through them.

Shooting her gaze back to Snow she grinds her teeth together. She should have known better than to tell Snow this here, now. This was not the time for a proper history lesson. "I would have done anything for you. I promised your mother that I would take care of you. That promise is the only reason I married Leopold, the only reason I stayed after..." Regina closes her eyes as she feels her heart constrict, knowing she had broken that promise many times over the years in her own selfish search for vengeance.

"Had you kept your word to me, had you never told Leopold about Calla," Regina sees the guards coming around the corner, and shakes her head, tears falling freely down her cheeks at the memory of her beloved. "—I would have ensured your succession to the throne at fourteen."

"No, no you, no, you lie, why would…"

"Snow!" James screams as he races down the hallway. Behind him, what looks like a legend of guards following. How they knew to come back to the castle, Regina does not know and does not question. Looking sharply back to Snow she hisses one last instruction.

"If you do not believe me ask Merryweather!" Regina advices before she disappears, guards led by James ten feet away from her as black smoke envelopes her.

Snow remains still, staring at the empty space Regina once filled with her lies and blasphemy. It is hard to breathe. The air in the hallway seems to disappear all at once as Snow considers what Regina was saying.

Somewhere behind her, Fauna and the Blue Fairy drop the disillusion spell that had kept themselves and their large group hidden from Regina.

"Snow…?" James questions softly, holding some of his men back as he takes a single step forward towards his wife.

"It's not true…" Snow whispers to herself as she shakes her head no. "It's not true…" Snow storms passed James and his contingent of guards, some of whom had rushed in to see if their Princess was indeed back in the castle walls.

Snow needs to see Emma, she needs to assure herself that Emma is safe once again. She needs her daughter to wake up. She almost hopes that Emma will not wake up in the morning—almost. Even in her desperation to prove, at least to herself, that Regina was lying, she would never put Emma in danger to appease apart of herself. If Emma does not rise in the morning of her own accord like Regina promised then it will be easier for Snow to suspect everything the witch has said.

It has to be all lies. Her mother was not a witch, white witch or not, she would have been told. Someone would have told her about her mother's dabbles into magic. Someone would have told her about Regina's position as her mother's former lady in waiting. Regina would have only been a child, no older than Jamie when she entered this castle as her mother's lady in waiting. And surely someone would have told her that her father was not the rightful King to this kingdom. Wouldn't they?

Seeing Emma lying peacefully on her bed, still dressed in her gown with Mr. Antler wrapped tightly in her embrace, Snow cracks. Covering her mouth with both of her hands she stifles her sob as she stumbles forward. She drops down onto the edge of the bed and wraps her arms tightly around Emma's waist, crying into her daughter's shoulder.

She's safe. Emma is safe. She's not dead or hurt or missing. She's right where she belongs—wrapped up in her arms.

Everything else doesn't matter. At least not for now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well it is about time, what took you so long I was about to send a search party after you. Borrowing some of Elphaba's monkeys of course. Now what…" Maleficent's tirade stops the moment she catches sight of Regina's face. "I will kill the girl," Maleficent growls as she slams her drink down and rises from her chair.

Lady Tremaine even looks concerned at the sight of Regina's tears. Augusta has never seen Regina cry, ever.

"Fee…" Regina sobs and falls to her knees as Maleficent wraps her arms around her, gentling her fall as they both sit upon the purple rug.

Maleficent knows by the haunted look in her friend's eyes and the whispers of Calla's name in the witch's mind what has her so upset. Maleficent grits her teeth as she coddles Regina, shushing her and telling her everything will be alright, even as she knows that it will not. For Regina the world has not been right for nearly ten years. It has been more for Maleficent and those in this realm. Here it has been twenty six years since Calla died, no, since she was murdered.

Maleficent never saw Regina cry. Not even while retelling the gruesome story of Calla's death. Not a single tear had fallen. Not one. The pain was evident. Maleficent had seen the pain, clear as day in the way Regina's whole body trembled, how her magic was searching for an outlet, how the sparks leaving her fingers were no longer the light blue that they had always been. The change in Regina was seen clearly through her shifted aura, her shifted magic. The once white witch had closed off her heart to the world around her and swore vengeance and let the dark take her over.

Maleficent doesn't know what to do. She has never had to hold Regina as she is now, rocking them back and forth as she tries her best to calm her. She wonders if anyone has had to hold her as she grieves. Surely her father must have held her after Calla's death. He was the only one that Regina would let in after Leopold murdered Calla. Henry was the only person to ever see pieces of the old Regina, the woman that Regina had not been again—until recently.

Maleficent knew it better than Regina did. As hard as Regina is fighting this change, it is happening. Her heart, once cold and black is graying, it is softening. It has taken ten years, but slowly Regina is returning to who she had always been meant to be. There are now sparks of the old Regina in her everyday actions. Her kindness, the openness of her smiles, and the spark in her brown eyes. They all spoke of the true change within the woman. It is a change only Maleficent is aware of it seems. Not that anyone besides Henry would recognize the shift. No one else was ever as close to Regina as Maleficent and Henry.

"I  _hate_  her…I  **hate**  her, I  _ **hate**_  her, Fee…" Regina repeats, the depth of her hatred seeping further and further into her words as she repeats the statement like a mantra.

"Shh…shhh, darling I know you do, Gina. I know you do. She's a wretched little brat just like her daughter."

"I…I miss her so much…" Maleficent, even reading Regina's mind, is unsure who the woman is referring to. Did she miss Calla? Snow? Or Lily?

Maleficent truly does not know and could not even offer a guess.

Slowly, Regina's words are lost to her as she sobs, releasing ten years of harbored pain. The anguish that echoes through the open hall is that of a grieving woman. It pulls at even Lady Tremaine's heart. Augusta is a cold woman but it cannot be said that she does not love her two daughters. She has done many things to ensure their happiness, even at the expense of that wretched Cinderella. So she does not know what she would do if her beloved daughters had been taken from her in the manner that Regina's daughter had been taken. Perhaps she too would have changed exponentially from the bright and happy woman into a heartless and calculating dark witch.

"She was only two…" Regina sobs, her fists tight as they bunch up the material of Maleficent's gown. "She wasn't even three years old, Fee…she wasn't even three…"

**End Chapter Eight**


	10. Truthful Dilemma

**Chapter 9  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma wakes to the sight of long ebony hair on her pillow. Blinking away the sleep she feels her head swim with thoughts of where she is. Her heart races within her chest at the thought of lying beside the dark haired witch. However, as her gaze slides down she is met with a familiar face, far too familiar to be the dark witch's.

"Mom…?" Emma whispers, her voice is rough as she looks around the room—her room. How had she been brought here? When had she been brought here? The last thing she remembered was agreeing to let Regina—the evil Queen—heal her ankle. What had happened after that? The witch had seemed content, even amused with her before she'd lost consciousness. Had it been a trick?

"Emma," Snow White's eyes slowly open until brown eyes meet blue. "Emma!" The Queen wraps Emma tightly in her embrace, locking Mr. Antler between the two of them as she dry sobs into her daughter's shoulder.

"How long have I been…?"

"All night, I was so worried. That woman she, she swore that it was just a slight sleeping spell but she's lied so many times before I…"

"Mom. Too much, too soon." Emma complains in a soft whine, her hand pressing against her forehead. It feels like she's had far too much to drink at the Watering Hole.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I know how disorienting it is to come out from this kind of spell. I shall be right back. You need to hydrate and eat. I know you'll be nauseas but you truly need to just eat and drink." Snow White speaks in one breath, making Emma's own lungs burn. Opening her eyes when she realizes that Snow White has not gone anywhere, Emma waits. Tears gather in her mother's eyes; and her hands are tight upon her shoulders keeping her close. "Oh…Emma, I was so worried." Snow buries her head back against Emma's shoulder, the warmth and smell of her daughter soothing her even as she sobs through her emotional release.

"I, mom I'm well, I swear." Emma attempts to pacify her mother, her own arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders to keep her close. "I am right where I belong."

Sniffling, Snow leans back, her eyes glazed over with her tears as she stares at Emma, almost suspicious of her daughter's safety. Emma feels like a specimen as her mother bores into her, trying to find anything afoot with her. What could possibly be suspicious about her Emma does not know, but to appease her mother she remains still and smiles softly at her.

"I could use that water…"

Snow shakes her head and hops up from the bed, smoothing down her dress as she does. "Of course, just one moment. I'll be…" Snow looks at Emma and then the door. "…one moment." She disappears through the slightly ajar doors to her bedchambers, her voice carrying through the sitting area of her rooms.

Sighing, Emma leans back in bed and looks up at the canopy above her head. There above her head, on a smooth painted wooden awning, are unskilled hand drawn tress and stars with a moon peeking above the tops of the green peeks. Grinning at her handiwork Emma relaxes. She painted the natural landscape on the awning when she was eight, it was an activity she and her mother did together to connect right before Emma was told about Snow's pregnancy and Jamie's imminent arrival.

Scooping up Mr. Antler Emma holds him tightly against her side and closes her eyes. Beneath her skin her muscles relax and her headache eases. She is home. Sometime in the night she was brought back to her own rooms, whether by her parents, guards, or her kidnappers themselves she does not know. Emma chuckles at the idea of Maleficent or Regina, or the both of them, fumbling with her into the room grumbling about how ridiculous it is that her rooms are as warded as their own castles.

Smiling at the image conjured in her head Emma slips back to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waking up once again, the window curtains are drawn open and the sun is streaming in through the balcony windows. Cringing at the light, Emma covers her eyes with her forearm and sits up slowly. The smell of eggs and fresh bread reach her and instantly the sun isn't shining as brightly as it had been moments before. Or she just didn't mind the sting as much with the prospect of food. Her stomach growls at her, angry she hasn't fed it since the afternoon before. She hadn't had any time to eat more than a bread roll or two during the feast. She had been so busy speaking with one dignitary or another that the meal had passed her by. She realized it right after the plates had been taken to be cleaned and she'd hardly had more than roll and a glass of wine. She'd added "missing dinner" to the on-going list of reasons to hate suitors.

"You're awake!"

Emma's lips curve up, "Jamie!"

The young Prince bounds into bed beside her and hugs her tightly, his ankles hanging off the edge of the bed as he wraps himself tightly around her waist. "Ugh…gosh. You got so big! You must have grown overnight by at least three inches!" The smell of him and the weight of him in her arms calms Emma immensely. Just like her presence has always soothed Jamie, even as a colicky infant, he does the same for her years later.

"Emma…" Jamie chuckles, though his tone is accommodating.

"No, really…you're bigger."

Jamie sighs, "You think?" His eyes brightening at the thought. He is the shortest kid in the castle and is always looking to grow. No matter how often Emma, Snow White, or James assured the young man that he would sprout up like a beanstalk in a few years, he hasn't believe them. So, Emma had taken to measuring Jamie every few days, and with every inch or centimeter Jamie's smile would grow bigger and bigger.

"I do—at least an inch this time!" Jamie's eyes lit up as he leans back to look into her eyes. "We'll measure you after we eat." Emma promises.

Suddenly, Jamie doesn't just want to lay around in a hug. "Come on, Eee breakfast is ready."

Emma bites into her lip to keep from groaning, her body extremely. Still she lets Jamie pull her off the bed. Moving over to the table set up for four by the open balcony door, Emma sits down slowly. Jamie holds out her chair for her and she helps him push herself and the chair under the table. Now, this is a little gentleman and whomever he married would be lucky to have him. Emma would make sure of that.

"Here, mom said you need to drink this. I hope it tastes good. She said it was going to make you feel better." Jamie puts a small crystal glass in front of Emma, the liquid in it green. Jamie looks sympathetic. Jamie hates the medicine Doc makes him take just as much as Emma does. Sighing, she knows she has to be a good role model, but sometimes she wishes she could be as immature as she felt, especially in this moment.

She truly despises medicine. It tastes like thick dirty bath water with an even nastier after taste. Picking up the small crystalline cylinder Emma brings it to her lips and the smell wafts up, making her flinch, even as she takes the medicine like a shot. Slamming the cylinder back upon the table Emma groans, swallowing and shivering at the taste.

Jamie cringes from his seat beside her left and pats her hand, truly sympathetic. When he doesn't lift his hand away, Emma turns to him, her brow raised in question. His eyes no longer seem able to lift above her wrist, his focus on her fingers.

"Are you…did they hurt you?" He asks.

Emma's heart contracts inside her chest. The fear her brother must have felt at watching her disappear before her very eyes. He's been told the stories of the Evil Queen like all the other young Princes and Princesses. He knows the dangers in being taken prisoner, kidnapped, by the witch. He is far too young to have to worry about such things and although she is safe and Regina did not mean to cause any harm, Emma curses her. Curses her for taking a piece of Jamie's innocence from him long before it should have been taken from him.

Squeezing Jamie's hand tightly Emma brings his hand up to her cheek, her own mimicking the position, making him look into at her. "I am unharmed, she did not hurt me. She took very good care of me." In all honesty, she had been the one to hurt Regina.

Jamie takes this bit of information to heart and thinks on it silently as he once again stares downward, this time his eyes on the table cloth.

"I was so scared. Mommy she was—she, she stopped talking and Aunt Aurora told me that I had to…" Jamie sighs bringing his hands up to his face. He hides his tears behind his hands, although his shaking shoulders and attempts to quiet his sobs are useless. It breaks Emma's heart.

Pushing out of her chair Emma kneels down in front of Jamie's chair and tugs him out of his chair and into her arms. She does not voice any of her discomfort, her muscles still stiff. She kisses his forehead and rocks him back and forth, "It's alright Jamie, it's alright. Mother is fine, I am fine, everyone is going to be fine…." Emma did her best to reassure Jamie.

Jamie wipes at his wet cheeks as he tilts his head up to look at Emma. "She was good to you?"

Emma can only smile kindly, "She was very gracious." Regina had no reason to heal her, she could have allowed her to suffer but she had not.

Jamie looks at Emma, as if staring straight through her. She wonders what it is he find within her eyes that she cannot. "She was nice to mother too."

Emma's brow knits together in confusion, "When was she nice to mother?"

"When she brought you back. Mommy hurt her nose and the witch healed her. Fairy Fauna made us stay quiet, her and Blue Fairy hid us so mom and the witch couldn't see us. They were arguing and talking about grandmother Lily." Jamie's chin falls down to his chest as he sniffles again. "The witch killed grandfather Leopold, she said she did it, but…"

Emma is fixated; enchanted by the story that Jamie is weaving for her. What had she missed while asleep? What had been said between her mother and Regina? There was hardly any talk of her grandparents, her mother's parents or father's parents either. Her dad's father is a rather nasty man and they all did well not to speak of him.

"But…?" Emma encourages.

"But she says she dids it to, to…" His face scrunches up like it does when he's trying to remember something important. "…to help mom take the throne."

Emma's eyes widen, she cannot help it. The mere idea that Regina had killed her grandfather to ensure her mother the throne seems ridiculous. After all, after his death it was not Snow White that took over the Kingdom but Regina.

"What else did she say James?" The fact that she called him James spoke of the importance this conversation held to her.

Jamie seems to understand this because his shoulders straighten and he tries to seem older than his eight years. "I can't remember. They both got really angry and I, I tried not to listen to it anymore. Mommy was so angry, Em, she was so angry and so was the witch. She didn't hurt mommy though, she told her that she wasn't lying and then she left."

Emma nods, trying to wrap her brain around what Jamie has told her. She needs to know what else was said between her mother and Regina.

"Jamie, where is mother and father?"

"They're at a meeting. They told me I have to keep you here and…" Jamie's eyes widen, knowing he has just told her a secret he was not supposed to tell.

Emma stiffens as she looks at Jamie, her eyes bright with her rising anger. "Keep me here?"

"I oh man, I wasn't supposed to say that." Emma stands from her kneeling position by Jamie's seat slowly. Her eyes swipe across her rooms, across the table in front of her and the breakfast feast upon it. The wind from the open balcony door plays with the back of her neck, her hair billowing against the cool touch as she looks to the closed doors of her bedchambers. Last she had seen they were open and conversation had been fluttering in on hushed whispers while she tried to sleep. That had been hours ago, and those hushed whispers had moved on to somewhere else it seems. Somewhere where she could not hear them.

Bunching the skirt of her gown into a tight fist, Emma stalks towards the closed doors, leaving Jamie scrambling behind her as he pleads with her to pretend he hadn't said a word. Normally, she would allow her brother that kindness, but not today. Not when she knows very well why she is being excluded from such a meeting.

Slamming the doors wide open she pays little heed to the prospect of breaking the doors or hitting unsuspecting persons on the other side. Her stride is long and purposeful as she leaves behind her chambers. There is a meeting to get to after all and she'll be damned if she misses it because she slept in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma feels her ire steady her steps as she storms through the halls of the White Castle. Many servants tried to speak with her, most inquiring about her health. She listened to each but answered none of them. Behind her Emma hears the slap of Jamie's feet against the floor as he tries to catch up with her. Her anger does not lie with Jamie. Her anger stems from her parents use of Jamie as a distraction. They would only use Jamie as a diversion if they knew she would wish to be present at the council meeting. They obviously did not wish for her to join them. That was too bad for them.

Glaring at the hallway before her several servants made way for her, none now braving her anger to sate their curiosity. Four hallways later, Emma sees her destination. The red double doors stand stark against the eggshell stone walls through the castle. At either side of the door stand two guards, several more are stationed through the hallway. As was routine there were equal amounts of guards from each kingdom present at the meeting. The captains of each guard would be inside the hall itself beside their individual rulers.

Emma sees the questioning look pass between the two guards at the door. Each look for an answer from the other, but it seems the answer eludes them both because one guard tries to stop her with a "halt" while the other remains still.

Huffing a laugh, Emma elbows the guard's collarbone just above his plate of armor, making him catch his break in paint. His hand drops away from the sword he'd been reaching for in favor of grabbing at his neck while trying to catch his breath. The other guard doesn't move and with a nod he—dressed in the White Kingdom's regalia—opens the door for her.

"Make sure the boy following me does not enter." Emma tells the guard with her Kingdom's regalia, knowing he will treat Jamie with respect but also keep him out.

Stepping passed the doors she enters the 'scared' council hall. The same hall she'd been summoned to after she'd arrived home from Queen Uberta's Kingdom. No one save the unoccupied Captains notice her entrance, as there within the center of the hall at the large round table are the arguing monarchs that saw fit to exclude her.

"You feel secure in your assumption but look at what has come of our inaction!" King Phillip stands away from his chair, fists knuckled against the top of the table. To Phillip's left her father stood mimicking the other King's stance, both decidedly aggravated.

Watching silently in the shadows Emma fathers very quickly what it is she's already missed. Their inaction—as in the inaction of King Phillip and his army as well as Cinderella's—against Regina. They are arguing about actions to be taken against the witch who had quite effectively unnerved not one kingdom but several with the ease in which she'd walked into the ballroom.

"Inaction? You lot sent bounty hunters after her and she retaliated by kidnapping  _ **MY**_ daughter!" Snow accuses as she too stands from her seat.

"Your daughter, Emma, is safe. She was unharmed." Red tries to soothe her friend, going so far as to put her hand on Snow's to coax her back into her seat. It doesn't work.

"For how long?" Aurora asks, wilted in her own seat as she is. "How long is it before they decided to attack again? This time harshly and swiftly? Without warning? What happens when it's not Emma that is taken? When it is Penelope or young James? Someone that cannot defend themselves. What then Red?"

"I do not pretend to have the answers, Aurora." Red defends herself weakly against the Queen.

"Maleficent would never hurt Penelope!" Steven shouts, gaining the eyes of everyone. "She cares for Penelope! She cares for  _us_  all, mother! It is not by her own doing that she's threatened us." If Emma remembers correctly, the only person to be threatened by the shape-shifting witch is her, but those gathered around the round table know nothing of that.

"But threaten us she has!" Phillip argues. "No matter what pushed her to do so, she has, son. She's collaborated with Regina, and broken her truce with our kingdom."

"But she didn't kidnap Emma! What if…what if what the witch said is true?" Steven challenges. "What if she has returned to live peacefully in her home? What if she wasn't lying about her past? What if she has worked behind the shadows to help Queen Snow White? Would you be so willing to execute her then? Would you?" Steven looks to Snow White. Steven, unlike his mother and sister was not present during the argument between Queen Snow White and the Evil Queen. He has only heard what was said by the witch from Penelope and his mother.

Emma watches as her mother's cheek turn a deep shade of pink, her eyes on Prince Steven. Her father stands beside her chair and looks ready to kill the young Prince for voicing something so ridiculous.

"Of course they are lies. You would not know, Prince Steven, but Regina is a calculating woman. She has always had one agenda after the other. She is evil, as evil as they come. She has worked her entire life to see the downfall of my wife," James looks to Snow and takes a hold of her hand. "My dearest Snow…" Emma usually does not mind her father's devotion to her mother, but in this instance she wishes he'd be a King rather than a love sick man.

Emma notices something her father does not, her mother's shoulders sag just a bit beneath his gaze. What Steven has said has struck her. Just like it has struck Emma. She is not as sure as her husband about Regina's treachery.

"We will not know until Merrywheather returns." Fauna reminds those around the table. "My dear sister has yet to return from her mission across the seas. It will take her some time to return, and until then, we all will not know whether the witch has lied to Snow White or has told us the truth. Surely we can wait until that time comes before taking further action?" The plump fairy asks, seemingly hopeful that the violence that King Phillip and King James are willing to commit can be forestalled.

"No, we cannot wait. It must be now. We must strike before she gathers her forces back!" Phillip decrees and around the table another argument begins. King Phillip and King James siding with each other on the matter of dealing with both witches while Fauna and Steven try and argue on behalf of the two witches. Aurora remains quiet, as beside her Cinderella and Alexandra begin their own argument with Pinocchio and Red.

"She took my daughter, I do not expect you to understand, Steven, you have no children."

"Son, they must be stopped. With their powers combined we might stand a chance, little as it may be."

"They won't call on their armies, they won't attack! They want to be left alone just as much as we do!"

"I'm sorry son, but we must do this. The guards have standing orders to kill them on sight."

"You cannot condemn them both to death so easily, it is wrong. They must be given a proper trial if anything. Capture them is you must but to have orders to kill on sight? That is barbaric!"

"They've both killed hundreds of men. There is no trail needed, they are guilty."

"Who are you to decide who is guilty?" Steven and Fauna both protest together.

"I am King!" Phillip and James' raised voices cut the tension in half.

"That gives you no right to…"  
"You may be King but mother is Queen…"  
"Who is a King to decide if…"

Emma steps forward, she has eavesdropped enough, has heard enough.

"ENOUGH!" Emma bellows, her voice rough as she calls the attention of the room to her.

"Enough…" She says softer, shaking her head at the production around her. "You are fighting over the lives of two living beings. One who has only just returned and the other who has been trying to amend for her crimes for  _ **years**_. You so willingly throw them under the executioners blade? Then you are as bad as you think they are!"

"Emma…" Snow breathes at the sight of her daughter.

"You should be resting," James admonishes.

"I have rested long enough, father. I have a right to be here for this meeting."

"We only thought it best that you take the time to heal from your  _ordeal_ …" Alexandra stresses.

Emma laughs, shaking her head as she looks to Princess Alexandra. "What ordeal?" Gasps echo through the room. "It seems that there was more trouble here in the castle than there was in Maleficent's fortress."

"So you  _ **were**_  taken to the dragon's fortress…" Phillip exclaims, almost excited at the news as he looks to Steven and then Aurora for…something. What that is Emma does not know and does not wish to find out.

"Yes, I was taken there, but as you all know not for very long. I hardly had enough time for tea…" She teased with a smile, Red and Steven laughed at her joke while the others seemed fit to watch her walk to stand between her mother and father's chairs.

"You say that there was no ordeal, what happened while you were there?" Red asks, curiously.

Emma brings up her hand and ticks off on her fingers a list of what happened while at Maleficent's fortress. "I broke the witch's nose, sprained my ankle, attacked insulted and belittled her, and in turn was insulted by Maleficent, belittled and then healed by  _her_." Emma sighs shaking her head at the events of the evening before. "Then apparently I was returned here fast asleep, woke up this morning and here I am. Not even worse for wear. Though I do wish to get out of this conflabbed dress as soon as possible." Emma whined as she looked down at the bothersome gown.

"I do not understand, why then did she take you?" Aurora asks, her fingers pinching at the bridge of her nose.

"According to her?" Emma pretends to think about it. "An accident, an old habit dying hard. She apparently only wished to spook mother…" Emma places her hand on her mother's shoulder at this announcement, "and had meant to transport us to my rooms but with the wards around them and my impromptu attack she was forced to bring us somewhere else."

"And that somewhere else just happened to be Maleficent's fortress?" Phillip asked, huffing indigently.

Emma looks to the King with a sad shake of her head, his question literally making Aurora and Steven both sink into themselves.

"Maleficent is Regina's friend…"

"Regina!" Snow gasps, looking at her child like she has grown a fourth head. "When did you begin calling her by her  _name_?"

"When she told me to." Emma answers simply though she realizes for her mother it is far more complex than being given an instruction. "I would not call her Queen, she has no right to the title. Evil, maybe, but for all purposes, I'll call her by her name so as not to confuse anyone here with whom I'm speaking about." As far as Emma should be concerned Regina didn't deserve the title Queen, but Emma has a sinking suspicion that Regina will have more than earned the title in comparison to those around this table. They, all those save for Cinderella and James, were born into royalty, and even in consideration of her father Emma is sometimes uncertain he deserves his title of King. Everyone else, including herself, has never had to work for their status in life. They were merely born into it and thus expected to fulfill the roles. Whether they were decent rulers or not hasn't seemed to matter. So long as the blood within their veins was that of a royal bloodline they ruled even when there were others, like Regina, who earned the title and practiced being a fairer ruler than others.

"As I was saying, they are friends, when Regina had nowhere else to go she brought me to Maleficent's fortress. It is not as if I have not been there before."

Red snorts as she watches Snow and James both shutter at the memory of having to collect their ten…or was it twelve, year old daughter from Maleficent's castle. Red still wishes she had been present for that retrieval.

"Friends,  _ha_ , they are  _ **cohorts**_  trying to undermined  _our_  rule. They will combine their forces and attack." Phillip announces once again.

This time Emma's hostility is plain. "They have no such plans. I believed them when they stated they simply wanted to talk. We were the ones to threaten them." Emma reminds them all, looking to her father and the two Captains who'd attempted to attack them on sight. "I know of your troubles with Maleficent, King Phillip."

"You know nothing." The frustrated King spits.

"Perhaps I do not know of the troubles personally, but I know of my parents troubles with Regina. Queen Cinderella I know of your toils with Lady Tremaine, I've heard the stories like all of your children have. I've been warned against those with evil intent since the day of my birth." Stories and tales that Emma now feels she should question the merits of after meeting her mother's 'evil' villainess, after hearing such good things about her from commoners she'd taken care of and ensured the health of for years as she ruled all while opposing her mother.

"You've never had to face evil of your own." Cinderella whispers shaking her head at the mess they've all fallen into once again. "You've never had to deal with the devil himself…" Why could their lives not be simple? Even after all these years they had not found Thomas, her beloved forced to face the wrath of Rumpelstiltskin that was meant to be hers. Their lives before Regina's return had been peaceful, as much as it could be while ruling a kingdom full of opinionated people. She just wanted it to go back to how it was not two weeks ago. Was that too much to ask?

Cinderella's eyes glaze over with something Emma cannot recognize. Alexandra seeing the faraway look quickly grabs a hold of her mother's hand and squeezes it, forcing the cloud to disappear from around the blonde monarch.

"It has been years since they have caused you any trouble. Years in which one of them has tried of her own will to make things right with those she's hurt, and from the stories and tales I've heard from Prince Steven and Princess Penelope, she has done a fine job of it thus far." Red offers to the room, helping her god daughter a bit in calming those around the table.

"She has been rather pleasant." Pinocchio offers, looking to Jimminy Cricket upon his shoulder who nods his agreement.

"That she has, Maleficent has proven to be a rather intriguing individual. A change of heart is hard to come by to those who are not truly wishing to seek forgiveness." Jimminy explains to the room, touching the side of his glasses as he does so.

"Sod off, Jimminy, what do you know of the evilness of that foul woman?" Phillip growls, sick of everyone defending the witch who'd he once had to face to the death for the life of his beloved wife.

"The moment  _that witch_  comes around Maleficent's suddenly back to her old tricks. It's just not like her!" Steven insists. His vehement protests gain an extra look from Emma as she looks at the young man. He is rumored to be the best swordsman of their generation, the strongest, fastest, and most intelligent of the monarchs—male monarchs. Yet his view seems clouded when it comes to Maleficent and Emma does not know why, but recognizes, at least a part of it. Recognizes it for what it resembles, at least in her own mind. His defense of the shape-shifting witch is like hers of Regina. She wonders if his interests in the blonde witch are similar in nature to hers. Maybe he could enlighten her to  _what it is_  she is feeling for the witch because intrigue can no longer cover it. Not anymore. Not after standing before all of these men and women and fairies defending the witch against their contempt and their intent to behead her.

"Maybe it's not, because we are looking at it the wrong way." Desmond, Steven's twin, puts in as he steps away from where he'd been standing amongst the Royal Guards.

"Yes!" Emma exclaims, happy that someone is seeing where she is going with this. "Why should we try and take away that progress Maleficent has made by her association with a woman who thus far has not harmed anyone?"

"Regina has harmed more than enough people!" Snow hisses, making Emma jump at the disgust in her mother's voice.

"Mother…"

"No, do not mother me, that woman…she…" Snow's fists clench at her sides as she glares into the emptiness between her and the other side of the round table. "We cannot forget what they have done. Even if they are trying to make amends for them. We cannot ever forget what evils they have done. It would diminish the memory of those that they have hurt."

Emma winces, knowing her mother is speaking of her grandfather and perhaps even Graham. Emma often wonders what her mother's response would be if she were to tell her of Graham's continued existence, and wish to remain hidden from her. Those thoughts, however, are for another day.

"No, we won't forget mother, but if she is looking for her own chance, her own retribution, why pick a fight with her? Why start a war with an enemy that is far more powerful than we give them credit for?"

"They have no power here…" Phillip boasts, as if he is right in his assumption. Did he so easily forget what they had just faced the night before?

"Surely you jest, my King," Emma breathes an unbelievable laugh, "because you must realize that Maleficent could decimate your entire army with one long breathe of fire in her dragon form." His eyes widen, and Emma notices both Steven and Desmond each grip the hilts of their swords tightly, the very idea frightening to the three men. "You've seen the power she has. You've fought against it and won."

"Yes, I did!" Phillip slams his hand on the table, again. This time no one jumps except Aurora who is seated right next to where his fist has landed on the table.

"For a time you won, you did not defeat her. You did not kill her. She still lives. And you only stopped her,  **for a time** , with the help of others with power opposite her own." Emma speaks of the help Phillip received from Fauna, Flora, and Merrywether.

Fauna looks at the King she once helped as a young Prince while Emma subjects him to his 'failings'.

"We've all seen the power they possess, but that is just a show, an illusion meant to placate us, appease our fears that they are not capable of more!" Sometimes Emma wonders if Fauna recognizes the same boy within this man, or if Blue Fairy recognizes Jimminy Cricket as the man he once was or if Aurora is the same woman she was while living in a cabin and called Briar Rose thinking herself nothing but a commoner. Of the three Emma feels that Jimminy has changed the most for the better, while Phillip has let the power of ruling the Enchanted Kingdom seep into him for the worse. Aurora, at least from what Emma has seen of her Aunt, has not changed from the caring compassionate woman she was while growing up as a commoner. She, much like Cinderella are thankful for the lives they have now within their castles.

"They can't possibly be capable of more…" Red interjects, suddenly looking at Fauna and the Blue Fairy, both of whom are the only other magical beings in this room besides herself. "…could they?" She asks, her voice soft.

"They can, they are…much more powerful than we've ever seen. Their powers are unspeakable and limitless. Ours, ours are confined to boundaries that they, those of a dark nature, can easily surpass as they need not follow any rules of nature. We must follow those rules, and by doing so it limits our powers but balances out our very souls." Blue Fairy explains.

"It is their disregard for the natural rules of magic and their search for ultimate power that make them the dark witches that they are. Whatever their reasons for searching out the darkness, the limitless power, they are their own. Each different then the next." Fauna sighs, "What Maleficent and Regina share in their searches are broken hearts, and a broken heart is one of the darkest places for magic to grow. If they were to team together and unleash their true power, there would be nothing to stop them, not even us." Fauna explains, with a sullen expression, knowing that the young mortals in the room are looking for their savior in her, her sisters, and the Blue Fairy. They will not find the Savior in them, but in one of the very people who stand beside them, as mortal and magic-less as they.

Every last person in this room knows the secret, the prophecy, at least they all know a versaion of it. It's been spoken about several times whilst around this very round table through the years. Yet, now it seems they all wish to remain silent on the matter. They fear it, fear what it will mean for the young girl they all love so very much. Fauna turns to Blue Fairy and they share a long look before they both search out the blue eyes of the youngest Princess in the room.

Emma turns away from both Fauna and Blue Fairy's odd looks, focused solely on her. It unnerves the Princess, so she turns to Steven who stands to the left of his father, Desmond to the right of his mother's chair.

"Phillip, if you choose to pick this fight against them, I assure you that you will lose." Snow says. She, like her daughter know that the stretch of power that Maleficent and Regina has showed them in the past is only a taste of their true strength. To go against them while they are together is suicide, and Snow White happens to enjoy staying alive like any sane mother would. There is too much to live to see to die now, too much to protect to even consider Phillip's plan of vengeance.

"How do you know this? How can you be so sure?" Queen Aurora asks softly. Emma recognizes the woman's look. The Queen is looking for hope, blindly reaching out everywhere in her attempt to find purchase on it, even against her husband's obvious refusal to let her grab it.

"You are just a child..." King Phillip breathes, surprised that James is allowing his daughter to lead this conversation, this meeting. She is just a woman after all, the contempt is evident in the way he has disregarded everything she has said.

"She is no child, Phillip." Snow's eyes are fierce as she looks to the other King. Snow, like Emma bristles at the insult. Both mother and daughter are sure that this is the King's way of trying to wave off their concerns and Emma's inside knowledge as nothing but petty nonsense and fanciful delusions…of a girl.

Emma says nothing to Phillip, grateful for her mother's support and her defense. "I can be sure, Aunt Aurora, because I've seen just a taste of their true power. I've seen how both witches' emotions play vital parts in their power supply. What do you think they will do when angered? When frustrated? Or enraged at being attacked unwarranted?"

"They attacked us first!" King Phillip sounds like the petulant child he truly is. Even James remains silent, although he too agrees with Phillip; he is far too entranced by his daughter's courage and ability to stand against the other King's wrath. Though, should Phillip overstep the lines drawn, James will not be responsible for his actions. No one would touch or insult his daughter. Not even a friend.

"They crashed a  **ball**!  _My_  ball, your highness. If you decide to attack, to fight them head on, it will not just be your army that you lose, but your family and friends! Heed my words, heed Fairy Fauna's words! Because if you do not, not only will your family pay the price but so will mine, and I  _ **cannot**_  allow that."

Phillip laughs, "And what could you do about it? You're just a girl…"

Emma wishes, deeply, that she had her sword on her. That she was not wearing this ball gown. Perhaps King Phillip would take her more seriously if she wore her sparing clothing, or even her hunting leathers and cape. He only sees her as a little girl, a woman, who has no 'right' to speak out against him.

"Phillip!" Aurora gasps scandalized by her husband's candor.

"That is more than enough my friend," James' voice is grave as he looks to Phillip his hand clutched tightly around his own sword, matching Phillip's. The second Phillip even dares lift the blade an inch from its sheath James swears he will cut off his hand.

"I am not just  **any**  girl,  _your majesty_ ," Emma says it like an insult as she leans forward, bracing herself on the edge of the table as she leans over it, her eyes hard as she stares at King Phillip. "I am the next rightful heir to the White and Grassland Kingdom. I am the child of King James and Queen Snow White, the best swordsperson and combatant any of our Kingdoms have seen in generations. I am the one that Regina has taken an interest in. I am the one that was kidnapped and, to be frank, your majesty, I am your  _ **only**_  hope in this matter."

Fauna and Blue Fairy smile, locking eyes as the Princess accepts the role she was born to fill. Months before Emma was conceived, Blue Fairy and Merryweather were contacted by a mutual friend, a seer of sorts. The seer spoke of a prophecy that one day the Evil Queen would fall, her heart lost to that of the White Princess. Everyone had thought the prophecy had been about Snow White. They had been wrong.

Snow White turns her head to watch as Emma delivers her speech, the pit of her stomach tightening as she grasps for James' hand immediately. Her breath is short, her chest tight as she closes her eyes against the tears threatening to flood down her cheeks. She, like all of her friends present are aware of the prophecy decreed long before this day, before Emma was ever born. It is why, at Emma's words, everyone has fallen silent.

Emma looks around the room, her heart racing against her chest as she looks to each face around the table, all familiar to her as she has grown up watching them age as they have watched her grow. It is with a sinking pit in her stomach that she finally realizes what it is she has said. It had, she hadn't meant to say such a thing, she had no intention of being anyone's savior. She believes with everything in her heart that there is nothing she, or the people around her, need saving from.

Regina has not come back to harm them, she is sure of it. Why else would she still be alive? After all the opportunities the witch has had to kill her, why is she still alive if Regina truly did mean her and her family harm?

The wind that had been billowing in King Phillip's sails vanish as he stares, like all those around him, at Emma. "So it is true…"

"Of course it's true." Red rolls her eyes at the clueless king.

"What's true?" Steven asks as he looks from Desmond to Emma, both siblings at a loss.

"The prophecy." Fauna breathes the two words, happy as a clam.

"What prophecy?" Desmond has known Emma for all his life and he's never seen her look as pale as she does right now.

"There was a prophecy…" Emma whispers, having trouble speaking for the first time since arriving. "Before I was born. They thought…everyone thought that it was about my mother." Emma's eyes flicker to her mom before she stares towards Desmond and Steven, but does not see either of them. "It foretold that the White Princess would be the fall of the Evil Queen, that I would steal her heart, like she had stolen dozens of others. It was, it was only supposed to be a tale, a tall tale. It wasn't, I've heard of it since I was a child, so have you, Steven…Desmond, in one way or another. You might just have heard it as the White Knight slaying the Darkness…"

"Well, that, uhm, I thought, I ah, I thought you didn't want to hurt them?" Steven's shoulders suddenly tense once again, since he was a boy he has imagined that he was the White Knight meant to rid the world of Darkness. His opinion had not changed even as he had fallen slippery and unheeded in love with one such woman of darkness.

Emma turns to look at Steven, her whole presence suddenly timid and withdrawn, so very unlike the person she normally is and has been in this meeting. "I don't, I have, I don't want to hurt her." Not anymore. " _Them_ , I don't want to hurt _ **them**_."

"The prophecy does not speak of her killing Maleficent, just Regina." Aurora quickly clarifies for her sons, or just one of them, and maybe she says it for Phillip as well. She and her husband are long overdue for a conversation about the shape-shifting witch.

"And that makes it better!" Emma wails, pushing stiffly away from the table. "I don't want to kill her! I tried, you don't think I tried? She's not the easiest person in the world to kill, the hardest ever in fact!"

"Emma…" Snow whispers slowly rising from her seat so she can approach her daughter slowly.

James too is slowly moving towards their daughter, everyone else silent as the White Princess absorbs the weight of the prophecy she's denied being "the spoken of" since she first heard of it at thirteen. She is no savior, she is no White Knight. Her father won't even Knight her for goodness sake! How can she be a knight if her father won't knight her?

"No, no mother. She's a slippery little  _ **fox**_  that hides behind her magic inside the trees and saves…saves lives." Emma feels her heart race against her chest painfully, her breath coming in short pants as she panics. "I tried, I tried to kill her, but I can't. I won't…she's not…" Emma stares passed her mother at Fauna and Blue Fairy, "…you can't make me…you can't. I will not kill her. I won't."

Phillip laughs, shaking his head ruefully at the panicking woman before him. "No, of course you can't, you're just a girl after all. No woman is going to kill if they don't have to."

"And our world would be a better and safer place if men didn't kill for sport." Red bit back at the King, who'd finally stepped over one too many lines.

"Ehh, you all put such faith in these evil women's goodness. Well, when they come silently in the night and take what you love most from you, do not come crawling to me for assistance in retrieving it."

"Phillip, what are you saying?" Cinderella asks, turning to her left.

"It means, Cinderella, that it's everyone for themselves if we cannot come to an agreement."

"WHAT!"

Emma watches the room erupt into indignation, everyone who'd remained silent in the last few moments standing suddenly at the announcement. Phillip and Aurora's kingdom had the second largest army of all the allied kingdoms, if they withdrew their support from Cinderella's kingdom and the villages in Red's woods there was going to be disastrous repercussions. Riots, rebel uprisings, destruction, deaths, the peace they had all worked so hard to keep would fall apart.

Beside her, Emma turns into her mother's arms, her heart racing beneath her chest as she lets Snow wrap her in a comforting hug. The touch of her father's hand on her shoulder cements her courage, pushing back the panic that had encased her in a moment of weakness.

Looking into her mother's eyes, she swallows, knowing that if she is to keep the peace between these kingdoms she will have to come clean. She will have to tell all those present about her moonlighting job as a bounty hunter, about her connection to the Evil Queen and her window of opportunity to secure a position or at least a meeting with the witch.

The admission is at the tip of her tongue, it is milling around inside her lungs waiting to be pushed out, but as the uproar around them grows and her parents each squeeze her hand they too turn into the fray around them, for Emma, silence reigned.

Emma cannot trust them, especially Phillip, or her parents. If it is assurances that King Phillip wants, stone cold facts and knowledge that Regina and Maleficent have no intent to attack them unwarranted, then she will get it from the witches' very mouths.

Emma will contact Mandy as soon as she can escape this meeting. She'll take the job.

Meanwhile, watching those around her, Emma hears not a single word that is said by the wildly gesturing council members, friends, and family. The guards have come to stand their grounds nearest their monarchs now that the debate has become so heated. Through all the chaos surrounding her, Emma's eyes catch Steven's. Steven's slight nod, the smallest of dips of his head in her direction, catches her attention.

Gears turning, mind racing and raging with scenarios, possibilities, outcomes, thesis, and general experiments and ideas, Emma starts to come up with a plan. A single plan what she is sure will blow away her closest friends and worst enemies alike.

First step, get Steven alone for a little… _talk_.

**End Chapter Nine**


	11. Rumors Abound

**Chapter 10  
**

- **Five** **Days Later** -

"This is crazy…" Steven hissed as he dismounted his horse and followed Emma to the stables. He let her pay the stable hand to look after both of their horses and followed silently as the Princess led him further into the village. They passed a black smith and a weapons forger on the way. He stood outside the shop, light on his feet and his senses peeled for any danger as he watched the villagers go about their daily routines.

Emma exited the shop quickly enough and had a bow and quiver over her shoulder. He didn't recognize the bow or the fletching's on the bow as part of the White Kingdom regalia. But then again, here he was, a Prince of the Primrose Kingdom wearing a pair of simple trousers, squires shirt and a cloak. His boots were even common place. It was disconcerting, but he understood the need for stealth.

Emma had come to him with the idea of infiltrating Regina's castle. He had been more than eager to help the Princess so long as it meant time away from his father and more time with his love. The King had all but lost his mind in the last two days. Phillip had pulled back the support of his soldiers from Alexandra's Kingdom as well as Red's Woods, leaving them defenseless against attack. Alexandra had to spread her troops thin to cover her kingdom as it was, now that the added support was non-existent she was scrambling to come up with a solution. Snow White and James had offered a small contingent of men to Alexandra to help while she found another way to protect her lands. It had become clear that no one could trust in King Phillip for support. Not while they remained divided on their stances for what should be done about the Evil Queen and Maleficent.

Before they left his mother had been adamant that if Phillip did not keep his word to Alexandra that she would do what she needed to do to ensure the continued protection of Alexandra and Cinderella's kingdom. Steven heard through the grape vine of the guards outpost they'd passed yesterday that Queen Aurora had separated her personal troops from the Primrose Kingdom and delegated with her General to continue to support the edges of Alexandra's land. Steven was proud of his mother for going against his father.

Steven wondered how long it would take for his father to realize that if did not calm himself he would lose his wife and with her he'd lose half of his wealth and all of his children. Not even Desmond would side with their father should their mother seek to release herself from the marriage. It was practically unheard of for a Queen to separate from a King unless death parted them. There however was always a time for a first.

If Aurora separated from Phillip it would be the King that needed assistance in defending his lands. Most of the troops from the Primrose Kingdom were loyal to Aurora, Desmond, and himself. The troops and guards from Thornreef Kingdom, his father's Kingdom, were few and far between. The money and support of the combined Kingdom which flew under the Primrose flag—as it was the larger of the two—when his parents married came from the Primrose Kingdom. The majority of their wealth came from the exports they gained from the copper, iron mills, and the abundance of spices and healing herbs grown in the North western part of their territory.

If Aurora declared herself free of her marriage then King Phillip would be in dire need of assistance. Perhaps he would learn his own lesson, especially when no one came to his aid.

"Where are we going?" Steven inquired as he followed a step behind Emma as she walked purposefully towards the center of the village.

He and Emma had separated from the Primrose caravan that held most of the royal guard and his family two days ago. Emma had let her steed run as it would and called out for help as if the horse had escaped her control. King Phillip had rolled his eyes at her uselessness and told Steven to go after her.

If Phillip had ever paid any attention to the successes of the children of other kingdoms, or even his own children's successes not Desmond's alone, he would have known that Emma was a professional rider. There was not a horse she had met that she could not rear and then ride. The White Kingdom was known for its snow white horses that made up their crest along with the white lily. If Phillip thought her better than a simple woman he would have known she was taught how to bring up horses that supplied many of the other Kingdom's armies at the tender age of five.

The ploy had been useful to separate them from the rest of the caravan and with Fairy Fauna adamant that he and Emma be left alone, no one had followed after them. This was meant to be their story afterall, or so the Fairy told. Emma knew just by the curious looks she had been receiving from Aurora during their two day travel with the Primrose family that the Queen was not as sure of her relationship with Steven as Phillip and Fairy Fauna seemed to be. Steven had realized early on in his travel with Emma that the Princess was not all she seemed. Far from it in fact. He often wondered how he could not have realized that, after all he had trained with her for two summers as a child. He knew of her skill and her strength. He also knew of her compassion and her intellect. What he had underestimated was her will and determination to be who she was, not who she was 'meant' to be.

"The Watering Hole." Emma called out over her shoulder smiling and greeting a young girl that ran up to her. Steven blanched at the establishment they were heading towards. He'd heard many stories about the misfortunes people faced while in the Watering Hole. How Emma had created and upheld a solid reputation among men who frequented that pub, well, Steven would rather not know.

Emma ignored his worry as she spoke with the girl. She ran her hand through the girl's hair and bent down to speak with her as Steven remained behind her, watching the scene curiously. The girl could be no older than six or seven and her mother was standing off to the side smiling at the interaction between Emma and her daughter. Steven saw the worry in the woman's eyes as he looked to him. He did his best to loosen his stance so he would not scare the woman. He did not want to bring unwanted attention to himself.

"Off you go…" Emma whispered as she lightly pushed at the smiling girl's shoulders. In her hands she held two lilies and a small coin sack attached to her thread belt. The girl's mother accepted the flower and the coin sack with a grateful bow of her head in Emma's direction and his.

He bowed his head in return before following Emma as she made her way through the village. There were two similar interactions with two other children but Steven didn't say a word during either. He simply stood where he was and watched. Steven had never seen a woman of Emma's status so willingly part with her coins. He had watched Emma last night as they camped out and made the Princess explain her plan twice more before he finally accepted how everything was going to go down. As they'd talked he'd watched as Emma put together four small sacks of coins, each holding three gold, five silver, and six bronze coins. As Emma smiled at the father of the small boy she'd given a lily and the coin sack to and made her way towards the Watering Hole Steven looked around, wondering where the fourth small child was to collect his or her money.

This area of the White Kingdom was known for its thievery and debauchery. Alexandra had refused to give aid to this very village after a particularly devastating natural event, calling it an act of righteousness. As if lightning striking during a dry season and lighting half of the village on fire was righteous. Steven heard that there had been a contingent of guards that left their posts to help contain the fire and help the people. Blue Fairy had even sent several water fairies to help put out the flames. He'd learned last night that Emma had led the guards that had left their posts to the village, in the same disguise she wore currently. The thick forest green cloak hid Emma's figure but apparently the embroidered lily on the back left shoulder marked her to the children who came eagerly over to her. It was a regular cloak, heavy and made of wool with that lily being the only distinguishing part of it.

The familiarity the children showed to Emma and Emma showed to each of them spoke of how often Emma made a habit of visiting the Watering Hole and this little village. He'd be sure to ask the Princess about this little secret of hers and why those children received money from her on her visits.

Until then he'd remain quiet. As he was supposed to. Shivering he followed Emma into the dimly lit pub. It was the middle of the afternoon but with the windows shrouded with some kind of dark fabric it seemed as if it was the middle of the evening inside the pub. They'd only been inside for a minute and three men had burped in his face, one had stomped down on his foot and another had tried to smack Emma's ass as she passed them by. Tried, as the moment Steven saw the hand descending towards Emma's backside he'd snatched it, squeezed, and bent it at an awkward angle until the man fell to his knees in pain.

Emma, who'd hardly looked at him since they'd moved into the village turned to him then, smiling. The hood of his matching green cloak was up to keep any of the fugitives here from recognizing his face from the posters that littered establishments like this one. He and his brother were prime targets for these thieves and body hunters. The head of a Primrose Prince would be a prize upon any villain's mantel.

Around them, the men that had tried to instigate Steven looked the hooded figure over, shrugged, and went back to their conversations, drinks, or games.

Patting Steven's shoulder, Emma pulled him along with her to the back of the pub to the bar. She took a seat and pointed to the stool beside hers. "That'll keep them from bothering you much."

The grin on Emma's face made Steven raise his brow, "You knew that was going to happen."

"I did…" Emma grinned, her eyes twinkling even in the dimly lit space. "You needed to prove yourself capable. Otherwise we'd have been stuck in the back of the place forever. It took me weeks to gain the respect I have now and even with it newcomers still have to be taught to keep their hands to themselves."

"So you come here, expecting for men to be so…grotesque?"

Emma laughed, unable to help herself. "Not all of the men here are degenerates, but yes. I've come to expect hands on parts of my body that they should not be. When it happens I simply add a kick between the legs and much the same technique you used."

"I do not understand you…" Steven shook his head, but the smile on his lips put Emma at ease. He was the first person she had ever brought here to the Watering Hole. He was the first person she had told about her little 'on the side' gig as a bounty hunter. Surprisingly at least to her, Steven wasn't surprised at all.

It had taken a bit of getting used to and she had a full day to convince him of how truthful she was being, but he had realized early on just how talented she was. He, unlike his father, could and would admit that Emma rivaled him in skill with a blade and surpassed him with the bow and arrow. Desmond wasn't even foolish enough to challenge Emma to a duel of any kind.

"Well, thankfully you do not have to understand me. You simply have to believe me and listen to me."

Steven snorted, "How father would love to know just how well I can take orders from you, a woman he now despises."

Emma didn't even flinch. She knew as well as Steven that King Phillip now had no respect for her. Her little stint to separate them from the Royal caravan hadn't helped. It wasn't like Phillip had any respect for her to begin with. He was just civil to her because she was Snow White and James' daughter.

Now that he knew just how 'unnatural' she was, he had no qualms about speaking out against her. He had nearly popped a blood vessel when Steven had come to him with his proposal to invite Emma to their Kingdom for a week. Snow White had been as equally surprised, but Steven and Emma alike had hinted to their parents that they might have been looking to strengthen their relationship. Fairy Fauna had nearly started crying at the idea of a wedding between the two young royals. Desmond was the oldest and expected to marry first, and Phillip had even tried to convince Emma of Desmond's aptitudes. Emma had been clear to her mother and both Phillip and Aurora that her interest was not in Desmond but in Steven.

It was an easy sell after Fairy Fauna started to press and prod Snow White and King Phillip to come to some agreement so that their children's relationship did not suffer. Currently it was this prodding that was beginning to weaken King Phillip's resolve to keep his troops from protecting Red's Wood and the Magical Kingdom. King Phillip might not be able to stand Emma personally, but he would welcome her into his family if it meant she came with the White and Grassland Kingdoms.

Aurora, on the other hand, was a different story. The Queen was skeptical about the reasons behind Steven wishing for Emma to join them in their Kingdom and Emma's shared interests, but had not interfered. She knew her son was up to something. He was scheming and whatever he was scheming had Emma's name written all over it. Until she sensed danger she'd let the two do as they pleased, but the ' _for now_ ' hung heavily in the air between both the Prince and Princess.

"Well, he cannot despise me for long. Not publically at least.  _How ever_  would that be seen at court? Hmm…if he were to begin to speak ill of his son's future wife…" Emma batted her eyelashes and tilted her head to the side comically.

"I dare say that it would cause a revolt." Steven grinned as Emma laughed. The Princess was truly beautiful with her eyes closed and mouth turned up in a smile as she shook with laughter at her own joke. If his heart did not already belong to another he might actually feel a bit regretful that their relationship was merely a cover, a sham.

Emma was a woman any man would be lucky to have as a wife but she was also not like most women of her station. She was not looking for the same qualities in a husband that other women her age were. She was not looking for a man to take care of her. Steven had seen, with his own two eyes, just how well Emma could take care of herself. What Emma was looking for he knew that he could be. He could be the man that saw Emma as a prize, as she was, not as she was meant to be. He could make her happy but she could not make him happy. Not when his heart already belonged to a woman twice his age. It belonged to the same woman who once lived to watch his mother and then his very family fall to ruins.

"Whose future wife now?" Mandy asked as she snuck up on her favorite female bounty hunter and her cloaked guest. By his height and build beneath the cloak Mandy knew it wasn't the wolf man. Especially since there was a lack of his four legged friend.

Mandy grinned as she looked to Emma with a telling smile. It was about time she saw Green with another man besides the Huntsman. She deserved to have a bit of fun of the romantic kind in her life.

No matter how Green insisted she need no man to make her life fun, Mandy always held out hope that she'd one day meet the man who could match Green. Not tame, because Green was not meant to be tamed, she was meant to be cultivated and watch blossom in her bloom.

"We heard that the White Princess and the Primrose Prince might be getting hitched…" Emma gossiped, leaning forward and whispering the news as if it truly was a secret.

Mandy gasped, her eyes widening, "Really now?" News of that sort usually traveled fast around these parts. Any form of marriage between the Kingdoms usually meant future plans to raise patrols and halt any illegal activity between the kingdoms. That would affect the business that most of her patrons made livings in.

These folks' ears were always to the grounds listening for word of new alliances while their eyes were always peeled for escape routes. This type of information, if credible (and coming from Green Mandy knew it was), would help many escape the clutches of the guards that might come looking around these parts to crack down on crime.

Emma merely nodded her head, her eyes lit with mirth as she spread the rumor. It would of course be a terrible heartbreak for all included, except Steven and herself, to know that such a rumor was just that. A rumor. There was no truth in the statement. She and Steven had no plans to marry. However, they needed a cover as Emma had no wish to tell anyone other than Steven (and perhaps Desmond) why she was spending so much time with the Primrose Prince at his castle. It certainly wasn't to keep the Prince close or learn of his desires for their future together. He had access to what she did not. Hopefully by the conclusion of their business together it would be fruitful on both ends.

"That's what I heard while making my way through the inner Kingdom. Looks like the caravan has already left with the happy couple. They're due to arrive at the Primrose Castle in a week's time. Looks like that ball the Princess held paid her off." Emma laughed, and Mandy shook her head good naturedly as she moved to fill the orders of the men at the other end of the bar.

Until the afternoon Mandy was the only one at the bar. She had two servers working the room already and she noticed one was a little too engrossed with one table of good looking men of the roguish type, to bring the food to her other tables. Humphing, the woman reminded herself to have a little chat with her employee.

After Mandy was out of earshot Steven leaned over to whisper into Emma's ear, "Is it wise to tell her something so…new? Won't she suspect?"

Emma looked at Steven with a raised brow, "Would anyone suspect me of being here? Of  _you_  being here with  _ **me**_?"

Steven cast a disparaging look around the pub and the characters inside it with them, "No, not in a millennia."

Emma pushed against his shoulder so he wasn't as close as he had been when she noticed Mandy trying to make her way back to them. "Then calm down and enjoy yourself while we're here."

"I'd hardly be able to find a way to enjoy myself here…" Steven seemed so sure of his answer that Emma didn't bother commenting on how he was about to enjoy his time here far more than he'd enjoyed the last four balls he'd attended, hers not included.

The spill was an accident but the man was already so drunk that when he tripped over the stool at the bar, Mandy telling him it was time to go home, he'd thrown out his arms during his fall, his pint of ale soaring through the air and right into the man beside him. That man was two stools over from Steven and before the Prince could utter a sound a full out brawl had taken up directly to his right.

"Be a gentleman, will you?" Emma asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Steven. "Give Mandy a hand, prove your worth a bit…" Emma advised with a grin as she turned to sit sideways in her chair and watch.

"Your doing?" Steven asked as he stood eying Emma suspiciously.

"Only if I have magic powers, which I do not." Emma quickly reminded. "So… **go on**. Do the  _hero_  thing. Kick some ass."

Steven wanted to comment on Emma's use of foul language when he was pushed practically on top of Emma, who merely laughed as she caught his shoulders and kept him upright. " _Ohh…_ _ **Steven**_ , getting a little too into your role aren't you?" She teased with a wink.

Blushing, Steven growled beneath his breath as he pushed away from Emma and threw himself right into the brawl. He ducked under a wildly swinging arm and landed two good jabs to someone's ribs before Emma lost sight of him for a few minutes. The circle of men slowly thinned however.

Emma wished she'd been able to order her drink before the fight had started. Mandy, the life saver that she was came and put down a pint of mead in front of her and a bowl of smoked peanuts. Grabbing a handful of the snack the two women stared as the circle of six men became four and with a well-placed kick became three.

Steven would have a sore jaw come the morning and a few bruises on his ribs but he was easily handling himself enough to get the rest of the room's attention. Emma hadn't told Steven, but this was her plan all along. She had just planned on causing the brawl herself by flirting with the wrong man.

Steven, ever the gentleman would have pushed her aside to defend her honor. She was more than capable of defending herself but she needed Steven to work his way up. At the moment no one knew who he was. He was a nobody who'd come in with a somebody. To make this plan work to the full extent she needed Steven to have his own reputation separate from hers.

"Wow, so that's the man you were talking about I take it?" Mandy asked awed at how well the man could handle such a rowdy crowd of men, some twice his size. Steven hadn't even drawn his weapon.

"Yes, it is. He's very talented with his hands…" Emma winked at the barmaid as Mandy laughed, agreeing as she watched his closed fist connect with another man's jaw, dropping him like a load of bricks.

The last two men against Steven decided it was time to work together to take care of the newbie. They each drew small daggers from their hips. "Uhh…" Mandy looked a bit worried as she looked between Green and her friend. When the woman did nothing to assist the man she relaxed.

Mandy had written Green, just like she said she would about the open positions the Dark Queen—around these parts no one called her evil—was looking to be filled. One such position was a personal combat instructor. The listing had surprised Mandy and she'd heard many men were looking to take the position, but none of them would ever get it. Many of those interested were drunk, washed up guards from one Kingdom's army or the other. None had enough standing to even be a blip on the Dark Queen's radar.

Mandy wasn't surprised when Green had mentioned she knew a talented former High Guard that had left the light who  _might_  be interested in the job. Mandy had worried a bit. The title of former High Guard was sure to raise some flags for two separate reasons. The first being why he had left the job—was he not qualified? The second was his true allegiance. Did it lie with the Kingdom he'd left or would it lie with his new employer? Green vouched for him and that was enough for Mandy.

Mandy had sent word through her mirror that she had a possible candidate for the Queen's personal trainer. The Mirror had been curious and when Mandy let him know that the candidate would arrive within the next two days, he promised to keep his eyes peeled on her pub. Mandy knew, as she watched Steven twist the wrist of his first assailant while lashing out with his shin at the other's knee, the Mirror was watching. If the Mirror was watching Mandy knew the Dark Queen would be watching as well.

The three large shinning shields that she kept mounted up on the wall behind the barrels of ale and mead were there for two reasons. No matter when she had her back turned she could see out into her establishment to watch her customers and her employees and so the Mirror would always have eyes here. Her loyalty would always be with the Dark Queen. The woman had left her enough coin to purchase this pub and had kept her family housed, clothed and fed since she was a young woman. No ruler since Regina had ever been able to gain her trust and respect.

Steven glared down at the man crawling away from him. The rest of the men he'd 'handled' were being led out of the pub by some of the other patrons. Stepping over the legs of the last thug, Steven took the pint Emma was offering him. He finished it quickly and slammed it down on the table, a bit out a breath.

"Remind me to show you this good a time next time I take you somewhere," Emma laughed and punched Steven in the shoulder as she quickly handed him another pint that Mandy brought over.

"How about I just cover your tab?"

Steven eagerly took up the second pint, swallowed half of it before gasping out, "Deal."

Emma let Steven rest in his stool while she turned to Mandy. "So, when do we meet with her?" Emma asked Mandy as the bar keep kept her eyes on Steven, whose hood had surprisingly remained up.

"Why doesn't he show his face?" Mandy asked, curious.

"Not in these parts, Mandy. You know his former job."

Mandy knew that if he kept his hood up then he'd caused enough trouble with these men to be afraid to come here on what was considered their turf. Even Green seemed nervous. "He do that good of a job, why'd he leave?"

Steven had enough of letting Emma talk for him. He knew his cover. "I was tired of taking orders from the pompous elite." He growled out that part, hoping his contempt on the matter would help steer Mandy away from this line of questioning as her eyes turned to him. "Got into one too many fights with my superior officer. I ran into… _Green_  here on my way. She and the wolf lover used to slip through on my watch all the time. We have a bit of a past you see…" He showed his grin but kept the rest of his face covered.

"You worked the border patrol?" No wonder he kept up his hood. Though if he was known to let those through on his watch he should have more friends in these parts.

Mandy looked over her shoulder up at the shields and saw the Mirror nod his head. Well, if he was okay with the story, she wouldn't question him.

"Tonight, two hours after dark, meet in the small clearing about a mile west of here. You know it?" Mandy asked, her voice low.

"I know it. By the brook." Emma felt her body fill with excitement. It'd worked.

"Yeah, there. Don't be late." Mandy put a small flat black stone on the bar. She grabbed Emma's hand as Emma went to pick up the stone. "I'm trusting you Green. Don't prove me wrong."

Emma met Mandy's eyes and felt her heart stutter inside her chest. She blinked twice, "I won't." She promised.

Mandy let her hand go and nodded before walking away.

Emma picked up the stone and stood up immediately. Steven wrapped his arm around her waist and led her from the pub. Anyone who'd just seen Steven handle himself against that group steered clear. There were a few wistful sighs by more than one man as they watched the two leave together. More than one disappointed they wouldn't get so see who was under that hood.

Once out the doors, Emma pulled up her hood and grinned, everything had gone according to plan.

"What'd she say?" Steven asked trying to keep up with Emma as she walked quickly through the village back to the stables where they kept their horses.

"We have three hours to set up. Come on. It'll take at least an hour to get there." Emma explained as Steven kept pace with her.

Mandy watched the two leave. She noticed movement in the corner of her eyes and saw above her that it was not the Mirror's face but rather the visage of the Dark Queen and she too was watching Steven and Emma leave. With the close of the door, Regina met her eyes before she too disappeared. Mandy hoped for all those involved that the Queen wasn't as angry as she seemed to be when she met with Green and her friend. If she was, may the spirits be with Green because she was toast.

**End Chapter Ten**


	12. Fool Me Twice

**Chapter 11  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't see why I have to be the one hiding in the bushes…" Steven complained the sound of his voice far from that of a regal Prince of Primrose.

"For the last time it'll be better this way." Emma hissed, it was getting too close to the time of the meeting and they had been arguing for the last hour. If it wasn't where they were located it was how they were hiding or which one of them was hiding.

"How is it better? Of the two of us you have better aim. I'm better than ya…" Emma glared, and he swallowed his comment, "I'm better with a sword than I am a bow." He wouldn't question Emma's ability with a sword ever again. He had a long slice on his lower thigh, which he'd only just received from Emma, to prove just how adept Emma was with a blade. A few more inches and he'd have to inform his father that Emma cut off the family jewels. That would hardly go over well for the Princess with his father  _or_  Maleficent.

Though he'd never say a word it was rare for his lover and father to agree on anything but their apparent dislike of Emma may be the turning point for his family. Of course he couldn't use that shared dislike, loathing, hate, whichever. He did, after all, have a sense of self-preservation. Of the three he was not ashamed to say that Emma scared him the most. She'd long since earned his respect and just recently earned his fear. Not that he felt he should truly fear the Princess. Emma would not hurt him…much. She had only been making a point. He would remind himself to not to have Emma demonstrate her point in regards to anything sharp  _ever_  again.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know the plan…"

"No, I think you need to explain it to me again because this is ridiculous. I'm hiding in the  _bushes_  Emma. Aren't I supposed to be the bait? She is coming here to meet with  _me_ …isn't she?"

"Yes, but that's why I'm going to be wearing YOUR cloak and you'll be wearing mine."

"This makes no sense you look nothing like me. I'm taller." Steven pointed out as he stood at his full height of six feet three inches. "Oww…" Steven rubbed his arm and frowned as Emma pulled her fist back from his shoulder. "Spirits no wonder why no one wants to…MOTHER OF PEARL WOMAN…" Steven bit into his bottom lip as he hopped around on his one foot, the heel of Emma's boot having nearly crushed his toes as she stomped down on it. He still hadn't learned that Emma didn't take his ribbing very well.

Testing his injured foot he sighed and took a step away from Emma, "If  _this_ ," he gestured between the two of them, "is going to work you are going to have to at least pretend you can stand my sense of humor. No one is going to think we're in love if you keep beating me."

"Why not? I think people would start asking questions if I didn't beat on you." Steven had to admit, she had a point. "Alright look, she should be here any minute we really have to stop fooling around."

"Fooling around? You practically squashed my toes with that giant monster foot of yours!" Steven accused and slid his foot away from Emma's giant monstrous foot as it came down to get his toes again.

Emma sighed, trying to reign in the unruly child that wanted to come out and stick her tongue out at Steven. "You need to be  **here,"** Emma emphasized as she gestured to the relative area around them in the brush, "so that you can draw their attention away from me, while  **I'm** …over  _ **there**_ …" Emma pointed to herself and then the clearing.

At this point Emma was tempted to tell Steven to go back to his castle and continue on with his love affair unaided. He was too distracting! His sense of humor was funny, even if it did rub her the wrong way. It was just reflexes that kept her hitting, stomping and kicking at the man at each joke he'd passed in the last two hours. He was trying to lighten the mood, she understood that. Truly she did, but she needed him to be serious.

"Are you admitting to being unable to handle something? I never thought I'd see the day when the White Princess admitted…" Steven swallowed the rest of his comment as Emma shook her head, her shoulders sagged. "Right, sorry. I'll stay here in the bushes. We can handle this Emma. I will not let you down. I promise." This wasn't just about Emma anymore, and he would not let himself down either.

This was now a matter of life and death. Their parents wanted Maleficent and Regina brought to justice. Phillip wanted Maleficent's head and everyone else wanted Emma to rip out Regina's heart. He wondered who'd get the head and the heart. Phillip would lay claim to Maleficent's head, to the disgust of the rest of his family, while Emma was sure her father would want Regina's heart on a platter before him.

Emma couldn't do that. She refused to be the murderer of the Evil—the Dark Queen. She'd heard several of the patrons at the Watering Hole talk about the Dark Queen and knew that they were speaking about Regina. News traveled fast about the Dark Queen's 'kidnapping' of the White Princess and subsequent return.

People seemed content to just gossip as there was very little talk among the patrons at the Watering Hole to join with the Dark Queen. However, Emma had noticed that the normal crowd had been thin. It seemed those that had been considering retaking their positions or looking for positions at the Dark Queen's castle had already put their hats in the ring. It was easier to ask Mandy questions about the body guard job when there weren't people looking for it. No one at the Watering Hole had really cared to give them much trouble when they left thanks to Steven's show of strength and skill.

Steven was somewhat under the same impression as Emma's father. He didn't seem to care one way or the other about Regina—which was not going to go over well when he finally spoke with Maleficent. Then again, getting the Prince to admit that he was actually having an affair with the witch had been hard enough. Emma had to resort to alternate methods that she might still feel bad about had she not gotten the answers she needed.

True, she had been under the impression that Steven preferred the company of men, but he'd made it very clear that he was in love with a woman. Getting the name of that woman was the hard part. He'd eventually given up when she had him hog tied in her bedchambers ready to let in the Captain of the Primrose guard see him tied up and wearing a pink frilly dress. It was what she needed to do.

Emma might have been a bit regretful but it had gotten the job done. He'd started talking to her about Maleficent and how they had been seeing each other for nearly two years when he had unexpectedly called off their affair. Why he had called their affair off had been obvious. His mother was starting to suspect them and he was not ready to incur the wrath of his family for loving their supposed enemy.

Emma felt, truly, bad for him. He obviously still cared very deeply for the woman if he was willing to defend her against the same family he'd been terrified of. Not to include the families of the other kingdoms as well.

Emma knew the moment rumors started to spread of the Primrose Prince and White Princess courting each other, Maleficent was going to hate her all the more. Truthfully, Emma was a bit frightened of the witch's initial reaction to her supposed relationship with Steven, which is why she needed Steven to be in the bushes.

It was better if Regina saw her first than if she saw the both of them together. Especially if Maleficent was accompanying Regina, which Emma suspected the witch would. The two had been inseparable since Regina had returned and Emma had already been threatened death by the witch for hurting the Dark Queen. The last thing she wanted was to be threatened, again, for being courted (falsely) by the shape-shifter's true love.

The only reason Steven and Emma were pretending to be 'falling in love' was because they needed the access that Steven's castle offered them.

After speaking with Steven about how he and Maleficent had held their affair on for so long, without being caught, she'd been proven right. The paintings above Maleficent's mantel were in fact enchanted. They showed the shape-shifter exactly where the guards were and where each member of the royal family was. Each royal family member had a special glow about their dotted figure on the painting and the purple witch could change the image to see inside the castle walls. It was the most advanced form of spying Emma had ever heard of. To have seen it and not seen the extent of the paintings usage was a true shame.

Hopefully if the dragon didn't kill her first and ask questions later Emma would be given the option of seeing the full power of each painting. She was contemplating asking Maleficent to make one for herself of her own castle so she knew where the guards were while trying to sneak out. It would have made her life so much easier as a teenager while sneaking out. Sneaking around the old fashioned way did have its merits. She now had advanced stealth like abilities and was quick on her feet to get herself out of harms and troubles way.

Emma felt Steven touch her shoulder, she met his eyes and he winked at her before he dropped his hold on her arm and disappeared quickly and silently into the brush around the clearing.

It was time.

Emma looked around the small clearing. The trees opened in a circular break with a circumference of about thirty feet. Fifty feet to the north of their current location was a small stream that flowed into a lake further into the forest. The smell of the fresh water blew inside the wind and the water trickling across the stream's edge and rocks echoed through the otherwise silent glade.

Emma sat down on the only risen root. It was thick and strong enough to hold her weight. The tree she leaned her back up against also gave her something at her back. Steven was somewhere located in front of her in the trees, and even as Emma looked for the Prince she could not find him. She smiled as she lifted her hands up to the rim of Steven's cloak and pulled up her hood, her face falling into shadow as she did. The wind was to her back. Closing her eyes Emma dug the heel of her boot into the soft soil beneath her feet as the other rested against the bark of the root. She crossed her arms over her chest, seemingly impatient, even as one of her hands rested on the hilt of her sword or a dagger, just in case.

She needed to stay on alert and the best way for her to do that was to relax and listen to the sounds of the forest behind and around her. She was well practiced in the shifts in air and the slightest change in smells around her. She thrived on tracking animals, and occasionally people, reading the signs of the forests and the peculiarities that both left in their wake. Emma would know if there was anyone behind her only seconds before Steven would, their smell or the crack of their feet in the brush behind her the only warning. With her sword against her hip hidden beneath the long green cloak, the lily on the right shoulder, she waited.

Sitting like this with her hood up around her head, and her face downturned to the ground she could hide who she was. Steven was similar in build to her even if he was almost a half a foot taller. With Steven's bulky cloak on and in this seated position she could easily be mistaken as the Prince or former High Guard that he was meant to be. Breathing in softly Emma looked up the slightest bit as the wind around the clearing suddenly picked up, the leaves rustling towards her as if being sucked in, the flaps of her cloak pulled towards the center of the clearing. With a smirk, Emma raised her eyes and knew… _she_  was here.

In the center of the glade a dark abyss seemed to form. The wind picked up and the sun that had been shining moments before was blocked by clouds leaving Emma and the appearing Queen in twilight. The muscles beneath her skin became taunt, waiting, and watching as from the rift appeared a black heeled foot and…

"Shit…" Emma cursed beneath her breath at the sight of a golden rod. A purple gown became recognizable and blonde hair held in a black and purple crown as the shape-shifter stepped through the hole she'd created. From either side of her four men came rushing out and she grinned, cackling as the eight men charged Emma. "Double shit…" Emma pulled out her sword from its sheath and drew her dagger stopping the blades of the first two men to reach her from cutting off her leg and head simultaneously.

Pushing against the blades she forced her attacker's back and jumped up onto the tree limb before jumping again, two blades sinking into the trunk of the tree where her thighs had been. Throwing her right leg out she kicked one of the men in the head, knocking him down immediately. She circled her sword, cutting the fourth guard in the back of his shoulder as she spun and landed. Her landing was a bit awkward and put her at a disadvantage as she was bent over, her left knee on the ground. Using her dagger she sliced at the fifth guard's leg, cutting him at the knee and bringing him down. She stood and used the hilt of her sword to knock him out by slamming it between his shoulder and neck.

Carefully looking around she stepped back away from those remaining guards, her eyes never far from them or the image of Maleficent watching with a grin.

Two down, one injured, and five more to go.

Swiping out her left leg Emma spun, knocking two of the remaining five guards onto their back. The shift in the air to her left had Emma falling onto her back immediately. The sword of her seventh opponent cutting through the air with such force he spun into the cut. Had she not ducked, her head would have been rolling on the floor, of that she was sure.

Feeling her heart begin to race she lashed out with the heel of both of her boots and kicked the man who'd nearly killed her in the groin and stomach. She wasn't aiming to kill any of these bastards. She'd had three openings already and merely disabled them from continuing to fight her. Now she realized they did not have similar restrictions.

Growling she flipped up onto her feet as the man she'd kicked rolled onto his stomach coughing unable to regain his breath. She'd knocked the wind out of him.

The last two men standing looked at each other before charging her at the same time. Turning her back to them she raced around the rim of the glade towards one of the trees standing at the edge. She led the men chasing her right towards it. Once there she jumped up, hooked her foot into the bottom of a tree hole and using her dagger helped push herself up towards the farthest branch she could reach. With her momentum she wrapped her arm around the branch and deflected the blades of her opponents. They had to swing up awkwardly to reach her. Parrying left and swinging her body right away from the other blade she pulled herself up onto the branch and smirked down at the two men stuck beneath her. With their light padded armor they were unable to move as freely as she had been and were weighed down.

Flipping off her hood so she could see better she shot her gaze to Maleficent, locking eyes with the witch. "Is that all you got? Some half-witted guards?"

The blonde's nose snarled. Emma blanched but jumped down from the tree before the witch had risen her arm and sent a thick bolt of lightning right at the branch she'd been on. Too bad for her, the witch had done exactly what she'd wanted. The two guards under her at the base of the tree hadn't moved in time and were now stuck under the weight of the tree branch. Groaning as she landed, Emma rolled back onto her feet, a bit slower, but had her sword up and ready, her back towards where Steven was waiting for her signal.

"I should have known it would be you." Maleficent's face was red as she saw there were only two guards left and they were both looking between the two blondes. "Regina thought it wouldn't be a trap. I on the other hand am well aware of what your…purpose…is in life Princess. And you will not succeed." Maleficent swore, her eyes turning a bit red as she looked at Emma, strings of magic formed around her and the air grew colder. Maleficent rolled her eyes, "What are you waiting for,  _get her_!"

"I'm not here to hurt her and as you'll notice…" Emma grunted as she lifted to the right, dragging the guard's sword up and away from her body. She hissed as the other guard cut her open left side. Mumbling through a curse she drew back using a downward thrust to cut at the first guard's leg and stepped on his hand. She kicked the sword away from him while she ducked and parried the last guard's wild movements.

The last guard was faster than most of the others and particularly skilled. It took Emma three minutes before she'd backed him into a corner and disarmed him. She held the tip of her sword against his neck but didn't strike. She simply backed away and lowered her weapon.

"I'm merely here to prove my worth to…" Emma cringed as her hand was kicked from behind and the guard she'd already disarmed wrapped his arm around her neck. He dropped her to her knees with one well-placed kick to the back of her leg.

Maleficent's eyes sparkled with mirth, "As you were saying?"

Digging her nails into the man's arm she grabbed a hold of his thumb and yanked it back, breaking it as she threw her elbow back, catching him in the groin as well, before she rolled backwards with his downward movements and kneeled on his chest. " _ **That**_ …is what I was saying." Knocking the bottom of her palm against his nose as he tried to sit up he fell back unconscious.

Standing up slowly, testing her legs Emma rolled her shoulders and picked up her sword. The other guards, at least those that were awake, were huddled behind Maleficent, holding up the ones that were unconscious. "I had no intention of trapping anyone. If you recall I wasn't the one to attack first."

Maleficent glared, seemingly unable to speak more than a few words as she stared at Emma. Her guards had failed in capturing one woman. Not that being a woman truly mattered. Maleficent had thought the cloaked figure fighting was the man Emma had sent here to kill Regina. It almost pleased her, if only a bit, to see the blood staining the green cloak. There was a tear in the material where her Captain had nicked the Princess. She would have to find a way to reward that man even if he had failed in the end.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Maleficent seemed bored as she waved at the guards, pointing to the fallen Captain. "I did instigate the fight, but I also know that you're little friend is lying in wait somewhere. Isn't he?" Maleficent had simply thought it would be Emma lying somewhere around this very clearing waiting for an appropriate opening. Which, come to think of it, the man had several times if he was here to kill Regina—or her, as she had been in the open since arriving.

"Perhaps…" Emma slowly stepped around and away from the guards nearing her. She lifted her sword and watched them carefully. They didn't even bother attacking her. They picked up their fallen comrade and moved back behind Maleficent.

The witch seemed very displeased with the men and opened a similar rift that they had come in through. The men stepped into it without a word and left Emma alone with the shape-shifter. The clouds above them disappeared and the wind eased back to its natural gust. It was a moment too late that Emma heard the continued rustling from behind her. Turning around she attempted to jump back but got no further than a centimeter away. Vines from the ground around the trees wrapped around her body like snakes as they slithered across the open field towards her. They roped around her waist, and each of her four limbs in a deft hold. Emma couldn't even move her arm to cut at the vines. The pressure they induced against her wrists was so tight she could only drop her sword or risk the witch tightening their hold all the more.

"Cheater!" Emma growled moaning at the increase in pressure around her stomach as she spoke. She glared at Maleficent as the witch merely smiled at her and moved closer, until she was standing directly in front of Emma.

"Let me down!" Emma commanded, wiggling about in the vines as best she could, which really wasn't much. They lifted her just off the ground so she had no traction against anything.

"No,  _Princess_ , I think not." The title Emma so often heard nearly made her ears bleed with the insult carried in the single word.

"Damn it…" Emma cursed, the more she moved the harder the vines squeezed around her until it became harder to breathe. She stopped moving, afraid that if she continued she'd be unable to breathe much longer let alone wiggle free. Emma wondered why Steven hadn't done anything to warn her about the impending vines or shot her free so she could grab a dagger and cut away at the other vines holding her captive.

"Hmm, such a foul mouth for a, fair  _Princess_ …" Maleficent cooed, the venom in her voice setting Emma on edge.

"What is it that you want?" Emma asked looking at the grinning witch with something akin to fear, though she'd never admit it.

"Oh, I want many things  _Princess_ , but I'm afraid you can't give me any of them." The sparkle that had been held in the witch's eyes disappeared for a moment as she seemed to think about the 'many things' she wanted that Emma could not grant her. Shaking the darker thoughts away Maleficent tapped her nail against her chin, "Which is a shame really because I imagine you would make the finest Queen the White Kingdom has ever known." Then, "Since Lillian of course. But even she was hindered by her…heh ' **loving** '…husband."

"My grandmother?" Emma knew that Regina had spoken with her mother about Queen Lillian. She hadn't been able to pull the whole story from anyone at the White Castle before she and Steven had left with the Primrose caravan.

"Yes, your grandmother. My…aren't we a bit slow?"

Emma rolled her eyes at the insult, she'd heard worse, far worse before. "What do you know about my grandmother?"

"More than you it seems…" Maleficent preened at that advantage.

Emma knew she wasn't going to get much more from the witch, when she hadn't been able to convince her mother to tell her much more either. A change of subject was in order. "Well, if you think I'd be such a good Queen, why don't you let me down?"

"Down," Maleficent raised a brow, curious, "not let you go?"

"No, we'll get to that one later. For now I'd settle for being on the ground."

Maleficent laughed, she couldn't help it. The Princess was amusing. "Request denied." She intoned as she tapped her nail against Emma's nose. She turned her back on Emma and waved for the vines carrying her to follow her towards the opposite curve of the clearing.

The moment Maleficent's back was turned Emma heard a snag and smiled. The vine holding her right hand was easily cut through. Without the proper force or stretch she lurched towards her left, her hand quickly moving into her cloak to pull free her second dagger. She cut immediately at her left hand and fell into the ground.

"Whaaat..!" Maleficent turned at the sound of Emma's body hitting the ground. Glaring she raised her staff and Emma was dragged towards the nearest tree and quickly attached to it by dozens of more vines. Maleficent's eyes were red once again as she looked out into the forest, the arrow sunk into the soil alerting her to the ever present fact that Emma was not alone.

"Lets see if we cannot bring your friend out to play?" The witch hummed her request as she drew in a deep breath. Emma watched as the blonde witch's neck turned red and before she could even scream a warning, a long stream of molten fire blew out of Maleficent's mouth right into the brush where Steven was hiding.

"Nooo!" Emma screamed doing her best to push against the vines holding her, hoping that with the witch occupied with burning down the forest around them, she could get free. "NO, stop, stop!" Emma begged as she saw one of the trees fall from the flames, the rest of that area catching fire quickly, even though it seemed to be contained to that small section where the arrow had come from. Emma was frantic as she looked into the flames, looking for any sign of Steven anywhere. "STOP!" Emma wailed when she saw nothing.

Maleficent turned to Emma, surprised at the fervor the Princess showed about her actions. Had she truly found the little archer's hiding spot? Good.

Grinning she looked to Emma, making sure to control the burn of the trees in that area, to just  **that**  area. Regina would kill her if she let a wild fire grow anywhere near the villages loyal to her. "Oh, my, my, my, don't tell me the Princess cares about the charred guard, does she?"

Emma glared daggers at Maleficent, the smoke making her cough as she sagged against the vines trapping her against the tree trunk. "Please…yes, he…"  _doesn't deserve to die like this._  Emma thought as she closed her eyes. She knew. If Steven hadn't come out of those tress yes he was…

"Aarhhh…" Emma's neck snapped up and she stared at the figure immerging from the smoke. Steven landed roughly against the ground but as he rolled out of his fall he pulled an arrow, snagged it, and held it pointed at Maleficent. His chest was heaving and the flames were literally rolling off of the green cloak like water rolling off a slime covered rock.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you…" Emma whispered over and over again as she watched her enchanted cloak continue to protect Steven. His hood was still up as he stood up straighter and kept Maleficent in his line of sight.

"Huh…drop your weapon…" Maleficent insisted as she pointed the shining globe of her staff towards Steven.

"Drop yours…" Steven's voice was deep, deeper than Emma had ever heard it, she hardly recognized it. Looking at the witch, she saw her cheek tick as if she was thinking about something intently. Emma wondered if she recognized his voice.

If Maleficent did recognize Steven her grin was a bit too menacing for Emma's liking. Seeing the witch's red eyes turn to her for a moment she thrashed against the vines and "acked…" as three vines wrapped around her neck and started to pull her skin backwards against the tree. Cutting off any air she had.

"Stop!" Steven ordered shifting his weight nervously as his hooded head looked between Emma and Maleficent.

"No! Do you take me for some kind of fool?" Maleficent shook her head, she was no fool. "Put your weapon down lover boy…"

Steven tightened his grip on his bow before he slowly eased his hold on the arrow and faced the arrowhead to the ground, his shoulders lowering as he did so.

"How sweet…" Maleficent mocked, "The two of you make a sickening couple. Just like Snow and James." Maleficent spit, watching the man as she twisted her staff, and the vines around Emma's neck eased. The Princess immediately gasped for air.

Emma laughed at the comparison, she couldn't help it. She and Steven had more of an older brother younger sister type relationship. She'd known Steven since she was a child and they had grown up as family, cousins of sorts. She could openly admit that in anyone else's eyes her worry for his safety, and his for her, could be attributed to romantic love. But only if they believed the rumors and saw what wasn't there.

"What's so funny,  _Princess_?"

"Nothing…" Emma wheezed, "..nothing at all."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes on the Princess before looking carefully at the guard hidden beneath his hood. The cloak had saved him from her fire but his boots were a bit black when she suspected they hadn't started out in that color.

"You just, didn't tell Regina about this…" Emma took a deep breath, "…did you?"

"Of course I didn't, she has this unnerving respect for you and a sudden need to prove to Snow that she's no longer interested in harming her. Which, sadly, means she will not harm you or that boy of Snow's." Maleficent huffed through her nose smoke coming from her enflamed nostrils. "She doesn't know what you will do. What the Prophecy speaks of. She never was one for listening to the Oracle, they have a rather unfriendly relationship." The witch sighed, "She will thank me for this, in time." Maleficent turned to Emma, confused as to why Emma would bring Regina up now, "Why?" Ask such a question.

Emma laughed again and jutted her head behind Maleficent, "Because she looks  _really_  angry."

"What!" Maleficent spun around and to her horror, realized the Princess' trick too late. Regina was nowhere to be seen and as she spun back around she raised her magic staff up to stop the arrow the Princess released. The vines that held her were sliced through and the guard now held the sword Emma had fought with. He stood to her right as Emma moved to her left holding the bow with an arrow aimed right at her heart.

Screaming, Maleficent slammed her staff into the ground and a rush of wind blew out from it, knocking the Princess to her back as the guard turned the blade, enchanted Maleficent realized, just like the cloak. The wind was cut blowing against either side of the guard's sides never touching him. His hood however blew back and Maleficent looked up the shinning blade as it deflected her magic until she met his eyes, his beautiful green eyes.

"Ste…" Maleficent swallowed thickly, "Steven…?" She croaked out, her eyes misting as she watched him slowly circle her, looking at her kindly, even as he made his way towards Emma.

His eyes shifted from holding hers to looking at the slowly recovering Princess.

' _I am going to wake up with so many bruises…'_  Emma thought bitterly as she sat up, groaning. Looking up she saw Maleficent looking between Steven and her and Emma noticed that Steven's hood was no longer up. "Oh, well, at least I won't have to do introductions."

Emma heard something that sounded suspiciously like a dragon growl come from the witch standing between her and Steven.

"Emma, are you…"

Emma waved off Steven's worry as she stood up, "Good…" She leaned forward and wrapped her right arm around her throbbing torso. "I'm…good." She didn't feel any better than okay, but she didn't want to worry the Prince. She hadn't gotten this beaten up since…well since she fought against the best four members of the White High Guard. She'd done it to prove herself to the Captain and to her parents.

The four Guards she had faced were the same guards that had journeyed with her to Queen Uberta's Kingdom. She'd beaten two of them before the others had overpowered her. She'd held her own against all four for ten minutes before she'd knocked one out, gotten knocked in the back by one, and while rising had knocked another out of the sparing match. The last two had taken turns kicking her ass for ten minutes each, but they never were able to deliver a killing blow. She'd had bruises from the practice swords they'd been using all over her legs, arms, and thighs but she'd had none on her chest or back. The guards never had the chance to land one anywhere near her torso, shoulders, head, or neck. She'd proven herself to all four men and her father. It had been the deciding factor for her leaving the White Kingdom for the negotiations with Queen Uberta and Prince Derrick.

She had been so proud of herself that she hadn't shed a tear to the bruises. They had made for interesting stories at the Watering Hole on how she'd gotten them. She retailed the story at the Watering Hole. Telling a story of how she faced several High Guard members on her last 'job' and survived with only scrapes and bruises had earned their respect. Some thought she was kidding and had challenged her themselves. It had been an interesting two days at the Watering Hole when she should have been traveling towards Uberta's Kingdom.

Maleficent pulled her thoughts away from her achievements or failures depending on how you looked at it. "You…and  _her_ …" The disdain was clear and if words alone could kill, Emma would be dead three times over.

Emma knew this wasn't going to be a good situation.

There was a sudden rise in temperature around all three of them. Sparks started to fly off of Maleficent. Her hair frizzed and rose away from her head while her muscles seemed to expand and grow to twice their normal size. The redness of her eyes and the dark black slit forming of her irises were Emma's second warning. The first was the witch pointing that magic staff of hers right at her and the menacing grimace.

" **She**  is the reason you…" Maleficent's voice sounded so injured and devastated that Emma  _almost_  felt sorry for the witch. "…left me."

 _Almost_. At the moment Emma was having trouble breathing again as around her a circle of red flames seemed to rise from the ground but only form high enough to keep her from jumping over them. The flames licked at the ground but never moved towards her. They formed a perfect circle that kept her trapped in the center of it. The heat around her that rose from the flames rose above her head and began to make the air thin, too thin.

"Maleficent, stop…" Steven ordered watching as Emma started gasping for air and fell to the ground, her hands clasped around her neck as she tried and failed to take in any air.

"No, you made your choice. I make mine here." Maleficent hissed her tongue forked and her skin turning a deep shade of redish purple.

"No. No!" Steven dropped the sword and tried to grab a hold of Maleficent's hand, to pull the staff away from her, to do anything, Emma was kneeling in that circle dying before his eyes. "STOP!" Steven begged but found himself flat on his back at least fifteen feet away from his lover. The shield around her knocked him back as soon as his hand had touched it. Groaning he forced himself up, and rolled onto his stomach as he tried to push up from the ground. "Maleficent please, she's here to talk. We both are."

"I had heard…" It was hard for the witch to swallow, or talk her voice was hoarse and her hands shook with her rage, "…the rumors. They spoke of a relationship between the Primrose Prince and the White Princess, but I…I  _ **stupidly**_ thought the rumors spoke of Desmond." She tried to rationalize why she had not believed Steven would be the Prince in love with Emma. "He is the first born. If there would be a marriage between the two kingdoms it would be him,  _Phillip_ ," Emma was happy to know that Maleficent did not show only her disdain towards her in her words and tone but towards Phillip as well. "Would never allow anything else. He is too old fashioned, too sure of himself, a big!" Maleficent turned to the side and spit. "I never…" The witch felt her eyes mist even in their dragon form. "I did not believe you could be so…cruel." She never thought Steven would betray her like this. Telling her that they could not be together because he feared his family's reaction now seemed like nothing but an excuse. He simply did not love her. He loved Emma…the White Princess, the Swan Princess.

"Please, Maleficent, it's not like that. She's my friend. Please, she can't breathe!" Steven groaned as he pushed up off the ground. He readied to bull rush Maleficent, hoping that he might be able to break through the shield if he put up his hood and used the cloak as a form of battering ram.

"Maleficent!"

Steven stopped mid stride at the crackle in the air that appeared to his right. This time, Regina was present and she did seem as angry as Emma pretended she was in her rouse. The Dark Queen appeared in a puff of black smoke that smelled oddly sweet to the Primrose Prince. "Release her." Regina commanded as she stepped towards her friend slowly. She noted the magic sparking from Maleficent and could just make out Emma's blue lips behind the wall of fire. She had known Maleficent would arrive here, she had only hoped she would beat her friend to the punch. It seemed she had come too late. "Fee…" Regina whispered as she stepped through her friend's shield and slowly, gently, touched her outstretched arm. She was careful not to jostle the magic staff pointed at Emma.

"No, you have no more say in this matter Regina. The girl is mine. She has taken from me…stolen my…" Maleficent's arm fell as her first tear fell, her eyes moving to Steven who looked at her pleadingly.

"She has stolen nothing, Fee. Look at her, she'll die." Regina would put out the flames herself if she could not convince Maleficent to put them down. She wanted to give her friend the chance. She knew Maleficent would not wish to have Emma's blood on her hands. The blood her friend had on her hands already was enough to last a lifetime. As was the blood on hers. "Please, Fee. Release her."

"I…" Maleficent choked and dropped her hand, the staff falling to be level with the ground. The flames disappeared and Steven immediately ran towards Emma. He dragged her away from the charred circle left by the flames.

"Emma…" Steven shook the Princess' shoulders and put his hand in front of her mouth. "Emma,  _ **Emma**_!" He cast accusing eyes to Maleficent. "She's not breathing." He laid Emma down flat against the ground and opened her mouth before pressing his lips against hers to blow air into her lungs.

Regina felt Maleficent tense beneath her hand. "Stay…" Regina whispered into her ear, and kissed her friend's cheek. "He loves you, Fee. Not her." Regina reminded. "If he did, she would be awake now." As true love's kiss could break any spell, including the consequences of Maleficent's. It didn't hurt that Regina knew that of all the royals at the last council meeting it had been Steven and Emma, and surprisingly Red, who had defended Maleficent and her the most. It paid to have eyes and ears in the White castle, even now.

Brushing past Maleficent Regina kneeled down with a bit of a flourish to throw her cape behind her. Steven grabbed a dagger out from Emma's waist band and held it up to her neck. "I am here to help…"

Steven seemed unsure, his eyes moving between Emma, Maleficent and then her neck where his blade touched. "Yeah? Well so was she."

"Let me help her…"

"How?" Steven asked, holding Emma close as he felt tears pool in his eyes.

"Please, I will explain later." Regina insisted, pressed for time.

Steven nodded his head after only a moment, knowing that Emma would tell him to trust the Dark Queen. He had never been this close to her, even at the Ball for Emma's birthday he had only seen her from a distance. But up close her eyes…they were much softer up close than they were from farther away.

"Please…she's my responsibility." Steven's chin quivered as he watched the Dark Queen press her hands against Emma's chest. He waited and waited. His eyes widening as the witch's hands glowed for a moment before Emma jerked in his arms.

Emma shot upright, her hands clutching at Steven as she held herself against his chest, coughing and wheezing as she breathed in cool air. Her eyes were glazed and her breathing short as she turned her head and saw Regina. The Dark Queen was dressed in a similar black and deep purple outfit, her hair done up in a tight bun that rested at the top of her head, the rest of her hair flowing down her back against her black and red interior cape. "You…" Emma licked her lips as she settled into Steven's arms her head on his shoulder, "…are late."

Regina laughed, shaking her head at the insane Princess. "And you," Regina wiped a bit of dirt off of Emma's cheek, "are early."

"Eh…better to be…early…then…late."

"Oh, says who?" Regina asked, raising a brow at the Princess' intact humor. Who would have known that the girl could be face to face with death and wake to still spout out her sassy quips?

"My mother." The matter of fact tone made Regina laugh again, something she seemed to do easily around this Princess.

"And she has all the answers?"

"Ha, no." Emma groaned the laughter making her chest hurt. "You…missed…my…performance." Emma wheezed, covering her mouth as she coughed.

"Was it as good as when we first met?"

"Better." Emma bragged, a lazy smile forming on her lips.

Steven sat stunned, watching and listening as Emma went tit-for-tat with the Dark Queen, talking to the woman as if they were merely old friends. The fact that the Dark Queen was playing along truly mystified the Prince.

"Well then, I'll just have to give you the job won't I?"

"Job? What job?" Emma inquired seemingly confused as her face scrunched up and she stared at Regina, almost as if seeing her for the first time. "You…you're late."

Steven's eyes widened alarmed, "Emma, you already said that."

"I did?" Emma asked looking up to Steven as she relaxed her fist, letting his shirt fall away from her grip. She turned back to Regina before her eyes looked over her shoulder at something moving. Immediately her gaze darkened and her muscles tensed. " _You_ …tried to kill me." As soon as Emma blinked her head fell against Steven's shoulder and she passed out cold.

Maleficent sighed, "I still might."

"Over my dead body." Steven insisted, enraged with how quickly Maleficent had turned against Emma because of him. The impact of his words seemed like a physical blow as Maleficent recoiled from them.

"Calm down, Prince Steven. Emma is safe."  _For now_ , Regina assured as she touched Emma's forehead, cheek and collarbone to make sure she was physically alright.

Steven glared at Regina's hand touching Emma while she 'slept' against his chest. "Calm down? You want me to remain calm? Are you as crazy as they say you are! I just watched my lover nearly kill my friend! And you want me to calm down? Lady your supposed to be my enemy, I have orders from my father to kill you on sight!"

"Oh, and tell me," Regina stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, "why haven't you?"

"Does it look like I have any chance against you?" Steven inquired, pointedly looking at the unconscious Princess lying against his chest and in his lap.

"No, it does not. However, you had the option moments before. Yet you did not kill me."

"I couldn't…" Steven whispered looking away from Regina's piercing eyes.

"Why not? Was it merely because you needed my assistance in saving the Princess in your arms, or…"

"Or," Steven picked, "Emma made me promise not to harm you."

Maleficent gasped behind Regina. She was finally beginning to calm down, her skin was returning to normal and her magic was not as uncontrolled as it had been moments before. "Why would she do that?" Maleficent had assumed that Emma had called this meeting with her 'guard' friend to trap and kill Regina.

Steven looked beyond Regina at Maleficent and sighed, shaking his head as he stared at the blonde witch for a moment, before his eyes affectionately looked down at the blonde Princess in his arms. "She has a plan, to protect you." He admitted, meeting Regina's gaze.

"Protect her, but she's…" Maleficent stopped speaking as both Steven and Regina turned to look at her.

Steven took a deep breath, staring at Emma for a moment and brushing the hair away from her face before he answered Maleficent, "She wants nothing to do with that. She fought against her parents, mine, the entire council, and defended the both of you." Steven smirked at the recalled memory. "She's braver then anyone I've ever met. I  _cannot believe_ …you tried to  **kill her**!" Steven fumed, his eyes narrowing in on Maleficent. "She has done nothing against you."

"She hurt Regina!" Maleficent feebly tried to defend herself. "She made an oath. I thought she was breaking it! The penalty of breaking it is death, she  _knew_  that!"

 _Yes, she did,_  Regina thought as she stared at her friend, and Emma hadn't broken that oath yet.

"You threatened to kill her! How? If she did what? What oath!" Emma hadn't told him about any oath.

"If she was ever to hurt Regina again she would die, by my hand." Maleficent informed, her voice heavy as she looked between her lover and the Princess in his arms. "She, the thought that you had picked  _her_ …over me, that you lied to me." Maleficent wrapped her arms around herself as she looked away. Her insecurities were well hidden from all but two people. The Prince sitting with another woman in his arms and Regina her longest living friend.

"I would never…Maleficent, I love  _you_. You know I do." Steven cared very little that he had just admitted to such love in front of a witch who could easily use it against him.

"You chose your family over me!" Maleficent raged. Her nostrils flaring again as she glared at Steven.

"I've chosen you now!" Steven tightened his grip on Emma as he stood, slowly, situating the Princess in his arms so that he could carry her, bridal style. He needed to look Maleficent and Regina in the eyes, not stare up at them from below. Being below both of them, feeling so trapped and cornered did nothing to alleviate his fear or tension. "I cannot take back what I did. I cannot apologize enough for being a coward and choosing my family over my love for you. I can only hope that you will forgive me now. I love you, Maleficent. I wish only to be with you, not Emma, not anyone." Steven saw Maleficent's eyes softening her jaw was a bit slack and no longer grinding her teeth together like she did when angry or frustrated with him. "We have a plan."

" _ **We…**_ " Maleficent spat, truly affected by Steven's passionate apology, she knew it was no easy feat for her lover to admit to his faults. It was a trait he had inherited from his father, thankfully it was only one of three. His pride, arrogance, and physique all inherited from Phillip. Though Maleficent certainly did not and would not complain about the last trait. After all he had inherited his best physical feature—his eyes—from Aurora.

Regina rolled her eyes at Maleficent's jealousy. "Here," Regina stepped towards Steven and gestured to the Princess in his arms. "You two need to speak,  _in private_." Regina stressed, 'in private'. "I will take the Princess to Maleficent's Fortress."

"No." Steven shook his head taking a step away from Regina. The leaves crunched under his feet as he stepped away from the formerly docile witch. "We will talk." He promised, "But I go, where she goes. So,  _we_  go to the Fortress."

Regina was surprised, she had been about to voice her objection to staying in the forest any longer than necessary. Emma needed a bed to sleep on and a bit of medical attention that Regina could not offer her while she lay stretched across Steven's arms. "Very well. I expect to hear of this… _plan_ …you speak of after you have finished with your lover's quarrel."

Steven smiled at the Dark Queen as she stepped forward and touched his shoulder and Emma's head. He wondered, as he was transported to Maleficent's Fortress, if Emma really did have this all planned out or if she had just guessed. Emma had predicted it down to every last detail, the guards, Maleficent arriving first, Maleficent using fire to draw him out which is why she had switched their cloaks as hers was enchanted by the Blue Fairy. Hell, Emma had even hypostasized Maleficent trying to kill her only to be thwarted by Regina's arrival. How Emma knew both witches so well, he could only imagine. For right now, he was just grateful that Emma had been right, that she was safe, and that her plan had worked.

The White Princess had drilled into his head to let the Evil Queen—to let Regina help her. Emma swore up and down that Regina would undo whatever Maleficent had done. He truly had not expected Maleficent to react as violently as she had. He had ever only known the witch to be caring and kind and a viper with her verbal attacks, never physical.

In all honestly, he wasn't looking forward to telling Emma that he had hesitated in letting the Dark Queen heal her. Especially since it was the one thing,  _ **the one thing**_ , Emma had told him not to do. It had been Emma's life on the line. However, he couldn't help it. He knew Emma trusted the Dark Queen, but until now, he hadn't trusted her.

But, alls well that ends well.

 _Yes, but this hasn't exactly ended, now has it?_  Steven thought to himself as the large greeting hall of Maleficent's Fortress appeared before his eyes. This, in fact, was only just the beginning.

**End Chapter Eleven**


	13. Recovery

**Chapter 12  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina led Steven towards the waiting chairs in the open hall. Waving her hand at the two arm chairs a puff of smoke appeared around the area and when it cleared revealed a cot. With a snap of her fingers the fire sparked to life and the room began to warm. Beneath her chest Regina felt her heart clench at the sight of Steven gently putting Emma upon the transfigured cot. The Prince was very gentle with the unconscious Princess and stayed beside her even after depositing her to the make-shift bed. It was the best she could do on short notice. It was long enough to accommodate the tall Princess and comfortable enough to help her rest.

"Prince Steven…" Regina cleared her throat. Steven quickly withdrew the hand that had been brushing blonde hair away from Emma's face. He forced a small smile as he stood up and allowed her to sit on the edge of the cot. Without her knowledge her hand moved to brush away the same strands of unruly hair that Steven had been trying to do. There were several bruises forming around the Princess' neck and Regina suspected there were many more.

Sighing softly Regina brushed the pad of her thumb across Emma's cheek, the unblemished skin soft beneath her touch. Emma had certainly inherited her mother's beauty but her grandmother's soft blonde locks. Grinning at the thought Regina twirled her finger around said blonde hair. Emma looked so much like both of her parents; she had her father's sleek jaw and her mother's eyes and nose. Brushing her fingertips over Emma's jaw and then over the closed eye lids the Queen held her breathe. The mirror was wrong. Snow White was not the fairest of them all. It was her daughter that belonged on that pedestal. Regina was no longer as vain as she had once been. Life had taught her quickly what was most important in one's life, and beauty was not one of them. Beauty faded with time, as Maleficent would say, for some it took longer than with others.

Regina wondered when it would come that  _this_  Princess lost her beauty. When would she suddenly stand before a mirror and wonder where the years had gone? What day would it be that she wondered when each of the wrinkles grew and stretched and formed across her formally unmarred face?  _ **Youth**_ , this Princess was the epitome of youthful beauty and spirit. A spirit Regina could not help but wonder about. When would this willful, independent, strong, steadfast spirit be crushed? Who would come and be strong enough, be brave enough and evil enough to destroy the Princess' true beauty? By which suitor would Emma find her cage? Which Prince would it be that turned her spirit to nothing but dust. Dust not even the fairies would wish to use?

Times had not changed in this realm in her absence. Even with eighteen years on a throne the women, the Princesses, of this world were still as helpless as they had always been. They still turned to their Princes' turned Kings for all the answers, for their wisdom and opinions when their own were just as wise. They bowed and acquiesced to their husbands' wishes just like their mother's before them. They let women remain as they were, as powerless and dependent as they had always been on men, on their husbands. Lillian had wished to change that, had the courage and the strength to do that before she had fallen into the snare of Leopold's web. Regina watched as little by little the Duke that Lillian had loved with all her heart broke and crushed every last part of Lillian's spirit before her death.

"I see your grandmother in you, such a strong girl. You would change this realm, like she wished to, wouldn't you, Princess?" Regina asked the sleeping Princess, her voice soft and light upon the air lost quickly in the softness her words were spoken with.

Regina drew her fingertips up and around Emma's forehead, sloping down her cheeks and across her jaw, her eyes watching closely. She watched, riveted, her eyes fixated on her thumb which shook as it swiped just beneath the Princess' parted lips.

"Uh hmmm…" Steven cleared his throat, stopping Regina's movements instantaneously. She removed her hand from Emma's face but did not dignify the Prince by turning towards him. He would not see her flush at being caught. Regina's interests in Emma lie in her similarity to Lillian. That was all. It was all it was. She wasn't the spitting image of Lillian, no. But she was close. Very close and the fire and passion in Emma's spirit burned just as brightly as Lillian's did. It was an easy lie, something she could quickly convince herself of.

What Lillian lacked, Emma did not. The blonde currently lying beside her had the courage and strength that Lillian lost to Leopold. Emma had no Prince to lose her strength and courage to and for her sake Regina hoped she did not share the same fate as her grandmother.

Instead she focused on finding each of Emma's injuries. "Tell me, how did she come by these?" Regina asked, noticing the discoloration around the back of Emma's wrist.

"She fought eight of Maleficent's guards." Steven watched the Dark Queen carefully. He had not seen her eyes or face as she was mesmerized by Emma's face. He had only caught her as she was lifting her finger to touch Emma's lips. Weird in and of itself, but this was a Queen, Evil in nature, known for seeking out beauty and destroying it.

It worried him. Emma told him that he could trust Regina, Emma's words not his. He liked calling her by Dark Queen. It reminded him of who she was and who she could still be. This would not be the first time the Dark Queen had fooled a Princess. Or Prince for that matter. Emma did not seem like a fool but Steven was intelligent enough to know that sometimes even the brightest of people can be tricked and conned by those cunning enough.

"Eight of them? Alone?" Regina's voice spoke of how impressed she was.

"Yes, she was brilliant." Steven had watched, carefully and knew that Emma would be fine. If he had feared for her safety for more than a moment he would have shot the foe.

"That is very impressive. Maleficent will need to look for new guards."

Steven raised a brow, shifting his weight as he stood just behind Regina to the right so he had a clear view of Emma and what the witchy Queen was doing. "Why?"

Regina looked up, curious. "Well, if they are dead they certainly cannot fill their posts." Regina rolled her eyes at the stupid question. Why else would Maleficent need to look for replacements? She picked up Emma's hand to inspect it, wondering just how the Princess had gotten this bruise that began at the crack of her wrist and move up to two inches below her elbow.

Steven's eyes widened and he shook his head, "She did not kill any of them." Emma had nearly been killed twice but she had never done more than injure those attacking her. "She knocked them unconscious, knocked them back, or disarmed them. She did not kill any of them."

Regina dropped Emma's wrist, the limb falling limply to the bed as she shot her gaze back towards Steven. She saw the Prince's eyes and how nervous he was and wondered where his courage had gone.  _Fleeting, just like his father's…_ Regina thought with a huff as she turned to stare at Emma and picked up her hand, this time resting it on her knee as she healed it. A purple glow formed around the three hands and as Regina gently placed it back onto the bed the bruise was non-existent. "You mean to tell me, the same woman that tried fervently to kill me had the opportunity to kill eight men and she did not?" Her voice was low, grave, as she glared at the unconscious Princess.

"Uh…" The Prince was unsure how to answer that question. "Yes?" The truth seemed like the correct path to take. Any lies he spewed would be found out before he could truly finish fabricating them.

" _Huh…_ " Regina tensed at this knowledge. She stared back at Emma as if she would be given an answer if she stared at the girl hard enough. To think, she had saved her from Maleficent when she was so willing to kill her,  _just her_ , and no one else. "Well I suppose they didn't have enough money put on their heads for her to try and kill  _them_." Regina noticed from the corner of her eye how Steven moved uncomfortably, his weight shifting from foot to foot as his hand flexed uncertainly as if wanting to grasp his sword. When she looked up into the Prince's eyes she saw his worry clear as a red robin amongst a flock of blue jays.

Steven stepped closer, his hand moving to his sword's hilt, as it rested in his sheath at his side. Emma's sword and bow were still in the clearing. He wondered if Maleficent would be kind enough to bring them with her when she arrived or if he would have to explain to Blue Fairy why Emma's enchanted sword was…missing.

Regina watched Steven's fingers wrap deftly around the hilt of his sword before slowly tracking her eyes back up the Prince, her lips curved in a menacing snarl. "Think before you act young Prince. Do you truly wish to raise your sword against me?"

"I will do what I must. I've angered you with the truth." And put Emma in danger, something he would not have on his conscience.

"You've angered me by stating the  _Princess'_  truth." Regina clarified whatever anger she had felt bubbling beneath the surface simmered back down quickly. It would not do to come to blows with Prince Steven while Princess Emma slept unconscious between them and Maleficent was on her way.

"I, I do not follow."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Of course you would not follow. Your dear Princess tried to kill me. A little over a week ago when I first arrived, she and several other bounty hunters chased me into my own woods. She…" Regina jerked her head to the blonde beside her, "Was the only one with enough talent to keep pace with me. She nearly had me cornered when I tricked her. She slipped, nearly falling to her death when she called out for my help." Regina snickered, shaking her head at the memory of using her powers to pull Emma back up from the water fall's edge.

Steven was surprised that Emma was still alive if what Regina said was the truth. Why would she save the huntress that was chasing after her attempting to kill her? Could the Dark Queen truly be that, what? Kind? Generous? Foolish? It would seem that she was.

"Do you know what she did? The little brat that she is?"

"No?" Steven eased his hand off his sword as he listened to the Dark Queen retell the story of how she had apparently first met Emma. No wonder why they already had their own rapport. They met before the ball, before the kidnapping. "Knowing her I assume it was damaging?" His toes still hurt from the stomp to his toes.

Regina laughed, truly laughed, her eyes lighting up with the sound as it filled the open hall. "She tried to  _kill me_. Again! Immediately after I had saved her life she tried to kill me. She even had the gall to call me…" She swallowed, "… _ **soft**_." She whispered the insult, but grinned at the memory of Emma's scream as she plummeted to what she had probably thought was her death. That surely had taught the Princess just how soft she was, both figuratively and literally. After all, Emma was still alive, wasn't she? Well, she looked down at the injured Princess, for the most part.

Steven swallowed nervously, "I take it you don't take kindly to being called, soft."

"No, no I do not." The warning was clear as she noticed that both of Steven's hands were at his side, away from his weapons.

He lifted said hands up in surrender, smiling his patented charming smile to put the witch at ease. "Message received."

"Good, I wouldn't want to kill you. Maleficent would be displeased." Not that she would kill him so long as he held his tongue and kept his word.

Steven shuffled his weight; he wasn't so sure about Maleficent being displeased if he were to suddenly disappear off the face of the earth.

"She was hurt by your rejection. That does not mean she has stopped caring." The advice was offered quickly and softly, the moment she said it Steven questioned if anything had been said at all. The witch was so intent on her task at hand, which seemed to be finding any remaining injuries Emma had suffered during the fight, that he very well could have imagined it.

"Her side," Steven offered in his own form of thanks, "She was holding her right side. She was also favoring her right leg. She had a pretty nasty fall on her left knee."

Regina attempted to roll up the pantaloons but the material bunched up just below Emma's knee and would not go up any farther. With a sigh, Regina opened her palm and a pair of shears appeared with a black glow. "I will supply her new clothing." Regina promised the suddenly nervous Prince. She cut through the material up to an inch above each knee and saw the left leg was bruised from the shin to mid-thigh, the discoloration already pronounced, the knee swelling.

The sudden slam of doors being thrown open pulled Regina away from her task of healing Emma's leg. She whipped her head around and saw Maleficent walking briskly into the hall, three hired servants behind her. One was carrying what looked like a sword and a bow and quiver. Regina hid her smirk, so Maleficent was trying to play nice by bringing the Princess' weapons. The witch wondered if Steven would recognize the peace offering for what it was.

"Oh thank the stars." Steven sighed at the sight of the weapons. At least he knew he wouldn't have to explain to Blue Fairy why Emma needed a new enchanted sword.

"What are we thanking the stars for now?" Maleficent asked, crossing her arms as she noticed her chairs were gone and in their place a measly cot. "What have you done to my grand hall?" Maleficent bristled, only because it was Emma laying in the cot Regina had transfigured and not…well the Prince to her right. "And my favorite chairs!"

"I made do with what I had." Regina replied, rolling her eyes. "I will return your chairs to you as they were, have I ever not?"

Maleficent rolled her eyes, "Yes, last time you promised to return my furniture to its former shapes and I ended up with a disgusting bench with five legs." Maleficent sighed, "The color ruined the room's entire décor! I had to sleep in a guest room for weeks."

Regina grinned, recalling that memory. She and Maleficent had indulged a bit too much in the wine they'd stolen from one of Snow White's shipments. The wine had been delicious and to this day it was the first time she had fudged one of her spells while attempting to return Maleficent's bed to itself instead of a mass of pillows.

"She is going to recover by the way." Regina offered over her shoulder as she turned back to her task at hand.

"Pity, I was hoping she would contract some nasty disease and perish during the night."

Steven's eyes widened at the candid answer and honest disheartenment at Emma's promised recovery. Regina merely took the reply in stride and motioned for the two women who had walked in with Maleficent. One of them was holding a pair of folded clothing and the other two pails. One with warm water and the other with cold, Regina was sure.

The woman holding the clothing also had ripped rags she could use to wash away the blood that lingered on Emma's skin from her abdomen to her lower back. The cut was long. It had started on her side and cut towards her bellybutton. The bleeding had stopped before Regina had brought both royalty members here. It was the only other clear injury Emma had suffered besides the bruise to her wrist. It had been the first Regina healed while she opened the Princess' airways back in the forest.

"Her clothes aren't salvageable. We will need to change her into these," Regina gestured to the clothes the women carried, "Thank you." The thanks was directed to Maleficent even as the blonde witch tightened her hold around herself, huffed, and looked to the far right wall, away from them all.

Regina let her have her moment of foolishness. Had Emma's wounds been more severe she would have insisted her friend grow up and act like the grown woman she truly was not the petulant jealous maiden she was acting like.

"Prince Steven you may wish to…"

Steven had already turned his back as soon as he realized that they were going to be disrobing Emma. The bottom part of her shirt and pants had soaked through with the blood from the cut she'd received from one of Maleficent's guards. Steven, for a moment, wished he had taken the time to fire on him. Emma had knocked him back quickly enough and hadn't signaled for him. It would have given away his position and might have cost them Emma's life—and possibly his own—had he not trusted in Emma's instincts and cultivated talents with a sword.

"When you have finished changing her, have Steven bring her to the guest room on the second floor." Maleficent instructed over Regina's shoulder, looking for just the sake of looking at the bare skin revealed as Emma's clothing was removed. She saw no injuries and there was only an enflamed line where the cut had been in her side. Regina had done a wonderful job in healing her; the cut would leave nothing behind. "She has scars…" Maleficent commented, curious.

"She would, she moonlights as a bounty hunter." Regina was doing her best to save the Princess some semblance of pride by letting the two other women dress her. She felt flush and found she could not help but stare at Emma's stomach, the expanse of skin was not unmarred. In fact there were several scars, nearly a dozen that Regina could see easily, on the Princess' stomach. "Her hands are calloused as well." Regina whispered, mostly to herself as she picked up Emma's hand and inspected it for herself.

Maleficent grinned, "Oh right, I had almost forgotten her second life. What would dear mommy and daddy think if they ever knew?" Giggling at the image that thought produced, Maleficent turned and left the hall the bounce returned to her step.

Regina watched Maleficent leave, and stood, allowing the women more room to re-dress the Princess. Steven still stood with his back to them, and although Regina could not see his eyes she knew him to be watching Maleficent's exit. "We will have to keep an eye on her." Regina warned, knowing her friend and how she would delight in causing trouble.

Steven crossed his arms over his chest as he stared after his lover, "Yes, well lucky for you I can hardly take my eyes  _off_  her while she is in the room."

"Hmm, well it is not while she is  _ **in**_  the room that I am worried about." It was while neither she nor Steven had their eyes on Maleficent that she was concerned with.

Steven nodded, "Yes, she is always willing and eager to cause trouble." The pranks that Maleficent helped Penelope pull on Desmond were merely child's play to what Steven knew Maleficent was capable if she truly put her mind on something.

-.-.-.-.-

"Well, look who's finally up."

Emma blinked, slow to understand where she was and who was speaking to her. It felt awfully like déjà vu. There wasn't much light in the room which she was grateful for. Her head felt like it was going to split in two any second. Any light would aggravate her condition more than it was already aggravated. "Oh fates, who hit me?" The last time she had felt this bad was after fighting the four Royal Guard members.

A chuckle sounded somewhere to her right and with a peek, Emma opened her right eye and turned her head to see who was with her. Blinking and rubbing her eyes to clear away her sleep the first thing she saw made her jump, startled. "Good lord man no one wants to wake up to your ugly mug."

Steven scowled at the insult, "My face happens to be chiseled and defined. Women fawn all over this pretty face. Especially the jaw. Defiantly the jaw. The muscles and riches don't hurt either."

"In your dreams I'm sure."

Steven laughed as he dropped down onto the edge of the bed. There was a chair beside the bed that looked uncomfortable and from Steven's sluggish movements and the dark circles under his eyes Emma realized he probably had been sitting up in that thing for hours watching her. He picked up Emma's hand and held it in both of his own, his smile faltering for a moment as he focused on the Princess' hand.

"Hey….hey," Emma squeezed Steven's hand and with a bit of effort lifted her other hand to knock his chin up so the Prince would meet her eyes. "You know I was just kidding." He nodded, "What's wrong?"

"You scared me."

"I scared you?" She hadn't expected that as a reaction. "How exactly?"

"You have been sleeping for several hours. I was worried you would not wake up."

"Now you sound like my mother."

"This is serious Emma!" Emma swallowed, she had never heard Steven raise his voice, let alone heard him raise it at her. "You could have been killed!"

"But…but I wasn't." It was a meek reply but it was all she could offer her friend.

"You think that makes it any better? You nearly died. Twice!  _ **Twice**_  Emma, in ten minutes!" He stood up quickly and began to pace alongside the bed, his hands waving around in front of him as he mumbled incoherently. He didn't stop his stride as he turned and glared at her, pointing an accusing finger. "You. Are. Trouble with a capital T."

"I never said I wasn't."

"Uhhh…! This is, all of it, look at, for the love of…" He started pacing again and mumbling things Emma couldn't make out. Once he seemed to calm down he sat heavily into the uncomfortable looking chair and looked sadly at her. "I have never met anyone who attracts danger as much as you do. If you hadn't been right about Regina…" His voice wavered as he stopped moving and stared down at the ground.

"It's Regina now huh?" She teased again, happy that Steven wasn't calling her the Evil Queen or Evil Bitch like he had been when they'd first started their journey together. The muscle of Steven's neck twitched beneath the surface, his jaw tight and his hands shaking at his sides.

Steven glared at her and Emma fell silent, again, or was this for the first time? "I  _am_  sorry." She sincerely offered, realizing just how fearful Steven had truly been.

"You should be." It was as simple as that.

Emma let the silence grow between them as she played with a string of the quilt covering her. Looking at the quilt and feeling it's warmth she laid back down the bed was comfortable. She thought about offering Steven the right side of it but was not willing to have Maleficent walk in on them and try and…Maleficent!

Emma shot up and sat with her back against the headboard. Steven jumped up as well, alarmed with how quickly she had moved as if just seeing something. He turned towards the doors of the bedchambers they were in and saw they were still closed. With his hand at his side he realized he no longer had his sword. Maleficent had made it clear that she would not allow Steven to carry weapons around in her Fortress. She guaranteed his safety and Emma's, but only after Steven (with the help of Regina) pulled it out of her. He is a skilled hand to hand combatant and knows with Emma at his side they could easily dispatch a number of enemies together even while unarmed. When he sees no one around and hears nothing he looks to Emma who is staring at him blinking slowly a snarl slowly forming on her lips. Steven has never seen this look before. He realizes now that it was not a guard that he had to worry about but the Princess.

"Emma…?"

"Your…" Emma is breathing deeply her face red as her chest heaves. She throws the quilt off of her and steps off the bed. She tests her left leg and is grateful to see that it is healed. "… _lover_ …almost… _killed_ …me." Emma pronounces slowly as she stalks toward Steven, who at this very moment is making his way slowly towards the door.

"Now, Emma you can't possibly be ready to blame me for Maleficent's actions. You yourself even hypothesized that she would attack you when she saw it was I traveling with you."

Emma stops, Steven sighs in relief. Her glare is still prominent as she crosses her arms over her chest. Feeling a tug in the material of her shirt she looks down and blinks, shocked. "What is this! Where are my clothes!" Emma screeches as she tugs at the material of her 'borrowed' clothes.

Steven looks uncomfortable, "They were ruined. You were bleeding. While she was healing you they changed you."

"SHE?" Emma's screech rises in pitch causing Steven to wince. " _SHE_  saw me naked?" Regina saw her naked she felt her body sway to the side a bit. She caught herself on the canopy poster at the end of the bed, her arm wrapped around it as she looked at the floor for a moment trying to process this new information. Then it hit her. "Wait,  _ **YOU**_  saw me naked!"

"No, no I, I would never! I looked away, I…Now, Emma do think before you do something foolish. You wouldn't want to be responsible for hurting me would you? I swear to you that I have no interest in seeing your body when unclothed. I…ow, wait, no, Emma you, ugh, woman you cannot beat, uhh, me whenever you ooophfff, see fit!" If Steven was honest with himself he was happy that she was well enough  _TO_  beat him as she saw fit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina and Maleficent were making their way towards the quarters that Maleficent had given to Emma. It was just past sun rise and the two witches wished to see how Emma was fairing. No, Maleficent had been dragged away from eating her morning meal to see how her guest was doing. The blonde was still angry with the Princess and wished to have nothing to do with her. The sooner she left the better. Regina may have convinced her to come join her to look in on the Princess to ensure that her relationship with Steven was not affected.

Maleficent did not see how her disregard for Emma would affect her relationship with Steven. After all she and Steven had been seeing each other for nearly two years already and Emma had never been a concern before.

"What in the…" Regina's eyes widened and she threw herself towards the wall and out of the way of the Prince barreling towards them.

Maleficent was so consumed in her thoughts that she never saw the errant Prince coming. The shape shifter groaned as she was knocked onto her ass by the Prince who consumed her thoughts.

Steven stopped several feet behind Maleficent and Regina and quickly moved back to help Maleficent up from the floor. His face was pale and sweaty and his breath short. He swallowed and looked down the hallway where a red faced temperamental Princess could be seen stalking briskly after him.

"Good morning, I do apologize love but…"

"Steven Reginald Primrose you get back here this instant. I'm not finished with you!"

"Well, it seems the Princess has  _recovered_  sufficiently. Can I kill her  _now_?" Maleficent sneered as she looked at Regina, blaming her friend for this mess. Her lover who did not run from anything was running from this dreadful girl, it was unbecoming of a man of his station and strength.

" _ **No**_!" Regina and Steven commanded at the same time. Maleficent merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, awaiting Emma's arrival to their current position. As she waited her eyes had a difficult time straying from Steven. It had been such a long time since she had been this close to him. The feel of his hand on the small of her back comforted her in ways she did not know she needed to be comforted.

Regina smirked, "Dear Prince, do not tell me you are afraid of such a young woman. She is, what, four years your junior and a quarter your size. You could easily dispatch her could you not?"

Steven gawked at Regina, "You of all people should know how capable she is with her weapons."

"Yes, but she does not have her weapons currently."

Maleficent's lips thinned, "Does she?"

"No, she does not."

"Do not fret Maleficent; I do not need my weapons to handle this good for nothing slime covered—"

"My! What a mouth you have Princess. You surely cannot kiss your mother with it?"

Emma stopped her rant, her brow raised curiously at the insinuation. Steven and Maleficent also looked at Regina curiously over the comment. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes, aware that there were many things that did not translate between realms well.

Regina was the first to break the silence, "Good morning, Princess. You seemed intent on your mission. May I ask what the Prince has done to face the wrath or your ire this early in the morning?"  _So soon after being near death's door?_

Emma bowed her head to Regina in greeting and even deigned to do the same with Maleficent even if she did sneer at the shape shifter menacingly as she did. "He unfortunately insulted my form so early in the day I have yet to truly wake."

"You are lucky you can wake at all." Maleficent mumbled and was rewarded for her comment with the loss of Steven's hand upon her back. Growling at herself for being so ridiculous she straightened up to her full height and stepped up to the glowering Princess. Offering her hand she said, "Truce?"

It was not an apology because it was obvious Maleficent was not sorry for her actions. They were actions she would happily repeat with a better ending—according to her—again if she had to. Maleficent's loyalty would never be to Emma. It would always be with Regina and her heart would always remain in Steven's capable hands. Emma was just the odd point out in the awkward triangle Regina, Steven and she made up in regards to Maleficent.

Emma looked wearily at Maleficent's hand. There was a hopeful light in Steven's eyes at the gesture alone and with the tightness of the witch's jaw Emma knew how degrading this made her feel. Grasping the outstretched hand she took it and shook it.

"Fine, yes, a Truce. Just to make it clear I never broke our original one." Emma wished for Maleficent to know that at least. She had not set out on this mission to cause Regina pain.

Maleficent retracted her hand and made it a point not to look Emma in the eyes.

"Well, with that settled, join us in the dining room for breakfast. Maleficent has some of the best cooks in her service."

"I doubt that." Emma grinned as she fell into step with the two witches. Steven was close to her right side but he kept a good foot between them before she pulled on his arm. She linked their arms together and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. Her own silent apology.

Maleficent growled at the sight of Emma and Steven so close together. The pair did not disentangle themselves as they made their way down several corridors to the dining hall where their morning meals would be waiting for them. "Of course you do."

Regina and Steven sighed at the same time. They knew this was not going to be an easy truce for either woman. However they had hoped it would last more than half a minute. "Why don't we save our judgments until after breakfast?" Regina offered, ever the mediator.

Emma was about to retort but stopped as Steven elbowed her. "Of  _ **course**_ , that's only fair after all."

Regina grinned, patting Maleficent's fisted hand to help calm her friend. They made their way passed the doorway to the dining hall, the doors held open for them by doormen. With the feast in sight and the safety of a meal and a wooden table between them all Regina saw sanctuary but lost it before she could grasp it with both hands.

"Now we can finally hear what plan it is that you have,  _Princess…_ " Maleficent hissed. "Surely it does not consist of your tomfoolery from yesterday."

Emma rolled her eyes. That 'tomfoolery' had showcased how right Emma was for the position of Regina's personal defense instructor. "As if attacking blindly is wise. How did those useless guards of yours fare in the aftermath of that?"

Maleficent stopped walking just inside the hall and spun towards Emma, seething. Before Steven or Regina could offer up any form of protest Maleficent had her hand wrapped rightly around Emma's neck. With a push of great strength and magic Maleficent pushed herself forward, back out the doors of the dining hall until Emma's back was pressed up against the brick wall.

The slam of the doors echoed through the hallway as Regina and Steven called out Maleficent's name from inside the dining hall.

Maleficent stuck her face a centimeter away from Emma's as she looked at the Princess as if she were nothing but a maggot. "I know of your type  _Princess_. I have lived with them for decades! I know what your ultimate goal is. Even if you pretend to have another goal in mind. You cannot cheat Fate, little girl. You are not strong enough to defy the Fates. You will hold her heart in your bare hand and when you do I will delight in watching you die."

Emma's eyes bulged out of her sockets as she lost whatever air she'd had in her lungs as her back hit the wall. She grabbed at Maleficent's hand but her grip was too strong. There were several ways she could untangle herself from Maleficent's grasp but all of them left her as she saw the pain she felt reflected in Maleficent's eyes. Except it was greater. Far greater then her meager discomfort. Emma had seen this pain before, shimmering in Maleficent's eyes as she stared up at the witch while Regina held her back a week prior. The pain of losing Regina to death, not just another place, would devastate Maleficent.

Emma's eyes softened as she stared back into Maleficent's eyes. She held the witch's gaze even as Steven pulled her away and held her back.

"What is wrong with  _you_! Have you not learned you cannot harm the girl!" Regina fumed as she looked between Maleficent and Emma who continued to look at one another.

"I  _am_  strong…enough." Emma stood up straight and stared right into Maleficent's eyes so she would understand. "I will be strong enough. I will defy anything I have to. I've learned my lesson well." Emma looked down, breaking their eye contact. She shook her head and saw Regina looking between them carefully while Steven remained on guard, his hand holding Maleficent's shoulder, keeping her away from Emma. "I  _am_  strong enough." She reiterated sure of herself this time. And if she wasn't now she would ensure that she would be.

Maleficent nodded her head once, her appetite gone. "Let us all pray that you are." Without another word she left.

Steven was torn he watched Maleficent storm away with a flourish all her own and looked back to Emma who was just regaining her breathe. "Go…" Steven's eyes widened as he snapped his eyes away from his retreating lover. "Go on. I'll just test the food. Make sure it's not poisoned."

He grinned, "Joseph would not do that to us."

"Of course you are on a first name basis with the cook."

Steven laughed, "With most of the guards that you kicked to shreds yesterday as well." Steven winked, before looking between Emma and Maleficent once more—the witch was nearly out of sight as it was.

"Go!" Emma sidled up to Regina and linked arms with the surprised and stark still Queen. "Regina and I will just enjoy some food in peace."

"You're sure?" Emma nodded a smile plastered on her face. "Thank you." He looked between the two women before racing down the hallway after Maleficent.

Once he was out of sight Emma's shoulders sagged and she released Regina's arm, blushing at her forwardness to have grabbed the witch in the first place. "My apologies." She offered, "Shall we?"

Regina frowned at the loss of Emma's body heat against her own. Odd she had not even realized she was enjoying the sensation until it was taken away from her. Shaking away her thoughts as they were preposterous to begin with she walked right past the Princess into the hall. "Yes. We have much to discuss."

 _Yes_ , Emma thought as she followed after her own witch,  _we do_.

**End Chapter Twelve**


	14. Plans Change

**Chapter 13  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several servants came into the room to refill their cups or take away one dish to replace it with another, but none of them spoke. They seemed far too interested in something interesting on each of their shoes or was it the floor? Was there some underlying pattern to the tiled floor that Emma couldn't see? Was it only for them to know?

Emma tried to smile at each of them as they came closer but her smile was lost to them as they never lifted their gaze to her eyes. She thanked each of them softly, the only words she'd said since walking in and taking her seat. After several dishes had been removed and other's placed in their place the servants filtered out, leaving only one older looking gentleman to stand in the corner of the room who would refill their drinks. He stood still, his back straight and hands clasped behind his back as he stared down at the floor as well, trying for all the world to appear like he wasn't even in the room at all.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, surprisingly. Emma wished for nothing more than to speak with Regina about the plans she had for their (hopefully) continued alliance. Every time she thought she could say a word, say anything at all, the words caught in her throat. Being who she was, the Princess and daughter of Snow White and King James, the thought that she was unable to speak her mind when she wished to alarmed her. However as the silence continued and their meals were placed in front of them she found there needn't be any words spoken between them, not yet.

The soul sounds of their utensils touching their plates or their goblets being placed on the tabletop echoed through the dining hall. Neither seemed willing to break the comfortable silence that had descended over them. With Maleficent otherwise occupied with Steven the two women could focus on their own thoughts. Emma thought briefly about her friend and hoped that he was able to calm the blonde shape shifter. Emma had no intentions of hurting Maleficent. She did not wish to be the blonde's enemy. She wished for them to have some kind of peaceful relationship. If it turned out that she could not gain Maleficent's favor, then she would settle for a less antagonistic relationship. After all, the witch needed Emma's help, whether Maleficent wanted to admit it or not.

The only thing standing between Maleficent and Regina and their demises at the blade of the guillotine was Emma and Steven. Should Emma withdraw her support of either woman there would be nothing Steven could do—save challenge his father for the throne. A throne that Steven was never meant to inherit as the second born son of King Phillip and Queen Aurora. The drama of Steven challenging King Phillip for the throne would cause a rift in the Primrose family that would never heal. Steven did not wish to rule, he would never wish to take that honor and right away from Desmond. Desmond was Steven's best mate.

The bond that the two brothers shared went down to their very souls. They looked as if they were one person but once a person came to know both Princes it was easy to distinguish between the two of them. Desmond was rougher in his very movement. His body language was closed and like King Phillip Desmond hardly ever smiled. One would be hard pressed to get Desmond to laugh as easily as Steven laughed or joked. It was easy to see who Desmond took after in their parents and ever clearer to see whom Steven resembled in personality.

Steven would not challenge his father for the throne unless there was no other way to save Maleficent. He would only ever risk his family if it was to save Maleficent from death or defeat. Steven had unending faith in Maleficent's strength and power and most especially her love for him and his family. Maleficent would not be the first to attack, even Emma knew that. If there was to be a war between Maleficent and her forces and King Phillip and his forces, King Phillip would be the one to attack first. If it came to war, Emma knew that Steven would have no choice in the matter.

Sadly, if Emma were to withdraw her support of Maleficent (and thus Regina as well) the probability of Steven having to live his most feared nightmare would become a certainty. King Phillip was pushing incredibly hard for Emma's father to join him in his crusade against Maleficent and Regina. What held King James from committing his soldiers and his efforts to match Phillip's was Emma's determination that there was a way around the bloodshed that would satisfy everyone. That she could fulfill her destiny without having to kill anyone 'else'. Not that she planned on killing Regina but if it kept her Kingdom from joining the egotistical whims of another King's army then she would pretend like she was as bloodthirsty for Regina as she needed to be.

There was the small itty bitty tiny fact that Fate itself seemed hard pressed to release Emma from her 'destiny'. A destiny Emma no longer wanted. Growing up she had been proud of her destiny, of the stories and fables and faith that was placed in her before she was even born. Now she despised it all. She no longer wanted to be the White Knight, she did not want to be the Savior. Not at the cost of Regina's life. Sighing, Emma pushed some of the eggs around on her plate finding it suddenly difficult to eat anything at all.

For most of their shared meal their thoughts were on the same subject: the immediate future. It concerned them both the most. The welfare of those they cared about were most prominent in their minds as they sat before the other but hardly even dared look across the table at each other.

How it was they were going to protect the people they loved was where their thoughts tapered off into different territories. Although both had hopes for what could happen in their foreseeable future they feared speaking of it aloud lest they jinx themselves.

Emma was concerned that Regina and more importantly  _Maleficent_  would find her 'plan' immature in its simplicity. It wasn't simple or simpleminded, as Emma would imagine Maleficent saying. On the surface the plan was straight forward. If she was given the go ahead by both witches the nature of the plan would become a bit more complicated. Emma wanted to continue her 'relationship' with Steven in the open back at the Primrose Castle. With people seeing them together there would be less questions asked about their 'disappearances' for the days. Those disappearances Emma planned would bring them back here to Maleficent's fortress or to Regina's Dark Castle.

Regina wanted a personal trainer of sorts. She wanted to learn how to defend herself without her magic. Emma and Steven were the most qualified combatants that Regina would ever be able to find. Emma could teach Regina how to fight; hand to hand combat and Steven could visit with Maleficent without being scrutinized for his absences by his mother. He would be with her and so long as their cover wasn't blown they would be able to continue the charade for at least two months. In two months' time Emma was expected to return to the White Castle.

If by then Emma hadn't been able to finish the second part of her plan—which was going to be the hardest bit. It no longer kept the four of them trapped in their own bubble; it placed them in the center of a larger stage with people surrounding them on all sides. People who were not as willing to forgive and held prejudices against both Maleficent and Regina, people like her mother and father and Phillip. They were going to be the hardest people to convince in this matter. Emma would like to think that her mother was several steps closer to 'forgiving' Regina than her father was. Something about the conversation her mother had with the Dark Queen had tainted her personal thoughts about her former step-mother. Emma hoped that as time passed she would be able to extract that conversation from Regina so she knew what she had in her favor and what she didn't.

Regina in the meantime was mulling over the probable possibility that anything the Princess had planned could be a scheme to capture her head. The bounty was still present, it had not been revoked. There were still bounty hunters looking to mount her head over their mantels and collect the reward money—which had been doubled now that King Phillip had put his hat in the race. It wasn't as if Regina thought it would be easy to reintegrate herself here in this realm. She had expected a great many trials and tribulations to await her here. However she hadn't expected to return to a bounty on her head or the warm reception from former commoners.

The rousing welcome by former servants and townspeople of her former lands had been overwhelming. They had come by the dozens. The word of her return traveled at light speed thanks to the Mirror and with that speed came the haste of hundreds looking to pledge themselves to the Dark Kingdom, her Kingdom. A Kingdom she had left behind nearly two decades before with the promise of never returning.

The village leaders of nearly a dozen towns scattered through her lands had pledge fealty to her the day after her return. In the last week since her return ten more had sent representatives with word of their everlasting fealty and support. Her castle was alive with the bustle of the servants whom had returned looking for their former positions. Along with their children and grandchildren the deserted castle she had returned to that first day was full of life and laughter. There were no longer any cobwebs or echoes of lonely footsteps or the whining of the wind as it travelled through the empty rooms and halls. Now there were hushed voices and dozens of footsteps and cleaned walls and rooms to share and keep filled. The sounds of laughter in the courtyard that woke Regina up several days ago had nearly made her cry. She wished with all her heart that her father—who had always loved their home and thought she was too hard on the people who were most loyal to her—was here to see how right he was.

Positions were filling faster than Regina had been able to name them. The last position she needed filled was an arms trainer, a personal sparring partner. Regina was decent with a sword but her inability to defend herself without magic and a weapon pressed her to learn how to protect herself immediately. Goddess forbid she find herself without magic and weapons again while facing a trained assassin hell bent on killing her.

Her Generals had returned to her along with half of her army. The other half had passed on in her absence and was being filled with new recruits. Several companies of her returned army had already been sent to defend the villages and towns around the border of Maleficent's land and King Phillip's Kingdom. The King's men had been attacking and pillaging the villages since before she had returned. When their King sent out an edict calling his people to protect themselves against the immorality and evil of dark witches the villages who'd already been bullied along the borders of the two kingdoms had nearly been leveled to the ground.

The villages along the borders of her lands were the first to pledge themselves to her when she returned. No matter the distance their representatives were the first to reach her Castle and they were the first to tell the Mirror of their loyalty. They would be defended and protected for their loyalty. Unlike the other monarchs that fought over whom the villages and towns belonged to on the borders of their two lands, Regina defended any and all that showed they were loyal to her. She had offered the protection of the White Kingdom to many of these villages while ruling beside Leopold. When she had left the White Kingdom, pushed out by Snow and James, they had all pledged themselves to her. With those villages pledging themselves to her she formed her own land surrounding the Dark Forest.

Her land formed a sort of disfigured…child drawn heart. As ironic as it seemed to be there were two larger loops at the head of her lands that met with a steep incline that bypassed most of Reds Wood and some of the remainder of villages loyal to Snow. In the center of the heart shaped land was the entirety of the Dark Forest which she controlled practically unconsciously with her magic. Towards the bottom at the tip was where her land touched Maleficent's land and the rounded edges of the heart was where the border villages touched King Phillips land. Regina had not meant to keep half the White Kingdom when she was overthrown by Snow White and her army of ragtag rebels.

As more and more villages begged and pleaded with her to continue her support of them, to protect them, she had been given something no one expected, not even her. She had been handed the control and rule of her own Kingdom. Of all the Monarchs that ruled over their subjects in this realm it was only she who had been chosen by the people she ruled over. Not only had she been chosen once by these villages and their people but she'd been chosen by them again. The villages who had given their support to whichever Kingdom would accept them after she had left had immediately seceded from them to join her again. The show of support had left Regina speechless and heartbroken. Heartbroken because for so long she had taken for granted what she had been given because she was so consumed by her need for vengeance.

When she was defeated by Snow and James Regina had only meant to live her life enacting her revenge from afar. She had been so consumed with her hatred that she almost killed the same woman she'd promised her Teacher that she would protect. It hadn't mattered to her then. No promise could ever mean as much to her as her need for revenge. At first her hatred had been centered on Leopold but when Snow had confided in her that she was so happy that Regina hadn't left that fateful night, that she hadn't left her behind, Regina's hatred had grown to include the girl she had loved as a sibling. Snow had been everything to Lily, just like Calla had been everything to Regina.

A scowl appeared on the witch's face as she put down her fork, no longer hungry. Her appetite left her so quickly she felt queasy.

Emma was studying the witch closely, as if hoping watching her while she was content would answer her present and future questions about the woman. Seeing the sour look cross Regina's countenance Emma leaned forward.

"Your majesty?"

"Hmm…?"

"Was something not to your liking?" Emma wondered what it could be, which food it had been to make Regina stop eating all together. She'd appeared to be enjoying the food a moment before.

"I've lost my appetite." Was Regina's only explanation.

Emma nodded; it was all she could do. There seemed to be a cloud making it's away across Regina's face, a simmering of something more rising just beyond her eyes. Reaching out on instinct Emma tried to take Regina's hand. The offer of physical comfort was rejected before Emma could fully extend it.

Regina glared as she pulled her hand away from Emma. "Do  **not** _touch me_." The witch seethed thoughts of Calla's blue eyes shining with mirth and her lips parted with laughter haunted her, ripped at her heart and hardened it quickly.

"What have you done  _now?"_

The exasperation could only come from one person, "Maleficent." Emma bowed her head to the witch as she made her way to the table Steven directly behind her. However she quickly looked away from the shape-shifter and turned her attention back to Regina.

"Well, what have you done?" Maleficent asked, the smile belying the fact that she was truly teasing. Whatever Steven had said to the witch must have calmed her down significantly because she seemed almost calm. However, the moment Maleficent looked at Regina the light around her eyes disappeared instantly, much like Regina's had. "Gina…" Maleficent reached out and touched her friend's hand.

Emma felt a stab in her chest, making it impossibly hard to breathe for a moment, as she watched Maleficent rub gently at Regina's hand. Regina didn't even flinch; she simply turned her head slowly to look at Maleficent with haunted, clouded eyes.

"I…Fee it hurts." The witch faltered. Both of Regina's hands held onto the arms of her chair like her grasp was the only thing keeping her seated. Her knuckles were white and around the edges of her fingertips were dark sparks of magical energy releasing itself the only way it could.

"I know…" Maleficent whispered as she squeezed Regina's hand. The only reason she hadn't turned her ire back on Emma was what she saw in Regina's mind. It hadn't been Emma that had brought Regina back to the past, to relive her worst moments in her life, it had been Regina herself. "Do not get lost in the sea of the past darling. Not this part of your past. It is not worth it. You have overcome and lost so much but you have gained much as well."

Regina nodded once, her eyes falling closed as she bowed her head, a single tear falling from her eye as she composed herself. She wanted to argue with Maleficent, she wanted to scream and pitch a fit but now was not the time. Of all that she had gained in her life since losing Daniel and Calla she had and never would long for anything more than to be given back her family.

Maleficent knew that their friendship had been forged in steel after Leopold had killed Calla and Daniel. Not that their friendship had not been strong before the tragedy of Calla and Daniel's—the true husband of Regina's heart—murders. No, they had been friends for years, as Maleficent was the pupil of Lily's former Teacher, Elena Morin'stal of Alasea. Maleficent traveled to the White Kingdom often as a growing child and young woman with Elena and met and grew up knowing Regina was like her—special.

Their friendship was close enough to keep it while being kept apart by Leopold and his olden ways and his fear of magic. They were so close that Regina had stayed in Maleficent's fortress for the last three months of her pregnancy with Calla. Regina had been sent by Leopold to make an appearance at the wedding of a young Prince to his bride. Regina couldn't have planned it any better. She told Leopold that she was only six months pregnant not the eight that she actually was. The trip cut it a little close but on the way home Regina made sure she was at Maleficent's Fortress when she gave birth. According to Leopold the trip was only meant to last two months. In the end it lasted nearly six.

Regina had faked an illness to make the guards traveling with her stop at Maleficent's fortress and seek shelter from the worsening winter weather. Maleficent made all of the White Kingdom guards stay away from Regina while she was at the Fortress telling them they could catch the illness themselves if they did not stay away. It wasn't surprising how quickly they all stayed away and stopped complaining about not seeing their Queen. They knew she was alive because every few days they would hear her moaning and screaming from the 'night terrors' she was having due to the fever.

During the harsh winter Regina gave birth to her daughter Calla, nearly three months early according to King Leopold. Maleficent was her midwife and performed the ceremonies that would ensure that Regina's inherit magic was transferred to her daughter as well and that the Fates would look kindly down on the child. Daniel, the stable hand that Regina had fallen in love with while they were still young children, was there through the full 36 hours of agonizing child birth. He had quit his job at the Castle and started his own horse breeding farm months before in preparation for keeping Calla away from Leopold who thought the child to be his when it in fact the baby was Daniel's.

It was even easier to keep the guards away from Regina after she told them that the Queen had gone into labor and the child had died. The body could not be brought back to the White Kingdom because both mother and child still contained the Illness.

Calla's birth had gone according to Regina's plan. She would keep her daughter away from Leopold and once she was well enough she would return to the White Kingdom and begin the process of succeeding Leopold with the rightful heir of the White Kingdom, Snow White. Once Snow White was settled into her rule over her Kingdom Regina could leave the castle and move onto the horse farm she and Daniel had dreamed of running together with their daughter.

Word of Regina's illness and the loss of her child devastated the White Kingdom, Leopold, who had never known the child was not his, and Snow White who had been so looking forward to having a sister or brother. Three months after giving birth Regina returned to the White Kingdom, depressed and distraught, without Daniel and Calla. Both had stayed here in the Fortress for another month before returning to the White Kingdom and Daniel's farm.

It had all been perfect. It had worked! Everything had gone as Regina planned right down to Leopold being completely unaware of Calla and Daniel and Regina's connection to them. Until…it all fell apart.

After Regina lost Calla and David she spent many nights in the dungeons locked away from the world, from her father, from Snow, and those who cared for her. She no longer hid her hatred of Leopold well and constantly challenged him. Any servants that were loyal to Regina were banished, sent to live elsewhere and never to return.

Leopold had never expected to have to fight a war in his own castle. Had he simply been the ' _honorable_ ' man his people thought him to be he would have given Snow the throne when Regina had asked it of him. He foolishly believed Regina could do nothing, that with Lily dead she had no power any longer. Oh how wrong she proved him to be.

Regina swore vengeance and with that promise of vengeance her heart grew dark. Darker then it was ever meant to become. The Fates had not planned on the betrayal Regina faced. The three spinster sisters had plans for Calla, great plans that had been ruined by the happenstance of Chance, a Chance that not even the Fates could have foreseen or forewarned. Their plans then had to change and change quickly to ensure the continued balance between good and evil in this world.

At first however dark Regina's heart had become it had not been lost. There had still been hope for the former good witch. That small glimmer of hope had been lost the moment Regina learned the identity of the person who had betrayed her. Snow White, the one good thing left for Regina to fight for, for her to strive for to keep her on the side of good, was her undoing. The teenager who she had sworn to protect and defend against all else had betrayed her.  _ **Snow White**_ the girl Regina had spent her life protecting on behalf of Lily was the cause of all her pain and anguish. It was as the news settled around her chest and seeped into her very skin that Regina's former path, her destiny, was lost forever. Her heart grew as cold and black as her magic and vengeance would be hers.

Leopold might have been the hand that threw the torch, and the voice ordering those men to hold her back, ordering the soldiers to tie up Daniel and Calla, but in the end it had been Snow's warning to Leopold that let the man toss that torch. He had set the wood ablaze because Snow had been afraid Regina was going to leave and never come back for her. Regina had promised she would return in a fortnight. She had kneeled in front of Snow and promised the thirteen year old that she would protect her, that she would come back for her. Snow hadn't believed her and the night before Regina was meant to meet Daniel and Calla at the farm house guards had come to her room and put her under house arrest.

Her father had been thrown into her rooms beaten and bloodied from his time spent with the 'honorable' High Guards of the White Kingdom. He swore he hadn't said anything of Calla or Daniel or their plans but that they had somehow known about them. Regina thought she was the cause of her father's pain. Perhaps she had been overheard? Had one of the maids overheard her and given her up to Leopold and the High Guard? Did they know she was planning to overthrow the White King and give the Kingdom over to Snow White? They must have overheard her. It had never crossed her mind to think  _Snow White_ —the girl she had been doing this all for had been the one to betray her to Leopold. It took Regina an hour to escape from the castle, but it was an hour too late, she was too late to save her lover or her daughter. She arrived just in time however to watch them die. Regina watched all her hard work and all her planning fall through and burn to ash and cinder before her very eyes.

Regina had never known so much pain before, never, not until that moment when she broke her greatest promise to the woman who had first brought magic and Light into her world by swearing to destroy the very being that gave Lily such joy.

Regina promised she would cause Leopold as much pain as she could before she killed him and she added to that promise that she would ensure that Snow White never found her happiness. Not when she knew Snow had helped take away her greatest happiness, her only happily ever after.

Oh yes, she caused Leopold pain a great deal of devastating pain in his remaining years alive. She'd cursed him with one disease after the other. She'd been beaten for each disease he suffered through or locked away from prying eyes while those who inquired where she might be were told she was on a vacation or sent to delegate with other royals. No one against her except Leopold had known of her magic then. Everyone else that knew had been aliened on her side, her father, Maleficent and Merrywheather.

Maleficent had helped her plague the soldiers that had been there that night and allowed their King to murder an innocent horse breeder and his two year old child. Daniel knew each and every single one of those men. Daniel had worked at the White Castle for years before he bought his own farm to raise horses. They had watched, and done nothing to help him. They had left him to die, to burn. Snow had been everything to Lily, just like Calla had been everything to Regina.

Maleficent learned from the Oracle that Regina's reign over the White Kingdom and then the Dark Kingdom was sealed into place at the hands of the Fates themselves after that horrific night.

Regina promised she would not rest until she had everything Leopold loved and what Leopold loved most was his power and his Kingdom. It was why it was the first thing she took from him, slowly. She politically undermined him at every turn and made him too ill to rule over his Kingdom leaving her to do it in his stead.

Maleficent knew, even now, that Regina would give everything she had and everything she would ever gain in life to have Calla and Daniel back with her.

Opening her eyes slowly Regina calmed herself and forced the thoughts of the past to leave her be. She hadn't the time to dwell on the past. She needed to focus on the present and the future. If she wished to stay here in this realm and not be forced to escape again she had to find a way to make peace with what had been done to her and her family.

Steven and Emma watched the silent communication between the two witches closely. Emma was afraid to move a muscle lest she break the spell binding Maleficent and Regina together. It was surely a sight to behold. Regina's magic was slowly seeping out of her body but instead of harming Maleficent as she held Regina's hand the magic seemed to leaching into Maleficent's body. At first Emma thought there was no effect but as she looked between the two witches Emma realized Maleficent's skin was slowly turning a soft shade of purple, starting from the hand that held Regina's up the length of that arm and across her neck on that side of her body. The longer Maleficent held onto Regina's hand and the magic left one witch while entering the other the more she transformed.

Emma shot a concerned look at Steven who seemed as glued to his seat as she was. What was it they could do? Neither one of them had any magic. All they could do was hope that Regina would regain a semblance of control over herself and with that control Maleficent could peel her hand away from Regina and return to her natural human color—not the scaly purple color of her dragon form.

Regina slipped her hand away from Maleficent slowly. She too noticed how Maleficent's skin had begun to darken and harden with the additional magic coursing through her veins. "My apologies…"

"What brought that on?" Emma couldn't keep silent now, not now. Not after watching the transference of magic between the two witches and how it helped keep Regina calm enough to regain her composure.

"Nothing that needs to be spoken about right now." Maleficent was quick to head Emma off at the pass. Was the girl suicidal? Did she not realize how dangerous it was to play with fire?

"I think it should be spoken about now. Whatever just transpired between the two of you came out of nowhere. I need to know if that is going to happen more often before I decide to stick my head out into the open or not."

"Emma…" Steven hissed, trying to warn his friend.

"No, no, Steven. I've made my promises. I've given my word and I need to have at least a small amount of reassurance that if I keep up my end of the bargain I am not going to be roasted beyond recognition because of one of their temper tantrums."

"Temper tantrums?" Regina and Maleficent hissed together, though Maleficent's was a true hiss as her forked tongue was back. However it was Regina's dark black eyes glaring at Emma that caught the Princess' attention.

"What would you call it? I thought you would prefer temper tantrum seeing as it was far more polite than calling your episode an instant insanity attack."

Steven hid his face behind both of his hands as he shook his head back and forth, unbelieving of what was happening in front of him. Was Emma truly as witless as Maleficent insinuated she was? Did she really not know that she was poking a sleeping dragon that was always cranky when woken up by the pointy end of a stick being jabbed into its side?

Regina's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet red as she slammed her hands down, shaking the entire table with the force of her anger. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what, Regina? What is it that I have done besides sit here and watch you lose yourself to something none of us can see, save Maleficent! And ask you to explain it to me?" Granted she might have gone a bit overboard with the way she had insulted Regina but it was getting a rise out of the witch and that always seemed to bring about a dash of honesty.

Regina came up short, literally thrown for a sudden loop as Emma stood from her seat and held her gaze. Her heart raced painfully against her chest as she stared at the blonde Princess whose eyes spoke what her mouth would not. There was gentle curiosity shinning in the Princess' eyes, Regina recognized it solely because it was the exact replica of Snow White's eyes when she was genuinely curious about something that she felt she could help with.

Sitting down heavily in her chair Regina looked over Emma's shoulder as she sat down. "We have yet to hear what your plan is Princess."

Emma sighed, knowing she had lost this round, especially now that her title was being used once again. "No, you haven't your majesty. However, now that you and Maleficent are both present perhaps you would like to hear what it is we have to say?"

Regina spared Emma a quick glance as she nodded, "Proceed."

Steven looked across the short rectangular table at the opposite head where Maleficent was seated looking just as curious and slightly confused as he was. Moments ago he was sure he would need to pull Emma away from getting into a fist fight with the Dark Queen. Now here the two ladies sat no longer jumping at each other's throats like predators, but sitting down while calmly discussing their plan of action. ' _God…'_ Steven thought as he rubbed at his forehead trying to ease away the headache there, ' _they're worse than children.'_

Maleficent was thinking along the same lines, however she thought that Emma couldn't be more childish if she were an actual child.

"Both of our parents think that Steven and I are in love." Emma flinched only slightly at the low rumbling growl that left Maleficent's throat. She didn't even dare look to her left to see Maleficent's expression. She could imagine it all on her own. "You know as well as we do that this is not true. However it was the easiest way for me to be allowed to travel to the Primrose Castle. I know from being here and in your main gathering hall that you have eyes at the Primrose Castle as well as the Enchanted Castle."

"How could you know that?" Maleficent looked accusingly at Steven.

"He only confirmed what I already knew. The paintings above your mantel are easily distinguishable as enchanted. I simply did not know how well they could work until Steven explained to me that it was how the both of you had been keeping your  _relationship_ ," Because she would not dare say affair to either of them, "secret."

Maleficent nodded once, her arms crossing over her chest, still seemingly unhappy with Emma's deduction, or was it Steven's big mouth? Emma wasn't sure which it was.

"So you wish to be able to sneak around the castle easier, to…what?" Regina asked slightly impressed with Emma's attention to detail.

"Well, I thought that would be obvious. I want the job as your personal sparring trainer. Both Steven and I are highly qualified, taught by the best that there is to offer here in this world in several different forms of hand to hand combat including styles from the land of Chin and Wakoku."

"Karate, Kung fu, or Taekwondo?" Regina never could remember which was from what Asian country.

Emma and Steven both seemed a bit surprised that Regina would know of the styles of martial arts from two of the lands farthest from their own Kingdoms. "You know of these styles?"

"Yes, I have heard of them but am not a practioner or familiar with the differences between the styles." Her father had wanted her to learn and take lessons while they were in the other realm. Regina was thrilled to see how both Steven and Emma both simultaneously formed higher opinions of her.

Maleficent cleared her throat breaking up the staring contest going on between the three others seated at the table. "So you wish to be Regina's martial arts trainer?"

"Yes, the both of us will teach her how to defend herself the best we can. What Steven lacks I make up for and vise versa. We won't require any payments for our teachings. However we do expect a form of compensation."

Maleficent rolled her eyes, knowing it had been too good to be true that Emma wouldn't want something in return for helping them. "Oh, and what is that?"

"We expect that the both of you will keep our secrets. We do not want anyone to know that we are coming here. Not because we are ashamed," Or because Steven was ashamed, "but because it will be easier this way. If people think that Steven and I are simply having an affair and roaming about the Kingdoms as we see fit rather than being here, there will be less hostility aimed at the both of you. With both of you not instigating any fights Steven and I can keep our parents from doing the same, giving the four of us time to work on peace treaties between all of the Kingdoms, including Alexandra's and Red's Wood."

That…wasn't what Maleficent expected at all. "You merely wish for us to keep it a secret that you both are  _ **the**_  driving forces behind a peace treaty between the Kingdoms? Which could possibly propel our realm into a time of prosperity?" There had to be something she was missing. "Why?" It was so unlike any other Prince or Princess to not want credit for their 'heroic' deeds. How could Steven and Emma not wish to take credit for bringing peace between the Kingdoms, all of them essentially, thus making them the strongest and brightest of all the former Princes and Princesses?

Emma and Steven each looked at each other for a moment before they turned back to Maleficent. "If there is peace between all the Kingdoms, including both of ours and yours, then there will be less complaint when I wish to marry you." Steven grinned at this part of the explanation. He couldn't contain how truly happy he would be if he could marry Maleficent without causing a war. It had been this very real possibility that had sold Steven on Emma's crazy idea to begin with. "With the peace treaty between your lands and my parent's kingdoms they cannot object to a marriage between the both of us. It would further reaffirm the treaty and alleviate any doubt in my mother's mind that you truly have changed." He did not mention his father because he knew deep down that Phillip would cause far more trouble than he was worth after learning of his desire to marry Maleficent.

Maleficent sat back in her chair, speechless. Her heart had stopped moments before and with a gasp she realized she hadn't been breathing either. Grabbing tightly at the dress above her chest she stared into Steven's beautiful eye's and saw how much he wished for this to be, how he wished to marry her and call her his wife. She had never considered marriage to be in their future. She had expected to live the rest of her life watching from afar as he married some foreign Princess and had children of his own and raised them all without ever thinking of her again. She thought she deserved nothing less.

"I take it this was your idea?" Regina asked, looking to Emma, who was smiling widely at the shocked expression upon Maleficent's face and Steven's joyous grin.

Emma winked, but did not voice what they all now knew. "Nothing should keep someone from the person they love. With Steven and I helping you with this peace treaty we will easily be able to find out information on both ends. Whatever it is that our parents do not like about the treaty we can easily help you re-write so it fits everyone's needs. Hopefully with this insider information the peace treaties will be signed and celebrated before I even have to return to the White Kingdom."

"And when you return to the White Kingdom, what becomes of your… _relationship_ …with Steven?"

"It is ended. We break apart amicably and remain close friends. It will be a devastating blow to King Phillip to realize he will now be unable to combine his lands with my parents'…"

"You mean your future lands…" Regina corrected gently.

Emma forced a nod, "Yes, I suppose they are my future lands."

"You are right of course, Phillip will be devastated that his son is not going to marry you. That may throw a bit of a halt to your plans of Steven announcing his marriage to Maleficent." Regina knew all too well what a power hungry King was capable of.

"My father will have no say in the matter at that point." Steven spoke up noticing Maleficent's blush at the mention of marriage. He wondered for a moment if his lover did not wish to marry him. Any doubt he had was washed away by the twinkle in her purple eyes as she stared at him. "Desmond will be taking the throne. My father has already begun a ripple effect he will not be able to escape. If the Primrose Kingdom wishes to avoid war Desmond will need to take the throne from my father if my mother decides to stay married to him."

Regina gasped, "Aurora is thinking of divorcing Phillip?"

"Divorcing?" The three others asked.

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes. Of course, there was no such thing as divorce here in this realm. "Yes, it is when a marriage couple dissolves their marriage vows so that they may marry another person due to irreparable differences or infidelity."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Steven spoke for all of those present.

"No I suppose you would not. It was a very common practice in the world I was…living in for the last few years, however here in this world there is no such thing. A King will take on mistresses and a Queen will be left alone in bed for the rest of her life. In some cultures here men simply just marry more than one woman."

Emma shivered, "Harems…"

Regina nodded, "Yes, harems."

"Who grants these divorces?" Maleficent wondered, especially since the highest power for those in this world was the King or Queen. How did a King or Queen dissolve their own marriage then if they were the highest power before the Gods and Goddesses and the Fates themselves?

"The State."

"The state of what?"

Regina laughed softly as she shook her head. "Whichever state the couple married in, much like a city or Kingdom."

"Ah…" Regina knew that even as the three nodded their heads as if they understood, they truly did not understand a word of what she was saying.

"I think we should discuss the fact that there is another world where such things exist another time." Steven added quickly before anyone else could just pretend like they had not just been told that there was another world were the rules of living were completely different than they were here in the world—the only world—Steven had thought existed at all.

"Yes, let's not bombard the three of you with tales of fantasy and the impossible so early in the morning." When none of them could have a drink without seeming improper. "Your plan, Princess, is to teach me how to defend myself while ensuring that there will be no need for me to do so?" Regina asked turning her gaze on Emma.

"Precisely."

"You and Steven will be staying at the Primrose Castle which gives Maleficent and I an open eye into when and where to meet you to have these lessons."

"Yes," Steven nodded as he confirmed this. "We will easily be able to slip in and out of the castle together without many questions being asked. Everyone will simply believe that we wish to be alone for most of the day. We can then return to the castle during the evening and return here or to your Castle during the following afternoon. We can work on a more specific schedule and sings, much like Maleficent and I had while…" Sneaking around.

"So you will light the candle by your bed to alert me to when you wish for me to sneak into the castle?" Maleficent teased, grinning at her lover.

Steven had the decency to look a bit embarrassed even if he did not blush. Emma chuckled while agreeing, "Yes, something to that affect."

"And when will we be working on this peace treaty if you two are so busy teaching our dear Regina here how to defend herself?"

"The lessons will not take up most of the day for very long. It is important that both be simultaneously handled." Just in case their plan fell through and Regina truly would need to know how to protect and defend herself. "We have a strict time table."

"Why is that?" Regina inquired, noting how Emma seemed a bit nervous that this plan would not work in the way she wished.

"Emma must return to the White Kingdom in two months. It was all the longest time we could get from our parents. They wished to know whether or not they would be planning a wedding for this summer between the two of us. They thought two months would surely be enough time for us to confirm whether or not we were meant to be since both of our parents met and instantly fell in love." Steven rolled his eyes; it had taken him weeks to realize his feelings for Maleficent and then a year of them sneaking around in secret before he realized just how truly he did love the older witch.

"Ah, love at first sight, how very old fashioned." Regina's tone suggested she too was very pessimistic about such things. She too had fallen in love once before but not at first sight and had to work hard to keep her relationship with Daniel a secret just like Maleficent and Steven have had to do now.

"Perhaps, it is old fashioned but rather romantic as well." Emma on the other hand seemed rather fond of the idea of falling in love at first sight. She had been since she learned of her parent's story.

Regina grinned, "So it is revealed that the ruthless bounty huntress is also a romantic. How very distinct of you Princess."

Emma rolled her eyes, her cheeks flushing a slight pink. "I may be a romantic but I am also a realist. I understand that this plan seems simple but on the outside that's all it is meant to be, to appear to be. Steven and I are to appear as if we are courting each other. You both are to appear as if you truly wish for this peace treaty to come through."

"What is to say that we do not wish for the treaties to go through?" Regina questioned, feeling slighted in the fact that Emma believed herself and Maleficent to be heartless or war hungry.

"I meant no offense."

"Of course you did not mean to offend us. How could you possibly know that I alone have already attempted to sign a peace treaty with each Kingdom twice before."

"I merely meant to say that you must appear invested in the treaties or each and every monarch you send one to will be suspicious. Suspicion will be the least of our trouble if your motives are called into question beyond the normal, what do they have planned meeting that will surely be held after your requests for peace have been sent." Emma attempted to smooth over her slip of tongue. However, Regina seemed fascinated with what Maleficent had admitted to. Something neither she nor Steven were surprised over. They knew that Maleficent had attempted to make peace with the Primrose Kingdom and the White Kingdom while they were still children. Their parents had been too suspicious and refused her offer, sure that as soon as they agreed Maleficent would attack from the inside and destroy them. It was why they had to be careful to avoid suspicions this time around. Now with both Steven and Emma on the inside working to convince the Monarchs to accept the offers there was no way this plan could fail.

Regina turned to Maleficent, surprised that Maleficent had tried once before to bring peace between the Kingdoms. She knew that Maleficent would not have mentioned it if she had not indeed tried to form this very kind of alliance once before. "When?"

"Eighteen years ago I attempted to form an alliance of sorts with Aurora and Phillip." Maleficent bowed her head, "I had very little to live for then, you had left this realm and I was feeling lonely. I did not wish to be despised any longer." Maleficent explained, not to give Emma or Steven the answers but to bestow them on Regina, who Maleficent felt was due the explanation. "It was for nothing. They rejected my offer. It was only after Aurora became ill while pregnant with Penelope that she sought me out. Merrywheather told her that I was one of the few witches alive who had a known cure for the ailment she was facing." Maleficent saw Steven's eyes widen. He had been a boy of fifteen then and had done everything in his power to make his father proud—including pulling as many pranks on her as possible while she visited the castle.

"Ailment?" Regina asked, curious about what disease would have scared the Primrose Queen enough to come seek Maleficent's assistance.

Emma and Steven both remembered most of this story. Emma had been ten years old and awaiting the birth of her own baby brother while Steven was waiting for his baby sister. There had been a devastating illness that swept through the Kingdoms. Many lost their lives before Maleficent had offered the remedy to any and all facing the illness, including but certainly not limited to, Queen Aurora.

"It was sweeping through the lands and when she came to my Fortress, weak and despondent I could not turn her away. She begged me for the antidote that I had created and used to save the lives of the people in my lands and  _ **yours**_ …" Maleficent nodded to Regina. "…I had been doing my best to maintain some order in your Kingdom hoping that you would return sooner rather than later." Had she known it would be another nine years before Regina returned she would have…no, she would have done everything that she had done all over again. "I gave the antidote to her and formed an agreement with the Enchanted Kingdom and the White Kingdom for a cease fire if you will for my help in manufacturing and distributing the antidote to those who needed it. It is not a peace treaty, not in the ways that I wished, but it has maintained a steady alliance between our kingdoms and trade has flourished. I also was given the opportunity to meet the young Princess whom I had saved. Aurora even made me her godmother. Poor Fauna was devastated as she was meant to be Penelope's godmother due to Steven and Desmond being Merrywheather and Flora's godsons."

Regina blinked, unbelieving. Of all the stories that Maleficent had shared with her in the last week this had not been among them. Seeing the blush on Maleficent's cheeks at the admission Regina could only believe that she was a bit embarrassed to admit to being the Primrose Princess' godmother. Regina thought it was adorable. No wonder Maleficent spoke so fondly of Princess Penelope. The girl obviously held Maleficent's affections. No matter how Maleficent protested against liking any 'disgusting' children Regina now had ample ammunition against her dearest friend.

It was the thought of Fauna's devastated countenance as Aurora proclaimed Maleficent Princess Penelope's godmother that had the dark haired witch bent over in laughter.

Maleficent sniffed, not amused. She crossed her arms and turned her head away from her laughing friend, even as a grin tugged at her lips. She knew what Regina found so funny about this and it wasn't the fact that Aurora had dedicated her child to her former sworn enemy.

Emma and Steven both wondered what had overcome Regina for the witch to laugh so fully, her shoulders shaking with the force of the sound. The gleeful laughter was joined quickly by Maleficent's giggles…actual  _ **giggles**_. Emma thought she was going to pass out. Not only was the Evil Queen—turned Dark Queen laughing as if her very life depended on it but the shape-shifting witch who'd tried to kill her the day before was giggling like a child sharing a secret about her brother's first crush.

The sound was strange and yet in its strangeness there was a certain beauty to it. The way the witches' eyes light up with their shared amusement, and the way the stress lines around their eyes and foreheads disappeared left them practically glowing. Emma almost felt like she was intruding on some private intimate moment between the friends as they grasped each other's hand and laughed boisterously. Steven smiled, unable to contend with the silliness that was surrounding him. He too began to laugh, however he was laughing at the idea of his mother granting Maleficent guardianship of Penelope.

Emma sat back, silent, as the room filled with the other's laughter. Her eyes locked on the woman sitting directly across from her, amazed and enthralled by the sound and sight of Regina's beauty in this very moment. Without meaning to a smile broke across her face and she too began to laugh, the infectious sound finally breaking down all her defenses.

For now they could all imagine that this plan would work, that they would not fail in their separate yet equally important missions. For now they could all pretend that the world they lived in wasn't always black and white but technicolored and three dimensional. They could pretend that for once in their lives they were in charge of their destinies, their fates and that for once good could come from evil. For now.

**END CHAPTER THIRTEEN**


	15. Nightly Conversations

**Chapter 14  
**

-.-.-.-.-.- **Primrose Palace** -.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm beginning to wonder if there is something in the air…" Steven turned around surprised to hear his mother's voice behind him. She was wearing a deep burgundy night gown with a tied green robe, her long hair done in a braid for bed.

Steven was wearing a pair of old riding pants and a white shift, his hair a mess most likely a result of his tossing and turning in bed. He offered her a genuine smile; he hadn't seen much of his mother in the last few days. He and Emma had been taking long trips during the days, leaving before the crack of dawn and returning well into the evening. His mother was busy with attending meetings at his father's side on the days they returned before sunset.

The Primrose army had been dispatched to spread across the borders of the Dark Queen's growing kingdom. Of the dozen plus villages that had 'fallen' to the Dark Queen, five of them were former Primrose border villages. It had been cause for great alarm and his father had been in deliberation with Desmond and their Generals for days.

"Oh? Penelope and Desmond sneaking around as well?" Steven was curious. He hadn't seen Desmond around his usual haunt overlooking the west courtyard on the second floor. He had passed by, hoping his twin would be around to just sit with. Talking with Desmond had been hard the last two weeks. It hurt him to know that his brother was so firmly attached to their father's ideas, to his ideals. It hurt knowing that Desmond would be the first to jump up at the chance to kill the woman he himself loved beyond true measure. What bothered Steven the most was that he couldn't even confide in Desmond about his love for Maleficent. Desmond would never understand. He'd never liked Maleficent.

"Your father actually." Aurora amended as she brushed her hand across Steven's back as she took a seat on the stool beside him. She was happy to see that there was not an empty goblet of wine in front of Steven as there had been in front of Phillip. Aurora worried over her husband. His fear was beginning to seem founded and she wondered if the friendship she had forged with Maleficent would be so easily shattered now that Regina had returned. Would the woman who'd saved her only daughter's life truly turn her back on their friendship, on Penelope? Phillip certainly thought Maleficent would and that scared the King even if he was hard pressed to admit it. His increase of patrols and long nights in front of maps of their kingdom proof enough for the torn Queen. "I also believe that it was Emma I passed in the library asleep at a table."

Steven's eye roll became a soft smile at the imagined image of Emma asleep at a library table. He couldn't remember a time that Emma enjoyed being in the library,  _ever_. She was more of a doer than a reader. As kids she was usually the one trying to convince the lot of them to skip lessons and go find an adventure in the stables or in the courtyard or in the woods. Then again, Steven was never very hard to convince and he loved sneaking around the castles as a child trying to escape detection.

Even though Emma was the one to convince them, them being Desmond, Alexandra and himself to leave their studies for adventurous activities that were located anywhere  _but_  the library,  _ **he**_  was the one to convince the group to do a recon mission into the kitchen for the freshly baked…well anything. These days however Emma was all for sneaking into the library well after she should have been in bed. She needed to do a bit of research on the policies of both their Kingdoms to make sure their first draft of the peace treaty went better than they were thinking it would.

Lately, they were thinking it would be disastrous. The ensuring arguments that had come up while with Maleficent and Regina had been proof enough for the Prince. Things were not going well, or as well as they had hoped things would. With the increase of patrols by the Primrose army and that of the White Kingdom and the dispute between his Kingdom and the Enchanted Kingdom, spouts of violent outbreaks had spread. It wasn't until Queen Snow White and King James took a firm stand against the violence spotting up in the White Kingdom that things began to settle down.

There was a tension in the air, one that every living person could feel. If the pressures mounting around this continents Kingdoms did not settle soon, more violence would rise with the threat of war heavily hanging above them.

A frown formed across his mother's soft features. "I understand your disappointment with your father."

Steven couldn't help the bitter chuckle that left him, "I'm sorry mother, truly I am, but I do not believe you can understand my disappointment. He so feverntly calls for her death as if she is to blame for all of our troubles. She has not raised a hand against this family or this Kingdom since before Penny was born."

"Do you not think perhaps you are being too hard on him?"

"Hard on him? Mother I am being gentle on him. He has called for open war!"

"That is not true and you know it."

"It is not true? Mother, look at the violence that has broken out against the villages that willingly left our Kingdom. He has called for his people,  _our_  people, to take a stand against what he sees as immorality. His hatred for magic and those that wield it has brought suffering to innocent people!"

"You cannot blame the violence against those villages on your father he has not laid a hand on any of…"

"He might as well have!" Steven objected standing swiftly from his stool as he stared at his mother, disbelievingly. "How can you not see it? He's so consumed by his fear that he is going to tear this Kingdom apart at the very seems, for what!? For what mother?"

Aurora turned away from Steven's eyes, unable to hold his gaze. Steven's shoulders sagged at the dejected and bowed head of his mother. He kissed her cheek as he squeezed her hand, but still turned to leave the kitchen. "She is my friend as well." Aurora knew that Steven was planning to fetch Emma from the library but his feet stopped, leaving him standing with his back to her in the middle of the doorway.

"I understand my children better than they seem to think I can. You reaction is overly hostile, protective in a way." Steven swallowed nervously. "Penelope is not the only one that is overly fond of Maleficent." Steven's shoulders stiffened, but he did not turn to look at her or say anything, so she continued. "You let her know that I am still her friend. If she is mine. That I, well that I miss her company for tea. Alright, my darling? You let her know that for me."

Steven's curt nod of his head was hardly noticeable, almost like he was afraid to even acknowledge her words at all. Standing up Aurora made her way to Steven and touched his shoulder gently, "I love you Steven. Nothing will ever change that." Aurora felt Steven flinch under her hand and watched as he quickly moved away from her down the hallway, never glancing behind him. "Nothing…" Aurora whispered to the empty corridor, not even a relationship he was terrified of admitting to the rest of the world.

The way that Steven acted around Emma, the way he softened at the mere mention of the Princess' name, it would truly seem as if he were in love. There were times that she watched the young 'couple' together and truly believed the rouse they were creating, and in those moments she questioned herself all the more. However, she knew Steven and she liked to think she knew Emma well. Their relationship lacked one crucial element for their charade: passion. There was a love between the two of them but the closer one looked at them the more apparent it became that they acted more like Steven and Penelope did together than like Aurora had with Phillip when they first met.

It was in their eyes. Steven loved Emma, and Emma loved her son as well but Steven's devotion and passion were directed at a different blonde altogether. She hoped that someday soon Steven would feel comfortable telling her what she already knew. For now she would let the two have their time together.

In the beginning Aurora had prayed Steven knew what he was doing, what he could lose in Maleficent with his faux relationship with Emma. Nowadays she knew that he was well aware of what he could have lost. He knew the fire he was playing with, he seemed more capable than anyone in learning to control it. Aurora knew this because he was far too energetic and happy to not have seen Maleficent. It was the only explanation she could come up with.

For months before Regina's return he had been so unhappy, so obviously heartbroken, love sick as he forced himself to stay away from the source of his former happiness. Now she saw a smile on his face she hadn't seen in what felt like ages. She was able to look her son in the eyes and know that he was happy, and that made her heart feel light even in these troubling times. It made her think that sooner rather than later, things would get better. Just like they always had in the past.

Sighing, Aurora moved back into the kitchen to get herself one of those cookies that the cooks had made today. Judging by the crumbs in front of Steven's seat he too had enjoyed a little midnight snack. Smiling at the evidence of how alike she and her son were, she settled into her seat and enjoyed her cookie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma sat hunched over at a seat before a round table, the same table Steven had daily lessons with his tutors as a young man. Leaning against the doorway he watched Emma closely, her shoulders slumped forward for only a split second before she straightened her back, took a deep breath and continued reading the scroll in front of her. Scratching the back of his head he wonders how many of the royal scrolls she's read the last few days. She never struck him as an intellectual, and to be honest even as he stares at her furrowed brows and slightly tilted lips as she concentrates he can't even pretend to think of her as one. Emma isn't the type of Princess to sit in a library reading book after book like his mother. She isn't one to cook or clean the castle either. He's seen her make nice with politicians, having an uncanny knack for reading people. Sometimes Steven wonders if there isn't something truly magical about Emma and her ability to manipulate the truth out of someone who has lied to her.

Emma struggled to remain awake, this time her arm falls slack and her nose narrowly misses being squished against the wood. "Come on sleeping beauty…" Steven called out, startling Emma as she tried to focus once again on the scroll in front of her.

Looking up Emma sighed at the sight of Steven making his way into the library. The torch light was dim and her eyes burned from forcing herself to continue reading. The words are all jumbled inside her head and not for the first time she wishes she was more like Alexandra and had a genuine love for reading.

"I thought that was your mother…" Emma quipped as she leaned back in her chair, her fists coming up to rub at her burning eyes.

Steven chuckled, "Perhaps you're right. So what kind of beauty does that make you?"

"Tired?" Emma knew what they called her, Swan Princess. Like the whole Kingdom was expecting her to lead them into an era of peace and tranquility much like her symbols appearance. She wondered if people had ever seen a swan claim it's territory by scaring away the other birds. How peaceful would they seem then?

"Isn't that almost the same as sleeping?" Steven asked her as he helped pull the chair out from under her. Slipping an arm under hers he steadied the exhausted Princess, letting her lean against him as they slowly leave the library.

"No of course not. Silly, if I was sleeping, I could hardly be tired, now could I?" Stumbling through the halls Emma feels as if she's had far too much wine at a feast. It took longer than usual for Steven to bring Emma to the rooms she has been using during her stay.

"Prince Steven, may I be of some assistance?" One of the night guardsman asked as Steven approached his section of the castle. Steven recognizes him. He is one of Desmond's friends. He came to work here at the castle three years before. If memory served him correctly, and often times it did, his name was Dylan.

"I can handle the tired Princess on my own." Dylan stepped back at his words, thinking he did not need any assistance after all. "Opening doors while helping my darling Princess is of another matter entirely."

Dylan leads the way through the halls back to Emma's guestroom; he opens the door before making his way back to his post. He only looks back over his shoulder once.

Emma drowsily looks over Steven's shoulder at the guard, something familiar about his voice. Too tired to think on it further than admitting she's probably had to sneak passed him to get to the library in the last few days, she leans against Steven letting him take on more of her weight than before. Her muscles were sore from all the exertions of teaching Regina the basics of self-defense. They hadn't even gotten to hand to hand combat yet. The dark haired witch showed great promise as a pupil; she learned fast and was eager to learn, even if she was a sarcastic pain in the ass most of the time. Thankfully Steven and Maleficent were present during their training sessions to keep the two of them from killing each other. It wouldn't do for one of them to lose their marbles before they'd finished their business with each other. Most days Emma swore she'd never willingly talk to Regina ever again. Others she couldn't wait to see just how equipped Regina was at sparing physically. In comparison to their verbal sparring, well, it was almost unthinkable to think she could be better at something else.

As Emma is lost in thoughts of her last encounter with Regina she Steven and the guard walk them through the quiet halls.

-.-.-.-.-.-

" _Must you be so brash?" Regina questions her tone grating against Emma's nerves._

" _B-brash?" Emma sputters, incredulously._

" _Have you lost your hearing in the last two hours, your highness?" Emma blinks, "Yes, brash!"_

" _My lady you are the most…"_

" _Hmm…?" Regina encourages, as if she is hoping Emma will finally bite back._

 _Emma does bite; she bites her bottom lip to the point of nearly breaking skin. She cannot risk angering the witch in front of her. She_ cannot _alienate herself; she needs to keep Regina at ease. There_ **cannot** _be this tension between them. Regina has to feel comfortable around her, enough to trust her. Without that trust everything they have been working towards in the last two weeks will have been for nothing. The treaty is nearly finished!_

_Emma closes her eyes and counts to five before she slowly lowers her staff from its defensive position blocking her neck and angled across her body. Regina sees her opportunity and attempts to best her teacher while she is distracted. Without opening her eyes Emma jumps the leg swipe and opens her eyes in time to block the higher swing of Regina's staff. Pushing against the blow their staves remain connected long enough for Emma to judge how much strength she needs to use to push Regina off balance. Stepping forward with her forward thrust she brings the top of her staff down, gently, on the juncture of Regina's neck and shoulder. Holding it there the Queen glares daggers, her head slightly turned to look at Emma._

" _Maybe you should pay more attention to my lectures, no matter how_ brash _they and I might be about the attire you deem 'appropriate' for sparing." Emma comments, her eyes looking from Regina's shoulders where towards the very bottom of them the Queen's dress clings, the bodice form fittingly tight showing more of the Queen's décolletage than is decent. The skirt goes down to only her lower thighs above the knees and clings there, making it nearly impossible for the Queen to move, let along move swiftly._

_Emma knows that the Dark Queen is doing it just to aggravate her, just like she had used magic the first three lessons to appear behind Emma to strike the 'final' blow. The second time she had done it Emma timed how long it took for the Queen to reappear so that when she tried the same maneuver a third time Emma easily deflected and advanced on the surprised Queen. That was one of four times she had knocked the infuriating woman on her ass, quick, ruthlessly and indifferent to her shock and then fury._

_It didn't hurt that those occasions had given her an opportunity to teach the Queen one of her own rules: The first: never defeat the same enemy with the same tricks. She learned that with her own tutors, especially the Master of Arms for the Royal guard and her father. A smart opponent knew better. Regina needed to learn better and the only way to teach her was to make the maneuvers useless, prove she would fail if she attempted to trick her twice. The second: no magic while sparing. The purpose of their lessons was to teach the Queen how to protect herself without the use of her magic, or her powers. It was in those lessons that Emma realized the Queen relied far too heavily on her magic and they'd begun from the very beginning._

" _How else am I supposed to entice you to return each day, Princess?"_

_Emma let the sultry tone roll off her back, or at least she outwardly did so, however on the inside she was becoming a puddle of goo. "Seduction may have gotten you all you wished for in the past, your majesty, but it will be the end of you before it saves you in battle."_

" _Battle, pray tell when will I be in battle when I have men willing to go into battle on my behalf because of my…seductress ways?"_

_Emma growled and threw her staff to the ground, finally having had enough of Regina's impudence. She grabbed the Queen by her shoulders and stared into her brown eyes. They widened only a minute bit at the forcefulness of her grip, or perhaps it was because of her closeness. You found battle when you returned. You'll find it again far easier than you think you will here in these lands. No matter how many men are willing to die for you, it is not their heads that have a bounty upon it. They're soldiers. They're trained. They know how to protect themselves without conjure and tricks._ _**They** _ _will survive."_

_Emma pulled herself closer to Regina, their breath mingling together as she was a hairs breath away from the witch's face. Behind them somewhere Emma heard Steven trying to calm Maleficent, who was probably throwing one of her ten fits of the day about the way she was 'handling' Regina. This time, and this time only did Emma possibly consider that she was being too rough with the Queen, but she was just so aggravated. Regina had once seemed to take these lessons seriously, had convinced her that she was truly interested in learning. Now, all the woman wanted to do was test her limits, see how long it took her to break. Today, it seemed, Regina found just how far she had to push to break Emma's will._

" _ **You**_ _will not. Not if you do not listen." Emma hissed, searching the Queen's face hoping to see some semblance of understanding within them. All she received was laughter, cocky cold laughter._

_Grumbling Emma pushed Regina away from her and stormed out of the practice room they used. Normally it was full of soldiers, the Dark Kingdom's soldiers but for two or three hours a day it was empty save for five people, their group of four and a weapon's hand._

_The laughter began to die down when Regina seemed to realize Emma was not about to come back._

" _Good riddance…" Maleficent called, thrilled with Emma's impatience finally getting the better of her. If she had even the smallest bit of regard for Emma she might have thought she was a tough nut to crack as others would have broken long ago. Regina was stubborn and rueful when she wanted to be and it seemed lately all she wanted to do was push Princess Emma's buttons and see which buttons did what. However, maleficent didn't have any regard for the devilish Princess so she focused on the fact that the woman had manhandled her friend. Incensed with righteous indignation on behalf of Regina she waved cheerily as Emma stormed from the training room. "Who did she think she was touching you like…"_

_Blinking in confusion Maleficent frowned, Regina was gone. Disappeared in a crack of smoke._

_Emma was ready to stalk right to the stables and commandeer a horse for her long ride to the Primrose Kingdom, let Regina deal with her fate by herself. With her fists tight at her sides she barreled, gracelessly, right into Regina as she appeared instantaneously in front of her path. Unable to get her balance righted she and Regina toppled to the ground. She could feel more than hear the "omphf" of Regina losing her breath as she fell on top of the regal Queen._

_Emma stared into Regina's pained eyes for a moment, finding it hard to look away from the woman's face, especially while so close. However the push against her shoulder and opening eyes that glared back at her got her moving, or rolling, off the fallen monarch quickly. Standing Emma prepared to continue her storm off until Regina caught hold of her wrist and tugged on it, using it to help leverage herself up off the floor into a sitting position._

" _A hand if you would." It was not a request._

" _Having a bit of trouble standing?" Emma's eyes twinkled with mirth, knowing that the reason Regina found herself still stuck to the floor was because her dress was far too tight around her legs to leave her much room to move her legs._

_Regina glared dangerously at Emma, her hand waiting for the Princess to pull on. Emma rolled her eyes and grasped Regina's forearm and pulled her up her feet braced. Once Regina was upon her own two feet Emma waited for her to finish brushing off the dirt or lint, nonexistent as it was, off of her dress._

" _Where do you think you are going?"_

_"I thought it was obvious. I was leaving."_

" _To where exactly? How did you expect to get anywhere?"_

" _Oh, that's easy. I was going to steal one of your mares and ride to the Primrose Kingdom."_

_Regina laughed until she realized Emma was serious. "You wouldn't be so foolish. The ride would take you at least a week." She didn't bother commenting on the fact that Emma's plan included stealing from her._

" _At most two." Emma agreed._

_Her mouth open to say something but found no sound emerged. The Princess was absolutely mad. "You, you'd freeze or die of hunger before you arrived."_

_Emma grinned, "I'm a skilled hunter and scavenger. I assure you I would make it there healthy and well fed and groomed." Well mostly, her clothing would probably never be wearable again, even if they were a white shirt and black sparing pants._

_Regina's nose flared at the better than thou tone in the Princess' tone, as if it were such a feet to be capable to live in the woods. "You are just like your mother." She accused uncertain where this hostility was truly coming from._

" _I would offer you the same compliment but I'm afraid I know nothing about your mother."_

" _Uhh…just, get back to the training room!"_

_Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "No."_

" _No!?" Regina screeched, to Emma's delight. She hadn't seen the Queen this out of sorts since they were up on that waterfall edge._

" _No. I am not your servant. I am not here to take your orders. I'm not your student either. You are not here to give me instructions to follow._ _ **I am**_ _here_   _so_  you  _will follow_   **mine**.  _I've been restrained in my interactions with you thus far…" Emma admitted through gritted teeth, because she had held her tongue for far too long in regards to this woman. "…but I refuse to continue these lessons any longer knowing how little you truly value them. If this is all just a silly game for you, then I feel sorry for you. I will not stand around here and waste my time trying to help you, possibly save your life, when you take nothing I say or am trying to teach you seriously."_

" _I take this situation,_ very _…seriously." Regina hissed her eyes slitted, her fists clenched at her sides._

_Emma laughed, "If this is you taking your personal safety seriously then I would hate to be present when you are fooling around."_

_Emma pushed her shoulder against Regina's as she walked away from the Queen, again._

" _Do not turn your back on me, child!" Regina's voice was only slightly raised but with the echo of the hall it sounded like she'd bellowed after the departing Princess._

_Emma stopped, looked over her shoulder slowly before looking forward for a few moments before continue to walk away._

" _Emma…." Nothing, no reaction from the Princess. "Emma!"_

_Growling the smoke swirled around her as she transported herself in front of Emma, this time taking into account the Princess speed so they did not land haphazardly on the floor once again. Emma rolled her eyes as she stood before Regina once again._

" _Do_ **not** _make me chase after you again." Regina's words were imbued with a threat._

" _Then do not make me feel a fool!" Emma challenged her eyes bright with her anger. "I am risking far more than I truly think you realize to be here, to help you. I will not be treated as your entertainment. If you cannot treat me with respect, respect that I am due not for my birth status but for my skill, leaned and practiced skill, than you will not see me within these walls again. Ever."_

 _Regina did not give out apologies lightly, so it was with great difficulty that she delivered one sincerely to the Princess before her. "I..ap..olo..gize." Taking a deep breath Regina steeled herself, "I do not feel comfortable in a setting where I am not in control. I am not well acquainted with the reality of being_ unskilled _in…anything."_

_Emma grinned internally, so this was where their problems were stemming from. Regina needed to feel as if she were in control; she was uncomfortable with allowing someone else to have the power in a situation. Emma could understand that. If she was so accustomed to getting her way, having her will done, the one looked to for instructions; it would be unnerving and intimidating to have someone else instructing her. Emma needed to be in control of not only her movements and actions but how she moved and when she did something or did not to teach her. No wonder Regina had preferred refreshing her memory of how to use a staff and sword first rather than moving to how to fight hand-to-hand._

" _We move at a pace you control. We do only that which you are comfortable with, confident in." Emma voiced her realization. "Regina, you will not always have control during our lessons, but I assure you that all you need do to get it back is_ _ **request**_ _it. You can trust me to give it back." Emma promised. She needed Regina to trust her; if she didn't then none of this would work in the end._

_Regina grimaced looking like she felt sick to her stomach but she nodded her assent to her words. "Will you return to the training room? I will…be there momentarily. I must," She looked down at her clothing, "change."_

_Emma grinned, progress. It had taken longer than she wanted it to, but they'd made it. "Very well."_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lost in her memory Emma falls asleep on her feet.

Steven grins as he realizes Emma has fallen asleep while leaning against him. Picking her up he carries her the rest of the way, thanking Dylan as he opens the doors to her chambers. Gently placing Emma in her bed he kissing the top of Emma's forehead as she mumbles insignificant nothings about Primrose laws and black bodices, Steven grins. The mumblings seem jumbled up to the prince since he'd never heard of a law that put a man in jail for sleeping in black bodice while selling fruit.

The dark circles under Emma's eyes worry Steven, even as he knows beneath his eyes rests the same dark pallor. Slipping out of Emma's room he whispers, "Sleep tight…White beauty."

-.-.-.-.- **White Kingdom** -.-.-.-.-

Standing by the open balcony door, Snow White was bathed in the moonlight shinning high above them. The clouds were few and scattered across the sky. The breeze was cool and held a touch of the coming frost in store for them in the winter months. Summer had long since left them behind and the fall has been kind, the harvests bountiful and plenty. The Kingdom was flourishing, the people light on their feet, even with the looming return of the Evil Queen.

Snow had heard the rumors, heard the whispers even among her own castle. The Evil Queen's moniker had somehow become less…evil. Less foreboding in a way. They called her the Dark Queen. Snow had barked a short humorless laugh at the title. Queen? She'd thought. Queen of what, she'd asked James and their advisors. What Kingdom did Regina had under her reign? She had long ago withdrawn her right of the land she'd once claimed as her own, land she'd stolen.

And yet Snow found it fitting for someone such as Regina to be called the  _Dark_  Queen. With her dark clothing and the way she sulked around in the shadows, hiding behind them and their ability to deceive the naked eye. Fitting for someone who wore such dark clothing and sulked around in the shadows, hiding behind them and their deceptiveness.

There was nothing for Regina to take over. Snow had been sure of it. As sure as she was of anything in her life she was sure that no town or village in the White Kingdom would join Regina again. She had been sure of it. She should have known better.

Word had come as soon as it had begun, as soon as the villages, dozens of villages and towns, were sending Regina messengers, requesting her as their matron, their Queen! Three of those dozen were of the White Kingdom. Three! Snow had lost three major border lands to Regina in the span of seven days. How many more would defect to her enemy by the end of the month? How many would turn to Regina instead of her?

And what did Regina do? What did she do!? She had accepted them! Each and every last one of those villages now had the protection of the Dark Queen. It gnawed and ate at Snow every minute of every day. To know that she had been so useless to people of her own Kingdom that they felt they would be better cared for, better looked after, by the Evil Queen. Excuse her, the Dark Queen.

Those people willingly sent those boys on foot and on horseback to her castle. They  _ **willingly**_  sent those young men into the darkness beyond any of their imaginations for the hope that she would not hurt them, that she would hear their pleas and take on their towns and their peoples as her own.

Snow had wanted to warn them all, to tell them of their folly. Regina would never take them on. She had no interest in them. She did not care for their well beings. Regina cared for no one but herself. Snow knew this, personally knew the darkness of Regina's heart.

Snow sighed, she also knew the light and kindness of it as well. She'd been raised by a kind woman whose face she'd memorized as a child. She had looked up to Regina in more ways than just the physical. Snow wanted to be her step-mother, to make her proud and be the reason why Regina smiled. Snow wanted to be the most important thing in Regina's life, because as a child Regina had been everything to Snow. In a time where her father could hardly look at her because she reminded him of his wife, her birth mother, Regina had made the ache in her heart hurt less.

Regina had been only a young woman herself then. Just barely Emma's age when she was given the responsibility of caring for Snow as only a mother could. Snow had never thought of the hardships that Regina must have gone through as such a young bride. But not only to be a bride to a man nearly twice her age but a mother to a toddler, a baby girl not of her own blood as well? Snow could hardly imagine what that would have been like and yet for years Regina did it all with pose and grace. A grace that Snow has never quiet seen her lose.

Snow had looked up to that graceful, educated, posed young woman and in some ways still did. All Snow had ever wanted to be could easily be found in Regina. Regina had always been on her side, until she wasn't. Regina taught her things that others thought she was too young to know. She brought Snow out to meet the people and taught her how to be a loved Queen. Regina was the one to instill in her that a happy people made for a prosperous and happy Kingdom. That love was the most powerful magic of them all and if her people loved her, that if her Kingdom loved her she would be untouchable.

Phillip did not understand how Snow ran her kingdom. He did not understand how the White Kingdom could be so powerful and it's people so loyal when she as Queen did not rule over the populace with a strong iron fist. Phillip thought her too weak to be strong enough to instill fear in her people. Sometimes Snow wondered if King Phillip knew her at all. They had grown up together after all. If there was a Prince among the Kings ruling now that knew her better than James, it should be Phillip.

Phillip was afraid. He did not know how to live without the castle and the servants and the power. Snow did. She had lived in the woods and scavenged for her food and built her own little home in the form of a cave with stolen items for years. Snow knew how to live without this luxury. She did not fear living without it. Phillip did. He feared that with Regina's return that everything he had been working so hard to keep was going to slip out of his fingertips. He could not defeat Regina. They had all tried, and they failed each and every time. Regina had fled the White Kingdom after Snow had awoken from the curse she'd been placed under thanks to that damned apple.

Regina had not even called her men to fight against the army Snow and James had begun to raise. She had taken those loyal to her and left the White Castle and retreated into the Dark Forest where she had built her own castle and could rule over her own land from there. Rule over the land and towns that were once again seeking her out to guide them, to protect them. At the time Snow thought it was Regina's cowardice. Like with her inability to simply stab Snow, or pull her heart from her chest as she'd always threatened to do, Regina could not fight against her. Would not fight against her. Snow had been foolish to think it was because Regina knew she would lose.

They were lucky that Regina had decided on her own terms to leave this realm, but now she was back and that terrified Phillip. It terrified Snow as well but she was not squeezing her Kingdom tighter against her. She was not suffocating her people because Regina had returned. She was doing all she could to maintain her Kingdom, to reassure her people that Regina's return did not mean war…even as their armies spread out across the lands. She was trying to reassure her people that she would not let Regina take the lives they had all built for themselves away.

No one would believe that "reassuring your people of their safety and protection of their livelihood is key to ruling over a Kingdom" lesson had been given to her by Regina on horseback as they rode into one of the larger towns in the White Kingdom. Snow had been ten years old, Regina nearly twenty four, and a Queen for six years. No one would believe that Regina, the Evil Queen who ruled by fear would have taught her to rule over her Kingdom with love, kindness, and truth.

No one could understand her devastation when Regina turned against her, shunned her, and called for her death by the hands of the huntsman. She had only just felt the loss of her father, a great man in her eyes and a loving one, when she was forced to lose the only mother figure she'd ever had as well. The only balm for her broken heart at the time was that Regina could not kill her, herself. It was always through other means that Regina tried to snuff the fire of her life out.

"Sick of me, wasn't it? To almost be glad that she couldn't kill me herself." Snow asked of the open air, her head lowering as she stared down at the stone of the balcony floor.

Snow always thought that Regina's inability to kill her with her own hand was there because a part of Regina could not hurt her, that a part of her loving step-mother still cared for her. However, when Regina gave her the ultimatum, of her life or James', and offered her the poisoned apple, Snow had lost all of that hope. The last flame of hope she'd held in her heart that Regina could be saved, that the young woman who'd raised her was still 'there' was lost as she bit into the apple and collapsed to the ground. Regina could not use a blade to kill her. The instrument of her death would be poison, fast and quick because even if a part of Regina still cared for her there was a larger part that longed to see her suffer, to see her die.

When Snow woke up from the darkness that she had thought was death to see James' face and his eyes looking down at her she had wept. Wept for the second chance at life and for the final death of the bond she had hoped still existed between her and Regina.

"Foolish, I was so foolish." Snow whispered to herself as she leaned her head against the doorway in the inbetween of her bedroom and the balcony, the outside. She stared out over the tree tops to the town a short ride outside of the castle grounds. The lights from the town still shown in some areas, lighting the area amidst the surrounding trees.

If Regina had wished to fight for the White Kingdom, there was a chance she could have won. With the power she possessed, and still does possess, Regina could have beaten back the feeble army she and James had been raising. Even with the help of the fairies and some of their allies, Regina had the support of a well-trained army. She had the friendship with some of the most powerful dark rulers, creatures, and witches in this realm. She could have easily called on that force to squash their rebellion. Snow wondered sometimes, on nights like this one, why Regina didn't fight. Why give up so quickly? It had only puzzled her for a few moments in the past but she had been young and full of anger, righteous anger, and thought it wise of Regina to run from her. Who could possibly win against her then? Who stood a chance against her when she was so obviously on the side of good and good was meant to triumph over evil and in her mind then Regina was the darkest of all evils alive.

Now? Now Snow wasn't so sure. In truth she wasn't sure she ever had been set in her convictions that Regina was as Evil as she was portraying herself to be. Why send her a gift for Emma before she left? Why send her that plush toy? Why had Snow kept it, was a better question. Why did Regina still have the ability to get to her so profoundly? Everything, everything Snow had ever known was being brought to her attention for her to scrutinize over. Every action her father ever made, all the words and praises she could remember hearing from his voice, it was all in question. All while Regina sat happily in her castle and built up a Kingdom from the 'scraps' of her Kingdom, of her friends Kingdoms.

Regina had no worries. Regina never was here to see the devastation her actions left behind. Snow had been there to pick the White Kingdom back up from Regina's swift retreat. Snow had been the one to fight through the famines and the plagues and the uprisings. Snow liked to blame all her misfortunes on Regina, that the witch had truly cursed the White Kingdom and left the realm to its own devices with the 'curse' still milling about as it would. She had liked to place that blame because it was easier to blame Regina for all the natural disasters and the hard times that she and her people had faced in the last nineteen years.

It was childish to put those uncontrollable circumstances on Regina's shoulders. Snow knew that, had known it then even, but it had helped keep her sane during the most stressful part of her reign. Now she wondered if she shouldn't have blamed Regina for so much more.

It was disgusting how with a few well-placed words, the promise of the truth being spoken in those words, and the invocation of her mother's name, everything Snow ever considered to be the truth was in question now.

Snow did not know her mother; she never had the pleasure to really truly know the woman who bore her. She had only heard stories. Wonderful stories, beautiful tales of a beautiful woman, of a kind and generous woman who would not hurt a fly. She heard stories of a woman who would spend hours of the day reading, learning and then spent even more hours teaching those lessons to others. She'd heard such wonderful stories all told by the same person. Regina.

Regina told such illustrated, lovely, passionate stories about the mother Snow could barely picture on her own without looking at the portraits of her painted. The love that Regina had for her mother was obvious to Snow now. Regina held a devotion and love for her mother that Snow could never truly understand. There was a bond there that Snow was jealous of, even now as a grown woman she was jealous of the relationship that Regina had with her mother.

It was always jealousy that clouded her judgment. It was always the green envy that caused her to speak out of turn, to do things she shouldn't. It was her jealousy of Regina's love for that horse breeder and his daughter that had made her tell her father of Regina's plan. Regina had been about to leave her. There was a tension in the castle during that time, one that Snow had been aware of even at the tender age of twelve. She could not identify the cause of the tension in these very halls, this very castle, all those years ago, but she knew what it was now.

There was an anxious tension in the castle then. Regina swears it was because she was planning a coup, planning to dethrone her father from within the castle itself. The servants and workers, the guards themselves were split down the middle. There were those loyal to her father and then there were the growing number of those loyal to Regina on Snow's behalf. Regina was going to leave. She had planned to leave at the end of the week. She swore to Snow that she would be back, that she would come back for her, but that she needed to leave the Kingdom for a little while.

Fear, Snow remembered the fear she had felt course through her. She had been afraid. Afraid that Regina would not come back to get her, that she would be left behind by another mother. And maybe, just maybe she was afraid of what would become of her if Regina did not return. So, two days before Regina was supposed to leave Snow White had gone to her father hoping that he would be able to convince Regina to stay. She was his wife, he was her husband, they were supposed to love each other, and he could convince her to stay. She had been so sure of it.

"I was a sure of a lot of things back then…" Snow shook her head at herself. However her father made Regina stay, whatever means he'd used to make her stay, she hadn't thought about. She did her best not to recognize the sadness in her step-mother's eyes. She had just been so happy that Regina didn't leave. The tension in the castle had calmed down as well then. Little did Snow recognize until she'd really thought about it though that half of the servants and guards of the castle were gone, she never saw them again. It was after that also that Merrywether stopped coming around to visit with her sisters as well.

Wiping away the tears slowly falling from her cheek, Snow looked at the tear drop as it dangled from her fingertip. With the gentle breeze it swayed for a moment before dropping down to the stone beneath her.

"Snow?" James voice reached her from within the darkness of their bedchambers. "What are you doing?" James asked, his voice gruff and a bit slurred with sleep. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and stared over to Snow, frowning. "Come back to bed."

Wiping away any evidence of her tears she closed the balcony door and closed the curtain blocking out the moonlight before slipping in to bed beside James. Feeling him wrap his arms around her gave her a sense of peace she had been lacking for nearly two weeks.

"We'll talk about those tears of yours in the morning. For now, rest. You need your sleep." James whispered, as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of Snow's forehead.

"Oh, beauty sleep? Have I become frumpy looking?"

"Of course not, just a bit weary. Jamie has started asking if you are feeling well." Snow felt her heart constrict, James knew just how such a statement would affect her. If Jamie was beginning to ask questions, inquiring after her health she truly did need more sleep. It was just so hard to come by these days. She was having such horrible dreams lately. Nightmares where she watched as all those she cared for die in disturbing ways as a voice she couldn't quiet place even when awake narrated each death.

"Are you cold?" James asked, feeling Snow shiver and snuggle in closer to him as he pulled the thick comforter around them both.

"Yes," she lied as she pressed her cheek against James' shoulder. "I haven't meant to worry you or James." She whispered as she played with the loose string of James' night shift.

James sighed, realizing they weren't going to go back to sleep just yet. "James only wants to know you are happy. He is worried, just as the rest of us are. No one is quite sure what to expect now Snow. With Emma in Primrose and Regina's armies moving across the Kingdoms…" He shook his head, "Everyone is worried. You just show it a bit more in your face than others."

"Others, like you?"

"Yes, like me." He kissed the top of Snow's forehead once more as he tightened his hold around Snow. "I feel it too…" he whispered. "The change in the air. The tension. I feel it just as much as you."

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?" James asked, a part of him wondering how to slay an evil witch that still seemed so enthralled with his wife's suffering. The other part wondered if this was even about Regina at all.

Everything, she was afraid of everything. "What the future holds." She was just a bit more afraid of the future because of what it held, the knowledge it would finally reveal about the past. The only thing that didn't scare her was the present, the here and now. The only reason it didn't scare her as much as the past and future did was because she knew, within her very bones, that her children were safe. Jamie was tucked in his bed sleeping soundly just down the hall and Emma was safe in the Primrose Castle with Steven. And that she and James were safe, here, together.

Snow's voice was soft as she leaned on her elbow so she was looking down at James as he sat up a bit. He wished he could see her face more clearly than the shadowed silhouette before him.

"Whatever it holds, we'll face it together. Just like we have everything else. Nothing will keep me from you, Snow."

"It's not me I'm worried about." Snow looked over her shoulder towards the closed curtain.

"Or our children Snow, I'd die for you three."

Snow turned back to James quickly, shaking her head as she placed her palm against his cheek. "It's not us that I'm worried about James."

"Then who…?" His brow crinkled in his confusion.

Snow bowed her head, looking at the blankets pooled around them as images of their friends deaths played before her mind's eye, "Everyone else."

-.-.-.-.- **Dark Castle** -.-.-.-.-

"Having trouble sleeping, my Queen?"

Regina spun around, jumping off her feet a bit at the question that came from, well, nowhere. Seeing the Mirror's face shimmering in the glass door in front of her was frightening. She had gotten used to mirrors now having a devoted man's face in them while away. She had rather liked knowing that she would not be followed by the Genie to the other world. His devotion was sweet, but it bordered on stalkerish, and was rooted squarely in the realm of creepy. It was nice to know she couldn't be watched every second of every moment she was in front of a reflective surface.

There were times that she missed him though. Times where she wished to know what was going on in the world, in this world. It had taken her almost two years to become accustomed to the life she had situated herself into in the other world. Its technology was something very foreign to her but now it was a missed commodity. Especially when she wished to hear some music. Most of the music in that world was atrocious, and grating on her ears, however there were many melodies she would not mind hearing once again. Sadly when she decided to return to this world she lost that opportunity. Perhaps she should have worked harder on finding a way to bring an ipod with her. Not that it would last forever. Without electricity she would only have the battery life of one full charged battery meter. Then again she could have found a way to use her magic to charge the device.

The books! Regina sighed, the easy access to whatever texts she wished to read were also a sad loss for an intellectual such as herself. She had spent months reading the historical documents and had not even made a dent in that worlds history. It fascinated her that there was a time in that worlds history where Kings and Queens ruled over Kingdoms much like they did in this realm but that had been centuries ago. There were still several countries with royalty but most of those monarchs did not have an active role in ruling and governing over their countries—not Kingdoms—countries.

There was also the invention of television. Sometimes it was nice to just have the contraption on and hear the voices of the actors and actresses having a discussion. There were also the weapons. Those, well Regina did not miss the black powder powered weapons such as hand guns and automatic rifles. There was just something about holding a sword in one's hand and using a blade that was lost in that world.

Sipping on her tumbler of what could be considered brandy she looked to the Genie, "Yes. I have a lot on my mind."

"Can I be of any assistance?"

Regina shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I just need," What was it that she needed? Time alone to think some more? No, she'd done that enough in the last few nights. "In all the years that you have been in that Mirror you have allowed me to call you by that title, but I never asked…what is your name?"

"I, I do not understand."

No, of course he didn't understand. "I no longer just wish to call you Mirror."

"But that has been my name for nearly thirty years."

"And before that you were Genie for over a century. Don't you want a name that is not just your title, what you are perceived to be?"

"Your majesty?"

Regina sighed and waved him off as she sat down in her father's favorite armchair. "In the other world, I had a name. I didn't have a title, a moniker that everyone knew me as. The only insulting title I was given was bitch." She smirked, "Because, I am one."

Mirror just looked at Regina through the oval family crest above the mantle. The flames of the fire place making his image flicker like the breathing fire beneath him.

"People knew me as Regina Mills. They did not call me Evil or Dark. They just called me Regina, or Ms. Mills." She couldn't find the proper way to explain this to someone who never experienced the world she'd briefly lived within. "I had a name. I didn't have a title. I didn't have a dark past attached to me. I lived as a, as what would be considered a commoner. I lived in a modest home in a middle class area."

"Middle class my queen?"

"Think of it as an area where the Dukes and Duchesses would live, except…less spectacular and with no servants."

He gasped, was it so hard to imagine her living a life without servants at her beck and call? She had rather enjoyed doing things for herself, granted living in the non-magical world was made easier by the inventions and wonders of electricity.

"I do not understand. This, having no title, no standing in the world or people to serve you, made you  _happy_?"

"It did. I was happy. No one was afraid of me. It was so nice to be free of my past. I…I miss that. I came here because this is where I belong. This is my  _home_ , but it doesn't feel like home. I feel like I would have been better in the other world, where no one looked at me like I was the devil incarnate." She took another long sip from her drink before setting it down against the armrest of the chair. "Had anyone known the crimes I committed, I would have been locked away in their jails, left to rot away." She laughed, "I feel like I am still rotting. Even now. While a free woman, I-I feel like I'm rotting away from the inside out." Her voice broke as she stared across from her at the wall, seeing nothing but the dark outlines of the furniture in the room. "I was happy there because I didn't have any responsibility. I didn't have to face my crimes. I could start over, have a clean slate. I could be whoever I wanted to be. Be anyone I wanted to be."

"Then why did you return?" He knew how it felt to be trapped, to forever be something, someone, that others could never see past. He had been a Genie, he lived to grant happiness to others, never himself. He was cursed to bless people with the things they wished for, longed for and craved most while. He was trapped to a confined life with a duty borne onto him because it was his Fate, his destiny. He lived hundreds of years to see the beauty of love and the wretchedness of hate and vengeance in others. All while longing for just a taste of it, the smallest drop of it for himself, he'd never thought that was too much to ask. Not until he'd found himself free only to be trapped once more.

"Because…"

Regina remained silent. The Mirror thought she wasn't going to continue as the silence permeated the air before she broke it.

"I can't run from who I am. What I must do. I had to come back. Something here needed me to come back. I have unfinished business here."

"Snow White…"

Regina's lips twitched, just the slightest bit. "Yes, but not in the way you might think. I made a promise to someone many years ago, and I knew that I needed to return to keep that promise."

"Queen Lillian? You returned to keep your promise to Snow White's mother, to keep her safe." He had not been told this information by his Queen, rather he had listened in as she spoke of it with Maleficent just the day before. "But my Queen, if you are not here to harm the Queen what is there to protect her from?"

Finishing the last of her drink Regina stood from her father's chair and looked up as she stood before the mantle up at the Mirror, "That, my dear Genie, is what I came back to find out." She laughed bitterly, "And maybe make up for some past deeds while at it." Perhaps she could finally feel free of her guilt, her burden of sin, if she kept this promise to Lily. "Sadly," She continued looking into the flames, "I've fallen right into the trap of the Fates."

"How?"

"There's something in the air, Mirror. Something I've only just begun to notice, its weak, whatever it is, but it's growing stronger…getting closer. The longer I've been here. I can't help but think-"

"That if you had not returned if it would still be here." The Mirror finished, watching as the regal queen nodded her head once as a soft, 'yes' left her lips. She turned away from the warmth of the hearth beneath him and walked towards the center of the room. There she stood and looked out at the closed balcony doors at the moon.

"Why allow the Prince and Princess closer to you then my Queen? Should you not be looking for whatever it is that threatens Snow White?"

"It'd be like looking in the air for a single thread of wind," Regina stared bitterly out at the invisible wind she spoke of as it blew against the closed balcony doors fogging the glass slowly with its chill. "It could be anything. It may very well be me…"

But that was not why she'd allowed the two royals to become closer to her.

"I let the Princess and Prince closer so that these treaties might be made. So when whatever it is that threatens Snow White and most certainly her Kingdom, I can aide her without question or speculation." Regina smirked, "Steven and Emma think they're  _so very clever_." Regina grinned at the ingenuity of the two, or rather the lack thereof. "Trying to worm their way into my life to make certain that I am not a threat to their families. They want to be closer to Maleficent and I, to make us trust them so that we would share with them any nefarious plots we might concoct and stop us."

"Are there any plots, your majesty?"

"Currently?" Regina asked, looking over her shoulder before shrugging as she turned back to the balcony doors. "I suppose there are no plots. Though, truthfully, I did have such fun teasing Snow and the rest of those bureaucrats." Sadly it had left her in a bit of a tight knot she couldn't untie by herself. Which, thankfully, was where the young future monarchs came into play. They could help her untie the noose wrapped tightly around her neck without even realizing they were doing all she wanted them to. Steven's love sick glances at Maleficent surely helped ease any of her fears that the royals themselves were smarter than they seemed. Thus far they had been honest, to a point.

"Do you doubt Prince Steven's feelings for Maleficent?"

"No, that boy, though merely a child, truly does care for Maleficent. He loves her, truly and deeply. It is not him that I doubt."

"Ah, Princess Emma…" He nodded his two dimensional head as if he had known this all along and had just wished for her to say it aloud. Perhaps he had known.

Regina tapped her finger against her bottom lip, humming in agreement with the Mirror. "It hasn't been as easy as I thought it would be, ignoring that prophecy. Maleficent has made it impossible for me to continue to play the unaware victim. I had hoped to continue to play just a bit longer."

To think that she would be unaware of the prophecy that foretold her own death? Please, people mistook her for a fool far too regularly for her liking. She had been aware of it the moment that blasted old coot moaned and groaned it out for all those willing ears to hear.

The Fates were unhappy with her, angry even with how she had disrupted their plans for her and Snow White. She knew that she would have to face the consequences of her actions against Leopold and her 'destiny' one day. She just hadn't truly thought that the harbinger of her death would be the daughter of Snow White. Wouldn't it have been more just if it were Snow herself, not her progeny?

They could have easily let Emma kill her that first day in the woods before she truly knew who it was delivering the final blow and extinguishing her life force for good, finally. But those three ancient witches hadn't.

Of course they couldn't have been easy on her, no, they wanted to play hard ball. There was something they had in mind for her, something she had to do before they'd let Emma kill her. Even if the poor dear thought she could avoid it. Regina knew what it did to a person's life, to their very soul to derail the Fate's plans for them. It had cost Regina everything she held dear.

"That girl has no idea what she is getting into, trying to befriend me so intently. I know very well that it is her destiny to kill me just like it is young Prince James' and Princess Penelope's destiny to unite the Primrose Kingdom and White Kingdom together." Regina had the decency to hide her cringe as she sarcastically recited, "Bringing onto this world an unparalleled reign of peace and prosperity the likes of which Snow and Aurora could only dream of, blah blah blah…"

"Snow and James may be considering the idea of that prophecy being met by Emma and Steven, but Aurora knows the truth. Maleficent herself was the one to prophesize their union and confide that bit of the future to the 'gentle' Queen." Not that Regina thought Aurora gentle in or fragile. The phantom pain along her jaw belied the concealed truth about the once Sleeping Beauty. She had and possibly still did have a wicked right cross.

"You are playing them, my Queen?"

"In a way, yes, I suppose I am playing them all. Not Maleficent. At least, not any longer. We had a very long discussion her and I this afternoon after the two royals left for the capital of Primrose. But…you already know about that conversation." The tone wasn't as accusatory as it could have been. Regina was almost grateful he had been spying on them, at least this way she did not have to explain her motivations a second time. "She will refrain from commenting on my relationship with Princess Emma, now completely aware of my knowledge and intent with the girl."

"What is your intention with the girl, majesty?"

Regina, for a short moment, wished to lie to the Genie just as she had lied to Maleficent. She wanted to tell him that she would make certain the girl did not fulfill her destiny, did not steal her beating heart from her very chest and hold it proudly for the rest of the realm to marvel at in awe. "I wouldn't wish my fate on my greatest enemy. At least," She sighed, "not anymore."

"My Queen you can't possibly mean that you will let the Princess kill you when the time comes!" The Mirror was horrified at the prospect.

"It is my life to do with as I see fit. Besides…I'll make her work for it. She'll truly have to best me to win my heart from me. I will not willingly lay it before her on a platter. I promise." Regina assured her loyal 'minion'.

The silence descended upon them once again, the howl of the night wind outside the closed doors whistling a soft echo through the otherwise silent room. Conjuring a duvet, Regina wrapped it around her shoulders as she shivered. With one last look at the Mirror who stayed within the crest, staring at her, she bid her goodbyes. "Goodnight…Mirror."

Regina stopped at the doorway when she heard a soft, "My Queen…"

"Yes?"

"Sealy. My…I wouldn't mind being called Sealy."

"Sealy," Regina knew the root of the word in French, it meant blessed. Openly smiling she hoped that the Mirror, Sealy, truly saw himself as blessed, rather than cursed. "Well, then, goodnight Sealy."

"Goodnight, Regina."

Regina stood still for only a moment before she closed the door to the sitting room and made her way to her bedroom, ready to see the end of this night and the morning of another day.

**End Chapter Fourteen**


	16. A Problem Arises

**Chapter 15  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **Forbidden Fortress** -.-.-.-.-.-

"Why must you make things difficult?"

Here they went again.

" _Me_ , make things difficult? You must be joking…"

Steven sighed impatiently. They hadn't gotten anything done today. It seemed like Regina and Emma were merely aiming to annoy each other to death instead of focusing on the assignment before them.

"I thought you would have learned already,  _dear,_  that I do not joke."

Steven dropped his head into his open palm, his elbow resting on the table to hold it up as he shook it. He had lost patience with these two bickering children two hours ago…when their argument had begun. He was a trained diplomat. He knew that he should be attempting to remain calm and at least appear outwardly unaffected by the bickering, to seem like his last nerves were not being grated on methodically. He knew that. Truly he did. It was just…

"Oh right, how silly of me to even consider the thought that you have a single funny bone in your body."

In the case at hand, with Emma and the Dark Queen as the antagonists he felt he should not be judged on his poor use of body language. He should not be judged for his growing desire to throttle both women. It no longer mattered that Emma was his closest friend and confidant. The very sound of her voice was now an annoyance. Especially when it was followed or proceeded by the sound of the Dark Queen's taunting.

One of these days Steven was just going to drag Maleficent out of the room and let these two kill each other. It would save him from massive amounts of headaches and stress. He wouldn't be drinking gallons of chamomile tea, calming droughts and pain suppressors.

Was it too much to ask that they get along? Was he asking for the impossible? He didn't think so. They had hours a day where they could attempt to kill each other. Emma was still teaching the Dark Queen hand to hand combat. The lessons were going well. Hmm, they were going better than they had been before Emma had 'quit'.

Since then it seemed as if Regina was trying. Truly the monarch appeared to be stemming her insults and attempted to follow Emma's instructions. There were still constant bickering matches between the two women, even during practice. It was only acceptable for them to call each other names in that practice area, at least in his opinion. The insults they were throwing back and forth at each other today, presently, in the  _conference room_  was unacceptable.

Did they not understand that their attempts to outwit the other were merely wasting precious time? There were far more important things to be doing than arguing like school children. They, meaning all four of them not just himself and Maleficent, had to redraft the peace treaties.

Emma had been up for the last few nights looking up the laws of the Primrose kingdom. She was aware of most of the laws in her own Kingdom already. She'd needed to know procedure before her father would allow her to travel to Queen Uberta's kingdom last season.

Steven was worried that if they did not conclude these political matters within the next few days that Emma would reach her limit. Emma was a burning candle nearing the end of her wick.

The Dark Queen took every chance to taunt her over the bags under her eyes, the unusual sluggish pace in their training sessions, and how Emma had dozed off in two of their meetings in the last three days. To which Emma retaliated, _ **naturally**_  retaliated, as she was not accustomed to the constant rancor.

If Steven recalled correctly, and he did, Regina had started all of this. Emma had dozed off, her head lulling down and remaining down unlike the previous times where she'd snapped back to attention and continued on as if nothing happened. So maybe it was Emma's fault. However Regina was the first to push buttons. Regina had slammed her hand down on the table in front of Emma to rouse her from the sleep she'd fallen into and had immediately bombarded his disoriented friend with insults and snide remarks about her need for 'precious beauty sleep' only two hours prior. If Regina had let it go they could have been finished with their discussions at least an hour ago or would be able to adjourn until tomorrow before dusk.

Instead Emma, once aware, had been easily enthralled into another verbal spar, a match of wit and verbal abuse. One he knew Emma was bound to lose. Steven hated to place doubt on his friend but she was not on even ground with the Dark Queen. In the last few days Steven had taken careful note of Emma's inability to keep from becoming tongue tied when faced with the Dark Queen, head on. It only took a handful of minutes of being toe to toe (practically breast to breast), before any eloquent rebuttal Emma had was lost in her stammering stuttered statements.

He was surprised that Emma had made it this long. For all the fairies magic wishing dust! He was surprised that  _he…_ had made it this long without snapping at the two 'children'.

His head hurt and he didn't want to seem like a sexist pig but he missed men. He missed how men would yell and then throw a punch and get passed their issues. It seemed with women nothing was ever resolved. Even after an argument had concluded there were still veiled looks and comments afterwards.

Steven massaged his temple. He needed an evening out with Desmond and perhaps some of the guards when he returned home. At this point? These women's screeching was insufferable.

"Is there something about my body that fascinates you, Princess? You seem awfully interested in… _parts_ …of my anatomy."

Steven lifted his head up, his brow arched as he stared unblinkingly between Emma and Regina. Gazing between the two raging women he could practically see the sparks flying around the room. Daring to blink he realized that yes, yes, there were physical sparks flying between the two women. Most of them were coming from Regina, but there were a few nondescript sparks that weren't as dark and vibrant as the Dark Queen's coming from, Emma? That was…different.

Regina was leaning over the small conference table, her left hand sat upon its surface as she leaned forward a half step, breeching Emma's personal space while also accentuating her décolletage. Her eyes leered at Emma, a suggestive smirk on her face.

 _Always suggestive_ , Steven noted as the Dark Queen was always bating Emma. Always looking to catch his friend off guard, to pull and twist and shove at her until she snapped. Today it had just taken much longer than the last few instances for Emma to make any specific comment regarding the Queen's body. Even when the Queen issued blanket statements about Emma's appearance and form constantly Emma had not taken Regina's bate.

"I..uh…why must you  _always_  resort to such crude outlandish ideas about your person?!"

Emma seemed flushed, more so than she was moments before. It wasn't the first time Emma had become flustered when Regina openly accused her of being sexually attracted to her. However it was the first time that Steven watched Emma's eyes dip lower and lower! They moved farther and farther away from staring at the Dark Queen's entrancing eyes. And closer and closer to her accentuated cleavage.

Blinking twice he watched Emma snap her attention back up to Regina's eyes quickly, her cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red.

Hmm…maybe he'd just leave them alone to deal with whatever tension,  _ **sparked**_  between them. Both literally and figuratively speaking.

"Outlandish?" Regina turned away from Emma and looked to  _ **his**_  lover.

Steven noted a nice soft pink hue to the Queen's cheeks as well. That tint could be from anything. Most likely exertion over this whole thing, right? Yes. Yes that was it! It couldn't possibly have been because Emma had finally succumbed to her viperous flirtations and snuck a peak!

"Fee, is it outlandish to consider myself an attractive female specimen?"

 _Oh no, we are not making this a threesome._  Steven thought, cringing at his terminology even as he thought the phrase. Steven was putting his foot down at this. Regina would not drag Maleficent into this argument. If his lover so much as _thought_  about ganging up on Emma he was going to physically drag her from the room. The outcome of that action be damned!

Steven grabbed a hold of Maleficent's wrist, keeping her still and in her seat. She had no doubt been milliseconds away from agree with Regina. Maleficent could be counted on to agree with Regina, no matter the nature of the Dark Queen's statements. It perturbed him more than Emma and Regina's bickering did.

The two witches had a system between them. They would never speak out against one another. They held the same opinions on  _everything_. It seemed at times like they were practically the same entity living in separate bodies.

He and Emma at least attempted to side with whoever had the agreeable point, the correct knowledge and plan! All the while Regina and Maleficent tended to ride their wrong opinions to their graves and beyond.

Today Maleficent's opinion, meaning Regina's opinion, would tear his restraint in half.

He held Maleficent's eyes, her beautiful cobalt eyes and made her listen to him.  _'One word in favor of Regina and I swear you will find yourself without my companionship for weeks.'_

Maleficent held her tongue, seeing the promise and hearing the grave consequences within her lover's mind should she join Regina in berating the young Princess. She had not seen such firm resolve in Steven's eyes for some time. If she was honest with herself, which she could be on occasion, the fire in his eyes left her a bit warm under the collar.

Tearing her eyes away from Steven Maleficent warred with herself. Regina was looking at her expectantly, sure that she would once again help tease the White Princess into submission. It would be breaking a promise to Regina that she had made two weeks ago. It had been a silent promise, one that Regina had returned to her as well. They would not take opposing views. If they disagreed on an issue they would discuss it between the two of them, away from the prying eyes of Emma and Steven. –Not that she thought Steven was prying eyes but he had been included due at Regina's insistence.

It was either to break a promise, silent promise, to Regina or risk being ignored by her lover. She could not stand the idea of Steven ignoring her, or refusing to spend time with her privately for weeks. She had already suffered his absence once. She would not do so again. Regina would need to understand. If she didn't, Maleficent would make her understand that she could not go without Steven for as long as he was threatening. Regina had been in love, she would understand. (Or so Maleficent tried to assure herself)

"Gina, sweetheart…" And there went Regina's pupils and nostrils, dilating and flaring immediately as she realized where Maleficent was about to place her support. "You do tease the bumbling Princess constantly." There was a spark of magic from Regina's tightly squeezed fists. When she noticed the vein above Regina's right eye begin to throb knowingly, Maleficent swallowed nervously. This would not end well.

She squeezed Steven's hand, hoping that he would know she was only trying to assure him that he could trust her. She would side with him and the Princess. She needed to put herself between her friend and her seated lover. Just in case Regina's lack of magical control became worse. Besides it would be easier to insult the good Princess if she did not witness Steven's displeasure. He wanted her assistance, her commitment, he did not ask for her to cease her insults. Surely he knew she could side with the Princess and still insult her?

"The pathetic little thing doesn't know which way is up when you flirt with her so causally."

Emma balked at the insults while Regina huffed, her arms crossing over her chest as she faced Maleficent, her attention no longer solely upon Emma. That was a good start.

"She was raised under that uptight little sprout, Snow. She probably hasn't the faintest idea what it is to be approached sexually by a woman." Emma's cheeks enflamed. Maleficent chuckled darkly at the White Princess' innocence. Whether it was with indignation over the insult to her mother and herself or embarrassment over the accusation of her sexual innocence that caused her cheeks to flush, Maleficent did not know. She did not care. "The brat has no idea what it is like to be fluid in her sexuality. The poor thing can't even keep her cheeks from flaming at the idea of being touched by a woman."

"I beg your pardon!" Emma looked to Steven immediately and saw how white his face was compared to her pink cheeks.

Maleficent turned to Emma, "Oh, you shall be waiting ages for it then, darling. I have no interest in being pardoned." Maleficent cooed mockingly, a 'pleasant' smile upon her lips.

Regina did not attempt to hide her smirk as she cast a quick glance to confirm that Emma's cheeks were in fact a bright red. With Regina's amusement came a decline in her magic. At least a decline in how much of it sparked uncontrollably from her fingers and around her inside her aura.

With Regina's dissipating magic there was a similar reaction with the smaller flicks of light magic that had been 'protecting' the White Princess. Maleficent did not know if the magic was placed on the Princess by someone else to protect her or if the magic was from the girl herself.

While focused on her friend Regina felt the dramatic reduction in the magic that had been sparking off of Emma.

 _Curious…_ both Regina and Maleficent thought.

It was an interesting happenstance, one that Maleficent and Regina had been looking into separately. The Princess' physicality of her magic suggested a great power within her or placed upon her. If the magic was inlaid within her then it was untrained and untapped, the sparks were just the start to something probably much greater. Maleficent had never seen such a visceral reaction from a white witch's magical stores before. It would appear that the young Princess possessed a great store of magical energy that only seemed to react when she was being threatened by Regina's darker magic.

That was why it seemed more plausible that the magic had been placed on Emma to protect her. It would make more sense that it only activated when the Princess was 'threatened' by Regina's magic. It did not however explain why that 'protection' had not activated before, unless she had just been charmed with it by someone.

While Maleficent and Regina each thought on Emma's magic Steven fumed from his seat.

This…this revelation of sexual fluidity was not what Steven had expected when Maleficent had stood from her seat. He couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Wandering to whom it was his lover had tried to bed. To which woman she had actually lain with to know so personally what it was like to be approached by a woman.

"Surely you do not believe me to be interested in bedding you, do you Princess?" Regina asked, and even to Steven's ears the tone was sharp and meant to insult, to wound.

"I had not…I would not think, I, you it…" Emma blinked as she collected herself. "Do you?"

" _You_?" Regina laughed, and Emma flinched. "Oh my dear, no. No. Never." Regina turned to Maleficent, seemingly perplexed. "I certainly do not need to stoop to such levels, do I Fee? Certainly there are other women; far more  _feminine_  I could approach."

Steven watched as Emma's shoulders straightened the moment Regina's mouth opened but it was the flinch that followed the Dark Queen's words that tore at his heart. Emma had gone from prepared for the verbal assault to bare; bared of her defenses and left vulnerable to attack. Her mouth dropped open and although Steven couldn't hear it he imagined she released a painful breath.

Regina callously laughed. The Dark Queen leaned against Maleficent for support, as if she were laughing so hard the shake of her body was too much to remain standing. As if the notion of being sexually attracted to Emma was preposterous. As if Emma's strength and independence were faults and she required her female lovers to be meek and dependent.

Regina composed herself and removed herself from leaning so fully against Maleficent. Rather she kept a soft hold of her friend's forearm as she looked between her friend and the wilting Princess.

"You certainly do not need to stoop to such levels, darling." Maleficent's face brightened as something seemingly appeared to her from thin air, and it made her chuckle, "Could you imagine how dreadful that would be? The girl is obviously still pure…she would be incapable of pleasuring you properly." Then, "Not as if she would know how to pleasure a man either. Hmm, perhaps there is a maid she can ask for assistance in the more carnal teachings. I had thought all future Queens would look to their female servants for other forms of assistance at one time or another. I mean, you certainly did, didn't you darling!?"

Regina kept from giggling, knowing full well she had never indulged in calling a woman to her bedchambers while in the palace. Not even after Daniel had died had she called any working women of the castle into her bedchambers. In fact she had only ever been with one woman sexually and she had her hand on her shoulder at this very moment. "Yes, but, Fee I wasn't born into such a prudish prison. I'm sure with the scars upon her body no man of status will truly enjoy…"

Steven balked. That was it! "Enough! Enough, the both of you!" Steven hollered, gaining the attention of all three women. He was not known for yelling, and certainly not yelling at women. However his sanity had been picked and prodded at for the last week. He could not stand it any longer. They had finally torn down his patience.

His patience was known to be that of a strong brick wall. Well, today these three women had managed it. The two witches attack upon his friend and their constant squabbles, and talks of sexual deviance crumbled his wall of patience. It was down to nothing but dusty ruble.

Grabbing onto the hilt of his sword he stood from his seat and stalked around the table, keeping away from Maleficent and Regina. The table was small, thankfully, and he was beside Emma's side with only a few strides. Taking a hold of his friend's hand he pulled on it, gently but swiftly putting himself between Emma and the two heartless witches.

"It is not absurd to believe that you would seek Emma sexually." Steven shuddered at the idea of it, but he would not allow Maleficent and Regina to continue on with their 'fun' at Emma's expense. "It is absurd for you to believe  _her_  capable of sinking to the dirt, to be with filth like you!" Steven hissed, his body rigid. The grip on his sword tightened as the two witches stopped laughing and stared at him, unblinkingly.

Maleficent looked heartbroken at his insult even knowing it was not directed at her. It might as well have been, she too was a dark witch who had committed as many crimes as Regina had in her life time.

"She has been patient enough with you. The both of you. And your-your  **constant**  prattling on, your barbed insults and your deviant insinuations!"

"Steven!" Maleficent gasped, appalled at his outburst and perhaps a bit fearful of his words and the meaning that could lay beneath them.

Steven ignored her interruption, only sparing her an enraged glance before his looked to Regina. "The darkness under her eyes," which practically started this whole mess, at least todays mess, "…is there because she has spent countless hours reviewing Primrose law so that she might ensure a good outcome for the peace treaties between  _ **your**_  kingdoms and that of your enemies. So while you sleep or indulge in your  _fluid_  encounters with whomever you choose she is hunched over piles of scrolls and books doing the research that will make these treaties possible."

Emma pulled away from Steven's hand. She grabbed the sack of padding she had brought with her to the Fortress and threw it over her shoulder. Tying it tightly around herself she walked around Steven and away from Regina and Maleficent. She could not go very far. There was nowhere to run off to. She was stuck in the Fortress until Regina or Maleficent felt it time to escort them back to the Primrose palace. That did not mean she had to remain in the room with either woman. She had no desire to stand in the room while Steven defended her honor against the two witches. It was foolish to think that someone as stunning and intelligent as Regina could find her worthy. To think anyone could want her with all of her faults was foolhardy. No one of this realm, or status would want her. Not with her peculiarities.

"Prince Steven, surely you know a game of witt when you witness one." Regina began only to be silenced by Emma's retreat from the room. Regina watched the blonde stalk confidently out of the conference hall into the antechamber. The groan of the wooden doors as they crashed against the brick walls rang through the otherwise silent room. Not even Maleficent dared breathe a word. When the echo had died away Regina remained staring after the Princess. Surely Emma had thicker skin?

The familiar burn of guilt spread across her chest, making it tighten in on itself as she stared listlessly into space. She valiantly attempted to stem the feeling of guilt. She would not apologize to the Princess. Not again. Not so soon after she had already done so. If Princess Emma could not handle being teased about her queerness by Regina how ever could the Princess stand tall against such insults from someone truly meaning to hurt her?

"I do, I have seen many in the last few days. This… _game_ …however has crossed far too many lines. Far too many…" Steven's voice softened as he stared off beyond Regina and Maleficent's shoulder to the door Emma disappeared through. "You wished to wound, not tease as you have in the past. You picked at faults you know will injure the most. Will last the longest. And for what!? To amuse yourself? Well, I hope you are amused." Steven shook his head in disgust. "Maleficent, Emma and I will be returning to the palace now. Do not expect either of us present tomorrow." Steven was not offering up suggestions. He and Emma would not be returning to the Fortress tomorrow. Emma needed a day of rest and a day away from Regina and all the dark witch brought with her.

"I…" Regina ground her teeth together, her nails scratching across the surface of her palm as she turned her head around to look at Steven. Whatever else she was going to say was lost as she disappeared into a puff of her oddly sweet smelling smoke.

Steven strode through the remaining smoke towards the door. Whether Maleficent followed him or not was up to his lover. Sooner or later maleficent would come after him. He would rather she did so while Emma was not present. There were several things he wished to tell his lover, to accuse her of, but knew to hold his tongue. Tonight was not the night to discuss how Maleficent has treated Emma. He was angry, tired, and frustrated. When he finally calmed down he would speak with Maleficent on the matter of his best friend. For now he'd settle for finding said best friend before she got into any trouble.

"Steven…?" Maleficent called out softly, turning on her heel slowly to watch the Prince leave the room. He stopped his steady tread and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Please, my love, not tonight. Not tonight…" He shook his head as he stared back down at the ground beneath him, his back still to Maleficent.

Maleficent steeled herself, nodded her head once, and followed slowly behind Steven.

They would talk. Just not presently. It worried her far more than she would like to admit that Steven felt it best that they wait to speak. His opinion of her at the moment was clearly low. She respected him and loved him all the more for trying to spare her his wrath. Sometimes though she wished he would yell at her. She wondered if it was normal to want her sweet, caring and kind lover to be angry and mean with her sometimes.

"Emma…!" Maleficent raised her head as Steven called out to the Princess.

Maleficent frowned as she watched Steven hug Emma to him. The girl did look awful. She was slow in all of her movements and each movement seemed to take more and more out of her depleted stores of energy. If the look of the girl hadn't made Maleficent feel slightly bad—she would never admit it aloud even under torture—the Princess' thoughts of loathing did. Hearing Emma and Steven's mental recounts of how often Emma had been rejected by a suitor for her 'manly' hobbies, was disgusting in Maleficent's opinion. The poor girl had far more issues with her self-image than she or Regina thought.

Steven wondered why she hadn't known that it was a commonly held notion in the elite circels that Emma wasn't feminine enough. There were many men who wished to stem out Emma's independence. Many of the men Emma had been forced to dance with on her birthday wanted to be her husband because of the power she would grant them because of her birthright to the White Kingdom. They were attracted to her physical beauty and her birthright to the White Kingdom but not her inner beauty and personality.

There hadn't been many suitors at the ball willing to 'put up' with Emma's quirks.

Steven had heard many of the conversations of the men at the ball. He had heard how they wished to extinguish her spirit. Many of them boasted that they would be the man to help Emma see that all she needed was for them to take care of her. It had disgusted Steven at the ball and continued to disgust him now knowing that Regina purposefully picked upon Emma's 'short comings' as a woman. They all thought it a 'shame' that a woman so beautiful was so misconstrued about a woman's place and duties. They had callously insulted her while all seeking to gain her attentions, all for the wrong reasons. They would change her to suit their desires.

Steven was ashamed that he had once been of the same opinion. He was disgusted to learn that Desmond still felt the same way about Emma's 'quirks'. Had even told Steven how he was surprised Steven was willing to put up with a woman who thought she was a better swordsman than Steven himself. Desmond had also commented on how he would never take Emma as his bride willingly because she thought too highly of herself. Steven knew that meant Desmond was afraid that Emma would be the more powerful in the relationship and he was frightened by that.

Steven once thought it foolhardy of King James to allow Emma tutelage with a sword. He had been a child then and had been unable to make his own decisions on the matter. He had simply copied and upheld the opinion of his father and of the Primrose society that thought it odd for a woman to fight while there were able bodied men to do so instead. As a young man Steven had seen Emma's capabilities and felt threatened by them, like Desmond still was. Men disregarded her talent and placed him on a higher pedestal, remarked that he was the best swordfighter of his generation. He knew first hand that he was not. It still bruised his ego to know that a woman could best him at anything but he wasn't willing to disregard Emma's talent because of her gender. He was in love with a woman as opinionated and powerful as Emma—though Maleficent's power and talents lay in different areas than Emma's—and would be a hypocrite to denounce Emma but embrace Maleficent.

If Emma was to find any woman to embrace her as she was Steven thought it would be Maleficent and Regina. Alexandra loved Emma but she was always trying to stop her from training with the men or belittling how much time Emma spent learning war strategies instead of how to run a castle, as she would be expected to do when she became Queen. Not many women of status understood Emma's motivations to be different. Commoners, common women aspired to be like Emma—or Green as many of them knew her. They respected a woman who could fight and take care of herself and maybe even best a few men in varying ways. Perhaps he'd been hoping for too much.

He looked over his shoulder at Maleficent and smiled softly at her. His thoughts had been purposeful. He knew that Maleficent was listening, peering inside his mind to see why he was so angry with him. There was a contrite expression upon his lover's countenance. He knew the message had been received.

Kissing Emma's forehead Steven held the shivering woman closer. They stood in the vestibule between the North and South wing of the fortress, and the wind was unforgivingly cool this afternoon.

With Maleficent's hand on his shoulder he felt himself being pulled roughly backwards. Not by Maleficent's force but by her magic. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the clearing where he and Emma kept their horses tied off. Emma leaned heavily against him. The transportation to their little hide away took what little energy Emma had left from her. He squeezed her closer to him, taking on more of her weight.

"She teases mercilessly. As do I. It is, how we are. It does not portray what we truly feel or think." Maleficent intoned, seemingly pained at speaking this small apology. Or what could be considered an apology.

"Forgive me for finding that hard to believe. I care little for what you two may think of me. I am sick of being toyed with by her, by the both of you. I thought I was strong enough to do this. To look the enemy of my family in the eyes every day and find something…anything  _good_  in her. I was wrong."

Maleficent held her breath as Emma finally looked up from Steven's shoulders to stare at her. Surely she did not mean what she was saying? They had a deal!

"We have a deal…" Maleficent reminded bitterly.

Emma breathed a decrepit laugh, "Keep your deal. I'll hold up my end of the bargain." Maleficent cocked an eyebrow. What had brought on this change? Peering intently at her she tried to read beyond the Princess jumbled emotions to find what had caused her such distress. Surely it hadn't been their conversation in the conference room?

Emma snapped her head up, "Stay out of my mind…" Emma hissed angrily. Maleficent was surprised that she could not pierce through the anger that Emma placed up as a front.

"Leave." Emma instructed as she continued to glare at Maleficent.

Maleficent spared Steven a look before she disappeared into the sparking void behind her.

Maleficent did not appear in her Fortress but in the sitting room Regina frequented most. Her friend stood before the closed doors of the balcony overlooking the Dark Forest. Without waiting to be acknowledged she poured herself a glass of Regina's finest liquor. "We have a problem." She stated empathetically as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Regina.

Regina sighed, sipping from her own tumbler of brandy, "Yes, I know." Seeing Maleficent's risen eyebrow she pointed behind her where above the fireplace the Mirror continued to stream the image of Emma and Steven making their way back to the Primrose Palace.

"It seems that we…" Regina took a moment, "…that I have caused the Princess a great deal of self-reflection. She doesn't appear to like what she sees in the relationship between who she sees and wishes to be."

Maleficent looked to two as they traveled, wincing at some of the words Steven was using to describe Regina and her. Heartless, evil witches, indeed. She and Regina had each proved they were both of those things in one way or another. Be it to Steven, Emma or an unknown third party. Through the years they had earned their reputation. Maleficent liked to think they were earning new ones, but apparently, she was mistaken.

"You have been nothing but kind to that brat. If she wishes to cease contact, let her. The less time you spend with the better."  _The safer._

"Kind. Is that what I've been Fee? Kind?" Regina asked as she looked to the crying Princess. "So kind that I have helped drive a woman I thought incapable of tears, to a sobbing mess?" Regina threw her glass of liquor at the flames, enjoying the rise it caused in them before the flames died down once more. "Enough, Sealy, Enough." Regina waved her hand in the air hoping by doing so the image of Emma leaning against Steven for comfort would disappear.

"We have nearly completed the treaties. Let us finish them now. We do not need the Princess anylonger." Maleficent implored, as she waved her hands the treaties appeared in her grasp. "Please, Gina. Let us finish this."

Regina turned back to Maleficent and stared at the treaties. Perhaps Maleficent was right. Maybe she did not need the Princess any longer. With Emma out of her life her health would certainly remain intact. That was a plus, was it not?

So then why did she feel as if she couldn't be without the damned Princess? That she  _did_  in fact need Emma to find peace. Not the peace that these treaties offered but a peace of mind, body, and—dare she think it—soul?

Taking a hold of her copies of the treaties Regina led Maleficent towards a table she transfigured. "Let us finish this."

Maleficent smiled as she followed Regina to the table. The sooner they finished these treaties the sooner she and Regina both would have to be without the Princess. They would only need Steven's assistance and the blonde Princess could finally go back to her castle, away from her Steven and her best friend. Things were already looking up and the Princess had only been gone for half an hour.

**End Chapter Fifteen**


	17. Traveling Through the Motions

**Chapter 16  
**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You ready to talk yet?" Steven asked after nearly a hundred feet of silence. Beside his horse was Emma's mare who was weighed down with nothing but bags.

Emma sat side saddle upon Trample—his steed. Normally Emma would have insisted she ride normally but she was too tired to ride on her own. She had missed the stirrup twice and had fallen before she'd been able to seat herself on the saddle properly. Steven hadn't needed to say a word to her. She knew what he was planning when he packed their belongings onto her mare. He'd tethered the two horses together before mounting Trample and pulling Emma up in front of him. She sat herself comfortably on the saddle in front of him and laid her head down onto his shoulder immediately.

The sound of nature around them and the horses shoes stepping down on the paved path meeting his question for too long. At first Steven thought that Emma had fallen asleep against him but when she shifted and sighed heavily in consideration he knew she was awake.

"No."

"You going to anyway?"

"I would much prefer to sleep."

"I know…"

For a few minutes Emma thought he was going to let her be, allow her the sleep she'd been deprived of for the last week. Spending all her free time learning laws and the history of another Kingdom wasn't an easy task. Especially when she always had other ideas on how to spend her time. Recently those ideas had made her blush and work that much harder in becoming well educated on Primrose laws.

"I'm waiting." Emma sighed. Snuggling more comfortably against Steven she attempted to ignore his continued inquiry. "Emma…"

"Why must you push me?"

"Who else but me would?"

Emma snorted; no one that knew her well would push her. Not for answers that stemmed from her volatile emotions. Those who were not acquainted with her asked at their own peril.

"I wish you would leave it be." She whined. Whined, if that didn't speak of how exhausted she was, Emma didn't know what would. Oh wait! That's not true. Tears, her tears from earlier were the soundest proof Emma could gather to prove her case of exhaustion.

She was irritable and beyond exasperated. For all the work she had been putting towards these peace treaties and the work she'd put in to training Regina she had gotten nothing in return. Nothing positive.

She'd been lied to.  
Toyed with physically, emotionally and mentally.  
Teased about her appearance, her interests and intellect.  
Insulted about all of the above and more.  
Been given promises that were broken.  
Put down boundaries that were passed, redrawn and crossed over and over again.  
And for what? What did she truly get out of this arraignment? More reason to feel lost and unsure?

All of that wasn't why she was upset. Not completely. It certainly played a role in her frustration, but was not the finished puzzle. Merely pieces of an incomplete one. Maleficent's continued distrust, disregard and animosity where the secondly layer to her exhaustion. At the center of the puzzle and her reasons for abandoning all hope for this mission, lay Regina. The Dark Queen and all she had done and said truly affected Emma far more than she had ever expected. There were days where she could go hours talking with the former Evil Queen. While Maleficent and Steven took their lunch together, often times spending countless hours apart from them Emma would sit at the table and speak with Regina. At first their discussions had been business, they spoke of how their training sessions went, what they planned to do next session. Or they spoke about how the treaties were coming along, what laws Emma had just read about the night before and how it would be best to circumvent certain principles each Kingdom upheld to better the relationships the treaties would bring about.

Soon those conversations became boring and silence filled the hall they sat in, waiting for Steven and Maleficent to return.

It wasn't until Emma invited Regina along for a stroll of the grounds that anything changed. Emma hated sitting around one of the many conference halls or ball rooms or dinner rooms that Maleficent would leave them in unattended. So after finishing another delicious meal Emma invited Regina to take a walk with her. It was upon this walk that their conversations became a bit more personal. Emma shared stories of her childhood, or when she'd begun showing interest in learning martial arts and swordsmanship. She laughed as she recalled stories of sneaking out of the Kingdom and the first time she had met Maleficent as a ten year old girl who'd gotten herself lost in the Forbidden Forest. She'd worn a toy sword and had been pretending to be a knight in shining armor off to save a damsel in distress. Only she became the damsel in distress when Maleficent's men found her and brought her back to the Fortress and her father had to be her knight and come and save her from Maleficent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" _What did you do then?" Regina asked, seemingly enraptured by the recount._

_Emma laughed as she leaned against the pillar. She looked away from Regina and out into the peristylium allowing the older woman to hide her smirk as she sat upon the stone bench. The courtyard was squared with a garden in the center. It smelled sweet, like oranges. The fruits hanging from the limbs of the trees must be oranges then Emma decided. Daring to look at her audience once more Emma smiled, crossing her arms gently over her chest as she told Regina how she'd escaped from Maleficent's grasp. "I stomped down on her foot and I swear the screech she let out was terrifying." Emma turned to Regina as she heard the woman cover her mouth in an attempt to stop her laughter. It only made her smile wider. "Though now, recalling it I can't help but laugh. She had been in so much pain. But she'd just threatened to eat me. What was I to do?"_

_Regina let her hand fall away from her mouth and Emma was mesmerized by the smile upon her red painted lips. Emma felt her face flush as her heart stopped and started within that moment. Regina tilted her head to the side, watching after Emma as she looked away. "What indeed…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following days they would finish their lunches and after Maleficent and Steven excused themselves for their own private coupling they would explore the Fortress at hand. Each day finding a new place to sit and chat the time away. After a few tales of her childhood and even some from her recent years Emma found she was no longer the sole storyteller. Regina began speaking of her life, of her childhood in the castle as Lily's student and of the trials and tribulations of learning magic. The stories were as brilliant as Regina's smiles were breathtaking. The Queen spoke of times where she had taken care of her mother before and after she had married her grandfather.

Emma was blessed with these regaled tales of her grandmother and mother while young having never heard any of them before. Each story was heartfelt and cherished, Emma could tell, even if Regina wished to make it appear otherwise after she had finished. It was in the softened looks, the way Regina's entire countenance could shift, relax in a way that Emma hadn't seen before. Regina would lose herself in these stories. It was as if watching the Dark Queen become someone else, a different person who wasn't as plagued and ridden as the woman before her.

It was often that those hours ended on sour notes. As if everything that Regina had just shared with her was too much, left her too bare, and she had to protect herself. From what, Emma wished to know. What could cause such distrust in a woman that she couldn't feel comfortable sharing in her stories of joy and happiness without feeling exposed?

It was always the same. The stories would end and the Dark Queen would immerge from beneath the smiles of a woman who looked far younger than her years when smiling.

The venom returned. A quick dismissal became the norm for Emma. It was heartbreaking to see such peace and calm evaporate before her very eyes. She did her best to avoid witnessing such a transformation. She would leave before Regina could turn back around to look at her. It was always when Regina turned back to stare at her after standing to look away that the mask of indifference would fall back into place.

Most of the time she escaped before Regina had time to pull herself together, to escape the memories of the past and the emotions that they brought with them. Other times she had to prepare for the ensuring battle as she wasn't quick enough. She wasn't willing to leave just yet, to relinquish her hold on 'that' Regina, the soft one. The woman who smiled and laughed and held her hand but dropped it just as quickly because she needed both of her hands to tell the story, to emphasize something of importance. That was the Regina Emma preferred.

The armor seemed to be whittled down after each 'game of wit', till there was nothing left. Today she'd stood and watched Regina flick away what little defenses she had left against the witch. Emma thought Regina could be different. She seemed like a woman Emma could enjoy speaking to plainly, that even as a Queen, a royal she knew what it meant to rough it in the woods, to do an honest day of hard labor. Regina had an interest in protecting herself, to learn from Emma. Surely there was a friendship being created between the two of them, wasn't there? Perhaps something more? The pull she felt for Regina, surely it wasn't one sided? The Queen seemed as enthralled as she did at times. Emma caught Regina staring at her just as often as Regina caught Emma staring.

After this afternoon, Emma wanted to scream. She wanted to tear out her hair and scream and cry because how could she be so stupid? She let herself be played. The Dark Queen was renowned for ability to seduce and ensnare. That was all it had been. She had been the willing fly moving close and closer to the spider as it beckoned her forth.

"After everything…after all you had to do to convince me to go along with your plan, to even attempt to create these damned treaties… _you're_  the one to quit?" Steven shook his head, Emma could feel it as he did. "You're not one to quit on _anything_." Emma squeezed her eyes closed tighter, as if by doing so she could block out his words. He just didn't understand the heartache she felt. "Surely their name calling and lies haven't—"

"Name calling? Lies?" Emma laughed bitterly. "What did they say that was untrue? Hmm, Steven, what?" Emma pressed the heel of her palm against the bridge of her nose. "You're beautiful, that's what he said to me, Steven. When Derrick…"

"Derrick?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Prince Derrick."

"Oh, Uberta's son."

"Yes. He asked for my hand of marriage."

"What? When!?"

Emma released a rough breath, the back of her eyes burned even with them closed. "The night before the conference ended. The night before I was to leave." Emma paused, remembering the fun she had with Derrick, the laughter, the jokes and adventures they'd shared.

Emma then remembered wearing her best dress, having her hair done so that it was like a golden sea, wavy but serene. Under the moonlight she'd stood as Derrick offered his hand to her. They danced right to the dais of the ballroom. He'd called for the musicians to stop playing; the hall had quieted. The hush that had fallen over the guests was thrilling, so unlike the hush that had fallen over the ballroom at her own birthday ball when Regina arrived with her entourage.

"He announced to the hall his undying love for me and asked for my hand."

Steven balked, as did two witches who continued to watch the two monarchs as they traveled home. "Why did you never…?"

"He proclaimed he loved me for my beauty.  _Just…_ my beauty."

"Surely he meant more than…"

"I asked him!" Emma exclaimed, her eyes opening as she shot her head to the side to stare at Steven. "I  _asked_  him, what else.  _What else_ did he love me for," Steven slowed Trample's gait to a steady trot. Emma blinked away her tears as she looked away from Steven and his pitying gaze. She stared out at the forest around them. It didn't judge her. Or pity her.

It was getting darker by the minute. Dusk bringing with it a chill that breezed across her arms causing her flesh to raise with goose bumps. "I asked him what else…and he asked me, while looking at his advisor and mother," Emma cleared her throat. " _ **What else is there?**_ " Emma's voice flattened.

" **What else is there** …about me to love? Just my beauty. Something I am not even responsible for. I, I thought. Steven, I thought he was different. We enjoyed so much together. I cared for him. Maybe even fell in love with him. But he didn't fall in love with  _ **me**_. He fell in love with my appearance." Emma shook her head as two tears fell from her eyes. "Is that all I'll be good for, Steven? Will I only be lovable for as long as I am beautiful? Is there nothing else to be seen about me that is loveable, attractive?" Emma quieted, her throat tight with her despair. For a long while there was just silence between them. "I thought he was different." Emma whispered. "I thought they were different." Regina and Maleficent who had seen her without the splendid gowns and form fitted attire. The women who had seen the scars that marred her stomach, back and chest and spoke of no man wanting her for them, speaking of how no woman would either.  _Especially_  one of them.

Steven pretended not to notice Emma wiping at her cheeks or hear her sniffles. He merely tightened his arms around Emma and directed them to their current home. The crack of a twig beyond the road worried the horses but with a soft coo from both Steven and Emma the horses calmed, their pace a step and a half faster.

It was nearly a half hour before Steven spoke up again. He knew Emma was awake, even as her cheek rested against his shoulder and she was still as if in slumber. She was humming softly. She'd started when her mare had whickered and bumped against her leg with her nose. It seemed to calm the horse and kept Emma calm as well.

Just over the trees the Primrose Palace could be seen. They were only a few dozen yards from the West end village that lay just outside the palace walls. It was a major trade center, and Steven wondered if Emma would be willing to shop with him for a present for Penelope's thirteenth birthday which was fast approaching.

"Derrick is a fool. Most us men are." Steven hoped to lighten Emma's spirit a least a bit more before they arrived at the palace.

"What's their excuse then?" Their, being Maleficent and Regina.

"They're evil witches with reputations for being heartless. I think their excuse is somewhere in the 'evil witches', or 'heartless' moniker."

Emma peeked an eye open to gaze up at Steven's grinning face. He winked playfully at her. She rolled her eyes and fought off a smile. "Don't let your lover hear you saying that. She might turn you into a toad."

"Frog. Frogs are more dashing than toads."

Emma laughed, she couldn't help it. Steven was ridiculous, but he was her ridiculous friend. He was her best friend really, excluding Jamie of course. "I hear the local women kiss frogs hoping to turn them into their very own Prince. She might just get jealous with all the women who'd flock to the swamps to find you."

"They do!?" Emma watched Steven cringe at the thought of hoards of women searching the swamps and kissing amphibians hoping to turn them into Prince-like-men.

"No…of course they don't. That would be absurd." Emma wondered if Steven had ever heard of the Princess and the Frog. It was a tale her mother often told her before she went to bed as a child. He seemed as clueless to the reference as he was to her tumultuous emotions.

He seemed overly relieved that she had only been pulling his leg.

After a few moments, "They don't know what they're saying."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"Any of them. All of them. There's more to love about you than just your beauty."

"Like what?" Emma huffed.  
"You are strong…"  
"Meaning masculine."  
"…opinionated…"  
"Conceited."  
"…independent…"  
"Crazy."

Steven ground his teeth together. "Stop that!"

"Stop what, Steven?"

"Twisting my words around."

"Your words are biased. Mine are realistic. Look, I'm not ashamed of who I am. Sure I cried over Derrick and…" Emma bit her tongue. "Whatever. I'm tired, hungry and emotional. I'm over it. I'd rather be myself and who I am today than be anyone different. I promise."

"Why?"

Emma blinked, "Why what?" Was he now asking her why she was happy to be who she knew she was inside rather than pretend to be someone she wasn't?

"Emotional. Why suddenly so emotional over all of this?"

"Did you not hear me say how tired I am?"

"Of course I did. I just…why now? Why pull away from this, from them now?"

Emma swallowed, her heart beginning to pick up its pace beneath her chest. "Because I'm  _ **tired**_."

"After you sleep then—"

"No. No. Not just  _that_ , kind of tired. I'm  _ **tired**_  of it all. Of putting myself out there to be hurt.  _She's_  just…if you  _knew_  what I was…you would, ugh…" Emma pulled at her own hair. "I should hate them. I should hate them both. For what they've done to me, said to me, and to my family. I should hate them."

Steven stared, "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." Emma shook her head, unsure if she understood this all herself. "Just give me time. Maybe I won't be so tired then."

Steven nodded twice. The conversation stemmed off as they entered the village streets. Emma kept her eyes open and kept her legs crossed but didn't move from Steven's arms. With her head on his shoulder she waved to the children that hid behind their parents legs or behind carts and wagons that were being packed up for the day. Some children were brave enough to step ahead of each of the other's hiding places and they giggled and smiled as she waved back to them.

Steven sighed wistfully as he saw the small smile the mere presence of the children had put on Emma's face. He leaned down and kissed the top of Emma's head, making several of the young women blush as they whispered to each other. The men around kept straight faces even while seeing their Prince so affectionate to his 'love'.

The 'couple' continued on to the West End gate. Once in sight several guards exited the palace to escort them the rest of the way. Instead of riding to the stables like they usually did Steven halted the horses at the steps to the main entrance. Once there he let the guards help Emma down from the saddle before he too dismounted.

Emma pulled on her clothing, trying in vain to straighten out her outfit. It wouldn't do to walk into the palace a mess. Surely her face was still a bit puffy and her eyes swollen from her tears. She stops her fussing when Steven pulls her against his side. She's grateful that he doesn't try and pick her up, instead just lets her lean on him as they walk up the stairs and into the palace. She wouldn't want to drop him for being nice.

Steven smiled at her as she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against him without a fight. Once inside the palace she leans her head back down onto his shoulder and sighs. They're home.

"Emma! Steven!" Penelope exclaimed happily as she raced towards them. Upon seeing Emma's hooded and buffy eyes she slows her unsteady gate and stops just ahead of them. "Are you well Emma?" Her eyes move between Emma and Steven hesitantly.

Emma offered up a smile, but even while smiling she appeared exhausted. "Penny, I'm fine. Tired is all."

"Oh…well then you should sleep! Dinner will be ready soon. Cook says so. And mom and Dad wish to speak with you both then." Penelope took a hold of Emma's other hand leaving her sandwiched between two Primrose monarchs. "Come on." Penny walks with her brother and soon to be bride. Giggling at how her thought rhymed she started to talk about all she did that day and how excited she was to see her friends tomorrow. "I'm going into town, did you know? I get to see the other kids and play while Mom visits the healer and some of the other stores. The guards aren't even allowed to do anything unless I'm in danger or something. I was thinking that maybe I should go to sleep early. Should I do that do you think Emma? Sleep early? It is almost like waiting for Father Frost!" Penelope practically glowed with her energy and excitement. Steven and Emma shared a fond look before they focused back on Penelope's chatter.

"Never mind that, I am too excited to sleep!" She gushed as she bounced in place, unhappy with how slow Emma and Steven were moving towards Emma's bedchambers. She took a deep breath as if preparing to go on and on some more but instead simply said, "So, what did  _ **you two**_  do today?" And the teasing tone and 'knowing' look spoke of a maturity Steven and Emma did not appreciate Penelope possessing. She was twelve! Nearly thirteen but surely she was not insinuating that her older brother and his current love interest had been intimate and that was why Emma was so tired, right?

Emma bawked as she turned to Steven, hoping the man would say something. It wasn't her place to comment on this. She had Jamie to deal with, this was Steven's sister and she was wondering whether she should let Penelope have at Steven all day or take the opportunity to beat him to a pulp when he answered: "Went skinny dipping in the pond by the waterfall."

"Steven!" Emma hissed under her breath but her exclamation was lost by Penelope's reaction.

The young Princess squealed and started jumping up and down as she clapped her hands together before she pulled on Emma's arm and started to walk them away from Emma's bedchambers but towards Penelope's. "You must tell me everything!" Emma mused that the girl probably had no idea what skinny dipping was but by the sounds of it and the way Steven tried to whisper it must mean it was something exciting.

Emma looked longingly at Steven, begging with her eyes to help her out of the situation that he had just placed her in. Steven just stood where he was, smiling. That was until she grabbed a hold of his shirt and dragged him along with them. If she had to 'suffer' then so did he.

"Penny, Penny…Penelope!" Emma cringed as she raised her voice to get the young girl to stop dragging her away towards the bed that was calling her name. She just wanted to be alone. To fall asleep and not wake up for the next two days. "Please, I am exhausted. I will be more than willing to share the stories of how your brother went mucking about in the swamp to catch Frogs for the local women to kiss another time." Ha, Emma thought seeing Steven cringe, let Penelope think that was what skinny dipping was.

Penelope's mouth dropped before it curled up in on itself in disgust. "Frogs!?"

"I did…" Steven huffed out all the air in his lungs at the punch Emma just delivered to his stomach. "na-ehhh…." He moaned in pain as he held his stomach while Emma smiled at Penelope.

"Yes, big green  _slimy_  frogs."

"Women _kissed_  them?" Penelope's brow crinkled with thought and disgust. "Truly?"

"Mhmm…" Emma hummed while Steven stood up straight rubbing at his side trying to regain his breath and a bit of his dignity.

Penelope didn't seem as convinced; even with Emma smiling her best 'believe me' smile. "You should read the tale, it is in the library under The Princess and the Frog."

"In our library!?" Penelope was once again enthused, her show of energy making Emma more tired than she had been moments before.

"Yes, I'm sure that…" Emma looked around the hall and saw Dylan making his way down the hallway. Emma considered the man for a moment more before admitting that she still could not place where she knew the man from. He was a kind young guard climbing the ranks here at the Primrose palace. Perhaps that's all she needed to know about him. He must have been on duty while she visited the palace. "Captain Dylan…"

Hearing his name Dylan rushed over to the three royals. He saluted before lowering his arm away from his chest at Princess Emma's insistence. "Princess Penelope here needs assistance finding a book from the library. Would you…"

"Of course. The library is on my rounds." He smiled sweetly, and something about the smile made the hair on the back of Emma's neck rise.

Penelope smiled and linked her arm with the Captains already anxious to get to the library to see what nonsense women did to find Princes.

"Perhaps I'll join the two of you." Penelope and Dylan both seemed surprised by Emma's offer.

"I thought you wanted to sleep…?" Penelope questioned, confused.

"You spend far too much time in the library already, Dylan will be happy to help Penelope." Steven insisted, placing both of his hands on Emma's shoulders and offering the Captain a smile over his 'sweethearts' shoulder.

"Right," Emma shook away her concern when she saw the curious gazes coming from all three others. "You're right…" Emma patted Steven's hand before she set off towards her bedchambers, Steven keeping in stride with her. Once at her door she stared back down the hallway where she could see Penelope explaining something to Captain Dylan. The Captain turned to look back as if feeling Emma's eyes on him. He offered a weak smile before looking back to Princess Penelope.

"Come along Emma. Best to get some rest before dinner this evening with my parents." Emma followed Steven into her bedchambers silently, the door closing behind her before she realized that Steven intended to sleep in her rooms. "Looking forward to the couch are you?"

Steven laughed, as if he found the idea of him sleeping on the couch the funniest joke she'd ever made. "Hardly." He took off his riding cloak, his belt and sword before he lay down on her bed and stretched out languidly, grinning at her cheekily. "Coming to bed darling?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows as he fluffed the pillow next to him.

"If I weren't so tired I'd consider pushing you off the bed." Emma warned as Steven grinned a wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Not even going to make me promise to be a good lad?"

"Why? When you and I both know that whatever I come up with will be ten times kinder than whatever Maleficent could concoct should she know you played footsie with me in my bedchambers, in my bed."

Steven's smile faded as he gulped. Emma snickered as she took off her riding cloak and untied the braces she wore on her arms and legs before she hopped up onto the bed and snuggled up alongside Steven. "Now be a good man and let me snuggle with you." Her head found his shoulder once more. Let the palace enjoy a good run of the rumor mill. She could use someone to snuggle up to right about now. Especially since she couldn't steal away Jamie to snuggle up with him as the two siblings often did when they were feeling blue.

Within moments of Steven's fingers slowly threading through her hair she was fast asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma and Steven sat across the table from each other as dinner was served. Desmond sat next to Steven to his right while Penelope sat beside Emma's left. At the heads of the table were Aurora and Phillip. The chatter in the room had begun to fade away as Penelope finished talking about the day she had in the castle, the disturbing story she had read in the library about a woman pretending to be a Princess kissing a frog who was really a prince cursed by an evil witch.

No one else seemed willing to offer any retellings of their day. Emma was hoping if everyone continued on as they were she could escape back to her bedchambers to sleep. She and Steven had slept for what felt like minutes before they were woken up by a maid. Across from her Steven looked as exhausted as she felt.

Desmond and Aurora kept sending Steven and Emma inquisitive looks, each hoping to be told about the adventure they had today. Usually Emma and Steven traded nights on explaining away their further absence from the palace grounds. Often times finishing the other's sentences, each story a bit more adventurous or ridiculous than the last.

"You two seem a bit worse for wear…" Desmond finally commented what everyone else at the table was thinking.

"Long day." Emma offered, sans a smile as she took a sip from her goblet of sweet wine.

"Oh, what did you two do today?" Aurora asked, kindly as she spared a glance at both Emma and Steven.

"They went skinny dipping in the pond by the waterfall where Steven caught frogs for village women to kiss." Penelope offered as she cut into a piece of her meat.

Phillip choked on food while Desmond spit up some of the wine he'd just sipped from his cup. Aurora simply stared at the couple, watching a flush appear on Emma's cheeks while a smirk formed across Steven's face. Penelope looked around the table, confused. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing at all, Penny." Steven assured with a fond look.

"Well, that's…" Aurora attempted to contain her giggles by clearing her throat, "…sounds like a pleasant day."

"Yes…" Desmond smirked, "…very pleasant." He bumped his shoulder against Steven's, wiping away the Prince's smirk.

Aurora looked as displeased with Desmond's assumptions as Steven was. "Desmond!" She hissed, glaring at her 'eldest' son who continued to smile as he shrugged off her irritation.

Emma looked up from cutting her potato to glare at Steven. He just had to open his mouth about skinny dipping. Penelope was none the wiser about what that activity called for, unlike the rest of the royal family who knew  _exactly_  what it meant to go skinny dipping. Steven merely smirked at her before hiding it behind his drink.

"I have finished, may I be excused?" Penelope asked as she placed her cutlery down on the table, folded her hands on her lap and asked the question to her father.

"Where exactly are you off too, my little spitfire?" Aurora asked curiously. It was often times impossible to get Penelope to leave the table so that the rest of those present could have an adult conversation without curious ears listening in.

"I just must finish the book before tomorrow mother. I wish to tell my friends about it in town tomorrow."

Aurora smiled at Penelope's eagerness to go into town with her tomorrow and to read. One of those two things was unlike the other. Aurora turned to Phillip so that he might offer his opinion on the matter.

"Yes, you may." Phillip took careful note of how much Penelope had eaten while Aurora did the same.

"Thanks Daddy, Mother." Penelope rushed to kiss her father's cheek and then her mother's. "Goodnight Emma." Penelope called out as she raced from the hall back to her room where the book awaited her.

"I take it that book and kissing frogs is your doing then?" Aurora asked, her question directed at the table although it was Emma she was asking.

"Guilty as charged." Emma smiled up the table at the regal queen, "I was surprised to note that Steven had not heard of the tale and assumed Penelope had not heard it either. I saw the book in the library during my many hours there and thought she might enjoy the read."

"What was that about going to see her friends?" Desmond asked cutting off any further discussion Emma and Aurora might have shared over the story that the men at the table had not read.

Phillip huffed through his nose at the question, pulling the attention of the table to him. When he said nothing all eyes moved back to Aurora. "I am taking Penelope to the Centre village tomorrow morning. There are things that I need to do there while…"

"Can't you have a servant do those things for you?"

"Desmond you know that if I am capable of doing something myself I will do so. She has not been to the village in nearly a year. With her birthday in the next few weeks I thought she would enjoy the trip. Fauna has told me that the children of the village miss our visits."

"Of course they miss your visits. When you visit you bring coin with you that the village would not normally see."

"That is not true." Aurora hated how cold her son could be in regards to villagers and what they 'really wanted' from them. The negative ulterior motives of anyone below them in status and class. It was deplorable. Aurora had been raised as a commoner with her three aunts. She had been one of those villagers that Desmond thought so callously about. "If you came with us you would see that."

"Father, surely you are not…"

Phillip looked down the length of the table, his eyes clearly saying, 'I told you so' as he held his wife's gaze.

"Father? Do you agree with them leaving the grounds to go to such a place?"

"This is not up for a discussion!" Aurora slammed her hand down on the table making Desmond startle. "Nor does your father have a say in what I do with my daughter on our day together. There is no danger waiting for us in the village. There are people who will welcome us with open arms. Not for our money but simply for our company." Aurora seethed as Desmond contritely turned to look at her. Aurora took a calming breath before she continued. "You have made your opinion clear. I just hope you would base them on fact, not assumptions."

"Everyone wants something from us, mother. If we were commoners someone would still always want something from us. It is the way of the world." Desmond defended his opinion as calmly as he could, his hand fisted at his side.

Emma kept her eyes on the mahogany of the table as the 'discussion' continued for several minutes. It wasn't until Phillip told Desmond that it was enough, they had company, and it could be discussed at another time, did the Prince stop. Emma wondered how long the argument would have continued on for if she were not here.

"There is a matter that Aurora and I would like to discuss with you, Emma, Steven." Emma locked eyes with Steven for a moment, their panic and confusion upon their faces for only a moment before they turned to the Primrose King.

"What about, father?"

"It has come to our attention that," Phillip looked imploringly across the table at Aurora. His discomfort apparent in the way he shifted in his seat and was unable to finish his thought.

"We have heard that the two of you have becoming increasingly intimate with each other."

Emma's eyes widened as she stared at the good queen, her jaw slightly low at the announcement. Surely they did not wish to speak with Steven and herself about their sexual…

"It is with these reports, not solely including Penelope's outburst this evening that we wish to discuss just how serious this…courtship has become. Before there are…extenuating circumstances." Aurora glanced briefly down at Emma's stomach, which was as flat as it had been when she arrived, but one could not be too careful.

Emma felt faint. She leaned back in her chair and was unsure who to look at. Steven, Aurora of Phillip. She counted Desmond out immediately since his shit eating grin was far too disturbing to focus on. "Our…extenuating circumstances?" Emma squeaked, deciding to focus in on Steven. Since in the case of extenuating circumstances she would place the blame on him. Not that that sort of circumstance was expected or even possible. Emma swallowed, what would Maleficent do to her if she even  _thought_  too kindly on the idea of having children with Steven? She had joked of Steven being turned into a toad by Maleficent for being too liberal with his name calling of the woman and his willingness to flirt with her while lying in her bed. But in reality being turned into a toad was kind in comparison to what Maleficent could turn her into if she idolized the idea of having Steven's children.

Desmond looked too proud of Steven to really consider what it would mean for Emma to be pregnant with Steven's child before they were married. While Phillip looked as ill as Emma did on the matter. "I am not with child!" Emma exclaimed, her hands covering her stomach as if assuring herself that she was not carrying a child beneath the skin and muscle.

"No one was assuming that you were. We just wished to make sure that…"

"That what mother? That I did not impregnate Emma before we set a date for the wedding?" Steven asked, finally looking up from where he'd hidden behind his hands. His face was slowly regaining the color that it had lost at the start of the conversation.

"Wedding?" Phillip asked, snapping his attention to Steven.

"You've proposed?" Aurora continued in the questioning while Desmond spit out his wine all over himself and the table across from him. Thankfully Penelope was no longer sitting in that seat; otherwise the good Prince would have had to deal with pre-teen wrath.

Emma quickly grabbed up her own glass of wine and finished the entire goblet. She needed something much stronger to handle the rest of this conversation. She glared at Steven, daring him to refute what his parents now thought. He was stumbling over his words, caught in his attempt to save them both the humiliation of the prior conversation. Not that this current one was any better.

"That's wonderful news, when should we expect the date to be picked?" Phillip asked smiling as he clapped Steven on the shoulder, looking across the table to his wife with as broad a smile as any of them had seen on him in ages. "News must be sent to Snow and James. Oh they'll be so pleased. An intertwining Kingdom marriage."

Aurora did not seem as thrilled as her husband, in fact she looked devastated at the news. For not the first time Emma wondered how much Aurora knew of Steven's relationship with Maleficent.

"He hasn't asked me to marry him." Emma spoke up, seeing how stuck Steven was on disappointing his father.

Desmond broke out into rambunctious laughter. "Oh Steven…you didn't make the lady ask for  _ **your**_  hand did you!?" The Prince that looked so much like his brother laughed heartily at the idea of Emma proposing to Steven instead of Steven proposing to her.

"What if I had?" Emma challenged, bristling at the insinuated insult.

Desmond's laughter calmed as he noticed the brimstone like glare Emma focused on him. He swallowed nervously as Emma waited for his response. "Uh, uhm, well that is, uhh…" Desmond turned to his mother for rescuing but was turned away. Probably as payback for insulting her precious villagers. "It's just that…"

"That what?" Emma pushed.

"Now, now, there is no need to be angry. Even if it is _…odd…_ for a woman to ask for the hand of a man it is still joyous news." Phillip stated, attempting to save Desmond and Steven some face in the matter. Though he did make a note to ask his son why he had not asked for Emma's hand first. Was he dragging his feet for one particular reason? Or…Phillip looked at Emma more thoroughly, were there several reasons why Steven was slow to marry himself to the White Princess?

Emma rolled her eyes, "I have not proposed to Steven. Nor has Steven proposed to me. We are merely…finding if our relationship is fitting for the both of us."

Aurora seemed to sag with relief while Phillip bristled with frustration. "If the relationship fits?"

Emma turned to Phillip. "Yes, your majesty. We both wish to see if our personalities co-exist happily and healthily. Surely you understand that. As you yourself find my perceived behavior to be  _odd_. I am not your everyday ordinary woman or Princess. Would you not be happier for your son if he found he wanted to be with me because he truly cared for me rather than appease you or the Kingdom? A marriage for love not convenience?" Emma challenged.

Phillip's smile disappeared as his hands clenched at his sides. "How dar…"

"Your Majesty, your Majesties…!" The door to the dining room was thrown open as a messenger raced into the room out of breath and red faced. "Your majesties, urgent news!"

Phillip stood from his seat and accepted the sealed message. The messenger stood off to the side, bent over trying to regain his breath. Steven and Emma looked at each other wondering if the other knew what could be within the note before they turned back to King Phillip.

"Why that no good sniveling conniving slimy dragon breath witch!" Phillip cursed, the anger, hatred, and repulsion under his words making Emma shiver.

"Phillip?" Aurora asked softly as she made her way over to her husband. She placed her hand on his shoulder and tried to read the message he gripped with shaking white knuckled fingers. "Phillip, darling, let me…" Aurora tugged at the message, thankful when he released it into her hands while he stormed over to the table where a goblet of liquor and wine sat. He threw the entire table over in his anger and need to vent his frustration.

At the crash, Emma jumped up from her seat. Steven and Desmond did as well. Desmond moved across the room to try and calm his father while Steven stood between Aurora and Emma. He was torn between the two women he cared for, but Emma made it easier for him. She moved to stand on the other side of Aurora, curious to see what had caused this outburst from the previously calm King.

Aurora's eyes scanned the message once and then again. She blinked several times as she stared at the words on the parchment. They were in a language she spoke, read, and wrote fluently and yet the meaning seemed to be lost to her.

"Mother?" Steven asked tentatively reaching out to touch the parchment.

"It is a plea…" Aurora swallowed and cleared her throat. "It is a plea for an, for there to be an established peace between the Forbidden Forest Kingdom and ours." Aurora met Steven's eyes scrutinizing her son carefully as she watched shock, surprise and then curiosity fill his eyes. There was more there, but she could not dwell on what her son was not saying. His surprise was genuine. So he was not behind this then.

"May I see?" Emma asked gently, meeting Steven's eyes over his mother's head. This…was unexpected. They had not finished drafting the treaties yet.

Aurora nodded as she handed the parchment off to Emma.

There were still three more sub categories that needed to be refined before…Emma blinked thrice. They had added the subsequent categories just as Emma and Steven had wanted them.

'Huh…'

"She should not be reading that! It has nothing to do with the White Kingdom, this is Primrose business and she is not of this Kingdom. At least not yet." Desmond pointed at Emma as she held the parchment. Oh, if only he knew that she had been responsible for drafting most of this treaty.

"A copy has been sent to each of the following Kingdoms; the White Kingdom, Enchanted Kingdom, Red's Wood and Primrose Kingdom." Emma read off, daring Desmond to say she should not be reading the treaty now that he was aware it pertained to her as well.

"She has not asked for a peace treaty since…since before Penelope was born. We, we refused her last attempt." Aurora admitted to Steven as she looked at her son. Hoping he would understand the shock she and Phillip felt over the issue.

"Why would she do so now? What is her game? First she and that Evil bitch start collaborating and the villages start swearing fealty to them over us, taking down the Primrose banner and that of the White Kingdom and Enchanted Kingdom. They must be building an army. I warned you, Aurora. There is always something that witch wants. Always a plan, a ploy, a game she is playing! I warned you all!" Phillip announced as he strode over and grabbed the parchment from Emma's hands. He attempted to tear it in two but found he could not muster up the appropriate strength to do so. Groaning with the effort her growled and stalked to the fireplace.

"Father, should we at least discuss what is mentioned in the call for peace. It is peace she is offering!" Steven failed in his attempt to stop his father from throwing the parchment into the fireplace.

They all stared as it sank into the flames and disappeared into them. Emma and Steven each sighed in defeat, wondering if it would seem too coincidental if another treaty was sent to the palace. They had worked to hard on that and he hadn't even read it!

Emma's hand clenched at her sides as she stared at Phillip's back. He seemed pleased with himself. Steven stepped up beside her and took hold of her fisted hands, making her relax them. Meeting his eyes she knew he felt as irked as she was at this turn of events. All of that work and for what? He hadn't even looked closely at it to see the benefits of agreeing to it would bring his Kingdom!

"Now where were we?" He asked as he walked back to the table. "What in the…" Emma spun around to stare at the table where upon the surface the parchment the treaty was on appeared. Emma breathed out a soft laugh, leave it to two witches to enchant the parchments to make them indestructible by hands and fire.

"It would seem like the witches want you to consider your options closely." Emma announced, smiling as she looked to Phillip's scowling face. "Perhaps it would be wise to at least read what it says. From what I skimmed, it seems reasonable and if it stops the war you have been preparing for, isn't that worth a few hours' time discussing the benefits of it?"

Phillip turned to Emma with harmful intent. His step forward was stopped by Steven placing himself between them while Aurora grabbed onto his shoulder, keeping him still. "She is right. The least we can do is read it. It seems it will be impossible to get rid of it until we have done so."

Phillip took a cleansing breath, his shoulders sagging beneath his wife's touch. "Very well." He grabbed the parchment off the table and stalked out of the room. "Desmond, Steven, with me. Messenger, call for the Generals. In the morning we will decide whether or not to bother the Dukes."

Steven waited a moment, sparing a glance to his mother and Emma. Both nodded to him. Emma sent him a wink that made him smile brightly. This was what they had been preparing for. Steven would be the perfect ear in that conference room. The perfect person to fight for signing this treaty than anyone other than Emma herself. With one last look to each woman, and a bow to them in respect he followed his father and Desmond from the hall.

Once the doors had closed Emma sat down on the arm of her chair, laughing as she hid her face in her hands and shook her head. Aurora watched the show of joyful excitement curiously. "Somehow I don't think you were as surprised as the rest of us." Aurora announced, startling Emma, who for a moment had thought she was alone. "Care to share why that is?"

Emma bit into her bottom lip to keep her from smiling too brightly. "A dream of mine." Emma truthfully explained. It had been in a dream that she had originally seen that treaty pass across the desk of her father's office. However it was only now with a passage of time that she realized just how crucial her role in making that treaty appear at all had been.

"Prophetic dreams? I thought your mother said they had stopped?" Aurora questioned gently. Knowing the topic was one hardly spoken about outside of a select few. Not even the Blue Fairy was aware of Emma's dreams. Snow had wished to keep it to herself but had confided in Aurora and Red only after Emma was haunted by a death of a child.

"I haven't had many in the last few years. Nothing to get excited about. I haven't spoken of it aloud to anyone until now. I don't know why I'm evening speaking about it to be honest." Emma admitted. She had stopped telling people about her dreams after her mother had fretted over the dream she'd had of Pinocchio's wife dying in childbirth. "I did have a dream of a peace treaty arriving to my father in his office from the Forbidden Forest Kingdom and that of the Dark Kingdom as well the night after my birthday ball."

"Is that all?" Aurora questioned, keeping a close eye on Emma's reaction.

"All there is to share." Emma stood from her perch quickly. "Thank you for dinner, your majesty. Good evening." She bowed her head before she left the hall as well. Leaving Aurora behind to wonder just how much Emma knew and wasn't sharing. Perhaps it was time to write Snow and share her own theories about how Emma and Steven were spending their time.

"No…" Aurora shook her head.

Until she feared their secret was causing more harm than good she would let them keep it. But the moment she smelled trouble she would not be responsible for the hell she rose to defend her son and Snow's beloved daughter.

Aurora hoped Maleficent knew that she would not sit by and let her hurt Emma or especially Steven. The regal queen also hopes that Maleficent would be a true friend and be wise enough to share that knowledge with Regina. Come hell or high water Aurora would protect her own and she would win.

**End Chapter Sixteen**


	18. All is Not As It Seems

**Chapter 17  
** ****  


-.-.-.-.-.- **White Castle** -.-.-.-.-.-  
- **One Week Later** -

"It is not good enough! They have caught us completely by surprise. How are we to know that they mean well with these treaties?" King James asked as he stared at the table full of his advisors. Red had traveled to the castle to speak with James and Snow about the offered truce between the Dark Kingdom and the Forbidden Forest. It would do well for her township to be allies with the two larger kingdoms. Red's Wood did not have a substantial army unlike the other Kingdoms because there was no treasury to pull funds for soldiers from. The men that serviced Red's Wood did so voluntarily.

"Why take the time to create them if they did not mean to keep their word?" Red asked; there had been a great deal of research done for the treaty she had been sent. It took into account many of the laws of her land that even Snow and James often disregarded.

Snow placed her hand upon Red's, both their eyes turning towards James as he continued to pace in front of his chair.

"The treaties are laced with magic, what does that mean for us when we sign it? What does it mean for them?" Snow inquired, her eyes turning to the Blue Fairy, their resident expert on magic.

"When the treaties have been signed by the appropriate parties it will bind them to their words, it will make it impossible for them to break these contracts unless first broken by the opposite side."

"Meaning?" James pressed, impatient.

"There is a stipulation in the treaty that forbids the Dark Queen from using magic to harm any of the White Kingdom's citizens. She would then only be able to break this new condition if your Kingdom were to break a stipulation of the treaty first. Say by attacking trade caravans while on your land."

"How are we to stop people from attacking suppliers? We cannot control everyone's actions."

"The treaty does not call for that. It merely calls for you to not give orders to attack, or loot. So long as it is attacked by people not directed by you, your majesty, or any whom serve directly under you, the treaty remains intact."

"Are you sure this magic will not harm us?" Red questioned, staring at the parchment in front of her. She had watched Charming try and burn the treaty only for it to rematerialize directly in front of them on the table once again. Red hadn't tried to burn her own but Blue Fairy had confirmed each treaty had a magical bind placed on them to keep it from destruction and to bind the signers to the words and agreements of the contracts.

"No, it will not harm you. When you have agreed to all of the requisites of the treaty and signed it the magic will bind you, much like magic bound any of us to Rumpelstiltskin's deals. The magic is not dark in nature, but good. It appears they truly wish to find peace."

Red bowed her head as she stared over the parchment in front of her, its ink flashing a quick glow as she touched it. She had every intention of signing the contract immediately, with no additions added. Her township would be placed under the protection of both the Dark Kingdom and the Forbidden Forest's kingdom. Should her township ever need aid both Kingdoms would come, and this reassurement was desperately needed. There were benefits for the two kingdoms as well, as it opened trade routes and lowered tax rates on the goods sold between lands.

"Still, I need to be sure. We…need to be sure," King James spoke, looking between Snow, Red, and the Blue Fairy. "We mustn't be too hasty in signing these treaties. There is much to be investigated before we can conclude if these are the best terms for everyone involved. Snow, what have your spies gather—"

"No." Red shook her head slowly.

"What?" James blinked, puzzled at Red's objection.

"This extended examination and, and spying is not best for everyone. It is best for you. What is best for others, myself and my township, is not the same as what is best for you and the White Kingdom. The magic will not harm me if I sign it. I am not being asked of too much or too little. This treaty is exactly what my township needs to remain strong. We have no army. We only have the support of others because we are not recognized as a Kingdom."

"Red…" Snow tried to settle her friend but was merely ignored.

"No, Snow. You do not recognize my land as a Kingdom. The lack of title makes it easier for you and the other Kingdoms to raise taxes on trade or lower them as you see fit between my king, my township, and your Kingdoms. With this treaty Red's Wood is no longer subject to what is best for others, but what is best for us."

"They do not have the authority to grant you Queenship," James objected, and Red stood, her eyes blazing.

"And you and our friends have no authority to deny me it any longer! I have allowed this to remain because I needed the assistance, I had no desire or skill to run a Kingdom. But that is what I have been doing for nineteen years! Do not forget, James, who helped you secure your own Kingdom!"

"Red, James, please calm down. No one was calling into question anyone's ability or authority to do anything." Snow too stood, moving so she put herself between her husband and dear friend.

"No? It certainly sounded like there was." Red's nose flared as she and James retrained eye contact.

"You are too quick to anger at imagined insults."

"And you are too quick to question the merits and authority of others when you yourself were nothing but a shepherd before King George took you in as his faux son." James muscles tensed as he took a step towards Red, Snow's hand pressing against his chest to stop him. "I helped you steal a Kingdom from its 'rightful' King because I thought you were a better ruler, a fairer ruler. Most days I maintain that opinion of you, but you have let this power go to your head. You are not the same boy I helped and I am not the same frightened girl either. Whether they mean to make peace with your Kingdom or not, I will be agreeing to this treaty."

Snow's eyes widened as she stared closely at her friend. "Red, you can not mean that."

"Can't I?" Red stood from her seat and picked up her treaty. "I will not stop you from your investigation into their motives. I may not trust them but I trust Blue Fairy, and I trust good magic. So I am going to sign this treaty. Whether you come to sign yours and deliver peace to your Kingdom again is up to you." Red rolled the parchments up carefully and slipped them inside the seam of her cloak. "Good day." The werewolf spun on her heels and left the meeting hall through the large oak doors, a loud BANG sounding as they closed behind her.

James growled underneath his breath as he spun away from Snow and turned to the table in front of him. He lashed his arms out and swiped the materials off the edge of the table, the sound of his labored breathing and the rolling of a tin cylinder echoing in his ears.

After several awkward moments of silence Snow crept up behind James and rubbed her palm gently, soothingly over his back. "Am I wrong in my worries?" James asked, looking over his shoulder at his wife.

"No, my love. You are not misguided in your worries. However, Red is right, what is best for our Kingdom is not best for hers. She was not looking for your final say on the matter, James. She was looking for your advice." Snow held James' left hand gently in her own.

James fell into his seat, his head falling into his hands as he released a heavy sigh.

"I do not trust them. They have toyed with us like this before. But…" James stared intently at Snow's hand and brought it up to his lips to stall for a few moments as he composed his thoughts. "It would mean great things for our Kingdoms, for all of us, to find peace with them. If they truly seek it. It is just that prophecy." James hated relying on the words of people more powerful than him in ways he did not understand. He hated that he needed to heed their warnings and concede to their mythic knowledge of the future, a future that damned his daughter to spilling the blood of a woman who has decreed no quarrel with her.

"If I may, my King?" Snow and James turned to see Blue Fairy still remained in the hall. They had lost themselves to a world where there was only each other. James nodded and Blue Fairy fluttered her wings so she flew directly above the table before her monarchs. "Do not worry on the prophecy. Fauna and I have spoken. We will do our own research into the seer's declaration."

"And in the meantime?" James sighed, frustrated, his grip on Snow's hand tightening.

Snow tilted James's chin so he was looking into her eyes. "Examine the treaties, James. With our scholars and I. We will see what we can agree to and what we cannot. Then, we will send our revision to each of them. If they cannot agree to our new stipulations, then it is no longer on us. We will have not denied them, and we will see if they truly mean to make peace with us once and for all." Snow offered what she hoped was a reassuring smile to her husband before her eyes turned to Blue Fairy. 'Thank you' she mouthed to the fairy to which the matron bowed her head before she disappeared in a sparkle of fairy dust leaving her and James to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Dark Castle** -.-.-.-.-.-

"There have been increases in both the White Kingdoms and Primrose armies. The Primrose forces are marching to the borders to match our own increase in men at these areas." The man took a deep breath as he stared down at his report for a moment. It was plain to see that he had no desire to be delivering these new developments. His shoulders were tense and the muscle of his jaw kept twitching, making his cheeks flinch and pop. For every second he did not speak the people around him grew anxious. "There has only been one incident with the Primrose border within the last two days."

Regina sighed; there had been several incidents with the Primrose border patrols for the last week. It was beginning to grate on her nerves. Just like everything had been lately, including the man delivering the news of the single incident at one of the many border cities of her kingdom and that of Primrose. There was only so much patience she could have.

The peace treaties to each of the four major Kingdoms had been sent by both Maleficent and herself. Four Kingdoms, or was it three Kingdoms and a Township? Regina wasn't quite sure what to consider Red's Wood. The township was mostly just forest, like her own land, and had about half the population of Regina's Kingdom. The township wasn't considered a Kingdom. There was no King or Queen to rule over the land. Regina often wondered why it wasn't. The land that was a part of the township was fertile and rich with resources that all neighboring Kingdoms exploited the use of through trade. There were no Dukes or Lords and Ladies that ruled over the township. There was just Red Lucas. The people of that area trusted in Red to be their representative. It was an honorable position to be put in, but still left the young woman without a title. The poor dear, she wasn't even considered a Duchess or the Queen that she should be as leader of that township.

Regina understood from the rumor mill that Princess Alexandra had been insulted to know Red had been sent a peace treaty. The young heir to the Enchanted Kingdom was only on the throne for three years and already she thought herself better than a woman who had been 'ruling' a 'township' for nearly two decades. It was disgusting, in Regina's opinion. Regina had little time or patience to deal with little girls and their perceived insults. The petty bureaucracy of it all plagued all worlds, all realms it seemed. No one was free from such irrelevant nonsense.

Kings and Queens were not meant to be 'elected' or 'chosen' by their people in the eyes of the past and present monarchs. Heaven forbid! That would make their monarchy a democracy! Regina growled low in her throat as her hands closed into tightening fists.

Prince Steven had spent the last two days in conference with his parents. The day after Regina and Maleficent had sent the treaties to each Kingdom, and for arguments sake she was going to consider Red's Wood a kingdom, Princess Emma was nowhere to be seen. Prince Steven came bearing the news of how the Primrose monarch (his father) was taking the offer, and it wasn't agreeably. Since then Prince Steven had remained at the Primrose Palace. He had sent word that this very afternoon the four kingdoms were to be conferencing with one another. They each wished to hear the opinion of the other, because apparently none of them could think for themselves.

Snow and James were still in the White Castle so Regina wasn't entirely sure how all the Kingdoms were 'conferencing'. Maleficent had not mentioned the invention of a telephone or internet in this realm. There were no phone calls and no online video meetings available for the monarchs to use to their advantage.

It was rather annoying. This waiting game she and Maleficent were stuck in. It was a loathsome bother to wait for a messenger on horseback or Snow's blasted blue birds to deliver information.

Regina had the use of the Mirror, Sealy, to talk with all of the Royals at the same time. Maleficent had the use of Morgana le Fey's wishing well spell to effectively speak with several parties at the same time by use of any liquid surface, notably a wishing well or bowl of water, though a cup of any liquid works just as well. Even some of Elphaba's monkeys could speak on top of delivering written messages. The use of magic, individual spells both original and borrowed, were how all four witches communicated so easily, and so effectively.

It was about time that these blasted 'good' fairies and witches took their example and created such a line of communication for the 'good side'. If there were newer ways to communicate with each other then half of the disagreements between sides could easily be put to rest before they resulted in wars and long standing hatred. What was that saying about vital information being lost in translation?

How Regina missed use of a telephone and the internet. Perhaps it was time to invent the radio in this realm. She would need to start off small and work her way up to higher and higher forms of communication and technology. The shock of simply introducing the internet to these 'heathens' would cause half the population to drop dead, some quite literally.

There remained an electromagnetic field surrounding their realm. Regina had wondered if the electromagnetic field that surrounded the 'Earth' of the other realm couldn't be used to create and maintain magic there. The field surrounding this realm differed slightly from the other field; it ran a bit deeper into the spectrum on a whole. If one thought along those lines then surely there was some link between the electromagnetic fields and a person's ability to use magic. Regina had been investigating the topic before she had, before she had decided it was time to return to her home realm. Perhaps it was something she could look into in the next few weeks.

The spectrum in the other realm allowed for such complex technologies to exist in that world.

Technology to many here in the Dark Forest or any of the Kingdoms would be considered magical. Whether the perceptions of the technology would be light or dark magic would depend on which 'side' created it just like anything was in this realm.

Regina had little to do these days but think on everything and nothing. Princess Emma refused to see her thus discontinuing their martial arts lessons as well as disbanding their secret meetings since their ultimate goal has been reached: the treaties were finished and sent. With the treaties sent and Prince Philip no longer stalking through the halls Regina and Maleficent had less reason to stop in to see each other. Then there was the lack of responses from any one Kingdom to contend with her boredom as well. The Dark Queen had 'nothing' to do but twiddle her thumbs.

The small matter of stopping King Phillip from attempting to invade her border villages and stopping herself from making a fool of herself in front of that wretched Princess took up none of her time.  _None at all_. Regina refused to think on the matter for much longer. She refused to offer the White Princess an apology. An apology that Regina may or may not have decided was owed to the young woman.

Sighing, Regina resigned herself to the fact that the negotiations for the peace treaties were going to take a minimum of two weeks per Kingdom.  _If_  she was lucky. She was not a patient person. The next few weeks were going to cause an unforeseen amount of boredom and as the monarchs had learned time and time again when a witch is bored bad things tend to happen.

Steven predicted that it would take at least a month for all the Kingdoms to decide upon a 'new' peace treaty. Emma on the other hand predicted that Red's Wood would agree to the original treaty that both Maleficent and Regina had offered. She also predicted that Red's Wood would do so two weeks before anyone else.

A week after that Emma anticipated that Regina would receive a modified peace treaty from the Enchanted Kingdom and Maleficent would receive a modified peace treaty a day or two after. Then according to the young Princess it would take two further weeks for Regina to receive the revised versions from the Enchanted Kingdom because Regina would reject the first 'modified' version offered to her.

Why Regina would do such a thing, Regina was not sure. The young Princess seemed to know the intricacies of each Kingdoms laws, including Maleficent's and Regina's. Emma also knew intimate details about each of the rulers of these Kingdoms. She knew what they would argue to the death about and what they would accept with only a bit of persuasion. For that reason it almost made sense for Regina and Maleficent to be basing their schedules around the Princess' predicted dates. Their lives and the time taken on revising what would be the start of a new era for the entirety of this realm, all hanging on the word of the White Princess.

The one prediction that Maleficent and Regina agreed on was the one that Emma made based on the White Kingdom and the Primrose Kingdom. These two kingdoms would hold out the longest due to the deep seeded roots of distrust shared by all parties. The Princess foresaw the Primrose Kingdom returning a revised treaty to Regina a month and a half from today. On that date Maleficent would receive a revision from the White Kingdom. Then, and only then, did Emma seem incapable of foretelling any further responses. It all depended on what Maleficent and Regina responded to the White and Primrose Kingdoms after that first revision.

Forget a single month. Emma foresaw this taking closer to two months. She felt as though if it truly took over a month for these treaties to be finalized she would agree to practically anything to disconnect herself from the agonizingly slow process. Regina still hazarded her own guess and figured it would take closer to three months. Which was a month and a half over the availability of their inside informants.

Emma was due to return to the White Castle. The White Castle and many of its neighboring towns and land had magical barriers erected to keep her and Maleficent out. It made it practically impossible to steal the White Princess away for secret meetings and rendezvous with little to no access to the woman. Not that Emma was visiting much anymore.

Maleficent was thrilled that Steven might remain available to them, or to her specifically, even after Emma had left to return home. If, and this was a big IF, he did not return to the White Kingdom with Emma to continue their 'courting' and their charade.

"My Queen?" Regina shook away her thoughts and focused on the general before her. What had he last mentioned? Oh yes…

"The  _single incident_ …are you telling me that even with our troops stationed across the border an incident took place?" Regina's eyes flashed with a spark the newer lieutenants and captains had never seen in her before.

The older general and captains found the sight comforting in a way. To see such a passionate ire coming from her was like returning to their youths. Many of them hadn't known what to do with this 'softer' Dark Queen. None dared speak a word of her gentler side. Most were afraid it was one of her many guises to put them at ease, lure them into a false sense of security, before she pounced on them and tore them limb from limb.

"Ah, my uhm…" The lieutenant stuttered looking to his superior for some form of aid.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned her back on the soldiers. "What is this bubbling fool doing in my army, General?" The General grinned as he looked to the Lieutenant. "No! No excuses. Take care of it…" Regina turned slowly to the General a grin spread across her face, causing the younger men in the room to swallow nervously. "…or I will."

"Yes, your majesty." General Raul jerked his head to the slightly older captain in the room. He and a Colonel led the young man from the room, leaving General Raul and 2nd Colonel Rickman, Raul's brother, in the room.

Regina looked at Raul with a bored expression trying to hide a grin. "Who do you have running my army Raul? Certainly not that  _child_."

Raul could only grin at the Queen before him. She looked to be only a handful of years that 'child's' senior. He knew however that she was old enough to be that boy's mother if she had children young like most women here tended to.

Raul was a tall fit man with white hair and an aged face. His beard was cut off, though he'd been told he resembled Father Frost himself with it grown. He had many a scars on his arms, legs, and chest. He'd been lucky many times in battle. Unlike many of the Dark Queen's guards, he never wore the bizarre helmet with the black feather. He was proud to be able to boast that even without wearing the ridiculous head gear his face was unmarred.

"No your majesty, there are no children running your army. The boy is an exception."

"Why was he granted his exception?" Regina inquired, curious.

"He is a very skilled strategist and one of the best swordsmen besides myself and Colonel Rickman."

Regina grinned, her teeth taking on an ethereal glow in the torchlight as she stared at the General. "Is that so?"

Raul swallowed nervously at the shift in the air. "Yes my Queen, it is."

' **I bet twenty silver that Steven is better.'**  Regina heard within her mind. She smiled as she turned to see a black crow sitting on the sill of the opened window.

' _Steven you say?'_  Regina asked silently as she stared at the crow.

The crow squawked while Raul and Rickman stayed silent. They'd both seen their Queen stare at a black crow, sometimes speaking to it as if having a conversation many times before. Raul never asked but he knew the crow was no ordinary bird. After serving Regina for more years than he wished to admit to he knew very few things in this castle were what they appeared to be.

' **Do not presume that female could best my Prince.'**

Regina laughed, before frowning at the indirect mention of Emma.  _'Twenty silver, Emma can best the infant officer and Steven.'_

The crow seemed to grin,  **'You put too much faith in that whimsical blonde doll.'**

Regina did not disagree, merely wondered how Maleficent could reference something so close to a toy in the non-magical world she had inhabited.  _'Emma a Barbie doll?'_ Regina nodded _, 'Yes, I can see that.'_

' **A what…?'**

' _Never mind it Maleficent.'_

' **You worry me my friend.'**  Regina could hear the concerned sigh even though none was transmitted through their link.

' _You have nothing to worry over. I know what I am doing.'_

The crow shook its head.  **'That is what you've always said, and no! Before you insist you've known what you are doing, we both know you have not. Not in the least. Especially now! The slip of a girl has remained adamant about not seeing you. Or joining us in meetings and this bothers you. Bothers you more than it should.'**

' _I have a better idea now. And let her play her childish games. We have far too much to deal with now to spend time worrying about my dalliance with the girl.'_

' **Dalliance. Is that what you have come to refer to it as?'**

' _Leave it be, Maleficent. Please. I know what I have begun and how I can fix my mistakes.'_

' **Oh, and how will you accomplish this?'**

' _I know what others are capable of and…'_

' **And..?'**  Maleficent prodded as the crow dipped its head forward twice.

' _And what I am capable of.'_  Regina stared into the black eyes of the bird before looking towards the men surrounding them. Did she know what Emma was capable of? She had thought she had known what the Princess was capable of. Regina thought she knew what lines Emma was not willing to cross but she had been wrong. Wrong about Emma and wrong about herself. How could she say with any certainty that she knew the inner workings of another person's mind, or their boundaries, when she could not predict her own any longer?

The crow leapt off the window sill and flew into the room, landing on Regina's shoulder. She knew what she was capable of doing. When the time came she would not hesitate to protect herself against Princess Emma. That did not mean that she could not feel continuously rejected as the Princess refused to join them in their little pow-wows.

' **Yes, I suppose you do know that at least. Just…'**  The crow shook it's feathers.  **'…be careful with this young woman. She is not Lily, Gina. She may look like Lily but she is not hers. She is Snow's progeny. She has been raised to hate the very air you breathe. She was born to kill you.'**

Regina looked away from the crow on her shoulder. The bird nuzzled against her cheek as it cooed. Patting its head gently she smiled at the bird. "Is there something you needed?" Regina asked aloud. No longer willing to speak with Maleficent on the issue named: Emma.

The crow chirped and squawked as if answering Regina, but it was Maleficent's voice Regina heard.  **'Steven has put out a sign. He wishes to meet with us.'**

"When?"

' **Tonight.'**

"Tonight?" Regina turned her head so fast the crow had to fly up and away from Regina to ensure she didn't head butt him. Flapping his wings the crow nipped at Regina in retaliation. He then flew and sat back on the windowsill, the trust between witch and Familiar gone.

' **Yes, tonight. Something—'**

"..is wrong." Regina finished for her friend, her body stiffening up like a board.

' **Yes but what do you think it-'**

"No," Regina interrupted moving towards the windowsill, "Something is wrong,  _here…_ " Regina looked over the open courtyard where many of her soldiers were convening in meetings and staff members were going about their daily business. She could feel  _something_. There was this soft pinch at the back of her neck that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Magic, her body recognized a small signature of magic that wasn't her own or Maleficent's, and it was close.

The fabric of the dress she wore wrinkled as her body coiled in upon itself, ready to spring forward at the slightest form of debauchery. Her eyes turned towards the vines that weaved over the entirety of this side of the castle wall when she saw something inch backwards in her peripheral vision. There, on one of the vines by the opened window sat two blue birds. The birds stared at her, their feathers ruffling before they took off in flight just as she reached out to grab a hold of them.

Slamming her hand against the windowsill Regina turned to the crow perched on Raul's shoulder.

"Spies. She sent her  _birds_  to spy on me. They were enchanted, probably with some audible spell. Damn her!" Regina felt her heart race beneath her chest and a familiar itch form against the palm of her hands.

Raul and Rickman watched as tendrils of black magic began to spark from their Queen's hands and the air around them became incredibly cold, enough so that they could see their breath ghost in clouds in front of them.

' **Regina, calm down. She sent spies. We have our own inside her Castle. It is fair play.'**

"Birds, she sent those blasted birds to spy."

' **Did you think she would send her son? Of course she sent those birds. Who else could slip through your security unseen?'**

"But how? How, Maleficent? How did they find my fortress? It has eluded them all for over twenty years. The protections I have around my home, the barriers! They, they are of the strongest guild. You, Morgana and Elphaba helped me create them." Regina felt her heart palpitation increase. "Those birds, like all her other scouts, would have been unable to find this place."

' **Unless they knew the location, they could slip through the barriers.'**  The crow squawked Maleficent's reply loudly, even the bird beginning to sound outraged.

"How  _else_  is it that they now know where to send their spies?" Regina's arms shook with the force it was taking to remain where she was, her eyes staring out the open window at the dying sunlight towards the horizon where Snow's spies flew towards.

' **Regina, you know I despise the girl as much as you but surely you do not think she means to sabotage the treaties! She worked harder than either of us to create these contracts.'**

"No, not the treaties. Just me. She did this to sabotage me."

"My Queen? What do you wish us to do?" Regina stared at the man Maleficent's Familiar sat atop. The spark that these men had been glad to see in her eyes now terrified them.

The short ignition of ire had grown to contempt.

"Send reinforcements to the border regiments. Call for more men if you need to. Keep those people safe."

' _Regina, do not do anything drastic. I will be there momenta—'_

"What of the—" Raul's voice as well as Maleficent's cut off as the image of her two valued and most trusted soldiers disintegrated into broken pieces as her corporal body became nonexistent and she transported herself through the brightness and sparking atoms to the Primrose Kingdom.

-.-.-.-.-.- **Primrose Palace** -.-.-.-.-

Steven groaned loudly at the air around him. His hands tugged at his hair tightly, his eyes wild as he paced back and forth across the length of his chambers. This was becoming ridiculous. He had duties that he needed to attend to, there were important matters that needed his devoted attention but could not have it. His attention was forever split down the middle. It grated against his nerves and his dwindling patience. Emma's growing immaturity had been cute the first day. It was a different sight for him to see, a different role for him to play. Emma was so often the one putting him in his place it was quite disconcerting to be placed on the other side of the fence. Maybe it hadn't been as cute as he thought it originally was.

Now? On the fourth? It was beyond ridiculous.

It was ludicrous, absurd, preposterous!

He had been nothing but understanding and kind to his beloved friend. He listened to everything she had to say. He listened and did his best to understand what she wasn't saying as well as what she was, but he wasn't a mind reader. He hadn't the faintest idea how to 'handle' a distraught woman. Even if that woman was Emma, or was it  _especially_  because that woman was Emma he hadn't the foggiest idea on how to comfort her. He knew how to handle an irate Emma; it usually involved him dodging her fist or foot, or if she were particularly angry letting her hit or kick him. Irate was easy. Distraught was not anything like easy.

He was not the one to put Emma in this sour mood. Why did he have to 'handle' it?

Steven had difficulties handling Maleficent when she was distraught. The only reason he had some semblance of an idea of how to calm Maleficent when she was in one of her 'moods' was by practice. He had gone about tending to Maleficent one way and if it failed he learned from his mistakes. He made a great many mistakes when trying to comfort Maleficent, but now?

After a year and a half he knew how to avoid Maleficent's depressions or fits of anger altogether. Not just how to comfort her when she fell into one. He also knew that many of her mood swings were a direct response to something he had done or said. Thus the blame was rightly put on his shoulders so he had no qualms about seeing to righting his wrongs.

With Emma, he had no desire to confront her about her increasing distress. He had already tried. He had forgotten to bob and duck, he'd bobbed and weaved instead. There was an egg shaped bump on the back of his head from his failure to console the younger woman. He didn't need a matching one on the other side of his head. At least now he knew for the next time, though he wished there would never be another; irate Emma and distraught Emma had one thing in common: they both enjoyed causing him pain.

"I do not understand. Why is it my responsibility to make Emma happy again?" Steven whined, actually truly whined as he turned pleading eyes towards deep soulful green eyes.

Those eyes rolled at his childishness.

"Because you love her, silly. And she loves you. So if she is upset you have to make it better."

"Of course I love her, but must I face her dragon side? I know I am not the one responsible for her sadness."

He was rewarded with a giggle. "Emma is not a dragon."

"No." Steven cringed imagining how he might have to deal with two dragon-like women if Emma decided she too could shape shift into the likeness of the fire breathing beast. "You are correct. She is not a dragon."

Sitting with her feet beneath her on his couch was Penelope and she gave Steven a curt nod as answer to his silliness. She had been the one to finally tell Steven that he had to do something about Emma's sadness. The older Princess had been unpleasant for the last four days. She had even been… _mean_!

Penelope did not understand why Emma was sluggish or mean. Emma wasn't tired anymore. She was sleeping more than she ever had. More often than not Penelope had to find someone else to talk to because Emma was sleeping in till the late afternoon instead of being up at the break of dawn like she normally was.

At first Penelope thought Emma's sadness had to do with the treaties that people were talking about in the halls and the talk reminded her of her parents which made her realize how much she missed them. But that wasn't it at all. Penelope knew it wasn't because Emma missed her parents or Jamie because she'd overheard Captain Dylan talking about it with a woman that worked in the library. It wasn't that Emma wanted to go home and see her parents and her friends. No, it was because Emma was scared of the Dark Queen coming to get her again.

When Penelope had talked to Emma about it Emma said that wasn't why she was upset, but Penelope wasn't stupid. She had seen the tears form in Emma's eyes at the mention of the Dark Queen. Penelope had watched as Emma's lips trembled and how stiff she had become at the mention of that evil witch. After speaking with Emma and learning that she was truly afraid but was too prideful to admit it she went to Steven.

Penelope wanted Steven to tell Emma that she wasn't in danger. Her brother needed to be smart about his relationship with Emma and her fears. He had to go to her and promise to protect her even though he knew that Emma could defend herself. It would be nice to know that someone else would protect you, wouldn't it? Kind of like how her Dad promised to protect her from Maleficent.

Penelope didn't think she needed to be protected from Maleficent, but it kind of made her feel better when her Dad and Desmond promised to protect her. It showed her how much they cared about her and doubled the sense of safety she felt. Penelope was sure that feeling of safety and love would be the same for Emma and would make her feel better.

"Did you tell her you would protect her?" Penelope asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

She had told Steven to tell Emma that he would protect her, no matter what happened,  _yesterday_. She doubted he did because today Emma was still sad. Today she was even  _ **mean**_. Emma had completely ignored Penelope as they passed each other in the hallway. Penelope had smiled and waved and said hello and Emma had just kept walking, not even smiling in return.

It was after watching Emma walk away that Penelope stormed to Steven's room and became more involved in her brother's relationship with the White Princess.

It was simple in Penelope's mind. Steven loved Emma so he had to make things better for her. If he didn't make Emma happy anymore then Emma wouldn't stay here in the castle with them. Emma would never marry Steven and then Penelope would never have Emma as an older sister.

She liked the idea of having an older sister, older sisters seemed wonderful. All she had were two older brothers, but that was okay because that made her Mommy and Daddy's only little Princess. Having Emma as an older sister would be grand…even if that meant she wasn't allowed to like Jamie more than a friend.

That was sad for her because she really liked Jamie. He was two years younger than her but she still thought he was very cute. He was also funny and cute, and charming. Did she mention cute? He was what every Prince was supposed to be. Penelope had hoped that he would be her special Prince but if Steven married Emma then she couldn't marry Jamie.

It would be worth it in the end, if Steven and Emma were happy together and she got an older sister. Then, and only then, would losing Jamie as her special Prince be okay. She would just have to find another special Prince to be hers. She had time. She was only twelve after all.

"Yes, I told her." Penelope watched as Steven absentmindedly rubbed at the bump on his head. "She didn't like it much."

Penelope sighed, would she have to do everything?

"Listen." Standing up, Penelope made her way in front of Steven and stopped him in his tracks. "Have you asked Emma why she is so upset?"

Steven fidgeted, and Penelope's jaw dropped. "Steven. Why have you not even asked her?!"

Steven backed away from Penelope, unable to look into her eyes. "She has gone insane! See this?" Steven pointed to the bump on his head. "She was so angry she threw a tea kettle at me. A tea kettle!" Steven frowned and rubbed at his injury. "I have no wish to be skinned alive!"

Penelope rolled her eyes,  _boys_. "If you do not ask her why she is upset then how are you going to fix it?"

Steven huffed, "By ignoring it."

"Steven!" Penelope stamped her foot in indignation.

"She'll figure it out herself. She has to. It's not," Steven sighed, "it's not something  _I…_ can fix."

"But how do you know that you cannot fix it if you have not asked her?" Penelope reasoned. Steven looked down at her and truly saw her and what she was saying. Penelope saw the moment he realized he had lost this argument and found her logic reasonable. It was all right there in his green eyes, the same green eyes she had gotten from their mother. How could one argue when they were looking into their own eyes and logic and reason were on their side?

Steven stepped up to Penelope and placed his hand on her shoulder. He kneeled down in front of her. He couldn't look at her for a few seconds, but when he did, Penelope gasped. He looked so sad. His mouth opened and closed, words poised at the tip of his tongue, his indecision making it seem like there were a million things he wanted to say to her. Except he didn't say a word. Not a single word of encouragement, thanks, or rejection. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and stood up. He smiled at her, squeezed her shoulder and then left the room; his shoulders were sagged as if he had already lost a great battle.

Penelope stood staring at the door of her brother's room in confusion and wondered when things had stopped going the way she had thought they were.

Outside the doors of his chambers Steven took a moment to stare over his shoulder at the doors as if he could see Penelope through the wood. Turning he made his way down the hall towards Emma's rooms. Emma's refusal to talk to him needed to come to an end. She could yell and scream at him for as long as she wanted if it meant she would escape this foul mood of hers. He knew her anger was not directed at him. He only wished that the focus of her anger and sudden depression could take his place.

"Emma…Emma?" Steven knocked on Emma's door but received no verbal answer. He listened carefully, his ear against the wood to hear if his friend was attempting to seclude herself away. He heard no movement from inside.

"She was seen making her way to the gardens, my Prince." Steven turned to see Captain Dylan and two of his trainees at his sides. "If I may be so bold, she did not seem to be in a mood to entertain anyone."

Something about the way that the good Captain's lips quirked as he casually spoke of Emma's mood, gave him pause. The captain must have noticed his folly because he straightened his shoulders and was quick to apologize.

"I meant no disrespect."

"Do not let me hear you saying such things about my Emma again, Captain." Steven warned his words as harsh as his expression. He dismissed the guards.

After the three had departed further into the castle Steven walked away from Emma's door rubbing at his forehead. A headache was already pronouncing itself against his temples before he had even found Emma. Their impending conversation did not bode well for either of their health.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emma sat in the Primrose garden. She stared at the beauty of the fairy fountain that sat in the center of this particular section of the immaculate garden. Emma knew from her mother that Aurora had a large green thumb and kept careful and dutiful care of this spectacular garden.

As a child when she and her parents visited the castle to conduct business or attend balls Emma enjoyed escaping to this garden. Often she pretended the greenery was an enchanted forest with many dangers and obstacles she had to overcome to save the damsel in distress (Princess Alexandra). Just last summer Emma walked through this very section of the garden and found Desmond and an older hired hand from her Castle—Isabelle or Bella, she couldn't quite recall her name—sharing stolen kisses beneath the oak tree. She had made herself scarce quickly, not wishing to interrupt their private moment.

Emma also recalled the day that Alexandra found her in this very garden. She had been so startled by the sound of someone behind her that she had pricked her finger on the thorn of the red rose she had been admiring. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Alexandra naming each of the flowers they walked by. Alexandra was startled at Emma's extensive knowledge, unaware that Emma had asked Aurora the names of each when she had joined the Queen on a stroll through the garden the year before. To this day she had never forgotten, and made it a point to ask about each of the new blooms that Aurora added every season.

There was something about the flowers that always made Emma feel at peace. Sadly, she hadn't a green thumb like Aurora. She could hardly keep a single tulip alive, though she had tried. Numerous times. Her mother enjoyed the idea that Emma liked a hobby that did not involve swords or crafting a bow and arrows.

Emma's inability to keep her blooms alive gave her a deep respect to Aurora for her aptitude for keeping such a large garden intact. It also allowed Emma to appreciate the beauty while admiring the attentiveness and dedication. This garden was like Emma's own personal Eden in a place that had slowly become the bane of her existence.

King Phillip roamed the halls and seemed to appear behind every corner when Emma was alone or with Stephen. When it was not Phillip watching her with detesting eyes it was Desmond and several of the guards assigned to Desmond's patrol. Many of the servants here were weary of her. Not through any action of her own, but none wished to land in the King's ill graces. Since the arrival of the treaties Emma had become secluded. She did not keep her opinions on the treaties to herself when asked by any of the Primrose Advisors.

King Phillip would have had her thrown from the meetings the first day had she not been the representative of the White Kingdom while in Primrose. Steven had made it clear that he agreed with Emma and Aurora on the matter of the treaties and gave Emma his blessing to vote on his behalf on the matter while he traveled towards one of the border cities 'attacked' by Maleficent's forces. The stories were that Maleficent's men attacked first but Steven had returned with the insider knowledge that it had been Primrose forces to attack first thanks to a few stolen hours with Maleficent and Regina.

_Regina…_

Emma shook her head, trying to wipe away the dark notions in her mind. There was a cloud over her stay here in Primrose these last few days. Sadly, it was by her own doing now that everything was becoming tampered. Normally she would ignore the disdain Phillip and Desmond and several royal advisors directed at her, but normally she wasn't warring with herself internally as she was.

She needed to focus upon the good that she was doing here, the good that had been done. Not all her memories here were dark. She made lovely memories here with Steven, Penelope and Aurora. Memories which were bright and playful and happy for them all. Even her time with Maleficent and Regina had not all been terrible. She had fond memories of her time with the witches. They were just overshadowed by the bad. The impatience and distrust of Maleficent and the cruel words hissed and spat in her face. Even those insults whispered just over her shoulder directly into her ear trying to make her crack, to break her.

Today there was not a word that could be said to her that did not cause a spiral of negative emotions to swirl inside of her. And the fault of it all lay at the Dark Queen's feet. The damned woman and her dark haired mythical beauty! The queen haunted Emma's dreams and waking hours unrelentingly.

"I thought I would find you here." Emma turned around at the sound of Queen Aurora's voice. She stood from her perch on the stone bench, her head bowed in respect to the older woman. Aurora waved off Emma's sign of respect and took a seat on the bench. "Steven has been a kicked puppy the last few days. Is it you to blame or someone else we know?"

Emma stared uncomfortably at the open part of the bench beside the Queen and the exit of the garden. She contemplated excusing herself, allowing the Queen some personal time here in the garden she created and maintained. One look into Aurora's soulful green eyes stopped her. Without her permission a burning sensation creased behind her eyes and caused her to swallow thickly as tears formed.

"Oh my darling…" Aurora opened her arms, the invitation ushered the distraught Princess into them immediately. Aurora's hand brushed Emma's long blonde locks down to the top of her head as she placed a gentle kiss to Emma's brow while Emma hid her face against the crook of Aurora's neck.

Aurora had said nothing to cause such an emotional reaction. She had merely questioned whether Emma or Maleficent were to blame for Steven's dejectedness. Upon the surface it appeared to be a simple question. Emma knew differently.

Emma knew that beneath the surface was an acceptance that no one could match. Of everyone Emma knew Aurora had the biggest right to protest the love grown and kept between Steven and the shape shifting witch. And here Aurora was, asking politely if there were difficulties in a relationship that would be condemned by all others. She supported her son and his undeniable pull and chemistry with Maleficent, a woman who had wronged Aurora in many ways in the past.

Emma would never be that lucky. Her own mother would never understand the relationship she had begun forming with Regina. Regina would always be the Evil Queen to Snow White. As far as Snow was concerned Emma was meant to marry a Prince and live happily ever after with him till her dying breath. How preposterous it was to believe that Emma's heart could belong to the witch that killed her grandfather and in the past has tried numerous times to murder her mother. Emma knew deep in her bones that she was destined for heartbreak if she continued down this path. A path she was vehemently trying to avoid by keeping herself from Regina.

Even if she remained on the path she had been following she was destined for heartbreak. Regina had no interest in her beyond toying with her. She had made that very clear after chasing after her last week.

-.-.-.-.- **Maleficent's Fortress** -.-.-.-  
- **One Week Before** -

"Is there something about my body that fascinates you, Princess? You seem awfully interested in… _parts_ …of my anatomy."

"I..uh…why must you  _always_  resort to such crude outlandish ideas about your person?!" Emma fought to keep her mouth shut as she stared at Regina. Her stare was stiff as she stared at the witch before her. Her chest and hands tingled but she paid little mind to the feeling.

"Outlandish? Fee, is it outlandish to consider myself an attractive female specimen?"

Emma's fists were so tight she could only assume that the blood to her hands was being cut off, resulting in the strange sensation.

"Gina, sweetheart…You do tease the bumbling Princess constantly."

"The pathetic little thing doesn't know which way is up when you flirt with her so causally."

Emma balked at the insults.

"She was raised under that uptight little sprout, Snow. She probably hasn't the faintest idea what it is to be approached sexually by a woman." Emma's cheeks enflamed. "The brat has no idea what it is like to be fluid in her sexuality. The poor thing can't even keep her cheeks from flaming at the idea of being touched by a woman."

"I beg your pardon!" Emma looked to Steven immediately and saw how white his face was compared to her pink cheeks. Emma, unlike those around her, could not see the sparks leaking from her grip, could not see the magic reach out as if to grab Regina and pull her closer so that she might strangle her with her bare hands.

Maleficent turned to Emma, "Oh, you shall be waiting ages for it then, darling. I have no interest in being pardoned."

"Surely you do not believe me to be interested in bedding you, do you Princess?" Regina asked, the tone was sharp and meant to insult, to wound.

"I had not…I would not think, I, you, it…" Emma blinked as she collected herself. "Do you?"

" _You_?" Regina laughed, and Emma flinched. "Oh my dear, no. No. Never." Regina turned to Maleficent, seemingly perplexed. "I certainly do not need to stoop to such levels do I, Fee? Certainly there are other women; far more  _feminine_  I could approach."

Regina callously laughed. The Dark Queen leaned against Maleficent for support, as if she were laughing so hard the shake of her body was too much to remain standing. As if the notion of being sexually attracted to Emma was preposterous. As if Emma's strength and independence were faults and she required her female lovers to be meek and dependent. The complete opposite of what Emma knew Regina believed. They had spoken enough about their dislike of the meek women of their kingdoms.

"You certainly do not need to stoop to such levels, darling." Maleficent's face brightened as something seemingly appeared to her from thin air, and it made her chuckle, "Could you imagine how dreadful that would be? The girl is obviously still pure…she would be incapable of pleasuring you properly." To add insult to injury, "Not as if she would know how to pleasure a man either. Hmm, perhaps there is a maid she can ask for assistance in the more carnal teachings. I had thought all future Queens would look to their female servants for other forms of assistance at one time or another. I mean, you certainly did, didn't you darling!?"

"Yes, but Fee," Emma felt faint, to suspect that Regina was a woman lover and for it to be confirmed were too drastically different situations. Both left her frazzled. "I wasn't born into such a prudish prison. I'm sure with the scars upon her body no man of status will truly enjoy…"

Steven balked as Emma felt herself cringe, taking a half step away from the two women who were viciously tearing her apart with their words. "Enough! Enough, the both of you!" Steven hollered, gaining the attention of all three women, his hand landing on Emma's shoulder.

Emma pulled away from Steven's hand. She grabbed the sack of padding she had brought with her to the Fortress and threw it over her shoulder. Tying it tightly around herself she walked around Steven and away from Regina and Maleficent. She could not go very far. There was nowhere to run off to. She was stuck in the Fortress until Regina or Maleficent felt it time to escort them back to the Primrose palace. That did not mean she had to remain in the room with either woman. She had no desire to stand in the room while Steven defended her honor against the two witches.

Emma made it to the end of a secluded corridor by the quad that she and Regina often spent their free time speaking. They told each other stories of their lives. Emma shared more of her dreams and desires with Regina than she had any living person. Not even Alexandra knew many of the secrets she had shared with Regina. It was easy talking to the Queen. They shared many of the same interests and disliked the patriarchal world they lived in. Regina told her fascinating stories of the land she had been in these last 18 years. A world where there was no magic, hardly any royalty, and a world that valued equality and freedom. There were countries—kingdoms—that were still ruled over but Regina spoke highly of the democratic systems that were spreading through the world she'd been to.

"You would love it there, Emma." Regina often told her, making Emma's breath catch in her chest at the glint in Regina's eyes.

It…it  _ **devastated**_  her to have her insecurities, her doubts she shared with Regina in confidence thrown back at her so carelessly.

Regina must have realized her growing attraction. That was the only cause for Regina's harshness that Emma could think of.

It was foolish to think that someone as stunning and intelligent as Regina could find her worthy. To think anyone could want her with all of her faults was foolhardy. No one of this realm or 'proper' status would want her. Not with her peculiarities.

Emma wiped bitterly at the tears that fell from her eyes as she stared out into the quad. With an agonized groan that sounded more like a growl, her hands tore at the straps of the sack around her. Once the heavy load fell from her back she picked it up and threw it out into the center of the quad, unsatisfied even as the sparring pads scattered across the grass.

Emma screamed an unintelligible sound to release the anger and pain that pressed heavily against her chest, suffocating her. Her chest heaved with the effort it took to breathe, her heart raced and the tingling in her palms grew stronger. She forced herself to stand up straight, her eyes looking forward, chin raised and to breathe in slowly through her nose and out through her mouth. She did this several times and the tingling in her palms receded, even as the pain in her chest remained.

The air around her smelled of lilac. Emma's forehead creased as her muscles flexed.

Regina stepped out from the shadows slowly and Emma ignored her.

"You treat me so callously. I can almost see the woman others speak of when you become like this. Cold. Calculating." Emma turned her head to look over her shoulder, the wind blowing her hair about her face. "Evil."

Emma heard the stiff inhale. She imagined Regina clenching her hands together at her sides as she scowled, her lip curled up. She dared not look for fear that she might apologize to the witch when she deserved the apology but did not expect one. Not from Regina.

"I am…"

"Stop." Emma shook her head. "Do not bother with an apology you do not mean." Her shoulders sagged. "You and Maleficent got what you wanted."

"What exactly do you think it is we want?"

Emma peered through the corner of her eyes at the woman who moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with her. "I haven't the faintest idea what you want. Recently it appears that you wish to break me."

Regina scoffed while Emma ground her teeth together.

"You lull me into a false sense of security so that attacks like the one you just issued cut deeper." Emma swallowed as she stared down at her own feet. "…hurt…more."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Maybe you just need thicker skin."

Regina jerked away. She didn't expect Emma to spin towards her so swiftly, the Princess' hands mere centimeters away from her neck before she erected a protective barrier around herself. The surprise coursed through her system, her heart stuck in her throat as she stared at Emma. She tisked the girl and waited for Emma to lower her arms before she too lowered the barrier.

Emma's lips rose in a snarl, nostrils flaring as she glared at Regina. "Perhaps I just need to learn whom I can trust and who I cannot."

"I never told you to trust me. You did that on your own."

"That does not mean your words, your actions, do not wound me. I have learned my lesson. I will refrain from putting anything of my own in you. Trust, faith,  _feelings_. What good is it to hold you to a higher standard when you merely strive to break each and every platform you are placed on that recognizes you as decent?!"

"You are nothing more than a child experiencing her first crush. There should be no… _feelings_ …between the two of us. There is far too much history—"

"A history not my own, you share it with everyone save for me."

"That does not change the facts, you merely admire me, place me on a pedestal I do not deserve or desire to be placed upon."

"I loathe you!" Emma insisted fiercely.

Regina laughed, "You lie as well as your mother—terribly." Regina stepped closer to Emma, watching as the young woman's eyes widened and her neck flushed. "You do not loathe me, though you should. You desire me." Regina's eyes fell to stare at Emma's lips, snarled up to bare a bit of teeth as they were.

"Stop, enough. Enough!" Emma pushed against Regina's shoulders, shoving the vixen away from her. "Why must you always flaunt yourself so? Taunt me so…so..." Emma groaned, unable to find a word to describe the sexual nature of Regina's taunting.

Regina laughed lightly as she regained her balance. "It is the easiest way to fluster you, Princess. You flush such a beautiful red when teased."

Emma ducked her head away from Regina's gaze. "You have succeeded in your mission then. Now leave me be."

"But I've hardly begun yet." Regina slid across the cobblestone to where Emma stood, smiling slyly as Emma's back pressed up against a pillar, trapping her.

"You're cruel, deceitful, and arrogant."

"Such lovely things you say with your pretty mouth Princess." Regina's soft, taunting laugh ghosted between them for but a moment before Emma lunged forward.

For a moment Regina froze, her hands raising to rest on Emma's shoulders. There was no time for the witch to raise a barrier to protect herself and although she spoke of wishing to taunt, tease, and flaunt what Emma could not have, she did very little to push Emma away as the Princess's lips pressed violently against hers.

There was no slow leg lift or a smile upon either woman's lips. There was teeth and tongue and Regina's finger nails digging painfully into Emma's shoulder to pull the Princess closer.

Regina moaned first.

Emma popped away, panting, the sound waking her from her actions as she realized just what she had done.

Regina's eyes opened slowly, their color darker, and hooded as they stood breathing the same air, Regina's nails retaining their grip of Emma's shirt, holding her close.

Emma watched Regina blink slowly, her fingers slowly releasing their hold on her until the witch's hands fell limply to her sides and she took a hesitant step away from Emma. The astonished look within Regina's eyes, the desire Emma was sure had been there as well, disappeared as a smirk played across her mouth as she raised one hand to wipe away any evidence of their kiss with the back of her wrist.

"Well, who knew the White Princess could be so barbaric." Emma cringed and stumbled in her haste to get away from Regina. "Animalistic. Tell me, does your mother know what you get up to when cornered by a beautiful woman? Or is it only her mortal enemies you share saliva with?"

Emma's hands fisted at her sides as she raced right between Steven and Maleficent. "Let us go. We're leaving. Now," she demanded, grabbing a hold of Steven's hand and Maleficent.

-.-.-.- **Primrose Royal Garden** -.-.-  
-.-.-.-.- **Present** -.-.-.-.-

Emma took three deep breaths as she rested her chin against Aurora's shoulder. She stared at the fountain in front of her and sighed heavily, her body sagging under the weight of her memory.

"I apologize for being such a sour hag. I did not mean to cause Steven pain. I, things have been so very complicated as of late." Aurora hummed softly as she brushed her fingers soothingly through Emma's hair. "Everything I have ever known has changed, morphed into something I cannot control."

Aurora hid a smile, "Oh, and what's caused this change?"

"I…" Emma snapped her mouth shut and slowly withdrew from Aurora. "I cannot say." She stood from her perch on the bench and based slowly before the Queen.

"Because you truly do not know or you  _cannot say_?"

"I know what's caused my plight. I simply don't have the answers to why, or how."

"Hmm…forgive me." Aurora laughed softly, "You look so much like your mother did when-"

"When?"

"During the war against King Albert and the Evil Queen. She was distraught over attacking a village that supported her step-mother. You see, something Snow forgets to mention in her tales of Regina are the happy memories. Regina, is or should, be my age. She was married very young to your grandfather and fought very hard for your mother to take the thrown that was rightfully hers. Sometime during that battle of wills she lost something of herself and changed. But she had been a kind woman before then. A woman your mother cherished and adored and loved very deeply. It still causes your mother pain to know that the woman who cared so fervently for her now hates her so strongly."

Emma huffed a breath at Aurora's tale. How was it that both she and her mother were plagued by their decisions in regards to the same woman? It was wrong of Emma to feel as if she had some claim to Regina, that she should feel jealous of her mother's connection with the witch, to know her before she had become the woman she was today. But she couldn't. The woman her mother knew may still be a part of Regina, but the Dark Queen was not Queen Regina. The woman Emma cared for was grown and different from the young woman her mother grew up with. It was almost as if they were two different people all together.

"Forgive me, you were saying?" Aurora's eyes gleamed mischievously as she watched Emma struggle to find words to say.

"I'm angry. All the time. Frustrated and antsy. I can hardly sit still some days and others I can hardly force myself out of bed. I've lost my temper far too quickly at people who do not deserve it."  _Steven and Penelope._

"You have put too much pressure on yourself. You need to relax. Perhaps it is time that you and Steven went on one of your trips again? Things here can survive without the two of…"

"No!" Emma barked, covering her mouth in horror. "I'm sorry, I didn't, I shouldn't…" Emma pressed her palm against the top of her forehead. "A trip will do me, us, no good." Not anymore.

"Oh? You always seemed to enjoy them." Aurora pressed, and Emma was reminded that the Queen knew they did not spend those trips alone.

"Things…" Emma shook her head sadly, "…things change."

"For whom did they change?"

Emma tilted her head to the side; had things changed for Regina and Maleficent? They had been as they had always been the last time Emma saw them. She had been the one to change; she had changed things by taking offense to their words and actions. Words and actions they had done and said long before that day.

"Myself."

Aurora nodded twice as she hummed a soft reply. She stood from her seat and squeezed Emma's shoulder, tilting the young woman's chin up to look into her eyes. "Then perhaps it's time to admit, if only to yourself, why things changed." Aurora cupped Emma's cheek as she brushed her thumb over it. "If you are the only one to have changed then it is not one's place to say something on this change. It is up to you though, my darling girl, to decide if this change was worth the trouble it brought with it." Aurora offered a kind smile to Emma as she leaned forward and kissed the top of her forehead before turning to leave the garden.

"Thank you." Emma whispered after the departing queen, once again left alone in the garden with only her thoughts to keep her company.

Instead of sitting back upon the bench Emma made her way through the garden towards the west end. The sun was still high in the sky, it would be several hours before it reached the horizon and set for the day.

Was the change in her feelings worth the trouble they brought with them? Had they been worth it thus far? No. They had only brought pain and discomfort and almost ruined all the hard work she had put into saving the Kingdoms of this realm.

As Emma stared at the vines and how they wrapped around a particular statue she noticed a shift in the air behind her that she recognized immediately. She turned, her palm closed in a tight fist, her shoulder bent forward as she attempted to hit the woman who'd appeared behind her. She knew it was Regina. There was that sweet smell that accompanied every one of Regina's transportations tickling her nose.

Regina defended herself immediately. She raised her hands, one flat against the back of Emma's wrist and the other against her forearm as she pushed Emma's arm to the side. Thus she effectively deflected the blow, just as Emma had taught her.

To Regina's surprise a white ball of electricity shot out from Emma's hand and crackled against the marble statue behind them, crumbling it.

Emma's heart continued to race against her chest, her blood pounding in her ears as she stared at the scorch mark she had caused. "Argh…leave! You have no right to be here!"

Regina said nothing, though her grip tightened along her wrist.

Emma's hands trembled as they flickered to life with sparkling energy. Emma pulled her arm away from Regina and stalked further into the gardens, away from Regina.

She did not see Regina stare wide eyed at the destroyed statue. How she would explain that to Queen Aurora, she did not know.

Regina turned towards the direction Emma had disappeared. A purple smoke enveloped her and she too disappeared into the garden.

Regina appeared directly in front of Emma this time. The Princess didn't throw a punch or a ball of magic at her again. "That's, why you never flinch, you can feel me before I appear. You brought us to Maleficent's fortress the night of the ball."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Emma tried to brush past Regina. No one was meant to know of her magic. Her prophetic dreams were one thing, but the physicality of her magic was supposed to remain a secret only she and the Blue Fairy knew of.

Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's arm when she tried to walk around her towards the castle pulling the princess back so their shoulders were flush against each other.

"I told you to leave. I'll call the guards, I swear I will," Emma insisted as she tried to once again yank her arm free from Regina's grasp. The grip Regina held her with did not budge this time and only resulted in them pressed more intimately against each other.

"You're calm over this display. You, you're aware of your magic!" Regina accused.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Of course I am aware of my magic. I would have to be a fool not to be. You, on the other hand were never meant to know."

"Why?"

"Because, you were right. I shouldn't put my trust in you."

Regina shook her head from side to side, though her eyes flashed at the insult as her anger grew to overtake her shock. "Why did you betray all we worked for?"  _Me?_

Emma stopped fussing with trying to pull away from Regina's iron grip, the witch's purple sparks of magic keeping their hands 'glued' together even as she tried to break free. Groaning in frustration she looked up to meet Regina's eyes, but only for a moment. She couldn't allow herself to be lost in the witch's eyes. "What betrayal are you talking of?"

Regina bristled, "There is more than one?"

"There are none!" Emma spat pulling with renewed vigor at her arm to get free from Regina. "Damn it, Regina, release me."

"Make me," Regina dared, leaning her head forward so her face was inches away from Emma's. Between them white sparks began to engulf both of their hands as Emma worked to release herself from Regina's enchanted grip.

"Unhand her, now!" Emma and Regina turned to see Steven unsheathing his sword as he approached them.

"Not now, Steven, the adults were trying to have a conversation."

"Don't make me do this, Regina. She asked nicely. Now let her go."

"No need to brandish a weapon, unless you mean to capture or kill me."

"I wish to do neither. Though should someone come upon us it would be best to see me 'brandishing' a weapon in defense of my Princess. Don't you think?" He asked as he slowly approached both women, his sword now completely withdrawn from its sheath.

"I suppose so." Regina growled lowly at the threat but released Emma, tracking her movements carefully.

Steven ignored Regina as he stopped beside Emma's side and saw the mark Regina's magic left on Emma's wrist. He glared at Regina over his shoulder as he gently lifted the wounded hand to inspect it.

"It's fine," Emma insisted.

"It's bruised."

Emma took a moment to straighten her outfit and put several feet between her and Regina. "Now what is this about my betrayal?"

"You told your mother the location of my castle. She's sent spies."

Emma blinked slowly at Regina, her eyebrow slowly rising. "No, I did not."

"Do not lie to me."

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. After all, wasn't it you who told me I lie as well as my mother?" Emma challenged, satisfied when Regina's anger began to dissipate the longer they stared at each other.

Regina looked to Steven, as if accusing him, who rolled his eyes as answer. "If not you, then who?"

**End Chapter Seventeen**

 


	19. Gardens of Insight

**Chapter Eighteen  
** ****  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Steven watched as Regina's eyes slid to him. He knew instantly that the Dark Queen was accusing him of the supposed betrayal. His grip on his sword tightened as he straightened his shoulders. He would be damned if he fronted the blame for actions he hadn't even committed.

"Do not voice your insinuation." Steven ordered.

Regina rolled her eyes, but did not voice the concern she had insinuated while staring at him. It bothered Regina, minimally, that with only a glance both the Primrose Prince and the White Princess could read her so accurately. It spoke of a deep connection, a bond between the three of them that Regina did not like admitting to. Any bond with these two was a weakness Regina could not afford. Not now when she had to weed out the spy, the betrayer.

Emma grabbed Steven's shoulder and squeezed it in her attempt to calm him. She tried to use her grip as leverage to keep him steady while she stepped forward to stand beside him. However, for every step Emma took forward Steven took two. He needed to keep himself in front of Emma. Any unwanted eyes could peer at them at any moment. He needed to keep up appearances. His sword remained pointed towards Regina and he kept his body between Regina's and Emma's as best he could.

He could hear Emma sigh at his movement, but did not relent on this unspoken issue. They were out in the open, they could not afford for anyone to see them chatting amicably. It would not be easily explained why Steven had not put himself between Emma and Regina when the Dark Queen was meant to represent danger. Not even Emma's unconventional independence would explain why he allowed her to remain unprotected.

"We have put in just as much effort, if not more, than you and Maleficent. Why would we jeopardize it?"

"There is no other way for my castle's location to be known." Regina crossed her arms loosely as she stared at the two, her eyes slyly taking in their surroundings. She had never been inside the Royal Primrose Garden and she had to admit, Aurora had quite the green thumb.

"You had to disclose all of your property in the treaties." Emma rolled her eyes. Emma had been present when the Primrose royal cartographer made a map of Regina's land based on the numbers offered in the treaty. Surely if King Phillip was having these maps drawn then her parents had done the same.

Steven added, "It was only a matter of time before they would come across the castle. You're land is not as vast as you might think it is." It also wasn't protected by enchantments any longer, as part of the treaties she disclosed all of her land. Since there had been no counter offers no one Kingdom had asked for the specific location of her castle, and none of them would. It would be perceived as an act of aggression and the 'good' and noble Kingdoms did not wish to be the first to make such a request.

Regina bristled at Steven's tone, her arms falling to her sides as her gaze hardened. Emma wondered what frustrated Regina more, the fact that Steven was insulting her or if she had not even considered Emma's theory. Of course the witch would not think that Snow White and Prince Charming had come across the location of her castle through their own ingenuity. Of course there was a spy, a dissenter in her midst. And not just one but several. The Dark Queen's paranoia did not work in the witch's favor.

"You also have dissenters, spies, just as our parents have." Steven reminded Regina casually. "It could be any number of them."

He made notes of each of those men and women's names. Maleficent kept him updated as he did her on her own staff. The lines of communication and trust were not as open between Steven and Regina though he had offered several names to Maleficent to warn Regina about. The spies were kept in all of their midst because there would come a time when they were useful, just as they had been in the past. The ability to pass on false information, to see just how long it took for information to travel between the Kingdom lines was invaluable in times like this.

"Unlikely," Regina brushed the tip of her finger over her lips as she recalled how she'd dealt with the last dissenter. "I have dealt with the dissenters in my ranks during your absence."

Steven rolled his eyes, of course she had. Word was that the Dark Queen had been unruly in the last week. Temperamental. And if possible more paranoid then she'd been in the recent past.

"That does not mean you have flushed them all out." He found Regina's doubt in them disappointing. They had worked so hard to create a truce, an alliance.

To think that a week of absence had caused Regina to call them out as traitors worried him. Their bond should have been stronger than this. She should not have immediately accused them. Emma, he could understand, but he had just as much-if not more-at stake than Emma did in these treaties. Regina knew first hand just how much Steven had at stake, they all did.  _Maleficent. His future. His love._  He would not jeopardize their efforts over a petty grudge between the women before him.

"You would rather it be one of us though." Emma's hand slipped away from Steven's shoulder. "It makes it easier for you to cut ties with us if you can blame us." Regina did her best not to flinch as the blonde continued. "You have no reason to distrust us."

Regina's nails dug into her palms. She would rather it be Emma or Steven, preferably Emma who had betrayed her. It would make things easier for her if she could lump Emma into the pile of people who had disappointed her, betrayed her, hurt her. It seemed, however, that Emma would not go quietly.

Regina laughed mockingly, "Don't I? Or was the revelation of your…"

Emma hissed, sending a persistent glare at Regina. She jerked her head from side to side. Steven did not know about her magic. There were only three others that knew the physicality of Emma's magic and Steven was not among them.

Her prophetic dreams were different. Many of the monarchs knew of her prophetic dreams. Many of them had used information Emma had dreamed to their advantage in the years since she began experiencing them. Steven only knew of her dreams and even he knew very little about what she had stopped, had stalled, or allowed to happen.

Blue Fairy and her parents had kept Emma's magic well-guarded. Emma wondered what Blue Fairy would think of their, her, guarded secret being revealed so casually by the Dark Queen. After all the work that Blue Fairy had put in to keep Emma's magic a secret, how upsetting for the matron it would be to know her worst enemy was now aware of her 'saving grace'.

It had been years since Emma had slipped in her use of magic. She took lessons as a girl with Blue Fairy until she was sixteen. All in secret. It was assumed that her lessons with the Fairy were purely theoretical and the Princess merely being educated on the culture and history of the Fae. It was easy to manipulate the Courts. They already thought Emma strange. Why not play on her uniqueness and divert their attention away from what happened behind the curtain.

Regina's eyes widened, her head tilting to the side as a smirk drew across her face. "Well, well well, look whose keeping secrets."

Steven's eyes narrowed as he looked between Regina and Emma. He had to turn to see Emma's expression. He knew that they were communicating nonverbally when Emma turned bright, guilty eyes at him, pleading to allow this to drop.

"What is she talking about?" He couldn't let this go. He felt that if there was one person in all the world that he could trust with anything it was Emma. If Emma did not feel the same way, he needed to know that and why.

"Nothing." Emma insisted. The vein in her neck began to pulse as her heart rate skyrocketed. Her palms began to sweat as Steven's eyes remained trained on her, his knowing eyes searching her for answers she wouldn't voice. She remained as still as stone to attempt to thwart off Steven's unique and unequivocally annoying ability to read her body language like an interesting tale.

"Emma…" He warned, his gaze shifting back to Regina when he heard the witch's outfit crinkle as she moved.

Regina offered him a placating smile before they both looked to the stiff blonde. Regina would give Emma this opportunity to tell her 'darling Prince'. If she did not Regina would take that chance from her. Fair was fair was fair after all.

"Not, now, Steven. Not here." Emma insisted feeling incredibly vulnerable as she stood out in the open garden with her best friend and her…she didn't know what to consider Regina. Not anymore.

The conversation she promised to have with Steven should not even be taking place. It was too dangerous. For them all. Steven would have no way to protect himself, protect his mind. The moment he knew he would become a target for enemies that had yet to come looking for Emma. Regina had the ability to protect herself from the darkness that would come and threaten them all but Steven didn't. Emma didn't wish to put him in any undue danger.

The sound of Regina's amusement echoed in Emma's ears, the laughter ringing louder than it was released. Emma felt her skin flush as if kissed by the sun for long hours. Her mouth seemed impossibly dry even as she convulsively swallowed. Her eyes flickered between Steven's stiffening posture and Regina's beguiled expression.

 _Not now…_ Emma begged silently.

"Trust, trust me now, Steven. Please," Emma's voice lowered her tone even as she pleaded with Steven, forcing herself to meet his gaze. She hoped he could read her desperation, her need for him to put his faith in her, to trust that she was doing what was best.

"Yes," Regina drawled, "Trust her Steven. Like we have been," Regina stalked to the right as if preparing to circle the two royal babes, "As fools…" she stressed, eyes ablaze, "for all this time." Regina waved her hand in a circular motion in front of her, a swirl of magic weaving behind her hand. She was no longer amused but bored. If Emma would not tell him, she would.

Emma felt her guilt subside as anger burned deep beneath her breast. The mere sound of Regina's taunts igniting the short fuse that lit up her chest like a spark did dry brush. Clenching her fists Emma stepped forward. She was only stopped by Steven's arm holding her back.

"You know nothing of what you speak. You merely wish to cause a rift between Steven and I. All of it, everything you speak and say, your actions, it is all some game in your twisted little scheme." Emma hissed between curled lips as she sneered at the dark witch.

"Is it my game if I am no longer holding all of the cards?" Regina mused aloud, her eyes staring up at the afternoon sky above them before leveling her gaze to Emma's, a brow arched in question.

Steven's fingers tightened their hold on Emma's arm when he felt the Princess twitch forward. He pulled a bit on his strength to pull her a step or two back so she was once again standing diagonally behind him. They formed a brilliant example of a scalene triangle with Regina standing opposite Emma.

Emma released a heavy breath as she pulled away from Steven, anxious energy coursing through her veins as she itched to pace in place. Instead she shook her arms and twisted her wrists while wiggling her fingers to expel the sudden spike in vigor. She needed better control of her emotions. If she did not gain control she risked exposure,  _further_ exposure.

"Damn you." Emma spat at Regina, her eyes beginning to glow. She blinked the magic away, closed them tightly and began a quick meditation.

"You need to leave." Steven stated as he turned away from Emma. He was beginning to feed off of Emma's anxiousness. If what Emma needed to discuss with him needed to be done in private then they needed to retire to one of their rooms. He would settle for finding an empty pantry in the kitchen if it was closer, anything to stop Emma from looking away from him guiltily.

"Me?" Regina touched her chest in faux wonder. "But I was being civil."

Emma snorted though her eyes remained closed, "Hardly."

Regina glared at the Princess, crossing her arms purposefully over her chest as she stared at Emma's eyelids, the Princess's lips moving in a silent chant.

"Something interesting, dear?" Regina questioned, her voice soft soothing. A lie, a deception in and of itself.

Emma's eyes snapped open but she was quick to look away afraid they were still aglow. She stared at the blue Hydrangea growing in beautiful tandem with the blooms around it. The open blossoms vibrant blue calmed the Princess' breathing and her body slackened from the rigid posture she had been holding. The flowers turned, on their own accord, towards Emma, beckoned silently by her magic.

Steven watched the flowers turn as if preening themselves. He blinked twice sure he couldn't be seeing what he was. When his eyes opened again the flowers were as they were meant to be.

He squeezed his eyes closed for a few seconds and counted to five, his temples suddenly pounding. This scene was just becoming too much for him. He was already on edge. To be standing in his mother's garden with his sword raised at a woman that was meant to be their ally while his best friend lied to him and fell apart in front of him—again—because of said ally, was too much.

"You truly have no sense of self-preservation, do you, Princess?" Regina questioned, reminded of Emma's blatant disrespect as they stood upon the waterfall edge.

'Never needed one before', was at the tip of Emma's tongue but she bit it back. She would not allow herself to be pulled into another of Regina's round about bickering matches. The sooner Regina left the palace grounds the better it would be for them all.

Regina seemed disappointed that the skill she'd just denied Emma of reared its head in the opinionated Princess, as Emma bit her tongue and practiced the art of self-preservation.

"There are still a great many things we need to discuss." The Dark Queen amply pointed out almost as if she were striving to keep their interaction prolonged. Maybe that was exactly what she was doing. She had neither the intention nor desire to leave just yet. There was still so much to say, so much that needed to be discussed, revealed, and recounted.

Emma's sudden disregard riled Regina in a way the brunette did not wish to recognize. Emma's sudden indifference caused the blood under Regina's skin to race through her veins, making her sweat and itch and tremble.

"We have nothing to discuss with you any longer." The air shifted through the foliage around them, the noise causing them all to stiffen suddenly, more alert and aware of their location. "We have upheld our end of the bargain.  _We_ " Emma vaguely gestured to herself and Steven, "Are doing our best to assure each Kingdom agrees to the terms that benefit both sides. You can return to your palace assured that we had nothing to do with its breach."

They held no real responsibility for the breach. Emma hoped Regina could at least admit to herself that they were innocent of the crimes she thought they committed. The betrayal she so easily accused them of.

"Whatever was left for us to say to each other has been said."

"Now, take your leave." Steven asked as politely as his frayed nerves would allow.

Regina sneered, "Very well. But this…" She gestured around them, "is not over."

"Yes," Emma whispered her voice carried by the light breeze around them, "it is."

Emma appeared as regal and Queen-like as Regina had ever seen her in that moment. With her head held high, chin out, shoulders straight, hands clasped gently over her stomach, she gave off an air of fortitude unlike any she'd exhibited in the time Regina had known her.

Regina had to catch herself before she bowed her head at the eye opening display.

Instead, Regina forced herself to retain a cruel expression as she willed herself to transport away. Away from the one place she wished to stay if it meant remaining in the Princess' presence. It was that thought, that made Regina lash out at the first thing she saw when she returned to her castle—the mirror display shattered into millions of pieces as a pure current of her magic connected with it.

"Damn. Damn her!" Regina growled as beneath her boot millions of little increments of Sealy appeared in the glass. Regina stalked away, Sealy's knowing eyes being crunched under her boots as she went.

"Your Majesty?" Regina spun towards one of the mirrors hanging from the wall.

"What!?" She snapped, eyes ablaze.

"There has been an, _incident_. General Raul and Colonel Rickman request your presence in the war room immediately." Sealy drew back, if that were even possible, from the surface of the mirror afraid it, like the last would meet an untimely end. "There has been an unfortunate…"

Regina did not wait to hear what more Sealy had to say. Instead she disappeared in another purple and black flourish. As she appeared in the war room she noticed the hustle and nervous anxiety that stifled the room.

The location and the actions of the men around her were more than enough for her to know there had been another attack.

"General, report!"

-.-.-.-

Emma watched as Regina's face fell for but a moment before it was consumed by stark indifference again. Emma realized that this was the first time she had seen Regina in person for over a week. They had been working together for nearly three months and had only gone two or three days without seeing one another for an extended period of time. It was only natural that Emma become fond of Regina's prescense, wasn't it? Emma thought so, had blamed their time together on the growth of her feelings for the witch. But it wasn't as simple as that. Love, apparently, never was.

It pained Emma to know that as soon as Regina left she would not see her again for an undetermined amount of time. That knowledge caused her chest to tighten and her heart to slow as if it were protesting.

Emma could despise all Regina had done, despise the woman for who she was, and who she was trying desperately to pretend she wasn't. There was just something about the brunette that pulled Emma in, lulled her into false senses of security, and eased away the tensions of their reality.

A reality that Emma often wished to escape from but no longer was capable of doing so. Not while remaining at the Primrose castle. There was no masquerading as a bounty hunter here. There wasn't the time. She needed to remain a symbol, the image of the White Kingdom in an allied land. She could hardly ever be herself here. No matter how home like it could be or how loved she felt by Aurora, Penelope, and Steven, it wasn't home and even with them she remained apart, separate. It was so unlike how she had been while with Regina at the witch's castle or Maleficent's fortress. There, with them, she could truly be herself. Here it was like being suffocated slowly.

Being in Regina's presence was like a drug and Emma only now realized she was in withdrawal. Her snappish attitude, her wave like emotional upward and downward spikes, the anxious energy coursing through her, her sudden lack of control on her own magic.

They were symptoms of not being in the regal Queen's presence. All were emotional. All stemmed from one increasingly discomforting place. And she could only admit to it as she watched Regina's body disappear behind a billowing cloud of purple and black smoke.

She missed Regina

-.-.-.-.-

As Regina disappeared, from the shadows Aurora stepped away from her hiding spot. She had pressed her back against the wall just behind the open pillars that led to the garden when she'd seen Steven pull his sword and heard the echo of Regina's voice. She had been returning to ask Emma about, her actions. Aurora had wanted to press Emma for more information than she had before in the hopes that she could help the Princess deal with her confusion.

Aurora had not been able to help Steven through the turmoil he faced when he realized his love for Maleficent, and she was doing her best to make up for that. But she could help Emma understand her feelings better than anyone might like to believe she could. She wanted Emma to have the happiness she deserved with the person she loved. If that person happened to be Regina, then Aurora would stand beside the blonde Princess. She would assist Emma in the ways no one had assisted her when she had come to love a woman she should not.

"My Queen?" Aurora turned from the shadow she was beginning to slide away from at the sound of Dylan's voice. She hadn't heard him approach, her focus so resolutely on the three in the garden.

"Captain?" Aurora tried to keep her heart from jumping free from her chest in her surprise, and fright.

"I beg your apologies, your Majesty, but King Phillip requests your audience in the Grand Hall."

Aurora's smile was slow and fake as she tilted her head in acknowledgement of the Captain's news. He did not move to leave her be. She found his behavior a bit odd. She was about to comment on it when he continued his message.

"I am to escort you, it is an urgent matter." He bowed, his eyes only rising when she touched his shoulder as she passed him.

"Ah, yes, of course." Aurora kept herself from looking back into the garden, unwilling to point any suspecting glances in the direction of her son and Emma. Instead she walked as regally as she could down the hallway towards the Great Hall, the Captain of her husband's guard behind her.

She did not notice Dylan's eyes staring into the garden before he followed after her.

-.-.-.-

Steven relaxed the moment that Regina's cloud of smoke disappeared. He sheathed his sword and turned purposefully to Emma. He watched as she fought some kind of battle within herself, a myriad of emotions crossing over her countenance as she stared towards the empty space Regina had once occupied.

"Emma?" He spoke softly worried if he spoke too loud he would erase whatever progress Emma had just made in diagnosing herself.

"Hmm?" Emma turned to him slowly, her eyes glazed with an emotion Steven was familiar with in the early days of his relationship with Maleficent; guilty longing.

"Come, we need to talk." Steven touched Emma's arm hesitantly. He did not grab her, merely gestured towards the path that would lead them back into the castle and allowed her to decide if she would join him.

Emma wiped away the reluctant tear that escaped her eye before forcing herself to peer gratefully at Steven. He hadn't pushed. He would let her come to him with what she needed. He was a good man and a better friend. She was grateful to have him even if she was suddenly terrified that she might lose him.

Emma bowed her head and left the garden sure that Steven was right behind her. The warm touch of his hand at the small of her back was the best comfort she could ask for.

**End Chapter Eighteen**


End file.
